guardando un secreto
by kgs
Summary: AU Antes de que Harry naciese James y Lily discuten. Años despues padre e hijo se encuentran
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer :** Nada de esto me pertenece. Si lo hiciera el 5º libro no terminaría así; pero bueno.

Es mi 1º fanfiction, si veis algo que no os guste por favor decírmelo y lo corregiré.

Creo que la historia es 100 original, al menos yo no he visto nada parecido en la red.

**Titulo : **Guardando un secreto

**Genero: **AU

**Sumario: **Antes de que Harry naciera, Lily y James discuten. Años después padre e hijo se encuentran.

Lo que esta en cursiva es francés.

He usado algunos términos del libro en ingles porque me suenan mejor:

- Prongs: Cornamenta

- Padfoot: Canuto

**Prologo**

Una joven pareja discutía en una casa del Valle de Godric, minutos después la discusión acabo cuando una joven, de pelo rojo con reflejos dorados y ojos verdes, salió de la casa con unas maletas. Cuando llego a la verja que rodeaba la casa desapareció para aparecer al instante en un hotel de Londres.

- Buenas noches señora Potter- le dijo el recepcionista.

- Hola. Manda que suban el equipaje a mi habitación por favor.

- Por supuesto.

Poco después se derrumbo llorando en la cama hasta que se durmió. Tres días después, tras haberse dado un baño y vestirse salió a la calle y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon, donde después de comprar una serie de cosas mando unas cartas. Cuando termino volvió al hotel y comenzó a preparar las maletas.

En otro lugar el joven con el que había discutido iba de un lado a otro del salón, su pelo negro azabache estaba mas descontrolado que de costumbre, sus ojos avellana no reflejaban mas que preocupación y tristeza. Mientras que daba vueltas sin parar sus amigos lo miraban con pena.

- Cálmate Prongs, ya veras como vuelve pronto.- decía un chico de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises.

- Padfoot tiene razón, tranquilízate- dijo otro chico, este era castaño y tenia los ojos de un curioso color ámbar.

¡Qué me tranquilice! ¡Lily se fue hace tres días!

Venga iremos a buscarla de nuevo.- dijo Padfoot

Los tres chicos cogieron sus abrigos, salieron a la calle y comenzaron a buscar a la joven pelirroja, la cual tomaba en ese mismo momento un avión, en busca de una nueva vida, lejos del hombre al que tanto amaba; pero que no la entendía.

Pasaron los meses y la chica estaba rehaciendo su vida: había vuelto a sus estudios de medicina, había adquirido un bonito apartamento en París y, lo mejor, dentro de 2 meses tendría a su primer hijo. Lo único que aun cubría sus ojos con un manto de tristeza era que James no estaría con ella porque no había venido a buscarla.

James por su lado estaba intentando rehacer su vida: había vuelto a sus estudios de auror, ahora vivía con sus mejores amigos Remus y Sirius, pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix y luchaba contra Voldemort. Lo peor es que aun extrañaba a Lily y se reprochaba el no haber sabido buscarla mejor.

Hoy seria uno de los días más felices de Lily pues en pocos momentos tendría a su hijo en brazos. Y así fue en unos segundos se oyó el llanto de un recién nacido.

- _Felicidades señorita Evans. Es un hermoso y sano varón.-_ le dijo una enfermera mientras le ponía el bebe en brazos.

- _Eres precioso-_ dijo Lily mientras miraba como su hijo se tranquilizaba y dejaba de llorar.

_¿Cómo se va a llamar?_

-_ Harry, Harry James Potter._

- _¿Potter? ¿No prefiere su apellido señorita Evans?_

_- No. Potter, quiero que siempre sepa quien es su padre._

_- Muy bien ahora me lo llevare para limpiarle y revisarle.- _tras decir esto la enfermera se llevo al bebe mientras Lily caía profundamente dormida.

Dos semanas después Harry y Lily estaban ya en su casa, un espacioso ático en París enfrente de la Torre Eiffel. La habitación en la que dormía Harry era en tonos azules, tenia una cuna en el centro cercana a la cual había una bonita mecedora, la habitación contaba también con un muebla para cambiarle pegado a la pared, una estantería con algunos libros infantiles, una gran cantidad de peluches tanto muggles como mágicos y un armario empotrado.

A pesar de estar estudiando Lily tenia bastante dinero, pues aparte de la pequeña fortuna que heredo de sus padres también había hecho inversiones en numerosas empresas tanto muggles como mágicas que le aportaban bastantes beneficios.

Con el paso de los años Lily se convirtió en una prestigiosa cirujana, Harry se había convertido en el vivo retrato de su padre con la excepción de los ojos verde esmeralda heredados de Lily y James era el jefe de los aurores y luchaba contra Voldemort no solo desde el ministerio sino también desde la orden del fénix.

Parece que busca algo- dijo James en una de las reuniones de la orden.

- ¿Qué crees que pueda estar buscando?- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore, un anciano de ojos azules y una gran barba blanca.

- No lo sé; pero nuestros últimos informes le sitúan en Madrid

- ¿Por qué es eso raro?- pregunto uno de los nuevos miembros

- No había salido en persona de Inglaterra desde que busco la alianza con los rusos hace bastantes años- respondió Sirius Black.

* * *

Espero que os haya buscado si veis algún error me gustaría que me lo dijeseis y podéis mandar también sugerencias y todo lo que queráis.

Espero actualizar pronto y lo intentare hacer cada semana, pero si consigo al menos 5 rewievs lo haré antes.

Al principio la historia no es muy buena pero espero que mejore en capítulos posteriores

¡¡ADIOS!!


	2. 1 encuentros y conversaciones

**Disclaimer:** pues lo que todo el mundo sabe que nada de esto es mío menos la trama.

Antes de responder a los reviews muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído la historia tanto si habéis dejado un review como si no. No me imaginaba que tendría reviews en el primer capi. Y ahora a contestar:

**Consue-Black: **muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. La verdad es que tenia bastante miedo de que no le gustase a nadie así que me has quitado un peso de encima. Prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda. De nuevo gracias y espero que te siga gustando

**Leila Wood:** Gracias por creer que va a tener una buena trama, espero no defraudarte. La verdad es que en un principio la idea iba a ser algo distinta pero al final mutó en esto, en lo que estoy de acuerdo es en que es bastante rara. Gracias por haber leído el capitulo y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Por cierto Leila Wood ¿es junto o separado?

**FalconB:** Me gusta que te guste y te parezca original, la verdad es que yo también me harto de leer siempre lo mismo. Tienes razón en lo de que es algo corto pero como es mi primer fic y no sabia si iba a gustar no quería escribir algo muy largo por si no gustaba. Los primeros capis a lo mejor os parecen un poco cortos pero espero ir alargándolos con forme pase la historia. Hasta pronto.

**Revitaa-199:** Gracias por leer el fic y avisarme y explicarme lo de los reviews anónimos, creo que ya esta solucionado. Me alegro de que te guste y quieras que siga, sé que el capi es algo corto y había pocos diálogos pero quería explicar un poco la situación, de todos modos intentare solucionarlo para los próximos. Por cierto que si que había leído tu fic pero cuando te intente mandar un review con el primer capitulo no me dejo no sé porque, pero bueno de todas formas te digo que me gusto mucho.

**Nelly Esp:** Gracias por tu review y por haber leído el fic. No eres la única que me ha dicho lo de los capis más largos, veré que puedo hacer. Tus ideas son muy buenas y lo que tengo por ahora escrito esta relacionado con algunas de ellas. Di la verdad eres adivina ¿a qué sí?. Hasta pronto.

Bueno para empezar como ya dije en el capi anterior es mi 1º fic a si que no seáis muy duros con las criticas.

Lo que esta escrito entre " " es parsel

Además he puesto algunos términos en ingles como salen el libro de ese idioma porque me suena mejor que en español:

- portkey: traslador

- parselmouth: que habla parsel

**Titulo: **Guardando un secreto

**Genero: **AU

**Sumario: **antes de que Harry naciera Lily y James discuten. Años después padre e hijo se encuentran.

Ahora si el capitulo

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros y conversaciones**

Desde el momento en que nació Harry había dado muestras de poseer magia, así que cuando cumplió 5 años Lily comenzó a enseñarle pequeñas cosas para las que no se necesitase una varita como pociones, astronomía o algunas criaturas mágicas. Todo era perfecto hasta que un día las cosas se empezaron a salir de control.

Una mañana de Junio cuando Harry tenia 6 años, Lily estaba haciendo el desayuno en el momento en que escucho un grito procedente del cuarto de Harry, salió corriendo hacia allí y se lo encontró acurrucado en la cama mientras lloraba, ella se acerco y le abrazo esperando así tranquilizarle.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- He tenido un sueño, había un hombre malo con los ojos rojos que echaba hechizos a un hombre feo que se convertía en rata.

- Tranquilo cariño, solo ha sido un sueño- le decía mientras le acariciaba su rebelde pelo azabache.

- Ese hombre me da miedo mami.

- Lo sé cariño; pero te prometo que no te hara nada porque yo no lo permitiria- tras unos segundos en los que por fin Harry pudo calmarse continuo- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa?

- ¡¡SÍ!!- dijo Harry mientras salía corriendo a por el bañador, olvidándose de la pesadilla que hace poco había tenido.

- Vístete mientras arreglo unas cosas

Mientras Harry se ponía su bañador, Lily se cambio, cogió unas cuantas cosas que les haría falta y ordeno unos papeles tras acabar de hacer las tortitas.

- Mami ¿a dónde vamos?- se escucho la voz de Harry desde el baño-

- ¿Adónde quieres ir?- pregunto Lily mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa

- ¡A Valencia!

- Pero Harry ¿por qué tan lejos?

- Para comer paella

- Esta bien, ¿ qué te parece si nos quedamos en la casa de la playa el fin de semana?

- GENIAL- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a desayunar enfrente de Lily.

- Muy bien, termina de desayunar y nos iremos.

Media hora después los dos tocaban un portkey que les llevo hasta una casita en la costa valenciana.

La casa en si era de una sola planta con tres habitaciones, dos baños, la cocina y el salón, era de color blanco con todo el suelo de madera, tenia una terraza donde se encontraba una pequeña piscina y una mesa con 4 sillas, la terraza tenia unas escaleras que bajaban directamente a la playa, la cual tenia el agua cristalina y acudía a ella tan poca gente que parecía una playa particular.

Lily cogió unas toallas y junto con Harry bajo a la playa, tendió las toallas puso la sombrilla y los dos fueron a bañarse. Tras estar jugando un rato con las olas salieron a secarse, mientras Lily tomaba el sol Harry se estaba entreteniendo intentando hacer castillos de arena.

De repente una voz cercana llamo la atención de Harry, el cual se levanto y se acerco al lugar del que venían los ruidos, un hoyo cercano a donde estaban.

- "Socorro, socorro" - repetía la voz.

Cuando Harry se acerco pudo ver una serpiente de cascabel, se puso de rodillas y miro fijamente a la serpiente antes de decir

- "Hola"

- "¿Hablas parsel?"

- "Supongo, mama si lo hace, yo no lo había intentado"

- "¿Me puedes sacar de aquí?, tengo que volver con mi colonia"

- "¿cómo has llegado ahí? le pregunto Harry mientras le sacaba con cuidado y le dejaba sobre la arena"

- "Estaba inspeccionando y no vi el agujero por el que me cai"

- "Bueno pues ya esta. Me llamo Harry ¿y tu?"

- "Mi nombre es Loki, pero como eres un parselmouth puedes llamarme como quieras"

- "Loki esta bien, ¿quieres jugar?"

Y jugando se quedaron olvidándose de que ambos tenían cosas que hacer y que dejarían a alguien preocupado.

Mientras tanto Lily se había levantado y al no ver a Harry se asusto, comenzó a buscarle por los alrededores de la sombrilla pero no le encontró así que decidió preguntarle a las pocas personas que había cerca si le habían visto, como ninguna de ellas le había visto decidió preguntarle a un joven que pasaba por allí.

- Perdone, ¿ha visto a un niño de unos seis años moreno y con los ojos verdes?

- ¿Lily?- pregunto el joven el cual tenia el pelo castaño y unos ojos ámbar que ahora salían a la luz pues se acababa de quitar las gafas- ¿de verdad eres tu?

- ¿Remus?- dijo Lily completamente asombrada

- Vaya si que eres tu, déjame que te ayude a encontrar a ese jovencito.

- Gracias, se llama Harry y ...

Sin embargo no pudo continuar porque de repente un niño se acerco corriendo mientras decía

- ¡Mami!

- Harry ¿dónde estabas?- le pregunto mientras le abrazaba- Me has dado un susto de muerte, no vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca jamas, ¿me has oído jovencito?

- Sí mami; pero es que oí una voz y fui hacia ella y era una serpiente en un hoyo y se había caído y la saque y nos pusimos a jugar y se me olvido decírtelo- dijo Harry mientras una gran sonrisa le cruzaba la cara.

- Lily es igual que James ¿no será por lo que creo o si?- pregunto Remus una vez que salió del shock inicial.

- Si es lo que tu crees es hijo mío y de James, además he notado ya que son como dos gotas de agua

- Es muy guapo y tiene tus preciosos ojos aunque las gafas los oculten

- Mama me va a echar un conjuro antes de ir a Beauxboutons para ver sin las gafas- dijo Harry dirigiéndose por primera vez a Remus al que no había dejado de mirar- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Harry este es un amigo de tu padre y mío, su nombre es Remus Lupin y vive en Londres

- ¿Va a venir a comer paella, mami?

- Pues no lo sé, habrá que preguntárselo. ¿Nos acompañas Remus?

- Claro así podremos hablar con calma.

Los tres recogieron las cosas y las llevaron a la casa antes de ir a comer a una terraza de por allí cerca. Mientras comían Remus y Lily recordaban sus tiempos en Hogwarts y se contaban como les iba la vida en estos momentos.

- Bueno, y de Harry ¿qué?- pregunto Remus mientras tomaban un café

- ¿Qué de que?- dijo Lily haciéndose la despistada

- Ya lo sabes, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿A dado ya muestras de magia? Venga cuenta.

- Veamos el mes que viene cumple 7 años y si ya ha dado muestras de magia por lo que pasamos algunas tardes estudiando cosas sencillas y básicas es muy buen estudiante y en el colegio ya causa bastantes bromas con algunos de sus amigos.

- Me lo imagino y no podría ser de otra forma su padre es un merodeador y su madre siempre fue una gran estudiante. Ahora que digo de James, se va a poner como loco cuando le diga donde estas.

- Remus no puedes decírselo a nadie y menos a James o Sirius, prométeme que no les dirás nada.

- Pero...

- No prométemelo Remus, no quisiera hechizarte para que no dijeras nada, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré

- Te prometo que no diré nada.

- Gracias Remus.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Por cierto en el capitulo anterior dije que escribiría una vez a la semana he decidido cambiar eso por que escribiré al menos una vez a la semana pueden ser dos o tres depende de la inspiración.

Espero que os siga gustando la historia a todos los que la leísteis ya, y recordar que acepto toda clase de sugerencias y espero todos lo reviews con ilusión.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. 2 la rata y la carta

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, solo lo uso como diversión nada mas

Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido me hace mucha ilu porque significa que no es un asco. Bueno, ahora a las contestaciones.

**FalconB**: me alegro de que te guste y te haya parecido interesante. Siento que haya vuelto a ser corto, estoy intentando solucionar eso. Si Lily habla parsel, pero tranquila que mas tarde descubriremos porque. Chao

**Herms Malfoy: **wola, me alegro de que te guste y espero poder continuarlo pronto, sobre la reaccion de James y Sirius espero sugerencias así que ya sabes. Por cierto eres de un montón de ordenes por lo que veo, yo también pertenezco a algunas y tenemos varias en común. Hasta pronto

**Consue-Black: **hello. No te desesperes por James que a partir de ahora comenzara a salir aunque no mucho por el momento. Yo también espero que la inspiración no me abandone, por si acaso tengo algunos capis a mano. Siento que tu inspiración se fuese, yo tengo algunas historias que no acabo ni pa' tras y sé que es un fastidio. Hasta la próxima

**Nelly Esp: **hola, supongo que este capi te quitara tus dudas sino ya sabes me las preguntas. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y me sigas dando tu opinión. Bye y gracias por todas tus sugerencias

**Kaguya-Tsukino: **que hay? Me alegra que te haya gustado. Te cuento que estoy intentando atrás el reencuentro de Lily y James por el momento, sin embargo si tienes alguna idea sobre como te gustaría que fuera soy toda oídos porque no sé muy bien como hacerlo. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión

**Revitaa-199: **aloha! He vuelto a mirar lo de los reviews, mira haber si lo he hecho bien porfa. ¡¡Que bien que el capitulo te haya gustado mas!!.

1- es cierto que Voldemort busca a Harry por una profecía; pero no es la profecia del 5º libro es otra que saldra mas adelante.

2- Voldemort si se ha equivocado al buscar a Harry en Madrid pero lo esta buscando y no sabe dónde esta.

3-Harry habla parsel porque todos sus antepasados por parte de madre lo han hecho, tranquila que mas tarde se explica el porque.

Volví a intentar mandarte el review a tu historia y creo que lo conseguí. Espero haberte resuelto todas las dudas y si tienes mas ya sabes. Bye, bye

**Herm Kinomoto: **hola. Gracias por haber leído mi fic y mandarme el review. Si te digo la verdad no eres la primera que me dice lo de los capis, de verdad que los intento alargar pero no me salen. Hasta pronto.

**Leila Wood:** hola! Yo también espero que se encuentren pronto pero todavía falta un ratito. Yo también espero que nos leamos pronto. Chao

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero son las fiestas donde vivo y estoy saliendo bastante, pero a partir de ahora intentare actualizar los capis todo lo deprisa que pueda.

Los términos en ingles de este capitulo son:

Moony: lunatico

Wortmail: colagusano

Prongs: cornamenta

Portkey: traslador

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La rata y la carta**

Cuando Remus volvió a Londres, cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a Lily y no le dijo nada a James. Pasaba el tiempo y Remus visitaba siempre que podía a Lily y Harry, lo que hacia que Sirius y James se empezaran a preocupar por sus continuas desapariciones.

-Sirius ¿y Moony?- pregunto James cuando termino una de las reuniones de la orden de la que Remus se había ido corriendo

- Ha vuelto a desaparacer. ¿Adónde ira?

- Ni idea. No crees que este haciendo ninguna tontería ¿verdad?

- No creo- dijo Sirius

Ese día Remus estaba con Lily y Harry, ya que este cumplía 8 años y quería pasar el día con él. Tras comer el pastel de nata y chocolate y abrir los regalos fueron a un parque cercano a la casa de Lily para estrenar la bicicleta que le habían regalado a Harry. Mientras paseaban Harry se alejo un poco de ellos, momento que aprovecharon los dos adultos para hablar con mas tranquilidad.

- Esta ya muy grande- le dijo Remus a Lily

- Si, aunque lo cierto es que es algo pequeño para su edad

- Son los genes Potter, James no dio el estirón hasta los 14 años

- Recuerdo lo pequeñajo que era James, en 4º podía pasar por un chico de 1º

- Ahora que dices de James, creo que el y Sirius sospechan algo

- ¿Algo? No les has dicho nada ¿verdad?

- No, te di mi palabra.- Remus se quedo un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar- pero si te soy franco, si no he dicho nada es porque no me han preguntado si te he visto, si lo hicieran no podría mentirles y lo sabes.

- Si lo sé, solo es que no sabes las cosas que me dijo ese día Remus.

- Sé que James a veces es un poco capullo y dice cosas estúpidas sin pensar pero sabes que de haberlo sabido hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada. De todos modos ya sabes que los merodeadores somos cotillas y queremos saberlo todo así que es posible que algún día quieran seguirme por lo que durante un tiempo no podré venir para matar su curiosidad.

- Y ¿Cómo va la orden?

- Bueno, parece que Voldemort busca algo, esta viajando mucho por el mundo y eso no es bueno

- Que raro ¿no? Se tira años sin salir de Inglaterra y de repente, decide hacer turismo. ¿Y como están Sirius y Severus?

- Bueno Sirius ha tenido algunos problemas con la justicia...

- ¿Y eso?

- Veras, realizamos un encantamiento Fidelio poniendo a Petegrew como guardián y nos traiciono, así que Sirius fue tras él y fingió su propia muerte mientras mataba a 13 muggle, por lo que ahora esta escondido en la guarida de la orden. Lo bueno es que como Frank y Sackelbot son los encargados de la busca están poniendo pistas falsas para que parezca que le están buscando.

- No me puedo creer que Petegrew haya sido tan cobarde, recuerdo haberos dicho miles de vez que no me fiaba de el y vosotros tampoco deberíais de hacerlo, pero a ninguno se os metía en la cabeza que otro merodeador os fuese a traicionar. Tuve algunas peleas con James precisamente por eso, porque según él era muy fría con Petegrew.

- Recuerdo esas peleas. Bueno en lo que respecta a Snape sigue de espía para la orden. ¿Quién es el que habla con Harry?- pregunto Remus mientras miraba a Harry hablar con un hombre que se le hacia reconocido

- No lo sé, pero se parece a...- dijo Lily antes de abrir los ojos y salir corriendo tras Remus hacia donde estaba Harry

Mientras Remus y Lily hablaban Harry se había alejado de ellos con su bici, cuando un hombre calvo y de ojos pequeños se acerco a el

- Hola pequeños ¿tu padre se llama James por casualidad?

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Muy fácil es un viejo amigo mío y te le pareces mucho- dijo el desconocido mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo- y dime ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Harry señor.

Cuando Harry dijo eso el desconocido saco una varita y en el momento en que se proponía a lanzar el Avada Kedavra Remus se le echo encima y le quito la varita mientras le inmovilizaba

- Harry ¿estas bien?- pregunto Lily mientras revisaba que su hijo estuviese en perfectas condiciones y sin ningún arañazo

- Si mama estoy bien

- Menos mal- dijo Lily y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien su voz cambio al tono que usaba para regañar a Harry- No te he dicho que no hables con extraños

- S

- ¿Qué haces aquí Petegrew?- pregunto Remus con un tono de desprecio en su voz al desconocido

- Nada Moony, porque no te quitas de encima de tu gran amigo Wortmail

- Cállate traidor así solo me llamas mis amigos y tu no eres uno de ellos. Ahora te llevare al ministerio – tras decir esto Petegrew se transformo en rata pero Remus con sus reflejos le cogió y le metió en un bote donde no se pudiese escapar, tras esto se giro para mirar a Lily que en esos momentos abrazaba a Harry- Lily tengo que irme, siento no poder quedarme mas tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños Harry

- Tranquilo Remus, hasta pronto.

- Adiós tío Remus- dijo Harry mientras movía la mano despidiéndose

Remus se desapareció con ayuda de un portkey que le llevo directo a la guarida de la orden donde le entrego a Petegrew a Sackelbot, el cual se lo llevo al ministerio. Horas después Sirius recibió una notificación del ministerio donde le pedían disculpas por el error cometido contra él y que se le iban a retirar los cargos, además una carta de Tonks que le indicaba que Petegrew había confesado con ayuda de la veritaserum que era un traidor y que por eso iba a ser enviado a Azkaban

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido Moony? Prongs, Frank y yo le hemos buscado durante meses- le pregunto Sirius

- Fijo que fue algún soplo ¿verdad?- pregunto James

- No solo fue casualidad, estaba visitando a una amiga en Francia y le vi

- Con que una amiga ¿eh?- dijo Sirius mientras le miraba picaramente

- Sí, una amiga y solo eso

En eso un joven de la misma edad que James y los otros se acerco a ellos, el chico tenia el pelo castaño, era alto y musculoso, con los ojos marrones, cuando llego junto a ellos dijo

- Enhorabuena Sirius, ya me he enterado.

- Gracias Frank- le contesto Sirius alegre mientras le estrechaba la mano

- Por cierto Alice me ha pedido que os recuerde que os espera para celebrar el cumpleaños de Neville esta noche a las 9 así que no os retraséis o me mandara a dormir al sofá- les dijo Frank a los tres

- No te preocupes estaremos a las 9 y si Alice te manda algún día al sofá sabes que te puedes venir con nosotros que tenemos muchas habitaciones- le dijo James

- Te tomo la palabra. Hasta esta noche chicos- dijo antes de desaparecer

El tiempo siguió pasando y el día en que Harry cumplió los 11 años por fin llego, como era la tradición Remus paso ese día con Lily y Harry, estaban tomando la tarta tras la comida cuando una lechuza café entro por la ventana y dejo una carta frente a Harry, el cual la cogió y la abrió para después leerla con cuidado

- ¿De quien es cariño?- le pregunto Lily

- Es de Beauxboutons mama- le dijo Harry mientras le daba la carta a su madre

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Remus esta vez

Dice que el curso comienza el día 15, que el tren sale de la Estación de San Lázaro a las 12, además de los materiales- le dijo Lily cuando termino de leerla- Bueno, esto quiere decir que mañana iremos a comprar tus cosas ¿ nos acompañaras Remus?

- Claro, no me perdería nunca la adquisición de la varita de Harry

- Mama no te olvidas de algo

- El que cariño

- El hechizo quizás

- Oh ese algo, bueno cariño hemos decidido que eres muy pequeño aun por lo que tendrás que esperar unos añitos ¿vale?

- Bueno, ¿me puedo ir con mis amigos al cine?

- ¿A cual?

- Al que esta cerca de aqu

- Bueno, pero recuerda que nos iremos a cenar a las 9 así que tienes que estar antes.

- Vale adiós.

Harry se fue tras coger algo de dinero con sus amigos, momento que aprovecho Remus para abordar un tema con Lily que ya habían discutido bastantes veces

- así que al final le mantienes lejos de Hogwarts y de James

- No me des una clase de moral Remus, hago lo que creo mejor para todos, y ahora dejemos este tema porque ya lo hemos discutido

- Si pero parece que no le pongo el suficiente empeño porque no consigo que cambies de opinión.

- Esa es una de mis virtudes Gryffindore mas notable, soy muy cabezota así que desiste con este tema Remus

- Lo dejare por ahora, pero sabes que tarde o temprano...

- Ya vale Remus.

- Esta bien. Voy a escribirle una carta a Frank disculpándome

- ¿Por?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de su hijo y normalmente vamos a cenar algunos miembros de la orden a su casa, así que voy a disculparme y de paso le envió el regalo a Neville, su hijo.

- No sabia que Frank y Alice tuviesen un hijo, vaya deben de ser muy felices y dime ¿cuántos años tiene?

- Los mismos que Harry- dijo Remus mientras se ponía a escribir la carta y después mandarla.

Harry paso toda la tarde con sus amigos y a las 8.30 volvió a su casa para vestirse. Lily llevaba un vestido asimétrico negro, unos zapatos de tacón y unos pendientes de aguja, su pelo al tenerlo por debajo de la barbilla se lo dejo suelto; Remus llevaba un traje marrón claro con una camisa amarilla con los primeros botones desabrochados; mientras que Harry llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camisa verde oscura. Fueron a cenar a al Mouline Rouge donde tras una cena deliciosa volvieron al apartamento pues el día siguiente seria un día agotador.

* * *

Hola siento el retraso pero no había tenido tiempo de pasar el capi al ordenador, espero tener el próximo mas rápido si es posible.

Hasta la próxima

kgs


	4. 3 el ataque al tren

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes del capitulo responderé a los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos los que me los habéis mandado o habéis leído la historia aunque no los hayáis mandado, gracias.

**The angel of the dream**: Me alegro que te guste, intentare subir lo más rápido que pueda. Vas a tener que esperar un poco para el reencuentro y para que arreglen sus diferencias; pero aun así todo llegara. Chao

**Hermione Tachikawa: **Que tal? La verdad es que yo quería hacer algo diferente a la historia porque no me parece bien que Harry tenga que sufrir tanto como le pone Rowling y porque no me gusto nada lo que le hizo a Sirius. Hasta el próximo capitulo

**Leila Wood:** gracias por el review, espero ponerte sentimental en el reencuentro para el que necesito sugerencias porque aun no se como hacerlo. Hasta que nos volvamos a leernos

**Nelly Esp: **me gusta que me hagas preguntas porque así veo cosas en las que no había caido, por ejemplo la que me dices, gracias a ti introducire esa respuesta en el proximo capitulo así que tranquila que ya sabras la respuesta. Pero para que no te muerdas las uñas te diré que será Dumbledore el que lo sepa. Hasta pronto.

**Kaguyo Tsukino: **parece que no pero en el ultimo minuto va haber un cambio de planes, ya lo veras porque pasa en este capitulo así que ... hasta el proximo review.

**Revitaa-199: **Que tal? Yo también creo que esa rata es un traidor asqueroso, lo de que James es un capullo no es lo que yo creo (porque me encanta) sino que quería hacer referencia a que se paso tres pueblos con lo que le dijo a Lily, que ya veras lo que es. James no puede sentirse mal porque no sabe que tiene un hijo y con eso de que Harry vaya a Hogwarts no te desanimes que en este capitulo veras donde acaba. Por cierto ya he leído tu nuevo fic. Hasta pronto.

**Dark Loupy:** ¡hola! Gracias por decir que es bueno. En cuanto a la pelea entre James y Lily se vera dentro de un rato; pero hasta entonces os iré diciendo algunas pistas aunque puede que no muy claras. Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos. Chao

**Magda1992:** Me alegro de que te parezca original, intentare seguir lo más rápido posible. James y Lily a lo mejor vuelven no lo tengo aun muy decidido; pero si lo hacen va a ser casi al final. En cuanto a porque discutieron ya os enterareis mas tarde. Hasta pronto

Bien estos son los reviews por hoy.

Tengo que haceros una pregunta 

**¿Cómo queréis que sea el encuentro entre James y Harry?**

Lo que esta escrito en _cursiva_ es francés.

Los términos en ingles de este capitulo son:

Prongs: cornamenta

Padfoot: canuto

Moony: lunático

Portkey: traslador

En este capitulo se nombra a un personaje nuevo de mi invención su nombre Claire se lee Cler.

Ahora si el capitulo

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: El ataque al tren**

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano y tras desayunar fueron al _Rue des magiciens_, una calle cercana a Notre-Dame y similar al callejón Diagon, la calle estaba llena de tiendas de distintos tamaños, justo en el cruce entre las dos calles principales había una fuente de un pegaso y tras ella el banco, con la fachada en blanco que permitía ver en dorado la palabra "Argent".

- Primero iremos al banco- dijo Lily mientras iba hacia allí.

Cuando entraron se dirigieron al mostrador atendido por una joven rubia.

- _Buenos días_- les dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara, dirigida a Remus

_- Buenas-_ le respondió Lily- _queríamos sacar dinero de mi cámara_

_- Por supuesto, señora. Necesito su llave_

Lily le dio una llave haciendo así que la chica tuviese que retirar la mirada de Remus.

- _Un momento por favor_

Diez minutos después los tres salieron rumbo a comenzar sus compras.

- Creo que lo mejor será comenzar por el uniforme, los libros, el resto de materiales, una lechuza y por ultimo la varita.- dijo Lily

- De acuerdo

Tras haber decidido el orden de las compras comenzaron dirigiéndose a una tienda que poseía un gran escaparate en el que se veía a distintos maniquíes que se movían, entraron y se dirigieron al fondo de la tienda donde una señora de aspecto bonachón se acerco a ellos.

_- Buenos días Lily ¿qué deseáis? _

_- Buenas, Madame Acofar, queríamos el uniforme para primer curso, por favor_

_- Claro, ya vas a empezar el primer curso e Harry_

_- Si._

_- Ya veras como lo pasaras muy bien. Acompáñame para que te tomemos medidas._

La mujer se llevo a Harry hasta un pequeño montículo donde movió su varita y una cinta métrica comenzó a medir mientras una tela se cortaba con las medidas justas

Cuando terminaron con la túnica se acercaron a una librería con la fachada de madera, al entrar vieron una gran de estanterías repartidas en las dos plantas. Mientras Lily cogió los libros de Harry, el y Remus estaban mirando diferentes secciones de la enorme tienda, cuando compraron todos los libros fueron a por todos los materiales: el caldero, las plumas, los pergaminos, los ingredientes de pociones; decidieron irse a comer a una terraza. Cuando Harry termino de comer se fue a ver la tienda de quidditch dándole así la oportunidad a Lily de preguntarle a Remus lo que desde hace horas le rondaba la cabeza, sin embargo Remus se le adelanto

- Lily ¿cuándo se lo vas a decir a James?

- No lo se; pero aun no es el momento, me da miedo la manera en que reaccione, no sabes todas las cosas que me dijo sobre lo egoistas que eran algunas personas

- Aunque no lo creas ha cambiado- dijo Remus mientras miraba a Lily a los ojos- además te esta buscando

- ¿Para que me busca?

- Ha conocido a una chica se llama Claire y piensan casarse en verano así que...

- Necesita el divorcio- termino Lily por el

- Exacto

- Mañana hablare con el abogado no te preocupes.

- Lo siento, Lily

- Tranquilo, no es como si tuviese pensado que volveríamos, sin embargo esta es otra razón para no decirle sobre la existencia de Harry.

- Sabes que tarde o temprano...

- Ahora será mas tarde que temprano. Yo quería saber ¿que es lo que te pasa?

- No se ha que te refieres Lil

- A que has estado muy raro, viniste 3 días antes de lo previsto y has vigilado a Harry demasiado, hasta para ti. Además de que te conozco, así que desembucha lobito.

- Esta bien, lo cierto es que no quería preocuparte- en este momento Remus había dejado de mirar a Lily y miraba sus manos

- Venga no te vayas por las ramas.

- Lo que pasa es que Petegrew y otros mortifagos se escaparon de azkaban en un ataque hace 2 semanas y la ultima vez que se les vio fue en Normandía hace 3 días, en cuanto me entere vine corriendo.

- ¿Estas seguro?- dijo Lily con una sombra de miedo en los ojos

- Si

En ese momento llego Harry y decidieron seguir con sus compras. En la tienda de animales, Harry eligió una lechuza negra con algunas plumas verde oscuras que le daban un curioso contraste

- ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar?- le pregunto Remus mientras iban a comprar la varita

- Creo que la llamare Odin- la lechuza comenzó a ulular desde su jaula- creo que le gusta

La tienda de varitas se encontraba en una esquina, tenia un aspecto oscuro y tétrico que parecía desentonar con el resto del lugar, sin embargo el interior de la tienda no se parecía en nada al exterior. Tenia unos asientos frente al mostrador, tras el cual había cientos de estanterías con varitas, el sitio estaba muy iluminado y era atendido por un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y ojos negros como el carbón.

_- Buenos días Lily, en que te puedo ayudar._

_- Buenos días señor Duppont. Queríamos una varita para Harry_

_- ya me parecía que os tendría que ver pronto por ese asunto. Veamos que varita te elige. ¿Con que brazo haces tus hechizos?_

El señor Duppont comenzó a medir mientras sacaba mas y mas cajas con varitas que Harry pacientemente probaba obteniendo resultados desastrosos, pasaron así 2 horas hasta que el señor Duppont se metió en el almacén y volvió con una varita oscura.

_- Prueba esta Harry, se la hice a mi amigo Ollivander como favor, porque no se le da bien mezclar la pluma de fénix con acebo. Pruébala_

En el instante en que Harry cogió la varita esta comenzó a echar chispas rojas y verdes

_- Bien parece que la varita ya ha elegido, se esperaran grandes cosas de ti pues el dueño de su varita gemela las ha hecho_

_- Y ¿Quién es el dueño de la otra varita?-_ pregunto Remus con curiosidad mientras Lily pagaba

_- El innombrable _

Esto hizo que Remus acercase contra si Harry instintivamente.

Cuando salieron de la tienda con su nueva varita se dirigieron a casa donde un Harry agotado se ducho antes de irse a la cama. Remus se espero a que Harry se durmiese antes de despedirse de Lily

- Adiós Lily, es hora de que me vaya. Cuidaros los dos ¿vale?

- Vale, ¿vendrás para llevar a Harry a la estación?

- Lo intentare

- Adiós Remus

Dos días después de comprarle el material a Harry, Remus estaba desayunando con Sirius y James cuando una lechuza marrón le dio una carta a James, el cual la leyó mientras su boca se abría con cada palabra al igual que sus ojos

- ¿Qué pasa Prongs? Parece que has visto un fantasma- pregunto Remus al ver su reacción

- No pero casi, la carta es de Lily

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius tras escupir todo el café que estaba bebiendo.

- Bueno no es de ella sino de su abogado

- y ¿Qué quiere después de tantos años?

- Bien, Padfoot según esto el divorcio

- ¿El divorcio?

- Si, aquí están todo los papeles firmados

- Bueno Prongs eso es una buena noticia porque así ya no tienes que buscarla- intervino Remus.

- Moony tiene razón Prongs, es una buena noticia ve a contárselo a Claire.

- Si iré después de la reunión.

Los tres se aparecieron en el ministerio; pero James se preguntaba porque Lily le mandaba el divorcio, no seria que había encontrado a alguien ¿verdad?

Los días pasaron en relativa calma, la calma antes de la tormenta. El día 14 de Agosto, Remus se reunió con Lily como le había prometido.

- Lily ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Ya lo has hecho

- Ja, muy graciosa ahora en serio, ¿por qué le mandaste los papeles a James?

- Porque así le ahorro el tener que buscarme

- Le estas haciendo malinterpretar las cosas

- Es su culpa si las malinterpreta. Rems sino te importa me voy a la cama es tarde y quiero revisar el baúl de Harry.

- Tienes razón es tarde y yo también debo irme a la cama. Hasta mañana Lil

- Hasta mañana Rems

Tras este pequeño dialogo Remus se fue al dormitorio, no sin antes asegurarse de que Harry esta bien, mientras que Lily revisaba el baúl de Harry antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 partieron hasta la Estación de San Lázaro donde Harry cogería en pocos minutos el Expreso del sol, el cual le llevaría hasta Beaxboutons.

Harry subió al tren y se despidió de Remus y de Lily mientras el tren el tren partía

Lily y Remus se fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana a la estación cuando los ojos del anillo que Remus llevaba comenzaron a brillar, lo que era señal de que los mortifagos estaban atacando. Remus salió y se dirigió a un callejón para aparecerse en el lugar del ataque con el portkey de su anillo.

Lo primero que vio fue un tren destruido y después a muchos aurores intentando mover las vías para poder sacar los cuerpos de los muertos y heridos, pronto se unió a los grupos de salvamento, pronto comenzaron a sacar cuerpos de niños, nadie sabia que tren era y por que había en el tantos niños hasta que alguien grito

- ¡Es el del colegio!

Esta información hizo que la gente trabajase con mas rapidez pues los únicos que viajaban en ese tren era niños inocentes que solo iban a aprender y no tenían culpa de vivir en esta época.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo había mas y mas cadáveres, menos esperanzas de encontrar supervivientes y menos aurores, pues muchos al encontrar el cuerpo de su hijo o hija se derrumbaba y no podía seguir. Remus solo podía pensar en encontrar a Harry con vida, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y no había señales de el.

De repente un grito llamo la atención de todos

- ¡Un medico! ¡Hay alguien con vida!

Muchos se acercaron a la ver al joven que había sobrevivido a la masacre. Cuando Remus llego había muchos aurores alrededor, no sabia lo que pasaba hasta que vio al jefe de los aurores franceses llegar corriendo

- Franzoise ¿quién es?

- Remus. No lo sabemos, lo único que se es que es un joven. Al parecer a creado un fuerte escudo y estamos buscando la manera de que lo baje- mientras hablaron llegaron hasta la primer fila donde veían al chico en cuestión

El chico tenia el pelo azabache y estaba acurrucado contra sus rodillas con la cara oculta, el chico estaba dentro de un potente escudo de color azul y a su lado había un baúl.

- El escudo es sin duda impresionante, solo he visto un hechizo igual- dijo Franzoise

- ¿A quien?- pregunto Remus sin apartar los ojos del pequeño que se le hacia tan conocido

- A Dumbledore

En ese momento Remus distinguió en uno de los laterales del baúl las siglas "HJP" sobre las huellas de un perro, un ciervo y un lobo, por lo que le reconoció en ese instante

- ¿Harry?

Al oír esto el joven levanto la vista permitiendo así que se viesen sus ojos verdes, que se encontraron al instante con los ámbar de Remus.

- ¡Remus!- dijo antes de salir corriendo a sus brazos rompiendo así el escudo- he tenido mucho miedo, esos hombres nos atacaron y estaba el hombre rata de la otra vez, lo vi.- dijo rompiendo a llorar en el hombro de Remus, el cual también estaba llorando

- Remus, será mejor que lo lleves al hospital.- Le dijo Franzoise- yo mientras avisare a Dumbledore que tiene un nuevo alumno

- Gracias Franzoise.

Remus hechizo el baúl hasta hacerlo pequeño y que le entrase en el bolsillo, tras lo que se desapareció con Harry hasta el hospital mágico de la zona donde los médicos ya le esperaban.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy. Este es uno de mis capítulos mas largos por ahora

No me matéis por esto ultimo pero es que hay que tener en cuenta que los mortifagos nunca se fueron y por eso son mas sanguinarios.

Espero vuestros reviews por fa'

Hasta pronto

kgs


	5. 4 verdades y el nuevo colegio

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que me habéis mandado reviews y a los que simplemente habéis leído la historia. Como siempre primero los reviews

**Drak Loupy:** Parece que te he dejado sin palabras, lo de James ¿ya lo has aceptado?. Lo de la pelea tranquila que aun falta un poquito. Hasta el próximo capi.

**Revitaa-199:**lo del divorcio te ha impactado un poco, pero ten en cuenta que aun Lily y James pueden acabar juntos, queda mucho fic por delante. Lo del tren a podido ser algo tragico pero tenia que mostrar que el que los mortifagos no se fuesen nunca tubo que tener repercusiones y además me sirvió para que Harry fuese a Hogwarts. Por cierto James no sabe nada de Lily así que por eso se imagina que ella también ha encontrado a alguien. James se enfadara un poco con Lily pero se le pasara. Con respecto a Claire yo la iba a poner como una persona ambiciosa que solo esta con James por su apellido, sin embargo si quieres que sea buena todavía estamos a tiempo para que la cambie. Lily por su parte no es que no amase a James sino que se fue y cuando quiso rectificar ya era tarde para volver. Por cierto lo de ese símbolo a mí me acaba de salir, yo le he dado a uno de los botones blancos del preview y luego a ese símbolo, espero que a ti te salga también. Hasta pronto

**Lily-chan: **Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi fic, para el reencuentro aun falta por lo que aun puede pasar de todo. Con respecto a Claire cada vez sabréis más. Chao

**Nelly- Esp: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el que sea mas largo. Has hecho bastantes aciertos aunque algo te voy a decir, James no sospecha que Remus sabe donde esta Lily porque él cree que si Remus lo supiese se lo diría y lo del apellido lo veras en este capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo

**The angel of the dream: **Si en Hogwarts se encontrara con el pero aun no. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic hasta el próximo. Chao

**Kaguya- Tsukino:** ¿Tu también eres adivina como Nelly-esp? Lo digo por lo de Sirius, eso yo ya lo había pensado pero con algunas modificaciones. Siento que Claire no te haya caído bien, pero puede que luego te dé mas motivos para odiarla, si no la cambio, dale tiempo. Chao

**Hermione Tachikawa:** me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Hasta la próxima

**Argie-Theo: **No pasa nada por que antes no me hayas dejado ningún review lo que importa es que la habías leído. Por lo que me alegro es que te parezca original. No había pensado lo del pretendiente de Lily en esta historia sino en otra pero ahora no sé si ponérselo. En cuanto a Claire yo la había pensado como la bruja de cuento, es decir muy interesada y avariciosa a la que no le gustan mucho los niños, pero si queréis la puedo cambiar. Muchas gracias por tus ideas, ya veré que hago con ellas y cuales cojo. Hasta Pronto.

**Magda-1992:** Me alegra que lo sigas leyendo y cada vez te guste más. Siento dejarte picada con los finales pero me salen así solos no lo hago a propósito. Hasta Pronto

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Guardando un Secreto. Siento el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada y no me he podido poner a escribir mas que en clase de lengua a escondidas.

Los términos en ingles de este capitulo son:

Prongs: Cornamenta

Moony: lunático

Por cierto la pregunta sigue en el aire** ¿cómo queréis que sea el reencuentro de padre e hijo?**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Nuevo colegio y algunas verdades**

- Harry Potter- dijo una Lily muy alterada a la chica del mostrador de información del hospital

- Le están haciendo unas pruebas en la 6º planta

Tras oír esto Lily salió corriendo al lugar que le habían indicado, al llegar miro desesperada a todos los lados, hasta que una voz le dijo a sus espaldas:

- Lil

- Remus ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien?

- Tranquila esta bien, al parecer atacaron los mortifagos, ahora le están haciendo unas pruebas

- Gracias a Dios.

En ese momento llego un medico al que Lily se acerco

- Pierre ¿cómo esta Harry?

- Esta en perfectas condiciones Lily así que tranquila

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Esta en la habitación 314

- ¿Seguro que esta bien?

- Si, no ha sufrido ningún daño, solo unos rasguños pero nada importante. Ha tenido mucha suerte, ha sido el único superviviente aun están trayendo los cuerpos.

- No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho, es inhumano. Si me disculpáis quiero ir a ver a mi pequeño. Hasta luego Pierre

Cuando Lily y Remus llegaron a la habitación vieron a Harry durmiendo en la cama con unos aparatos a los lados para medir sus funciones biológicas.

- He recibido una carta de Dumbledore, él cree que lo mejor es que Harry vaya a Hogwarts- dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a Harry

- ¿Cómo sabe de Harry?- pregunto Lily mirándole

- No sabe nada de Harry, se refiere al superviviente. Franzoise le hablo del escudo que creo. Sabes que allí estará más seguro que en ninguna otra parte.- le dijo Remus mientras se giraba para mirarla

- Tal vez tengas razón pero me da miedo, no va a tener a nadie cerca

- A muchos niños les pasa eso Lily y lo superan en cuanto hacen amigos a Harry también le pasara no te preocupes

- Con Harry será distinto nunca a estado en Inglaterra, conoce la situación que vive el mundo mágico ingles de manera muy externa y ahora lo tendrá todo de sopetón, no se como reaccionara después de lo de hoy.

- No te preocupes es un chico muy fuerte y sabrá adaptarse con facilidad. Además no estará solo, estaré yo y Sirius y James...

- Remus no sigas por ese camino por favor. Sé que estarás tu pero no estarás en Hogwarts para evitar que se meta en líos

- Era una sorpresa os lo iba a decir cuando saliese Harry pero así será una sorpresa para él cuando llegue el primer día. Después del ataque Dumbledore quiere tener como profesor de Defensa a alguien competente así que me ofreció el puesto y he aceptado porque sabia que dejarías a Harry asistir y porque así le tendré mas cerca para controlarle

- Me alegro que vayas a ser profesor de Defensa Remus- dijo Lily mientras le abrazaba

- Gracias yo también me alegro de que dejes a Harry ir a Hogwarts

- Me has convencido, pero prométeme que les alejaras de Harry

- De acuerdo no les diré nada.

Poco después Harry despertó y Lily le explico que iba a cambiar de colegio y le contó todo sobre Hogwarts. Al poco tiempo Remus se fue tras quedar con Lily en que el día 30 iría a buscarla al aeropuerto y que irían al Callejón Diagon para el uniforme de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius y James estaban desayunando cuando vieron entrar a un Remus ojeroso en el salón

- Moony que mala cara- le dijo Sirius

- No le hagas caso oye ¿cuándo has vuelto?

- ¿No os habéis enterado?- les pregunto Remus a sus dos amigos

- ¿De que?- pregunto James al ver la cara que ponía su amigo

- Del ataque de ayer

- ¿Ataque?- pregunto Sirius poniéndose muy serio

- Quizá sea por eso que adelantaron la reunión de la Orden- dijo James mientras una lechuza marrón le dejaba el periódico enfrente de su plato.

Sirius cogió el periódico mientras James pagaba a la lechuza y comenzó a leer la portada en voz alta

EL TREN DEL TERROR

Ayer 15 de Agosto los estudiantes del

colegio Beauxboutons subieron por ultima

vez al tren.

Los padres de los pobres estudiantes no

imaginarían que seria la ultima vez que

verían a sus hijos sonreír.

2 horas después de la salida del tren se dio

la alarma en el cuartel de los aurores de que

se estaba produciendo un ataque en la estación,

cuando los aurores llegaron al lugar de los

hechos se podía ver un tren hecho pedazos,

baúles y ropas desperdigadas por todas partes.

Este es sin duda el ataque más sangriento

de los mortifagos hasta la fecha, los muertos

han sido la totalidad de los estudiantes 1456

jóvenes, así como de los dos profesores que

les acompañaban. Los chicos tenían edades

entre 10 y 17 años que no tuvieron la posibilidad

de luchar contra lo que se les vino encima.

Este ataque ha dejado conmocionado a la

comunidad mágica mundial que teme por

la vida de sus hijos...

El articulo seguía con una gran cantidad de fotos alrededor. Sirius bajo el periódico con el rostro completamente blanco al igual que James.

- Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore- dijo James mientras tocaba un colgante y desaparecía

Sirius y Remus le siguieron tocando cada uno su colgante y desapareciendo hasta los cuarteles de la Orden. La habitación en la que aparecieron era circular y estaba alumbrada con una gran cantidad de antorchas porque no había ventanas, el único adorno que había en las paredes eran unos enormes estandartes blancos con la figura del fénix, en el centro de la habitación había una enorme mesa redonda con unos 20 asientos alrededor, los cuales tenían el nombre de su propietario grabado y tras cada uno de ellos había un circulo plateado en el centro del cual se aparecieron Remus, James y Sirius.

Se sentaron cada uno en la silla que tenían enfrente y tenia su nombre mientras a su alrededor se empezaron a aparecer cada 1 de los miembros del circulo interno de la Orden. Cuando llegaron todos Dumbledore comenzó a hablar

- Antes que nada, buenos días a todos

- Albus ¿es cierto lo que dicen los periódicos?- pregunto Frank

- Me temo que s

- Pero ¿cómo ha pasado?- pregunto Sirius

- Lo único que se es que el periódico tenia un fallo, hubo un superviviente...- todos comenzaron a murmurar entre si hasta que James pregunto:

- ¿Quién?

- Un joven que acaba de cumplir los 11 años, sin embargo al mas informado sobre esto es Remus, ya que estuvo all

- He estado pasando unos días en Francia, bien ayer el anillo de la Orden me aviso de un ataque cerca, cuando me aparecí allí vi un tren destrozado así que ayude a los aurores en las labores de rescate, una hora después descubrimos que el tren era el del colegio, los aurores triplicaron sus esfuerzos. Llevábamos varias horas cuando alguien aviso que había un superviviente

- ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?- pregunto Moody

- El chico creo un potente escudo

- A que te refieres con eso- quiso saber James

- Según me dijo Franzoise solo ha visto un escudo igual y ese fue el mío- respondió Dumbledore

Esta información les dejo a todos atontados porque no todos los días se oye de un chico que ha creado un escudo como el de Dumbledore sin haber hecho el 1º curso, era algo increíble.

- El chico ira a Hogwarts este año así que nos fijaremos en su nivel, llegara con su madre el día antes del comienzo del curso así que Remus ira a buscarle al aeropuerto ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Dumbledore

- Claro, allí estaré

La reunión siguió durante algunas horas mas hasta que Dumbledore la dio por finalizada.

- Remus ¿Te importaría quedarte un momento?

- No profesor Dumbledore

Remus se disculpo de los otros y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore el cual le indico que le siguiera por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con el escudo de Hogwarts, entraron y Remus vio en el centro, un pedestal sobre el cual estaba una pluma dorada sobre un pergamino plateado, en los laterales de la habitación había una gran cantidad libros sin titulo y en la pared más grande un enorme tapiz.

- Dime Remus ¿Cómo esta Lily?- pregunto Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo profesor?- dijo Remus poniendose un poco nervioso

- No hace falta que me mientas, sé a quien visitas en Francia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Bueno te acuerdas del interrogatorio del señor Pettegrew

- Si claro, le dejaron hacerle unas preguntas

- Exacto la verdad es que me intrigaba que hacia en Francia, así que se lo pregunte y me dijo que buscaba al ultimo Gryffindore. Esto me extraño porque como sabes él ultimo Gryffindore es James, así que le pregunte quien era él ultimo Gryffindore y me respondió que era el de la profecía. No sé que profecía es pero decidí averiguar quien es el ultimo Griffindore así que vine aquí. ¿Ves ese tapiz Remus?

- Sí claro

- Aquí están los arboles familiares de los fundadores. Después de lo que me dijo me dirigí hacia el árbol de Godric Gryffindore, y me fije que había una línea que unía a James con Lily y de esa línea otra que acaba en Harry James Potter, así que no me fue difícil atar cabos.

- Tiene razón, los 2 están en Francia

- Estoy deseando ver al hijo de Lily y James no puedo esperar al primer día de clase.

- ¿Cómo sabe que vendrá?

- ¿Ves esa pluma Remus? Registra a todos los niños que empezaran en Hogwarts este año, así es como se mandan las cartas, el nombre de Harry apareció cuando el ataque.

Los dos estuvieron hablando sobre Harry durante un buen rato hasta la hora de la cena, cuando Remus volvió a su casa. Nada mas aparecer vio a Sirius sentado en el sofá con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra, mientras jugaba a un juego de mesa mágico con un chico de once años, con el pelo rubio platino corto y ojos grises; en eso entro James con un traje azul y una camisa burdeos con los primeros botones desabrochados.

- ¿Adónde vas Prongs?- pregunto Remus

- He quedado con Claire para cenar

- ¿Dónde habéis quedado?- quiso saber Sirius

- Hemos quedado aqu

Tras decir esto unas llamas aparecieron en la chimenea tras las cuales apareciero una joven de pelo largo y castaño y ojos marrones, llevaba un vestido rosa por las rodillas con una chaqueta larga de un tono más oscuro. Ella se acerco y tras besarle le dijo

- Hola cariño

- Hola cielo

- Hola chicos

- ¿Qué hay Claire?- dijo Sirius

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo James mientras se dirigía con ella a la chimenea- Cuida de ellos Draco.

- Muy gracioso Prongs- dijeron los dos a la vez mientras el chico rubio se reía

Los días pasaron y por fin llego el día en que Lily y Harry volverían a Inglaterra. Tal como Remus prometio les fue a buscar al aeropuerto. Después de dejar las maletas en el hotel, se acercaron al Callejón Diagon donde compraron el uniforme de Harry y algunos libros que variaban, pasaron todo el día juntos. Al día siguiente fue a buscarles al hotel para ir los tres al anden 9 ¾

- Recuerda protarte bien, habla todo el tiempo en ingles, haz caso a los profesores, respeta las reglas y recuerdas que aquí eres Harry Evans- le dijo Lily a Harry antes de que subiese al tren- no quiero recibir ninguna lechuza quejándose de tu comportamiento ¿entendido jovencito?

- Si mamá me portare bien- dijo Harry sonriendo inocentemente

- Borra esa sonrisa que a mi no me engañas

- Déjale ya Lily, le diste el mismo discurso hace pocos días cuando se fue a Beauxboutons aun lo recuerda- le dijo Remus

Lily se despidió de Harry y de Remus poco antes de que partiese el tren.

Harry comenzó a buscar un compartimento donde quedarse, estaban todos llenos hasta que por fin al final del tren encontró uno vacía, se sentó y saco su bloc de dibujo en el que empezó a pintar, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a 3 chicos y una chica.

- Hola ¿Te importa si nos quedamos?- pregunto una chica castaña con el pelo enmarañado

- Es que Draco ha llegado tarde y ya no quedan vagones vacíos- dijo un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules

- No es mi culpa si mi tío y James no saben lo que es madrugar- se excuso Draco.

- Claro podéis sentaros- les dijo Harry

- Gracias mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ellos son Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom- dijo la chica mientras les señalaba- es nuestro 1º año

- Genial, el mío también soy Harry Evans. ¿Os conocéis hace mucho?

- Draco, Ron y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños y a Hermione la conocimos en Navidades cuando se metió en el Calderon Chorreante- dijo Neville un chico de pelo castaño y cara redondita con los ojos marrón claro.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron a los lados de Harry mientras Ron y Neville se sentaban enfrente

- Oye eres de origen muggle como Hermi es que tu apellido no me suena- quiso saber Draco

- No mis dos padres son magos, lo que pasa es que en la familia de mi madre ha habido durante muchas generaciones squibs y como llevo su apellido por eso no te suena- dijo Harry

- ¿De donde eres Harry? Lo digo porque no pareces muy ingles- le pregunto Hermione

- Mis padres son ingleses pero yo nací y he vivido muchos años en Francia

Los nuevos amigos estuvieron todo el camino jugando, hablando y comiendo chucherías hasta que poco antes de llegar Remus se acerco a visitar a Harry, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Draco, Hermione, Ron y Neville con Harry

- Hola Remus- le dijo Harry al verle entrar

- Hola chicos

- Hola Remus- le dijeron Draco, Ron y Neville

- Hola señor Lupin

- ¿Os conocéis?- quiso saber Harry

- Si, Ron y Neville son hijos de unos amigos, a Hermione la he estado ayudando a que se integrase en el mundo mágico desde que la conocimos en Navidades y Draco vive conmigo, Sirius y James

Remus estuvo con ellos hasta que se tuvieron que cambiar porque ya llegaban. Al salir del tren oyeron una voz que gritaba:

- ¡Los de 1 año, los de 1º año!

Los chicos se acercaron hacia la voz, la cual venia de un hombre enorme con el pelo y la barba de color negro muy enmarañados. El hombre les hizo subir a unos botes con los que atravesaron un enorme lago y tras el cual se veía un enorme castillo recortado por las nubes, esa fue la primera vez que vio Hogwarts.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Ya sabéis un poco mas de Claire. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, sugerencia, critica o queréis decirme algo mandarme un review.

El próximo espero tenerlo pronto porque posiblemente no sea muy largo. Hasta pronto

kgs


	6. 5 la selección

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pensaba subir este capitulo mañana, porque estoy matada por hacer la ruta de los poetas en Navacerrada; No sé si sabéis de que va pero es básicamente ir por rocas enormes y resbaladizas y acabas en un precipicio como no vayas con cuidado, os preguntareis como nos llevan allí con el colegio, pues muy sencillo el camino no era por ahí pero el profesor dijo que conocía un atajo, el resultado íbamos a llegar a las 2 y hemos llegado a las 5 pero bueno; os lo subo ahora, porque mañana no podré. Creo que ha sido bastante pronto ¿no?

Bueno, antes del capi como siempre agradezco los reviews, y los contesto:

**Revitaa-199:** Sé que lo del tren a podido parecer cruel, pero no quería que Harry tuviese mucha relación con los otros estudiantes y además quería explicar que los mortifagos no tenían escrúpulos. Lo de empezar el día 15 era para que Harry se pudiese recuperar antes de empezar en Hogwarts. Lo de Draco, es que le he cogido cariño y me gusta que sea amigo de Harry así que lo voy a poner como una buena persona, sin embargo a Lucius no, ese es malo vamos. Hasta Pronto

**Argie-Theo:** Él porque Draco vive con Sirius lo veréis en el siguiente capitulo o en el próximo a ese. Yo también había pensado hacer a Claire como tu dices un poco falsa. Harry si sabe como se llama su padre, aunque no vivan con el Lily si quería que Harry conociese cosas de su padre, sin embargo no puede preguntarle a Draco directamente porque seria muy sospechoso. Con lo de una pareja para Draco ¿no crees que en la historia es un poco pequeño? Por lo del pretendiente para Lily cuando leí tu sugerencia me vino a la mente Pierre. Por tus otras ideas no te preocupes que ya las tengo apuntadas con las otras. Me alegro que te sientas identificada con el fic, ahora que lo pienso te pasa como a mi amiga Ana con la diferencia de que sus padres si están divorciados. Chao

**Nelly- esp: **para que descubran sobre Harry aun queda un poco pero tu sugerencia es muy buena. ¿Quién te ha dicho que Dumbledore o sepa lo de Lily? El que no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo sepa. El tapiz si que lo muestra pero Remus solo se fijo en la parte de James y Harry, por eso no vio lo de Lily. Chao

**Leila wood:** No te preocupes por el review la verdad es que me extraño un poco, pero no pasa nada, lo importante es que te lo leistes. Gracias por tu sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta para el resultado final, sin embargo pasara bastante antes de que se encuentren. Chao

**The angel of the dreams:** Me alegro de que te este gustando y gracias por la sugerencia, espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Chao

**A-Magic:** espero que te siga gustando y espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo, he leído tus fics, ¿recibiste mis reviews?. Chao

Ahora si el fic, solo deciros una cosa, es te capitulo es un poco corto y por eso he podido subirlo tan rápido espero que no os moleste.

**Samantha 245:** Gracias por tus halagos y sugerencias. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. He leído tu fic aunque no te haya dejado ningún review. Chao

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La selección**

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo vieron a una mujer de aspecto severo, con el pelo recogido en un fuerte moño, gafas y una túnica verde oscura esperándoles. La mujer les hizo pasar hasta el vestíbulo donde les contó todo lo que tenían que saber sobre Hogwarts: las casas, los puntos, y las reglas en general. Cuando termino les pidió que esperasen allí hasta que volviera para llevarlos a la selección.

- Merlin que nerviosa estoy- dijo Hermione- me pregunto en que casa estaré.

- Tranquila Herm, no pasara nada- le intento tranquilizar Ron- Además lo más probable es que vayas a Rawenclaw.

- Ron tiene razón- dijo Draco- de donde ha salido eso, yo de acuerdo con Ron.

- Horror, es el fin del mundo Draco y Ron de acuerdo- dijo Neville de broma.

- Muy gracioso Neville- dijeron los dos a la vez, haciendo que los demás se riesen al ver su cara.

- ¿En que casa creéis que estaréis vosotros?- pregunto Hermione más tranquila

- Yo casi seguro que vaya a Gryffindore- dijo Ron- después de todo, sin contar a mi hermano Percy que es un Slytherine, toda mi familia ha sido de esa casa, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara si quedo en otra

- Lo más probable es que yo vaya con Ron también a Gryffindore, todos mis antepasados han estado en esa casa- dijo Neville- sin embargo las otras casas tampoco están mal; a la que no espero, ni quiero ir es a Slytherine

- La familia no tiene nada que ver, sino mi tío Sirius seria un Slytherine y termino en Gryffindore- dijo Draco- si fuese por la familia yo seré un Slytherine sin dudarlo; pero siempre quise ser un Gryffindore como mi tío

- Pues a mí también me gustaría ser un Gryffindore- dijo Harry

- Miren nada mas quien esta aquí si es Draco-traidor-Malfoy- dijo un chico moreno de ojos negros- pense que serias un cobarde y te quedarías con el otro traidor que es tu tío Black

- No soy ningún traidor Nott y mi tío tampoco

- Lo que tu digas traidor...

Gracias a la llegada de la profesora McGonagall se evito una peleo entre Draco y Nott.

- No sé que esta pasando aquí, ni quiero saberlo.- dijo la profesora- pónganse en fila de dos y acompáñenme.

Todos la hicieron caso y se pusieron en fila tal como ella había dicho. El Gran Comedor era una enorme sala con cuatro mesas largas y en perpendicular a ellas una mesa algo mas alta con los profesores, entre las mesas había un pasillo que las dividía poniendo dos mesas a cada lado y por el que pasaron los chicos. Con forme iban avanzando Harry reconoció todo lo que le había contado su madre: las velas flotando sobre las cabezas, los estandartes de las casas, los relojes de los puntos, el techo... no faltaba nada. Harry iba admirando el salón por lo que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta estar enfrente de todos. La profesora McGonagall trajo un taburete con un sombrero viejo y remendado encima, al cual le apareció una abertura y comenzó a cantar:

_Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás_

_Cuatro grandes magos amigos eran ya_

_Cuatro magos que crearon_

_Una escuela donde aprender_

_El problema era como a los alumnos cuidar_

_Y así decidieron en las casas seleccionar_

_Cada uno una casa tenia, _

_donde querían unas virtudes bien tener_

_y para poderlos seleccionar su creación yo fui_

_no os preocupéis que yo os sabré colocar_

_si listo eres en Rawenclaw estarás_

_Si eres leal un Hufflepuf eres ya_

_Si ambicioso eres de poder Slytherine te ayudara_

_Si valiente eres de corazón en Gryffindore quedaras_

_No temas, nunca me equivoco_

_Porque todo tiene un fin _

Tu también eliges

_¿En que casa quedaras?_

Cuando termino de cantar todo el comedor rompió en aplausos hasta que la profesora abrió un pergamino y dijo 

- Con forme os vaya llamando pasareis al frente a poneros el sombrero- Bones Susan

Una chica con dos trenzas paso al frente y se puso el sombrero el que poco después grito

- ¡Rawenclaw!

Después pasaron dos chicas y un chico, Lavender Brown que fue una Gryffindore y Millicent Bulstrode, la cual quedo en Slytherine como Vincent Crabbe.

- Evans Harry

Harry paso al frente y se puso el sombrero, poco después escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza que le hablaba

- Vaya, vaya un Potter disfrazado con el apellido de su madre. ¿En que casa debería ponerte? Podrías ser un Slytherine y tú lo sabes bien, aunque tienes la inteligencia de los Rawenclaw, pero también esta esa parte Gryffindore. No se... eres tan difícil como tu madre

- En Gryffindore

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi madre fue una Gryffindore y mi tío Remus, además mis nuevos amigos lo más probable es que también, no quiero defraudarles

- No son buenos motivos el querer complacer a los demás

- Para mí si lo son

- Muy bien si es lo que quieres entonces serás un... ¡Gryffindore!

Lo primero que vio cuando se quito el sombrero fue a Remus mirándole con lo que parecía orgullo reflejado en sus dorados ojos. Se dirigió a la mesa que estaba aplaudiendo y se sentó a seguir viendo lo que quedaba de selección, la cual siguió con un Rawenclaw y una Hufflepuf hasta que le toco el turno a Hermione la cual también termino en Gryffindore. Neville también termino en Gryffindore al igual que Ron y para sorpresa de todo el mundo Draco. En ese momento un hombre con una larga barba blanca se levanto y comenzó a hablar:

- Bienvenidos un año mas a Hogwarts. Supongo que todos abran oído sobre lo que les ocurrió a sus compañeros de Beauxboutons, esto solo nos muestra lo crueles que pueden ser los mortifagos y nos haga esforzarnos mas para poder ser unos magos capaces de defendernos. Bueno, recordar que el bosque prohibido recibe ese nombre por algo, la lista de objetos prohibidos esta en la puerta del despacho del señor Filch, recordar que hacer magia en el pasillo esta prohibido y deambular por los pasillos por la noche también. Ahora a comer.

Después de que el director terminase su discurso se pusieron a cenar. Resulto que Ron tenia dos hermanos gemelos que estaban en tercer curso también en Gryffindore así que se estuvieron riendo con sus anécdotas durante toda la cena, Harry sintió que alguien le estaba mirando así que busco a ese alguien con la mira para descubrir que era el director el que le miraba fijamente, Harry aparto la mirada y busco a Remus el cual estaba discutiendo con un hombre de su misma edad, con el pelo largo negro y nariz ganchuda.

- ¿Quién es el que discute con Remus?- les pregunto Harry

- Ese es mi padrino Severus Snape- le dijo Draco

- También conocido como el grasiento profesor de pociones ¿verdad Fred?- dijo George uno de los gemelos

- Así es, la pesadilla de los Gryffindore y de todos los estudiantes, menos los Slytherine por que es su jefe de casa y les favorece- termino Fred, el otro gemelo

Mientras la pelea entre Remus y Snape era sobre Harry

- Es el hijo de Lily ¿verdad Lupin?

- No sé de que hablas Severus, pero ¿cómo podría yo saberlo?- le dijo Remus intentando parecer tranquilo

- Yo creo que si lo sabes. El chico es igual a Potter y como no deja de mirarte le conoces

- Estas paranoico Severus, ves a James en todas partes

- No te hagas el listo Lupin sabes que tengo razón, además el apellido Evans es el apellido de soltera de Lily

- Evans es un apellido común entre los muggles

- Tiene sus mismos ojos, y esos no son comunes

- ¿Y que si tienes razón Severus?

- Si no usa el apellido Potter es porque tu amiguito no lo sabe, me pregunto que pasara si yo le escribiese para decírselo

- No te atreverías

- Pruébame

- Eso seria demasiado rastrero hasta para ti Severus

- Me da igual lo que pienses me encantara ver su cara cuando lo descubra

- No se lo dirás y te diré porque, como te vayas de la lengua Lily nos matara a los dos en cuanto se entere

Ante esta realidad un escalofrío les recorrió a los dos pues conocían a la perfección el carácter de la pelirroja.

Volviendo a los chicos, cuando terminaron de cenar siguieron a los prefectos de su casa hasta la torre de Gryffindore. Subieron por un montón de escaleras móviles, que cambiaban de dirección, en las paredes habían muchos cuadros en los que las personas de dentro se movían, hablaban o se visitaban unos a otros: cuando llegaron a un enorme cuadro de una mujer con vestido rosa la prefecta les dijo

- Esta es "la señora gorda" la entrada a la torre de Gryffindore. Para entrar tendréis que decir una contraseña que no podéis decir a nadie mas que a los de vuestra propia casa, la contraseña es "lionheart"

Tras decir esto el cuadro se movió dejando a la vista una abertura por la que entraron hasta llegar a una sala circular en colores rojos y dorados, había unos sillones desperdigados por ella, unas mesas con sillas, una gran chimenea y estandartes con el escudo del león por las paredes. Al fondo había dos escaleras.

- La habitación de los chicos es por la escalera de la derecha, y la de las chicas por la izquierda.- dijo el prefecto. -Chicos seguidme

Los chicos siguieron al prefecto tras despedirse de Hermione, subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al primer piso vieron una pequeña plataforma con una puerta que ponía 6º curso.

- En las puertas pone el año al que pertenece la habitación, mientras estéis aquí siempre tendréis la misma habitación, las habitaciones se asignan con forme se va terminando Hogwarts, es decir, vuestra habitación era la que usaban el año pasado los de 7º- mientras les explicaba eso no habían dejado de subir y habían llegado a la ultima planta- a vosotros os toca arriba del todo así que no arméis mucho alboroto.

El prefecto abrió la puerta y pasaron a una habitación circular, con cuatro camas, las cuales tenían las sabanas rojas y doseles del un tono más oscuro, cada cama tenia delante su baúl y al lado una mesilla de noche, en una de las paredes había una puerta que conducía a un baño, en las otras 2 ventanas con cortinas escarlatas y en el suelo había una alfombra con el escudo de la casa.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lo tenia hecho desde anteayer, pero ayer no pude porque me puse mala así que lo subo hoy.

La canción del sombrero ha sido penosa, lo reconozco pero no sabia como hacerla, pero bueno, espero que os este gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la historia.

Ya sabéis que acepto, criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos... lo que queráis.

Hasta pronto. Chao

kgs


	7. 6 las clases

¡Hola! Siento el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada, intentare no retrasarme mucho en los próximos.

Como siempre antes de nada responderé a los reviews:

**Buny1986:** Me alegro de que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Un poco de paciencia para el encuentro, pero no te preocupes tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia. Chao

**Leila wood:** Espero que la acción no tarde mucho en llegar, pero este capitulo es mas que nada de explicación de cómo son las cosas en Hogwarts. Chao

**The angel of the dreams:** Sé que fue algo corto el capi anterior pero no sabia cuando podria actualizar así que preferí subir lo que tenia. Snape lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro, así que lo que hizo fue hacerle creer a Remus que si lo sabia para que él se lo confirmase ¿me he explicado?. Chao

**A-Magic:** a mí también me gusta que Draco sea bueno ¿en qué crees que me he pasado? No habrá sido lo de Percy ¿verdad? Es que nunca le he tragado me parece demasiado interesado y falso como los Slytherine. Chao

**Revitaa-199: **Ese capitulo como has dicho era bastante de transición, al igual que este pero espero que en el próximo ya empiece la acción. Snape tendrá mas adelante un importante papel pero ya lo veréis. La razón de Harry no quería que fuese la del libro porque no creo que estando en una casa u otra estés destinado a ser un mortifago o no, solo hay que ver a Pettegrew, mas tarde veras que hubiese dicho Harry lo que hubiese dicho estaría en Gryffindore. Chao

**Nelly-esp:** Lily si que le ha enseñado algo de magia a Harry, pero son cosas para hacer sin la varita como por ejemplo pociones, aritmancia, historia, cosas así, aunque Remus no lo sabe. Remus si sabe que Harry hizo el escudo, pero no lo hizo porque supiese el hechizo sino que fue como la magia accidental que Harry hace tanto en los libros. Pensaba hacer solo el primer año pero al leer tu pregunta se me ha ocurrido una idea bastante perversa ¿qué te parecería si James no lo descubre hasta el 6º año? Tu idea y otra que leí hace tiempo en otro review me han dado una gran idea para el fic. Mi excursión la verdad fue un caso aparte, las rocas eran enormes, resbaladizas y algunas terminaban en precipicios, pero en fin. Chao

He decidido hacer una cosa por cada 5 reviews un capitulo, es decir si hay 5 subo uno, si hay 10 subo 2, ¿os parece buena idea?

Otra cosa antes de que me lo preguntéis os digo que a Harry no le reconocen los profesores porque no se parece tanto a James como en los libros, quiero decir que lleva el pelo corto y en pinchitos para que no tenerlo revuelto y por eso no se parece tanto a James aunque sin ese detalle y los ojos se han idénticos.

Este capitulo es mas que nada transición a la acción.

Y para no daros mas la lata el capitulo:

* * *

**Capitulo 6: las clases**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando terminaron de vestirse decidieron bajar a esperar a Hermione antes de irse todos a desayunar, sin embargo cuando bajaron la vieron hablando con unas chicas, una tenia el pelo castaño en una coleta y ojos del mismo color y la otra tenia el pelo negro en muchas trencitas y los ojos castaños claros.

- Hola Hermione- le dijo Harry

- Hola chicos- les respondió esta- ellas son mis compañeras de cuarto, Parvaty Patil y Lavender Brown.

- Hola chicas, no sabia que vinieseis este año a Hogwarts- les dijo Ron

- ¿Ya os conocíais?- les pregunto Hermione

- Si desde hace muchos años, mi padre es auror así que conoce a los tíos de Draco y a los padres de Neville y mi madre y la madre de Ron pertenecen al mismo club de cocina- dijo Parvaty, la chica castaña

- Y mis padres conocen a los padres de los otros así que por los cumpleaños, Navidades y cosas así nos solemos reunir todos- dijo Lavender- al que no conocemos es al chico moreno.

- Me llamo Harry

- Os parece si bajamos a desayunar- dijo Draco

- Claro- contestaron los otros

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar y cuando se sentaron el prefecto de su casa les dio los horarios. Estuvieron hablando sobre como serian las clases mientras desayunaban. De repente cientos de lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor para entregar el correo, el periódico o para visitar a sus amos; una de esas lechuzas era blanca con las puntas de las alas en negro, llevaba una carta que dejo frente a Draco poco antes de que Odin, la lechhuza de Harry le dejase una carta, tras haber realizado su tarea decidio comer un poco de la tostada de Harry el cual ya se la estaba partiendo en trozitos para que se los pudiera tragar. Draco leyó su carta mientras guardaba unas chucherías que le habían mandado en un bolsillo de su túnica

- Es de mi tío Sirius dice que el y tío James están muy orgullosos de que sea un Gryffindore- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- al parecer el tío Remus se lo dijo, también me recuerda que debo dejar bien alto el nombre de los merodeadores y espera que le escriba pronto

- ¿Y tus padres no te han escrito?- pregunto Harry

- Mi madre murió hace algunos años y mi tío pidió mi custodia, teniendo en cuenta que se descubrió que mi padre era un mortifago se la dieron y desde entonces no tengo ninguna relación con él, además le metieron en Azkaban hace unos meses

- Lo siento, no lo sabia- se intento disculpar Harry

- No es tu culpa, por lo menos sé que aunque hizo cosas muy malas no tubo nada que ver con el ataque al tren de Beauxboutons. Pero bueno pensemos en otras cosas ¿de quien es tu carta?

- Es de mi madre- dijo mientras la abría y se puso a leerla

_Querido Harry:_

_Remus me ha dicho que estas en Gryffindore_

_me alegro cariño. Yo estaré ya en Francia _

_cuando recibas esta carta, así que es posible que _

_las cartas tarden un poco en llegar. _

_Espero que te portes bien y no hagas muchas _

_travesuras porque me enterare. _

_Sé que esto te va a resultar difícil pero es por _

_tu bien no intentes hablar con tu padre cariño, _

_eso no nos haría bien a ninguno de los tres. _

_De nuevo felicidades, espero que me escribas _

_pronto contándome que tal y como son tus _

_nuevos amigos._

_Te quiere _

_Mama_

_PD: espero que me hagas algún bonito dibujo _

_de tus amigos y de Hogwarts_

- Chicos, mas vale que nos vayamos yendo si queremos llegar a transformaciones- dijo Hermione

- Tranquila Hermione, aun faltan diez minutos- le dijo Ron

- Es posible pero yo no quiero llegar tarde y por si lo has olvidado no sabemos dónde esta la clase, así que nos podemos perder con facilidad

- A mí me parece una buena idea, te acompaño- le dijo Harry

- Genial, vamos. Hasta luego chicos- les dijo Hermione mientras Harry y ella se iban.

- Esperar- les dijo Draco mientras corría hacia ellos seguido poco despues por las chicas Neville y un Ron que mientras comía una tostada

Los 7 estaban andando por un pasillo sin saber muy bien a donde ir hasta que encontraron a una chica de Rawenclaw ala que Hermione se acerco

- Perdona, sabes donde esta el aula de transformaciones

- Claro, tenéis que llegar al tercer piso y allí buscar un cuadro de unos unicornios, la clase esta enfrente.

- Gracias

Hermione volvió con los otros y se dirigieron al tercer piso donde buscaron el cuadro que la chica les había indicado.

Cuando encontraron el aula se sentaron a la derecha mientras esperaban a los Rawenclaw con quienes compartían la clase y a la profesora McGonagal, que entro poco después justo cuando sonó el timbre.

- Bien empecemos...

La profesora estuvo algunos minutos explicando cosas básicas de la asignatura, después les explico como transformar una cerilla en una aguja, transformación que estuvieron haciendo durante toda la clase. Hermione, Neville y algunos Rawenclaw lo consiguieron a la primera por lo que ganaron algunos puntos para su casa

La clase siguiente fue Encantamientos con el profesor Flittwick, un ser pequeño, con las orejas puntiagudas y con el pelo y la barba blanca. En esa hora estuvieron practicando el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa, que servia para hacer levitar los objetos, estuvieron practicando con una pluma que a Ron le comenzó a exploto chamuscándole la cara, lo que provoco que la clase se riera durante un rato.

A Harry que siempre le había gustado la historia se decepciono mucho en su primera clase de Historia con el profesor Binns, un fantasma que nunca alteraba su soporifero tono de voz, tal como el profesor lo contaba Harry no comprendía como la interesante y emocionante historia de Raistlin se podía convertir en algo tan aburrido como leer el prospecto de las aspirinas. Esto no solo defraudo a Harry sino que le dio tiempo a escribir la carta a su madre al igual que Draco.

Después de comer tuvieron pociones dobles con los Slytherine, la clase de pociones se daban en una de las frías mazmorras del castillo y eran impartidas por el profesor Snape, del que se decía que odiaba a los Gryffindore y favorecía a los Slytherine. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a los Slytherine sentados.

- Miren nada mas quien esta aquí- dijo Nott acompañado de 2 chicos con pintas de gorilas- es el traidor de Malfoy y los tontos leoncitos

Draco, Ron y Neville estaban apunto de lanzarse contra ellos cuando Harry dijo con una voz fría como el hielo

- Mira Nott si no tienes mejores insultos te aconsejo que lo dejes porque ya aburres, así que porque no coges a tus dos ballenas y buscas un buen diccionario de sinónimos

- Ni se te ocurra dirigirte a nosotros asqueroso sangre sucia- dijo una chica morena con el pelo corto que pertenecía a Slytherine

- Ten cuidado que como te muerdas la lengua te envenenas guapa- le respondió Harry con la mala suerte de que en ese momento entraba Snape

- 3 puntos menos para Gryffindore por intentar comenzar una pelea insultando a otros alumnos- dijo el profesor Snape en un susurro, mientras se dirigía al comienzo de la clase.

Cuando Harry fue a protestar Draco le dio un codazo mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Aquí aprenderéis la perfección y el sutil arte de hacer pociones- comenzó sin alzar un ápice de voz el profesor Snape- Haréis muy pocos movimientos estúpidos de varita y es posible que muchos dudéis que esto sea magia. No espero que veáis la belleza de este arte, ni mucho menos. Aprenderéis a embrujar los sentidos, embotellar la fama y atraer la gloria si sois un poco mas que los alcornoques a los que normalmente tengo que enseñar.

La clase estuvo en silencio tras este discurso, mientras Hermione esperaba ansiosa demostrar que ella no era ningún alcornoque

- Evans- dijo Snape- ¿qué obtendré si mezclo raíces en polvo de asfodelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

- Producen una potente poción para dormir que recibe el nombre de Filtro de los Muertos en Vida

Snape no se esperaba que el chico conociese la respuesta, así que cuando Harry contesto le tomo por sorpresa, sorpresa que por supuesto supo ocultar.

- Correcto, sin embargo solo fue suerte, probemos con otra cosa Evans ¿Dónde encontrarías un Bezoar?

- El Bezoar es una piedra sacada del estomago de una cabra- respondió con seguridad- y se utiliza en una gran cantidad de antídotos para venenos.

Snape estaba asombrado de que el hijo del bueno para nada de Potter supiese algo de pociones, pero luego recordó que se crío con Lily y ella era una de las mejores en pociones del mundo mágico, era tan buena como el y eso era mucho

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre aconito y luparia?

- No hay diferencias son la misma planta, señor

- Correcto y espero que todos lo estuviesen apuntando todo

Después de esta ronda de preguntas Snape les puso en parejas para que hiciesen una poción para curar furúnculos. Se paseo entre las mesas criticando el trabajo de todos excepto el de Draco, Nott y para su desgracia el de Harry cuya poción era perfecta lo que le hacia enfurecer. De repente una multitud de nubes verdosas lleno la clase poco antes de que el caldero de Neville explotara y se convirtiese en una masa negra hirviente y sin identificar

- ¡Idota1- grito Snape mientras desaparecía lo que quedaba de caldero- Weasley llévelo a la enfermería

Ron acompaño a Neville al cual le habían salido unas enormes pústulas por los brazos

- Evans. Porque no le aviso que esto podía ocurría si no seguía los pasos con cuidado- le dijo Snape a Harry- 2 puntos menos por dejar que tus compañeros pongan en peligro sus vidas para no quedar mal.

Harry iba a replicar cuando Draco le piso bajo la mesa y le dijo para que solo él lo oyera

- No lo provoques, puede ser muy desagradable cuando quiere

Cuando la clase termino Harry estaba completamente seguro de que el profesor Snape le odiaba, aunque no sabia porque. Fueron a dejar las cosas en la sala común antes de visitar a Neville en la enfermería que estaba con Ron.

Por la tarde hicieron los deberes jugaron un rato y antes de cenar Draco y él fueron a la lechucero a enviar sus cartas.

* * *

Es posible que el capitulo sea un poco corto, pero solo es un poco de transición. A lo mejor os sorprende lo de que Neville no sea un torpe, pero tiene su porque, yo tengo la teoría de que Neville era torpe porque su abuela y sus tíos le recordaban constantemente los buenos magos que eran sus padres y le quitaron todo el autoestima al pobre chico, pero como aquí sus padres están con el tiene mucha mas confianza y por eso es mejor mago.

Espero que todos sigáis leyendo el fic, y mandando reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión, se me pone una sonrisa tonta cuando veo los reviews de la ilusión que me hacen... -

Hasta pronto. Chao

kgs


	8. 7 verdades

Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto, pero mi inspiración y mi tiempo libre decidieron irse de vacaciones y llegaron antes de ayer.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews y leéis mi historia, así que antes que nada la contestación a los reviews:

**Revitaa locatis-potter:** Así que al final cambiaste de nick, en este capitulo mas personas descubren la verdad pero James sigue sin saber nada, pero tranquila que la acción ya se acerca. Hasta pronto

**Nelly esp: **Me gusta que me des tu opinión así que sigue mandándola ok? Me diste una gran idea así que voy hacer que pasen varios años pero muy rápido mostrando solo los momentos que van a tener mas transcendencia para la historia. Pero ya lo veras. Hasta pronto

**The angel of the dreams: **Lily le ha enseñado varias cosas a Harry. Para el reencuentro aun faltan por lo menos hasta el capitulo 15, según lo tengo estructurado. Por cierto me alegro de que te este gustando el fic. Hasta pronto

**Alohomora:**me alegro de que te guste el fic e intentare subir lo mas rápido posible. Chao

**A-magic: **la acción ya esta empezando no mucha pero algunas cosas ya se empiezan a ver. Para que Lily y James se encuentren faltan todavía unos 5 capítulos, pero para el importante mas o menos 10. Hasta Pronto

Vaya que poquitos, pero bueno supongo que es porque el capitulo era mas que nada de transición, sin embargo espero volver a recibir algunos poquitos mas.

Bueno con el capitulo, me he basado en algunas cosas del libro con unos pequeños retoques, así que seguro que las reconocéis, no os molesto mas y os dejo con el fic:

Por cierto el nombre de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es posible que lo veáis reducido a DCAO para que sea mas corto

Cuando veáis que están hablando dos franceses aunque no lo ponga en cursiva es francés vale, usare la cursiva cuando haya personas delante que no hablen el idioma ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Verdades**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se dirigieron al comedor comentando como serian las clases de Lupin, las cuales tendrían por la tarde.

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras se daban en un salón muy grande del 4º piso, los pupitres estaban al principio del aula cerca de la pizarra para tener espacio detrás para cuando fuesen a estudiar lo teórico. Cuando llegaron saludaron a Remus y se sentaron, esta clase la compartirían con los Rawenclaw así que no tendrían muchos problemas.

- Bien, me llamo Remus Lupin y os enseñare defensa contra las artes oscuras- comenzó mientras les sonreía a todos- teniendo en cuenta los continuos ataques de mortifagos que se están dando en esta asignatura se va a exigir bastante. Os explicare como vamos a hacer el curso, hasta Hallowen veremos algunas maldiciones sencillas y básicas, después usaremos el mes de noviembre en ver algunos objetos de protección, antes de centrar el curso en estudiar a las criaturas oscuras como los boggarts, hinkypunks, kappas... y mas tarde en el ultimo trimestre sin nos da tiempo estudiaremos un poco a los licántropos, los vampiros y los dementores. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Un chico de Rawenclaw levanto la mano

- ¿si señor McMillian?

- ¿Por qué solo veremos maldiciones durante los dos primeros meses?

- la razón es que en Noviembre se nos unirá otro profesor, que impartirá un club del duelo y quiero que por lo menos tengáis algún tipo de conocimiento sobre algunas maldiciones para que no os perdáis tanto ¿alguna otra pregunta?, no bien pues empecemos

En esa hora Remus les explico la dinámica de un duelo y les dio los nombres de algunas maldiciones y hechizos, después se puso a explicar en que consistían cada uno de ellos y como se usaban.

El resto del día paso como el anterior y los siguientes de forma similar, en el poco tiempo que Harry llevaba en Hogwarts había podido sacar unas cosas en claro:

       El profesor Snape lo odiaba por alguna razón que el no sabia

       La clase de historia era buena para dormir

       Los Slytherine eran odiosos e inaguantables, sobre todo el estúpido de Nott

Para alivio de los Gryffindore solo compartían con los Slytherine la clase de pociones, al menos así era hasta que leyeron en el tablón de anuncios que empezarían las clases de vuelo el martes y esa clase la compartirían con la casa de la serpiente.

- ¡Genial clases de vuelo!- dijo Draco cuando lo leyó- me encanta volar, mi tío Sirius y James me enseñaron de pequeño

- Pues a mi volar no me gusta- dijo Neville- no entiendo porque hay que separar los pies del suelo firme.

- Eso lo dices porque no has volado nunca- dijo Ron- volar es lo mejor

- No lo creo, es peligroso- dijo Neville

- Claro que no- dijo Draco- lo que pasa es que es algo que te tiene que salir natural, no puedes aprender como comportarte sobre una escoba, te pueden dar unas pautas pero no te pueden enseñar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- quiso saber Hermione

- Que esto no lo vas a aprender en los libro como otras asignaturas te mostraran como hacerlo si pero tienes que tener unas mínimas aptitudes- le respondió Draco

- Dios como voy a hacerlo, seguro que hago el ridículo- dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a morderse las uñas.

- Draco no la asustes- le reprocho Harry

- No la asusto, es cierto no es algo que se pueda aprender como los hechizos ¿o no es cierto Harry?

- Nunca he volado así que no lo se, pero deja de asustarla

- Pense que tus padres eran magos y todos los hijos de magos han volado alguna vez en escoba, hasta yo lo he hecho a pesar de lo que diga Ron- dijo Neville

- Vivo en una zona muggle y por eso nunca he volado en escoba

- Pues ya veras como es genial

Ahora retrocedamos uno días y vayamos a Francia donde Lily estaba en el hospital donde trabajaba cuando encontró a alguien a la que no penso volver a ver tan pronto.

Estaba en la sal de descanso cuando una enfermera entro en la sala

- Doctora Evans. Le importaría echar un vistazo a una paciente. Debería atenderla el doctor LeBau pero esta haciendo una visita de urgencias. Se que no es su especialidad pero es que no hay nadie en el departamento ha habido un accidente múltiple y nos han pedido que enviemos médicos al otro hospital.

- Claro la atenderé, aunque espero que no sea algo muy grave lo mío son operaciones neuronales ¿dónde esta?- dijo Lily mientras se ponía en pie

- Sígame la he subido al departamento de traumatología, por cierto es inglesa y no sabe mucho francés.

Las dos subieron hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba el departamento. Lily dio las gracias a la enfermera y entro en la habitación, en la que sentada en una camilla había una chica con el pelo rizado castaño

- Hola- dijo Lily en ingles

la chica se giro y al ver a Lily se le abrieron los ojos antes de decir

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Alice?

- ¡Lily!

- ¡Alice!

Las dos se abrazaron ya que hacia 11 años que no se veían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Alice

- Trabajo aquí- dijo Lily- veamos ¿que te ha pasado para que estés en un hospital muggle?

- Estaba persiguiendo a unos sospechosos mortifagos aquí en Francia, cuando uno de ellos me reconoció y me hecho el hechizo "Knochen destructor" lo intente esquivar con un escudo pero lo rompió y me dio en un brazo.

- Ese hechizo es doloroso te destruye los huesos por completo- dijo Lily mientras le echaba un hechizo que era como una radiografía- ¿por qué no fuiste a un hospital mágico?

- Si lo hubiese hecho hubieran mandado el informe a San Mugo y Caroline Brown, la de la orden, trabaja allí y seguro que en cuanto se enterase se lo diría a Frank. Por eso decidí venir a un hospital muggle, aunque debo reconocer que no esperaba encontrarme contigo.

- Aunque hace mucho que no uso el hechizo de la radiografía se leer los resultados, al parecer tienes el hueso roto, has tenido mucha suerte el escudo debió de quitarle fuerza y solo te lo ha partido por la mitad ¿te has hachado algún hechizo para mitigar el dolor?

- Si, ¿puedes arreglarlo?

- Por supuesto, te pondré una escayola mágica te curara el hueso mas rápido. Pero la tengo en mi casa así que tendrás que venir allí.

- ¿No puedes darme una poción?

- Me temo que no, con estos hechizos de rotura no se pueden dar pociones porque solo lo empeoran, te tendrás que aguantar con la escayola. Ven ya he terminado mi turno así que vamos a mi casa

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que llevar la escayola?- pregunto Alice mientras salía con Lily de la sala

- Una semana mas o menos- le dijo mientras se montaban en el ferrari de Lily

- Genial justo el tiempo que estaré aquí, así Frank no se enterara.

- ¿Y que pasa con tu misión de la orden?

- Oh, no te preocupes ya la he terminado les había echado un hechizo localidor antes de nuestro encuentro solo quería ver si funcionaba.

- ¿Dónde te alojas?

- En un hotelito

- De eso nada, tu te vienes a mi casa, hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- dijo Lily mientras paraba y metía el coche en un garaje.

Las dos salieron del coche y subieron a un ascensor que les llevo hasta el ático donde estaba el piso de Lily, la cual mientras abría la puerta le dijo a Alice

- Por cierto me han dicho que tienes un hijo

- Si se llama Neville- dijo Alice mientras se quitaba el abrigo tal como había hecho Lily- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Remus. Ven siéntate mientras busco las escayolas- Lily salió de la habitación y poco después volvió con un maletín- yo también tengo un hijo, se llama Harry, esta ahora en su primer año en Hogwarts

- Harry Evans ¿verdad?

- Si ¿Como lo sabes?- dijo Lily mientras la empezaba a curar

- Neville nos ha hablado de el, parece que son amigos y comparten cuarto.

- Bien esto ya esta te enseñare donde vas a dormir

- Oye has dicho que Remus te hablo de Neville ¿verdad?

- Si ¿por?

- No me puedo creer que supiese donde estabas y no me lo dijese

- Le pedí que no dijera nada y me guardase el favor

el resto de los días que Alice se quedo con Lily los aprovecharon en ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo que no se veían, se estuvieron riendo y salieron de compras, se divirtieron como hacia mucho que no lo hacían

Pero de vuelta con los chicos, estos estaban desayunando el día que tendrían se primera clase de vuelo cuando con el correo una lechuza gris le dejo un paquete a Neville de parte de su padre, este lo abrió y saco una esfera de cristal con un humo blanquecino de su interior.

- ¿Qué es Neville?- pregunto Hermione

- Es una recordadora- le explico Neville- mi padre sabe que a veces olvido cosas, y esto te las recuerda

Neville cogió la esfera y en ese instante el humo que contenía se puso rojo

- Oh, oh

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron

- Si se pone el humo rojo es que he olvidado algo. Pero no recuerdo el que- dijo Neville

- Bueno, no te preocupes ya te acordaras.- dijo Harry- Será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a la clase de vuelo

A si los 5 amigos se dirigieron a su primera clase de vuelo. Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a una explanada donde la señora Hooch ya les esperaba con dos filas de escobas, poco después llegaron los Slytherine con Nott a la cabeza, el cual había estado toda la semana presumiendo de lo bien que montaba en escoba

- Lo primero será que os pongáis cada uno a un lado de una de las escobas y digas con voz clara ¡Arriba!

A si lo hicieron y la escoba de Harry subió a la primera al igual que la de Draco y para su desgracia que la de Nott; la de Ron le dio en toda la cara con el palo, la de Hermione rodo sobre si misma y la de Neville ni se movio.

Después se subieron en la escoba para ver como la tenían que coger y montarse en ella, fue en este punto cuando la señora Hooch les alegro un poco la clase cuando le dijo a Nott que había estado cogiendo mal la escoba toda su vida.

Sin embargo después vino lo peor, en el momento en que se tenían que elevar unos metros y luego bajar. Neville se puso nervioso y salió volando antes de tiempo, eso no habría sido malo si hubiese controlado la escoba; pero no lo hizo sino que fue al reves, la escoba parecia tener vida propia y termino estreyando a Neville con una de las paredes del castillo poco antes de caer al suelo y romperse la muñeca.

La profesora Hooch acompaño a Neville a la enfermería poco después de advertirles que no tocasen la escoba.

Nott vio la recordadora de Neville en el suelo y la cogi

- He mirada, es el trasto del inútil de Longbotoom. Creo que la pondré en algún sitio donde no llegue, como la copa de un árbol- dijo mientras se reía

- Dámelo- le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba

- Oblígame Evans- dijo mientras se montaba en la escoba y echaba a volar con Harry siguiendole de cerca

- Dámela Nott, aquí no tienes a tus dos enormes gorilas para que te protejan

Nott se dio cuenta así que lanzo la recordadora de Neville y bajo al suelo, Harry se lanzo en picado para cogerla y antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, la cogió. Entonces la voz de la profesora McGonagall se oyó con fuerza

- Señor Evans, acompáñeme en este instante

Harry la acompaño por los pasillos hasta que ella se detuvo en el aula del profesor Flittwick donde llamo a un tal Oliver Wood

Wood era un joven de 5º año de la casa Gryffindore, cuando salió del aula la profesora le dijo

- Oliver te he encontrado un buscador

¿Buscador? ¿El? Harry aun no se lo podía creer, no solo no le iban a expulsar sino que iba a estar en el equipo de quidditch

Esa noche Ron, Neville, Draco y Harry decidieron vengarse de Nott, pasaron días preparando una broma para el antes de llevarla a cabo.

Uno de esos días hubo un ataque sin muchas víctimas; pero eso provoco que la orden se reuniera. Durante toda la reunión Alice no dejo de mirar a Remus con ira cosa de lo que los merodeadores y Frank se dieron cuenta. Al terminar la reunión Dumbledore llamo a Alice, dejando tiempo a los chicos para hablar un poco

- Remus tío ¿qué le has hecho a mi esposa?

- Nada, al menos que yo sepa

- Pues ha debido ser por algo, y algo muy gordo- dijo Sirius

- Si parecía que en cualquier momento te saltaba a la yugular- continuo James

- Bueno no se porque ha podido ser- dijo Remus

Siguieron hablando hasta que la voz de Alice les interrumpi

- ¡Remus John Lupin!- dijo Alice y en dos pasos se puso delante de el, entonces le cogió del cuello y empezó a zarandearlo mientras gritaba- ¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo! ¡Tantos años y no se te ocurrió decírmelo! ¡No me esperaba eso de ti! ¡Me parece increíble que no me dijeses nada! ¡Contéstame Lupin!

- Alice cariño si no le dejas respirar no podrá contestarte- dijo Frank al ver que Remus se empezaba a poner azul

- Tu ven conmigo- dijo Alice cuando soltó a Remus, justo antes de cogerle de un brazo y tirar de el por un pasillo

- ¿Crees que moony estará bien?- pregunto James viendo como Remus intentaba ir hacia ellos pero viendo su tarea imposibilitada por Alice

- Espero que si, aunque ya sabes que Alice tiene mucha mala leche- dijo Sirius

- Oye, que es mi esposa

- Sabes que tengo razón Frank

En esos momento Remus y Alice estaban en una habitación hablando de Lily

* * *

HEMOS TENIDO SUERTE Y NO SE HA BORRADO lo digo porque justo cuando iba a subirlo se fue la luz y yo con lo paba que soy todavía no lo había guardado y pense que se me había borrado, sin embargo estaba volviendo a pasarlo cuando de repente me a aparecido de la nada, así que no se si estará entero pero parece que si.

Ya sabéis que espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión, con vuestras sugerencias, ánimos y todas las hortalizas que se os ocurran.

Para que le deis un poco a las neuronas un par de preguntas a ver si averiguáis las respuestas

        ¿Qué broma le harán los chicos a Nott?

        ¿Quién será la profesora de duelo?

Os aviso desde ya el próximo capitulo lo subiré en unos días pero será algo corto, lo digo para que luego no os defraudéis

kgs


	9. 8 cartas

Hola a todos siento mucho el retraso pero casi no he tenido tiempo libre.

Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y me dejáis reviews, aunque cada vez recibo menos no por ello voy a dejar de escribir. Ahora las respuestas.

**Andy-Wm: **gracias por los ánimos espero que sigas leyendo.chao

**Nelly Esp: **gracias por tus respuestas pero ya veras lo que pasa con eso, poquito a poco se va vio un poco mas de todo el potencial de Harry. Dumbledore sospecha un poco y hace sus trapicheos, en cuanto a Sirius y James uno de los dos lo descubrirá bastante pronto ya veras. Hasta la próxima

**Revitaa locatis Potter: **tranquila que la profe no sera Lily. Con respecto a tu pregunta espero que este capi te la aclare; pero de todas formas Harry si sabe que James es su padre. Hasta que actualices alguna de tus historias.

**A-Magic: **gracias por los ánimos, ten un poco de paciencia. Hasta pronto

**Meli-2108: **me alegro que te este gustando el fic, con repesto a tu pregunta faltan unos 9 capitulos mas o menos. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tu opinión.chao

The Angel of the dreams: Siento tener que hacerte esperar tanto, pero no quiero apresurar mucho las cosas que luego sino se fastidian, la profesora no es Lily. Para el partido falta poquito puede que en el proximo ya espero no decepcionarte mucho. Chao 

Bueno y a continuación el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Cartas**

Pocos días después de su entrada en el equipo Harry recibió una carta de su madre.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estas? Me da mucha alegría que estés en el equipo de _

_de quidditch de Gryffindore._

_Te he comprado una escoba con ayuda de Pierre, el otro día_

_y según me dijeron es posible que te la envié con mi próxima _

_carta._

_Por cierto, estas ultimas semanas he estado saliendo con Pierre _

_el doctor del hospital mágico ¿sabes quien te digo?. No es nada _

_serio solo hemos salido un par de veces pero quería que lo _

_supieras y me dieses tu opinión._

_Pórtate bien _

_Muchos besos _

_Te quiere mama_

Harry no se lo podía creer su madre estaba saliendo con alguien, después de tantos años estaba saliendo con un hombre, y encima le pedía su opinión que creía que podía pensar el del asunto, pues que era una mala idea, si estuviese en Francia ya se encargaría el de que Pierre no se acercase a su madre con esas intenciones.

Harry se levanto todavía conmocionado por la noticia y salió del comedor ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Llego a ala torre de Gryffindore y llego a su habitación, rebusco en el baúl hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era una fotografía, Harry se quedo mirándola con tristeza en los ojos, estaba tan ensimismado viéndola que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos entraron en la habitación, hasta que Hermione le dijo desde su espalda

- Que guapa ¿es tu madre?

- Si, es el día de la boda de mis padres- dijo Harry sin darse la vuelta.

Al ver la tristeza de la voz de Harry Neville añadió

- Será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la clase de Remus

- Si- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y seguía a Ron, Neville y Hermione a fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron abajo vieron que Draco no había bajado con ellos, así que Harry fue a buscarle mientras los otros iban hacia la clase.

Al llegar a la habitación vio a Draco de pie mirando la foto de la boda de sus padres.

- Vamos Draco

- ¿De donde has sacado esta foto?

- Ya os lo he dicho es la boda de mis padres

- Pero eso es imposible- dijo Draco levantando la vista de la fotografía- he visto esta foto millones de veces en la habitación de mi tío James, la tenia como oro en paño hasta hace algunos años. Es el día de su boda con Lily Evans su novia desde el colegio, y te puedo asegurar que mi tío no tiene hijos así que estos no pueden ser tus padres.

- Pues lo son, mi madre es Lily Evans, la mujer y mi padre es tu tío James- le dijo mientras le cogía la foto y la guardaba en una caja antes de meterla en el baúl- La razón por la que dices que mi padre no tiene hijos es por que el no lo sabe, y tiene que seguir así, nadie debe saberlo

- pero eso no es justo

- Ya lo se pero no son mis reglas, son las de mi madre, tu no deberías de haberte enterado, así que mas te vale que no digas nada

- Esta bien no diré nada, pero solo porque eres mi amigo

- Gracias

- ¿Oye nunca has intentado hablar con James?

- No, a decir verdad no se mucho de el. Hasta conocer a Remus no sabia casi nada de el. A mama le dolía hablar de el y yo nunca la he presionado, hasta que encontré esta foto no le había visto nunca, por eso la tengo mucho cariño.

FLASH BACK

Estaban en el salón de la casa de los Evans, Harry y Remus jugando a la consola cuando la voz de Lily se oyó desde la cocina.

- Chicos poner la mesa

- Espera Lily que te ayudo- dijo Remus mientras iba a la cocina

- Gracias Remus, Harry saca los vasos.

Harry fue hacia un mueble pero no encontró los vasos por lo que dijo

Mama ¿dónde están los vasos? Creo que han desaparecido

- No digas tonterías, los cambie de sitio ayer en el mueble de al lado.

Sin embargo esto Harry no lo oyó pues su vista estaba fija en una fotografía sin marco al fondo del cajón y que nunca había visto, se quedo embelesado viendo la foto, en ella salían su madre vestida de novia junto con tres chicos uno como él, otro que sin duda era su tío Remus aunque algo mas joven y un tercer muchacho con el pelo negro azulado y ojos grises. Cuando Remus entro en la sala vio a Harry mirando embelesado una fotografía y al acercarse vio la razón

- Tu madre estaba guapísima ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿Cuándo fue tomada?

- El día de la boda de tus padres, el de pelo alborotado y con gafas como imaginaras es tu padre, este soy yo- dijo Remus mientras se señalaba en la foto- y este es el mejor amigo de tu padre Sirius Black,

END FLASH BACK

- No recuerdo que la hayas mirado mucho estos días- dijo Draco

- Es que durante el tiempo que llevamos aquí no la he sacado nunca.

- ¿Y por que ahora si? No quiero ser cotilla pero ¿es por la carta que has recibido hoy?

- Si bueno, es que mi madre me ha dicho que ha empezado a salir con alguien... no se me ha tomado un poco desprevenido eso es todo.

- Bueno, yo he vivido muchos años con Prongs así que si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el me puedes preguntar cuando quieras- le dijo Draco mientras salían de la habitación- por cierto sabes que tu padre también fue buscador de Gryffindore, supongo que lo tienes en la sangre.

- En serio no tenia ni idea, nunca nadie me ha hablado de que jugase al quidditch. Gracias Draco.

- De nada. Mas vale que corramos si no queremos que Remus nos baje puntos.

así que los dos tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo y justo cuando entraron llego Remus.

La clase paso normal, sin embargo Harry estaba bastante distraído por lo que Remus le hizo quedarse al final de la clase.

- Harry ¿qué pasa?

- No se ¿a que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que has estado muy distraído en clase y quiero saber por que

- Es que he recibido una carta de mi madre

- ¿Y ha sido por eso? Las otras veces no te había ocurrido así que tiene que haber algo mas

- No solo eso, lo que pasa es que lo que me cuenta no me gusta

- ¿Y que es eso?

- Bueno, me ha dicho que ha empezado a salir con alguien

- Ya veo y te molesta.

- No, no estoy seguro, en fin Pierre es bueno y eso, pero siempre pensé que algún día mis padres volverían a estar juntos y el va a hacer que eso no pase nunca, se que es un poco tono ese pensamiento... en fin llevan sin verse 11 años, pero de todos modos... no se

- Harry ¿no te lo ha dicho tu madre?

- Decirme ¿el que?

- No creo ser el mas indicado para decírtelo, cuando Lily crea que estas preparado para saberlo te lo dira. Anda, ve a tu próxima clase y no te distraigas mas

- De acuerdo- dijo Harry mientras iba hacia la puerta

- Por cierto felicidades por entrar en el equipo, tu padre también era buscador

- Lo se, Draco me lo dijo esta mañana cuando hablamos de la foto y gracia

- Adiós

- Hasta luego

Harry no sabia que era lo que su madre le había ocultado pero lo averiguaría, posiblemente le haría creer que ya lo sabia para que se lo contase algo así como que no podía creer que no se lo contado, si eso seria genial y seguro que picaría.

El resto del día paso sin mayores contratiempos, que darle los últimos retoques a la broma de Nott y que Harry fuese presentado como nuevo buscador del equipo, equipo en el cual jugaban dos hermanos de Ron, Fred y Gerorge 2 grandes bromistas.

Al día siguiente los cuatro chicos estaban deseando ver el resultado de su broma por lo que bajaron impacientes al comedor. Nott entro seguido de su pequeño sequito y se sentó a desayunar ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro chicos y de una Hermione que en estos momentos le echaba una buena bronca

- No me puedo creer que al final lo hayáis hecho, os podrían expulsar o quitar un montón de puntos, a demás le podría pasar algo malo y ...

- Tranquila Herms es una broma inofensiva que no va a hacerle, por desgracia, ningún daño- dijo Harry- y no te preocupes que nadie puede saber que hemos sido nosotros por que no hemos dejado ninguna pista.

Justo en el momento en que Hermione iba a seguir replicando ante eso se oyó un PLOF preveniente de la mesa de los Slytherine, todo el mundo se giro para ver que lo había producido y una carcajada general se apodero del Gran comedor, los únicos que no se reían eran los profesores algunos como Remus y Dumbledore que intentaban contener la risa y otros como Snape y McGonagall a los que el espectáculo no les había hecho ninguna gracia. El motivo de este cómico momento era que en la mesa de Slytherine donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba Nott, ahora había una especie de pitufo gigante, tenia toda la piel azul y en vez de su color de pelo normal llevaba un color rojo chillón que resaltaba con su piel nuevo color de piel, cuando abrió la boca y sonó un tono agudo parecido al que tienes absorbes el helio de un globo todo el gran comedor no pudo mas que caerse al suelo de la risa y en este momento ni tan siquiera los profesores pudieron contenerse. Nott salió del comedor y ese día no volvieron a verle ya que los profesores le tenían en la enfermería para quitarle el hechizo, aunque este duraba tres días los profesores no tenían que saberlo. Como Harry predijo los profesores no pensaron en ellos como los autores de la broma, al menos no todos, como se lo hizo saber Remus al acabar su clase ese día.

Pocos días después llego la carta donde Harry esperaba encontrar algunas respuestas; pero no esperaba encontrar lo que le trajo la carta.

En el desayuno del sábado Harry recibió carta de su madre

_Querido Harry:_

_No se que es lo que te ha contado Remus _

_pero no quiero que te enfades conmigo por_

_haberte ocultado que tu padre se casara_

_en Navidad pero te juro que lo he hecho_

_por tu bien y no quiero que me tengas_

_ningún rencor solo quería protegerte del _

_dolor que yo sentí cuando me entere de la_

_noticia._

_Esta es otra de las razones por las que_

_no debes buscar a tu padre no querrás_

_romperle la felicidad que esta a punto_

_de conseguir ¿verdad?_

_Remus me dijo que la chica se llama Claire _

_y que parece buena persona, así que debes_

_alegrarte por el y no tenerle rencor._

_Te quiere mamá_

_PD: tu escoba debe estar en tu cama esperándote_

Harry no se lo podía creer su padre se casaba y nadie le decía nada, aprovechando que era sábado se despidió de sus amigos y fue al despacho del profesor Lupin bastante enfadado. Toco la puerta y cuando Remus abrió y le vio le dejo entrar

- Harry ¿que te trae por aquí?

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?

- ¿Decirte el que?

- Que mi padre se iba a casar

- A si que ya te lo ha dicho Lily. Yo pensé que ya lo sabias y por eso no te dije nada, de todas maneras tu madre debía elegir si debías saberlo o no

- Si por que ella no quiere que sufra, ahórrate la frase la conozco demasiado, todos parecéis saber que es lo que debo y no debo saber para mi bien, pero es mi padre tenia derecho a saber que mi sueño infantil de juntar a mis padres no iba a ser real. Debisteis decírmelo.- dijo Harry mientras salía del despacho de Remus.

Harry subió a su habitación y allí vio un paquete alargado, lo abrió y descubrió una nuevísima Nimbus 2000, era la mejor del mercado y la mas nueva. Para despejarse un poco Harry salió y fue al campo de quidditch donde estuvo probando su escoba toda la mañana.

* * *

Siento muchísimo el retraso pero no me dejan usar el ordenador mas que los fines de semana y estoy algo liada últimamente, espero no volver a haceros esperar tanto.

Es la primera broma que escribo y no sabia muy bien como hacerla, así que espero que os haya gustado, porque no quería hacer tampoco algo muy cruel teniendo en cuenta que tienen 11 años.

Si alguien no sabe que es un pitufo, cosa que dudo, decírmelo y lo intentare explicar

Bueno ya sabéis espero todo lo que me queráis mandar.

Chao

kgs


	10. 9 parsel y el mapa

Hola!! feliz navidad y prosperoaño nuevo.

Siento muchiiiisimo todo lo que he tardado, pero mi ordenador se murio y el nuevo me ha venido hace poco, ademas, estoy lesionada y no puedo escribir mucho. Pero no desespereis que ahora estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo como regalo de navidad y de comienzo de año.

Antes de nada y como siempre las respuestas a los reviews:

The angel of the dream: no te preocupes por lo de la profe que en este capitulo se resolveran tus dudas. Por ahora Harry no hara nada pero mas adelante... Me encanta que leas mi historia y me des tu opinion.

**Nelly Esp:** me alegra que te gustara la broma. Aceptare tu sugerencia que de seguro sera concedida sin embargo Draco no les hara indirectas, entre otras cosas porque no hara falta. Hasta pronto

**Revitaa Locatis Potter:** Te he dejado impactada por lo que se ve. Tranquila que algo se hara.par James si tiene los papeles del divorcio firmados por Lily. Me alegro que te gustara la broma es que no tenia muy clara como hacerla, en la mayor parte de historias terminan los pobres vestidos de chicas y cantando canciones vergonzosas encima de una mesay eso me parece un poquito cruel.par Siento haber tardado pero espero darme mas prisa con el proximo.Chao

**Argie:**Hola! me alegra que por lo menos leas la historia y espero que hayas salido bien de tus examenes. Para que se encuentren aun queda un poco sorry. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo y de vez en cuando me dejes tu opinion. Hasta luego

**Susie Black:** hola y gracias por los animos espero volver a leer algun review tuyo. Chao

**ggg:** Gracias por tu opinion y espero que sigas leyendo. Chao

Bien eso es todo por hoy. Os aviso que lo que sea en parsel estara escrito entre >

mi ordenador tine un programa nuevo de escritura asi que siento mucho si veis cosas sin sentido o hay muchas faltas pero intento acostumbrarme a el lo mas pronto posible.

Creo que nada mas, asi que sin mas tardar el capitulo

**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Parsel y el mapa del merodeador**

Algunos dias despues de la carta Harry volvio a ser el de siempre. Con los entrenamientos, las clases y las continuas bromas que desde ese dia sucedieron, consiguieron que Harry relegase el asunto hasta algun recondito lugar de su mente.

Pronto llego Noviembre y con el tan esperado dia del comienzo de las clases de duelo. Un dia de principios de mes el profesor Dumbledore aviso que en esa semana comenzarian las clases 1 vez a la semana, durante toda la semana se dieron todo tipo de especulaciones sobre las clases, la profesora, donde serian... El jueves el profesor Dumbledore presento durantela cena a la profesora Alice Longbottom, que no era otra mas que la madre de Neville.

Tras la cena ese diatodos los alumnos fueron llevados a un salon cercano al Gran Comedor y mas o menos de su mismo tamaño, el cual estaba vacio a excepcion de una tarima azul en el centro con dos grandes lunas en los laterales.

Cuando entraron en la habitacion vieron a los profesores Lupin y Snape junto con la profesora Longbottom

- Bien, buenos dias, mi nombre como ya os dijo el prefoesor Dumbledore es Alice Longbottom y sere vuestra profesora de duelo este curso. Estos son los profesores Snape y Lupin como ya sabreis. La finalidad de este curso no es que os enfrenteis unos a otros sino que aprendais lo necesario por si alguna vez os veis envueltos en un duelo.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio mostrando su imapaciencia por empezarpar

- En la antigueda el arte del duelo se les enseñaba a los niños desde pequeños, no solo a los magos sino que tambien la practicaban los aristocratas muggles. No existia solo un tipo de duelo sino que habia varias maneras de enfrentarse:el duelo de varitas como el que aprendereis vosotros, con espadas o con armas de fuego. Se solian utilizar para defender el honor que en esa epoca era muy importante, sin embargo ahora nos solemos batir en duelo para salvar la vida.- explico la prfesora Longbottom- bien, es posible que muchos os pregunteis que hacen alumnos de primer curso en esta clase, la razon es que ellos tambien merecen aprender a defenderse. De todas formas no estaran muy atrasados por que de eso se ha encargado el profesor Lupin. Ahora quiero que los alumnos de primer curso se adelanten

Tal y como pidio los alumnos de primero se pusieron delante formando tres filaspar

-¿Conoceis el hechizo expelliarmus?

- Si- contestaron a la vez

-Bien, luego lo comprobaremos; pero antes dado que muchos es posible que no hayas visto un duelo entre magos, 2 alumnos nos daran una demostracion

- Scott Sumers, de gryffindore, 6º curso- dijo el profesor Lupin.

Al instante un chico moreno subio a la tarima

- John Masters, slytherine, 6º año- dijo el profesore Snape antes de que un joven se colocase a su lado

- Bien, ahora vuestros compañeros nos van a hacer una pequeña demostracion- dijo Alice desde el centro de la tarima, a continuacion bajo y se puso al lado de Remus- poneos en posicion y a mi señal comenzais

Los dos chicos se pusieron en el centro, se deiron la vuelta y dieron los tres pasos de rigor antes de ponerse en posicion de ataque y con la señal de la profesora comenzaron a volar los hechizos

- Expelliarmus- comenzo el slytherine

- Protego

- Tarantallegra

- Rictus Sempra

Los hechizos volaban mientras los jovenes intentaban esquivarlos mientras atacaban a su oponente, tras unos minutos el slytherine dijo:

- Serpent Sortia

En ese instante una serpiente salio de su varita, era negra con anillos rojos por todo el cuerpo. Gritos se comenzaron a oir en el instante en que la serpiente se acerco al borde de la mesa mientras mostraba sus colmillos; pero la cosa se descontrolo cuando se acerco a una joven Ravenclaw que asustada le mando un hechizo que hizo que la serpiente levitase antes de caer fuertemente en al suelo. Entonces la serpiente la encaro amenzadoramente antes de girarse hacia los alumnos de 1º curso, algunos de los cuales veian la escena con temor, hasta que se comenzo a oir un siseo de parte de uno de ellospar tab - ¡Detente!, ¡para!, ¡basta ya!>- dijo Harry al ver las intenciones de la serpiente de lanzarse contra ellos.

La serpiente paro mientras miraba a Harry, el cual no dejaba de devolverle la mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la proximidad de la profesora hasta que oyo el hechizo "Evanesco" antes de que la serpiente desapareciera, entonces Harry se fijo en que la profesora no dejaba de mirarle; pero no era la unica, el resto del salon tambien le estaba mirando, algunos con sorpresa otros con curiosidad pero todos con algo de miedo; fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

De repente sintio que alguien le cogia del brazo y le sacaba del salon, cuando subio la vista vio Remus.

- ¿Que pasa Remus?- pregunto timidamente Harry al llegar al despacho de su profesor

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta?

- Harry has hablado parsel

- ¿Que? lo siento no me di cuenta, supongo que por eso me miraban todos- dijo Harry mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado

- Debes tener mas cuidado con esas cosas Harry, sabes que tu don no es comprendido por la sociedad magica

-Ya lo se y lo siento mucho, ha sido sin querer de verdad.

- Te creo Harry en serio que si

- Te puedo pedir un favor- le pregunto Harry mientras le miraba con ojos de cachorrito- no se lo digas a mama porfa o me mandara un Howler enorme.

- ¿Por que dices que enorme?

- Porque seguro que me regaara tambien por las bromas que le hemos hecho a Nott y que el profesor Dumbledore le tiene que contar

- Esta bien no le dire nada a Lily, pero tienes que portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo me portare bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su cara

Tras el accidente en el club de duelo, eran pocos los chicos que hablaban con Harry sin ser de su casa y hasta en ella habia muchas personas que se apartaban a su paso, esto ponia a Harry muy triste porque el solo habia querido ayudar y los otros chicos ni siquiera le dejaban explicarse, sin embargo esta situacion les divertia mucho a Fred, George, Ron y Draco que de vez en cuando soltaban cosas como " que llega el rey serpiente" o " Harry ¿por que no le lanzas a ese chico una anaconda? yo te la invoco y tu la mandas", y muchos otros comentarios que hacian que la gente solo le tubiese mas miedo a Harry.

La situacion empeoraba conforme pasaban los dias pues ahora no solomurmuraban cosas sobre el,sino quelo hacian en voz alta como si pensaran que no les podia oir, eran los comentarios del tipo "un dia de estos se aliara con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" o "ojala esos bichos con los que habla se lo coman y no tengamos que sorportar mas su sucia presencia" los que hacian que Harry se comenzase a deprimir y que se le viese solo gran parte del tiempo

Un dia estaba paseando frente al lago cuando se le acerco el profesor Lupin

-¿Que haces, Harry?

- Nada, pensaba

- Y se puede saber en que

- No tiene importancia

- Si a ti te importa la tiene

- Eran muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes Remus estoy bien

- ¿Es por lo del club de duelo?

- En parte, pero no es solo eso

- Por que no me lo cuentas de camino al castillo

- No te quiero molestar y seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar a un niño de once años y sus problemas

- Pues no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y te voy a dar la brasa hasta que me lo cuentes- dijo Remus mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas

Harry reia sin parar mientras le pedia que le soltase, pero Remus seguia haciendole cosquillas hasta que Harry casi no podia respirar de la risa

- Esta bien, tu ganas te lo contare- dijo Harry mientras intenba normalizar su respiracion y se ponia en pie- No es solo lo del club de duelo pero eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de un par de cosas

- ¿De que cosas?

- Bueno, ahora se que mama no exageraba cuando me decia las reacciones que podia tomar la gente; antes me parecia que era imposible que de repente la gente te de la espalda y hable de ti sin conocerte lo mas minimo

- Si, suele pasar-dijo Remus con algo de tristeza

- Supongo que es asi como te sientes por ser eso ¿no Remus?

- Si, es mas o menos lo mismo, la gente te judga por las leyendas que ha oido, no se si me explico, le tienen miedo a los licantropos por que siempre han oido de monstruos que se comen a los niños en la luna llena; por lo mismo temen a los hablantes de parsel por que nunca se ha conocido que estos fuesen buenas personas.- Dijo Remus mientras abria la puerta de su despacho

-Pero no es cierto, tu eres una buena persona aunque seas un licantropo y mi mama es buena aunque hable parsel

- Veras Harry es mas complicado que eso, tu sabes que somos buenos porque nos conoces pero hay gente que no conoce a licantropos ni a hablantes de parsel y solo puede saber como son por las leyendas populares. Es como con los vampiros, ¿has oido hablar de vampiros buenos?

- No

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya, sin embargo por todas las leyendas les tienes miedo, no porque sean todos malos sino porque no sabes de ninguno bueno

- Creo que ya lo entiendo Remus

- Me alegro

- Sin embargo eso no evita que me moleste que hablen de mi como si no estubiera

- No te preocupes, pronto encontraran otra cosa de la que hablar

- Pues espero que sea pronto.- dijo Harry- Remus ¿sabes donde estan las cocinas?

- Claro ¿por que quieres saberlo?

- Es que anoche tenia hambre y no sabia donde estaban

- Eres igual que Sirius y tu padre- dijo Remus mientras reia- Ellos tambien tenian hambre por las noches.- entonces se giro y comenzo a mirar en un cajon hasta que saco un pergamino y se lo dio a Harry- recuerdas que te hable de los merodeadores

- Claro, erais vosotros, me encantan que me cuentes vuestras historias

- Bien, pues este es el tan famoso mapa del Merodeador ¿Recuerdas como funcionaba?

-Por supuesto, le golpeas con la varita y dices "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- al momento comenzaron a dibujarse lineas por todo el pergamino hasta fromar un mapa de Hogwarts con puntitos que se movian y sobre los que habian unos cartelitos- Los puntos son las personas que hay en Hogwarts y las cosas que estan haciendo

-Exacto y cuando termines con el mapa debes decir...

-"Trabesura realizada"- dijo Harry haciendo que el mapa que habia en el pergamino se comenzara a borrar- Es genial tio Remus

- Puedes quedartelo si me prometes no excederte en su uso y me juras que no le diras a nadie que te lo he dado y menos aun a tu madre

- No te preocupes, no dire nada.

Harry cogio el mapa y salio tras despedirse, esta conversacion le habia ayudado mucho a entender una serie de cosas y no solo eso habia conseguido el mitico Mapa del Merodeador del que tanto hablaba su tio Remus. Sin duda esta habia sido una de las mejores conversaciones

* * *

Lo siento,lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoun millon de veces, no tenia pensado tardar tanto pero entre unas cosas y otras no he podido ponerme antes.

si aun queda alguien que despues de tanto tiempo siga leyendo solo decir que de verdad lo lamento y que me siento fatal, yo tambien leo fics y cuando un autor tarda mucho en actualizar me pone de los nervios.

de todas formas ya sabeis que me podeis contar lo que querais si me mandais un pequeño review

me despido por ahora y

!!!FELIZ AÑO 2005¡¡¡

kgs (la tardona)


	11. 10 ¿miniprongs?

Hola¡ lo siento, no sé que me pasa pero no se me ocurría nada y lo que escribía no me gustaba; pero en fin lo siento mucho

Bueno, antes que nada los rewievs tan maravillosos y que me encanta leer.

**Tomoe: **hola¡ me alegro que te guste y te parezca original. Los papeles del divorcio van a ser importantes el día de la boda de James así que ya veras lo que pasa con ellos. Tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas pronto posible pero no prometo nada. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia aunque sea un poco tardona. Chao

**Agnes Sophia: **Me alegro de que te guste la forma en la que escribo, aunque de todas formas lamento decir que para el reencuentro padre e hijo aun falta un poco. De todas formas espero que sigas leyendo. Chao

**Nelly- Esp: **lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no me muerdas por favor o no podré seguir . para que Harry crezca aun falta un poco pero te digo que en este capitulo se ve a uno de mis personajes favoritos Sirius Balck, pero volviendo a tu tema James se casara o no en los próximos capítulos. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tus opiniones adiós.

Hola, la verdad, no es que Harry no quiera conocer a su padre, es solo que tiene miedo de no ser suficiente bueno, además, también por lo que le dice Lily y el no quiere llevarle la contraria a su madre... aun. espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Chao

**Lelila wood:**no importa, lo importante es que lo leas. Espero que me sigas leyendo chao

**Paula:**muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que me vuelvas a mandar algún rewiev, hasta pronto.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en serio, pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 10¿mini prongs?**

Con el paso de los días y tal como predijo Remus los ánimos y los cuchicheos se fueron apagando, sobre todo con la cercanía de las fiestas navideñas.

Gracias al mapa del merodeador las bromas de Harry y los demás se multiplicaron con lo que también lo hicieron las regañinas por parte de la profesora McGonagall y del profesor Snape.

Uno de esos días aprovechando que Sirius estaba suspendido, Remus quedo con el en Hogsmead.

-Aun no me has contado porque te han suspendido.

-Es que Moody, no tiene sentido del humor- dijo Sirius- y le molesta que yo ligue mas que el.

-Dime que estoy equivocado y no hiciste lo que creo

-Bueno no se lo que estas pensando Moony

-Dime que no te acostaste con la chica a la que tenias que vigilar- dijo Remus mientras se paraba

-Esta bien, no te lo diré- dijo Sirius sonriendo- oye Rems ¿por qué no vas a las tres escobas a comer algo? Me muero de hambre

-De acuerdo

y hacia allí se fueron los dos amigos hablando de diferentes temas, al llegar se sentaron en una mesa mientras comentaban la próxima boda de Prongs, las ultimas bromas de Draco o las clases de Remus

- Ahora se como se sentían nuestros padres cada vez que hacíamos una broma- dijo Sirius- Creo que recibo cartas de Minerva por lo menos una vez a la semana.

-Me lo vas a decir a mí, cada vez que hacen alguna broma me mira como si estuviésemos en el colegio

-Que tiempos aquellos donde no teníamos que preocuparnos por lo que pase en el mundo

-Si pero esos años pasaron- dijo Remus con melancolía- Por cierto¿por que os chillaba Alice el otro día cuando llegue a la reunión?

-Oh, eso.je,je,je...Creo que no le gusta que castiguen a Neville y nos culpa a James y a mi por que dice que fuimos una mala influencia sobre Draco y el lo es ahora sobre Neville

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón; pero no es solo Draco y Neville, también están Ron y Draco.

-Pobre Molly debe estar harta de recibir cartas de los gemelos y ahora de Ron.

-El otro día les mando un Howler conjunto, no la había visto nunca tan enfadada.- Dijo Remus

Siguieron hablando y riendo hasta que Sirius dijo:

-¿Qué raro?

-¿El que?

-Estoy viendo a Draco- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la barra seguido por Remus

-Dray ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius al llegar a donde estaba Draco

-Tío paddy¿Qué haces aquí con el profesor Lupin?-pregunto Draco nerviosamente

-Nome vengas con tío paddy y no me cambies de tema. Responde

-Es que un amigo quería comprarle algo a su madre y hemos venido a ver tiendas

-y ¿Dónde esta ese amigo tuyo?- volvió a preguntar Sirius

-Esta en el baño, mira por ahí viene

Sirius se dio la vuelta hacia donde su sobrino le indicaba.

-¿Prongs? Moony¿Cuándo han reducido a Prongs?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Remus extrañado por la extraña pregunta de su amigo.

-Hola Remus- dijo Harry cuando llego

-Harry ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-He venido a comprarle algo a mama por navidad

-¿Remus tu sabes quien es?- pregunto Sirius

todos se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba ahí

-Bueno, ya que no me vais a presentar lo haré yo, Hola soy Sirius Black

-Encantado señor Black yo me llamo Harry Evans

-¿Evans? Conocí a una chica que se apellidaba igual cuando íbamos al colegio

-Debió ser mi madre, Liliane Evans

-¿Eres hijo de Lily?

-Si, así se llama mi madre.

-Moony, es el hijo de Lily- dijo Sirius asombrado mientras miraba a Remus esperando ver su misma reacción pero sin conseguirlo

-Ya lo se padfoot

-Lo sabias y no dijiste nada

-Lo averigüé hace unos años; pero Lily me hizo guardarle el secreto

-Espera un momento, si eres hijo de Lily y tienes 11 años entonces eres hijo de prongs

-Si, mi padre es James Potter señor.

-Ya veras cuando se entere- dijo Sirius- se va a poner muy feliz

-No, señor Black no puede decir nada- dijo Harry- si se entera podría intentar hacer daño a mama, además el va a formar ahora otra familia y no nos necesita para nada

Sirius le miro y tras un momento, en el que todos le miraron impacientes, dijo

-Esta bien no diré nada, pero solo porque me lo pide mi nuevo ahijado.

-Gracias señor Black

-Nada de señor Black, llámame Sirius o Padfoot o padrino, como mas te guste- dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelo.- Y tu moony me has defraudado mira que no decirnos nada de miniprongs...- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza

Los cuatro salieron de la taberna de Rosmerta y comenzaron a hablar mientras paseaban por Hogsmead.

-Por cierto aun no me habéis dicho como es que habéis salido de Hogwarts- dijo Sirius

-Fue idea de Harry- dijo Draco- salimos por el túnel de la bruja tuerta con el mapa del merodeador

-¿cómo conseguisteis el mapa?- pregunto Sirius

-Remus me lo dio un día- respondió Harry.

-¿Y que le has comprado a Lily al final?- pregunto Remus

-Una bola de nieve con una miniatura de Hogwarts y personitas que se mueven por dentro.

Los cuatro siguieron hablando y riendo ya que Sirius quería saber lo mas posible sobre Harry. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando Draco recordó algo...

-Harry el entrenamiento- dijo mientras se detenía al igual que Harry

-Es cierto y si no llego Wood me matara. adiós Remus, adiós Sirius

-adiós tío Paddy, adiós Remus

Tras la despedida los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo en dirección a Honeyducks con la esperanza de que Harry llegase a tiempo para el entrenamiento

-Oye Remus ¿dónde vive Lily?

-No, no te lo diré

Una mañana de domingo, la semana siguiente Sirius se encuentra llamando a la puerta de un apartamento en Francia

-Un momento- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció una mujer pelirroja con unos vaqueros y un jersey amarillo

-¿Si?- pregunto Lily

-Hola Lily- dijo Sirius- ¿no me reconoces?

Lily le observo un momento y cuando le reconoció intento cerrar la puerta; pero Sirius se lo impidió pasando el pie.

-Lily, no cierres

-No se como sabes donde vivo; pero no quiero hablar contigo

-No me voy a ir hasta que no me expliques porque no nos contaste sobre Harry

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?- dijo mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar.

Le vi hace unos días cuando visite a Remus

-¿Y como has sabido donde vivo¿ ha sido Remus?

-Si, pero no te enfades con el le emborrache con bombones de licor

-¿Y que es lo que quieres exactamente?- pregunto Lily mientras preparaba café

-Hablar.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas y tras la primera hora volvieron a comportarse como los viejos amigos que eran.

Pasaron algunos días y por fin llego el tan esperado primer partido de Harry, estaba tan nervioso que no desayuno nada y solo daba vueltas a la comida.

-Harry tienes que comer algo- le decía Hermione

-Herm tiene razón necesitas fuerzas para tu primer partido- dijo Ron.

-Pero es que no tengo hambre- dijo Harry

-Eso son los nervios- comento Neville

-Dejarle, sino quiere comer que no coma, es mejor que no coma a que luego termine vomitando desde la escoba.

-Draco eso es asqueroso- dijo Hermione haciendo que los chicos riesen.

-Chicos me voy a prepararme os veré luego.- Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

-Buena suerte Harry- le desearon sus amigos.

Harry no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso nunca, mientras iba camino al campo de quidditch se encontró con Remus y Sirius que también le desearon suerte. Llego al vestuario y poco después lo hicieron los miembros del equipo mas retrasados, los gemelos Weasley intentaron relajarle un poco los nervios y tras el discurso de Wood salieron al campo.

-¡Y AQUÍ LLEGA EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR!- grito el comentarista Lee Jordan- ¡DESPUÉS DE LOS SALUDOS DE RIGOR ENTRE NUESTRO CAPITAN WOOD Y EL CAPITAN DE HUFFLEPUFF WILDE COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!

Llevaban aproximadamente media hora de parido y el marcador iba 30 a 60 a favor de Gryffindor cuando Harry vio la snitch, se lanzo a por ella seguido de la buscadora del otro equipo cuando un frió le penetro por los huesos y frente a el apareció un ser con una capucha que alargaba su huesuda mano hacia el, Harry se alejo y vio a cientos de esos seres rodeando el campo y como Remus le hacia señas para que bajase mientras la multitud de estudiantes era llevada de regreso al castillo.

Cuando bajo se unió a la multitud de estudiantes que fue conducida por los prefectos y algunos profesores hasta el Gran Comedor, al llegar allí se sentaron cada uno en su mesa y Harry se reunió con sus amigos.

Nadie parecía saber que estaba sucediendo solo que un grupo de dementores había entrado en Hogwarts

En otro lugar, en el departamento de aurores del ministerio se dio la voz de alarma, un nuevo ataque.

Y en cientos de lugares del mundo corrió la noticia, corrió hasta los oídos de una pelirroja que estaba haciendo un diagnostico en un hospital mágico, los mortifagos volvían a atacar, estaban atacando Hogwarts

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso, no se que me pasa pero no se me ocurre nada para la historia. De todas formas perdonar este retraso y darme vuestra opinión se agradecen vuestros comentario.

Hasta la próxima

kgs


	12. 11 ataque, consecuencias

Hola¡ siento muchísimo el retraso pero me ha ocurrido de todo... primero me castigan, cuando me quitan el castigo internet se esfumo y tuve que esperar a que mi primo pudiera venir a reinstalarlo y cuando voy a empezar a meter el capi en el ordenador se le mete un virus que me ha hecho tener que reinstalar todos los programas ya que he tenido que formatear todo el disco duro (o eso ha dicho el técnico)

De todas maneras ya estoy de nuevo aquí.

Bueno antes que nada, esta vez no contestare los reviews tan detenidamente; pero que sepáis que los he leído, os doy las gracias por leer mi historia y por esos ánimos que me dais en ellos

Por cierto los **alfa** es un comando de aurores, la elite y ha ese grupo pertenecen James y Sirius

* * *

**Capitulo 11: ataque, consecuencias y el fin de un amor**

Cuando los aurores llegaron los profesores intentaban frenar el ataque de los mortifagos y de los dementores.

Una parte de ellos les comenzó a atacar por la espalda mientras que la otra creaba escudos aniti-aparicion para que no llegasen mas refuerzos para los mortifagos.

Los rayos de luz iban de un lado a otro del campo de batalla y los gritos de encantamientos, hechizos y maldiciones se oían de un lugar para otro

Los mortifagos fueron ganando terreno poco a poco mientras las pocas fuerzas de los aurores hizo imposible que el escudo se mantuviese durante mas tiempo. Con el rompimiento del escudo se apareció en el campo de batalla ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro provocando el silencio con su sola presencia

Paseo su mirada por los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta don de Albus Dumbledore le miraba.

Entonces un hombre, Peter Pettigrew, se acerco al y le dijo:

- Mi señor, esta dentro

- Buen trabajo. Vaya Albus ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que podrías esconderlo de mí?

- No sé de que me hablabas, Tom

- Oh yo creo que sí. Se me escapo en Francia pero ahora esta al alcance de mi mano. Entrégamelo- ordeno Voldemort.

- Pierdes el tiempo, no lo haré

- ¡Mi señor, los alfa nos atacan!- grito un mortifago

- Has tenido suerte Albus- dijo Voldemort y antes de desaparecerse añadió- Arrasar con todo y conseguirme al chico.

Los ataques se reanudaron y los cuerpos volvieron a caer. En el momento en que los primeros moertifagos llegaron a las puertas del importante castillo un ejercito de dragones descendió de los cielos causando el caos entre los mortifagos, caos que los aurores usaron en su beneficio.

Horas después parte de la orden del fénix se encontraba en la oficina del director

-¿A cuantos miembros hemos perdido?- quiso saber Dumbledore

- Han muerto cerca de 20 aurores y hay unos 50 con heridas de distinta gravedad- respondió Frank

**- ¿**Alguna captura a destacar?

- Hemos capturado a bastantes mortifagos, entre ellos a Peter- dijo Remus- James y Sirius le han llevado al ministerio. Aparte de eso las otras fueron capturas menores, aprendices o gente poco importante, ninguno del circulo interno.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, hay que darle las gracias a Charley- dijo Dumbledore- llego justo a tiempo con sus dragones.

De repente las llamas de la chimenea del despacho se encendieron, y por ellas apareció una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes.

- Creo que lo mejor será que posterguemos la reunión- dijo Dumbledore- Seguiremos luego.

Uno a uno, todos los miembros de la orden se fueron marchando y justo cuando Remus iba a salir por la puerta Lily dijo:

- Moony, dile a Harry que prepare sus cosas y se despida

- ¿Te lo llevas Lily?- pregunto Remus

- Si, pensé que aquí estaría seguro; pero no lo esta.

- Pero Lily, Harry ya tiene aquí a sus amigos ¿Vas a pedirle que lo deje todo?- le pregunto Remus

- No es cuestión de que lo deje todo, sino de que es lo mejor para él y que sitio es el mas seguro. Yo no puedo estar con el corazón en un puño a todas horas pensando que en cualquier momento los mortifagos pueden volver a entrar y entonces se lo lleven.

- Pero...

- No Remus, ya he tomado una decisión, respétala y haz lo que te pido..

- Esta bien- Dijo un Remus abatido mientras salía del despacho.

- Lily¿crees que es lo mejor?- pregunto Dumbledore- este es un lugar seguro.

- Los hechos ocurridos hoy me han demostrado que no lo es.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero opino que te estas precipitando. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

- No y no me precipito. He visto los horrores de los mortifagos y no quiero que mi pequeño sufra por nada de eso.

-¿De verdad crees que cambiándole de colegio le pones a salvo?

- Si, y fin de la discusión- acoto Lily

- Ningún colegio es más seguro que Hogwarts y lo sabes

- Al lugar donde vamos, nunca se les ocurrirá buscarle

Unos golpes indicaron que Harry y Remus habían llegado, con lo que la conversación entre Lily y Dumbledore se acabo.

Nada mas entrar en la sala con el equipaje de Harry, este se lanzo a los brazos de su madre y la abrazo mientras la saludaba.

- Hola mamá

- Hola cariño¿te has despedido ya?

- Sí; pero mamá yo no quiero irme

- Harry, no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo

- Pero no es justo, me gusta esto

- Esto no es una democracia Harry, si digo que te vienes, lo haces sin discutir

- Claro no, tu siempre crees saber que es lo mejor para mí. Déjame decidir por una vez.

- Basta Harry, tienes 11 años y harás lo que te diga tu madre, es decir, yo

- Pues no quiero irme, tu decides muchas cosas sin consultarme, podrías tener en cuenta mi opinión por una vez.

- Cuando cumplas los 18 tendré en cuenta tu opinión; pero antes no.

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, vamos al Caldero Chorreante, allí cogeremos un traslador

Un Harry resignado cogió unos cuantos polvos fluu y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante.

Segundos después de la desaparición de Harry y justo cuando lo hacia Lily, James Potter entro en la habitación a tiempo de ver una cabellera roja y unos ojos esmeralda inconfundibles

- ¿Lily?

Al oír la voz de James Remus y Dumbledore se dieron la vuelta.

- James ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Dumbledore

- ¿Esa era Lily?

- No¿por qué iba a serlo?- respondió Dumbledore, quizás demasiado rápido.

- ¿Seguro? Se parecía mucho, los mismos ojos y el mismo color del pelo.

- No digas tonterías James, esa era la señorita McKinnons de San Mugo

- Bueno, si tú lo dices Albus, te creo. Por cierto profesor, se requiere su presencia en el ministerio.

Desde ese día James no había podido quitarse a Lily de la cabeza y ya no sabia que hacer, quería a Claire y en menos de 3 días seria su esposa, sin embargo esos hermosos ojos verdes le recordaban una y otra vez cuanto seguía queriendo a Lily, su pequeña pelirroja con la que tan buenos momentos había pasado. Cuando ahora besaba a la que seria su futura esposa solo podía pensar en su querida pelirroja.

Por otro lado Lily y Harry se habían mudado a la otra esquina del mundo, a Australia, concretamente a Nueva Zelanda.

La Mañana de la boda James estaba repleto de dudas, sin embargo ya no se podía echar atrás ¿verdad, Llevaba una túnica de terciopelo negro con reflejos azules y unos bordados dorados en los puños, junto a el estaban Sirius y Remus, el primero con una túnica azul oscura con unos brillantes que al moverse parecía mostrar toda la gama de azules conocida, por otro lado Remus llevaba una túnica más discreta con un marrón degradado, empezaba en negro e iba pasando por todos los tonos de marrón hasta acabar con un tono similar al blanco por los bajos de la túnica.

- Vaya, esta es la segunda vez que estamos en esta situación- dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo- es la segunda vez que te pierdo a manos de una mujer, mira Moony que grande se nos ha hecho ya nuestro pequeñín, creo que voy a llorar, snif.

- Y yo a vomitar de las tonterías que dices- dijo Remus mientras terminaba de colocar la capa gris de Draco.

- Me estas llamando tonto Remus Lupin

- Yo solo digo que eres un payaso, hiciste las mismas tonterías cuando se caso por primera vez.

- La verdad es que espero que este dure mas.- dijo James un poco triste

- No pienses mas en eso- dijo Remus- eras jóvenes y os dijisteis cosas que no pensabais.

- Ya es la hora tío Paddy- dijo Draco mientras veía su reloj.

- Bien pues vamos- dijo James

James y Sirius se colocaron en el altar mientras Remus y Draco lo hacían en el primer banco. La iglesia era enorme y estaba decorada con las flores más hermosas importadas de todas partes del mundo, los invitados fueron entrando y cogiendo un asiento, toda la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica estaba allí. James no puedo evitar pensar en su boda con Lily, fue tan distinta a esta, fue muy intima solo los amigos más cercanos, sin embargo ahora veía a gente que no reconocía mas que por las fiestas que a Claire tanto le gustaba dar.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar entraron las damas de honor y tras ellas la novia, su vestido era de palabra de honor con flores formadas con pequeños diamantes solo en el busto y una falda larga y lisa con una larga cola, su peinado era un complicado moño con algunos mechones rizados y sueltos por la parte del flequillo, en las manos llevaba un ramo compuesto por gran variedad de flores distintas colocadas con armonía.

Aunque las dudas de James seguían la ceremonia comenzó y poco antes del si quiero un hombre apareció

- ¡Un momento!

- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el reverendo

- Soy el abogado del señor Potter y no se puede casar

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Claire a dos pasos de la histeria.

- James aun esta casado

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto esta vez James.

- Me distes los papeles firmados por Lily; Pero tu no llegaste a firmarlos.

-Pero mira que eres despistado cielo- dijo Claire respirando un poco más tranquila.

- Así que solo tienes que firmarlos, mira te los he traído.

James cogió la pluma, la miro unos instantes, miro los papeles, luego a Claire a sus amigos y cuando cerro los ojos unos ojos esmeralda le miraban intensamente, y fue en ese instante en el que lo decidió.

- Lo siento Claire; pero no puedo casarme contigo.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Eres una chica genial, muy atractiva e inteligente; pero no te amo y nuestro matrimonio seria una mentira¿podrías vivir tu con ello? Porque yo no.

- ¿Y por que no me lo has dicho antes?- dijo Claire mientras caía llorando de rodillas

- Lo lamento mucho Claire.- dijo antes de salir, seguido de Remus, Sirius y Draco.

* * *

Yo si que siento el retraso, por cierto, si alguien sigue leyendo esto prometo por lo que más quiero en el mundo que no pienso volver a tardar tanto en publicar.

Y si queda alguien que quiera seguir mandándome reviews sigo cogiendolos con todo lo que traigan.

kgs


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Siento mucho el retraso; pero no he tenido ni un momento para escribir, lo siento. Ademas me mude y como estoy en un piso de alquiler no tendre internet hasta que nos den el piso de verdad, lo que sera en enero-febrero, esto sumado al hecho de que estoy en otra ciudad hace que no conozca donde hay cibers (ahora estoy en casa de mi primo), sin olvidar que necesito una buena media para que el año que biene estudie la carrera que yo quiera lo que significa que tengo mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo.

De todas formas, espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo y que me perdoneis las faltas de ortografia; porque estoy usando un programa sin corrector ortografico, asi que lo siento, en cuanto pueda lo revisare.

Por cierto, como algunos ya sabeis, los administradores de fanfiction, han decidido algo raro con lo de contestar a los comentarios, asi que, si me dejais vuestro correo os respondere en un e-mail, ¿vale, pero aun asi, que sepais que me hacen mucha ilusion y se me pone una sonrisa de idiota digna de ver cuando los recibo.

Lo que me recuerda que alguien me dijo que lo de la boda de James le sonaba, en realidad lo saque de una pelicula "Sweet Home Alabama".

Sin mas dilacion... el capitulo.

**Capitulo 12: "The Angel Zone"**

-Bueno Harry, esta es nuestra nueva casa- dijo Lily al llegar.

Harry se giro para ver la casa con detenimiento, era una casa con dos plantas, una guardilla y una enorme terraza, con una piscina ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña; en la parte donde ellos estaban, se encontraba el salon, un baño, un pequeño despacho y la cocina de oficce; en la segunda planta habia tres habitaciones y dos baños; por ultimo la guardilla, era una sola habitacion, con una gran ventana desde la que se veia el cielo.

- ¿No piensas hablarme?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga mamá?

- Mira, sé que no te lo vas a creer; pero esto te gustara, es un sitio bonito, tranquilo y pronto haras grandes amigos, te lo prometo.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo- dijo Lily mientras le abrazaba- ¿por què no subes y eliges una habitacion?

- Vale

Harry subio las escaleras y llego a la segunda planta, comenzo a inspeccionar las habitaciones y pronto decidio con cual se quedaria. Despues entre los dos, comenzaròn a ordenar las cajas que el camion de mudanzas habia traido.

El resto de la mañana Harry lo paso ordenando sus cosas en su nueva habitacion. Cuando poco despues Lily escucho mùsica prveniente del piso de arriba, decidiò subir intrigada y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Harry tumbado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo los pies de un lado para otro. La habitacion de Harry, tenìa la cama pegada contra una esquina enfrente del armario, en la otra esquina una mesa con forma de "u" sobre la que estaba un ordenador y al lado de la mesa una estanteria con CD's, el equipo de mùsica, algunos comics..., encima de la mesa tenia varios estantes con libros y alguna que otra figura de superheroes muggles, de jugadores de quidditch, coches... y en el resto de las paredes posters del equipo de quidditch de Harry " Los Murcielagos de Ballycastle", de grupos de mùsica tanto màgicos como muggles, de películas...

Serian las cinco de la tarde cuando Lily y Harry oyeron el timbre de la puerta. Lily se asomo y vio a una niña, morena de ojos grises, tenìa el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y una pañuelo azul, llevaba una camiseta azul de neopreno y un pantalon corto vaquero; la chica estaba sujetando un bol vacio en sus manos.

- Buenas tardes, señora Evans

- Hola Cassandra.¿Deseas algo?

- Sì, mi madre me envia para devolverle el bol que la presto el otro dia para hacer el pastel.

-Gracias por traerlo- dijo Lily mientras lo recogia- ¿Te vas a jugar?

- Sì, ahora iba hacia la playa, mis amigos me esperan.

- Bueno, pues que te diviertas. Oh Cassandra ¿podrias hacerme un favor?

- ¿El qué?

- Mi hijo Harry acaba de llegar, tiene tu misma edad y entrara ahora al colegio, asi que me preguntaba si podria ir contigo y asi conocer a alguien.

- Claro, que se venga.

- Espera que le llamo, ¡Harry! sal un momento.

- ¿Que pasa mamá?- dijo cuando llego.

- Harry, te presento a Cassandra Summer, Cassandra, este es Harry.

- Hola Harry

- Hola

- ¿Quieres venir a la playa?

- Claro, ¿puedo ir mamà?

- Por supuesto; pero tener cuidado.- Dijo Lily mientras estos se marchaban.

Mientras Harry se marchaba Lily penso por primera vez en ese dia que por fin el sentimiento de culpa que sentia al haber alejado a Harry de Inglaterra, comenzaria a desaparecer y con el ese pequeño rencor que Harry la tenìa a causa de ello. Alejando sus pensamientos de su hijo, Lily comenzo a preparar las cosas que necesitaria al dia siguiente en el trabajo.

Mientras esto ocurria, Cassandra y Harry habian decidio comprarse un helado para que el camino a la playa se hiciese mas corto.

- Oye Cassandra ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- 11; pero llamame Cassie, asi me llaman mis amigos. ¿Y tu cuántos tienes?

- 11 tambien- dijo Harry- Eso significa que iremos al mismo curso.

- Si, yo soy un arcangel- Dijo ella con un tono de orgullo en su voz- Soy la unica chica desde hace unos 500 años.

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- Oye ¿Que es eso de que eres un arcangel?

- Esa es la clase a la que pertenezco. Nuestra escuela se llama "Zone Angelus", algo asi como la zona de los angeles, y esta dividida en ocho clases; una para cada tipo de angel existente.

- ¿Angeles, yo no creo que existan.

- Bueno, haya tu, es una cuestion de fé, los angeles estan presentes en muchas religiones. Como iba diciendo, hay 8 tipos de angeles: los "arcangeles"que son valientes, curiosos y cabezotas; las "potestades" son completamente imprevisibles y se rigen por sus intereses; los "principados" que son callados, observadores y desconfian de todo el mundo; las "virtudes" que son trabajadores y optimistas a mas no poder; las "dominaciones" que son neutrales, intelectuales y unos arrogantes, segun ellos nunca se squivocan y siempre tienen razon, son unos pesados; los "tronos" que son ordenadisimos y reservados, no malgastes saliva con ellos, no suelen hablar mucho; luego estan los "querubines" que son ingenuos, leales y honestos; y por ultimo estan los "serafines" unos romanticones, generosos, pacificos y que siempren siguen las reglas, un autentico rollazo de personas.

- Sabes un monton, parece que llevases mucho tiempo en la escuela y solo has estado un trimestre- dijo mientras se terminaba su helado.

- Si, bueno... aqui hay algo llamado "Seranes", es una escuela a la que vamos desde los 6 años, algo asi como la primaria muggle, alli nos enseñan algunas normas basicas para el colegio, las tradiciones, un poco de historia de la escuela y por supuesto todo lo muggle; pero aun asi soy muy curiosa asi que me informe bien, lei un poco, pregunte...

- ¿Algo mas que deba saber?

- Creo que no- dijo Cassie- Mira ya hemos llegado.

En la parte de la playa a la que habian llegado, habia dos chicos y dos chicas sentados junto a unas tablas de surf, Cassie les saludo y fue hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos, siento el retraso, este es Harry, se acaba de mudar y vendra al cole con nosotros. Harry estos son Jhonny y Susan Storm, Matt Parker y Ashley Thompson.

Will, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, llevaba un bañador blanco con flores Hawaianas de color rojo y una camiseta del mismo color; Susan tenia el pelo rubio, por los hombros recogido en una coleta, los ojos azules y llevaba un vestido rosa claro de tirantes; Matt era castaño y tenia los ojos marrones, llevaba un bañador negro con una franja naranja y una camiseta blanca; y por ultimo estaba Ashley, una chica de piel bronceada con el pelo rizado y negro por debajo de los hombros y ojos negros, llevaba un pantalon corto amarillo y una camiseta blanca con un corazon amarillo.

- Hola- dijo Harry

- Es raro que entre gente nueva a estas alturas de curso, ¿A que se debe eso Harry?- pregunto Matt

- ¡Matt!- dijo Susan- No le hagas caso Harry, desconfia de todo el mundo, hace honor a su sala, es un "Principado". Ashley y Jhonny son "Potestades" y yo soy soy una "virtud".

- Bueno, basta ya de chachara y vamos a cazar olas- dijo Jhonny mientras se quitaba la camiseta y cogia su tabla- Te hemos cogido la tuya Cassie.

- ¡Genial! gracias chicos.

- ¿Sabes hacer surf Harry?- le pregunto Ashley

- No; pero podeis ir si quereis, yo os espero aqui.

- Nada de eso chaval- dijo Jhonny- Por hoy puedes alquilar una tabla y nosotros te enseñaremos.

El resto de la tarde paso entre risas y zambullidas. A lo largo de la tarde Harry solo habia conseguido estar en pie un minuto seguido; pero aun asi se divirtio muchisimo con sus nuevos amigos.

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Harry volvio porfin a su casa.

- Hola mamá, ya he vuelto- dijo cuando la vio leyendo en el sofa.

- Hola cariño ¿Que tal te lo has pasado?

- Genial, he conocido a los amigos de Cassandra y me estan enseñando a hacer surf.

- Vaya ¿Que tal te ha salido?

- Bueno he conseguido estar de pie un minuto entero sin caerme, el surf es genial.

- Tan genial, como volar en escoba

- Nada es tan genial como volar en escoba; pero esto se le acerca mucho

-¿Vais a ir mañana otra vez?

- Si; pero necesito una tabla

- ¿No puedes alquilarla?

- Poder si puedo; pero yo quiero una

- Entonces apuntalo en tu lista de regalos navideños

- Pero para navidad aun falta un monton- dijo Harry poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Lo dices como si faltase un siglo y solo faltan 10 dias.

- Pues eso, un monton

- Venga anda, pidamos una pizza

-¡Si!

Al dia siguiente Harry recibio una carta de Draco durante el desayuno

- ¿De quien es cariño?- pregunto Lily mientras recogia la mesa.

- De Draco

-¿Y que dice?

- Que se aburre mucho; porque estan todos liados con la boda de papá- dijo mientras se le entristecia la voz

- Hoy no vendre a comer a casa,- dijo Lily en un intento de cambiar de tema- Tengo una operacion muy importante esta tarde y hay que prepararlo todo muy bien

- ¿Comere solo? genial, pedire pizza

- No, ya cenastes pizza ayer. Te iras a comer con los Summer

- Vale

- Genial, ahora tengo que irme- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Cuando salgas coge las llaves y cierra las puertas

- ¡Ok! Hasta luego mamá

- Adios y portate bien- dijo mientras salia por la puerta.

El resto del dia Harry lo paso con sus nuevos amigos en la playa aprendiendo surf. Esa noche le escribio a Draco una extensa carta donde le contaba todo lo que le habia ocurrido en los dias que llevaba en Australia.

Le costo una semana entera aprender los movimientos basicos de surf; pero una vez que los domino aprendia cada vez mas rapido y se pasaba todo el dia en el agua.

Pocos dias despues recibio otra carta de Draco a la vez que a su madre le llego una Remus y de Sirius.

- ¡Mama! ¡Papá no se ha casado!- dijo mientras saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, con la carta de Draco en la mano.

- Ya eso me han dicho Sirius y Remus

- ¿Te han escrito?

- Si, ademas dicen que no podran venir en navidad.

Por fin los dias pasaron y ya era la mañana que Harry habia deseado, por fin era Navidad y tendria su preciada tabla. La tabla era blanca con llamas en distintos tonos de azul por la parte de abajo, que subia hasta mas de la mitad.

- Gracias mamá es genial

- Me alegro que te guste, les mandastes sus regalos a tus amigos.

- Si, mira lo que me han regalado.- dijo mientras buecaba entre los montones de papeles abiertos- Hermione me ha regalado el libro "quidditch atraves de los tiempos", Ron y Neville un baul lleno de chucherias y articulos de bromas, Draco este colgante- dijo mientras le mostraba a su madre el colgante de un fenix- y Remus y Sirius esta snitch para que practique.

Poco despues de esta escena, Harry y Lily estaban en la playa, mientras Lily se sentaba en la orilla Harry intentaba demostrarle a su madre todo lo que habia aprendido en esas semanas

Por desgracia todo lo bueno se acaba, y pronto llego el momento de comenzar de nuevo el colegio.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que la noche antes no pudo dormir, no hacia mas que preguntarse donde iba a estar, si entenderia las asignaturas, si iria muy atrasado... en fin un monton de cosas que le cerraron el estomago y a la mañana siguintie casi no podia desayunar. Sin embargo todos esos miedos se esfumaron en el momento en que llego al puerto y vio el gran barco blanco, tan brillante que parecia plata; los niños alrededor de el se despedian de sus padres, hablaban con sus amigos y reian... protno vio a sus amigos y junto con ellos monton en el barco que le llevaria a su nueva escuela.

Estaba en la cubierta del barco hablando con Cassi y con Will cuando sintio como el barco se elevaba de las aguas y comenzaba a volar entre las nubes, en vez de ver delfines veian toda clase de pajaros y al aterdecer, el sol en sus distintas tonalidades le bañaba el rosto y teñia el mar de una manera que Harry nunca habia visto antes, no sabia si era por el hecho de estar volando; pero le parecio que era la primera vez que veia algo asi.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Harry comenzo a divisar la escuela a lo lejos, conforme mas se acercaba el barco a la escuela mas le parecia a Harry una pequeña isla. Desde los cuatro puntos cardianles al centro habia un rio y en el centro un islote con un castillo encima, el castillo poseia 8 trorres octogonales unidas entre si, con un patio interno de 8 lados; el rio del sur tenia la forma de unas enormes alas de hada; al norte se distinguian unas montañas nevadas; al oeste habia un frondoso bosque y al este un paraje rocoso y desértico.

Cuando el barco descendio se le acerco a Harry un mago joven de pelo corto y oscuro, de aspecto atletico y con penetrantes ojos de color avellana, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, unas botas altas y alrededor del cinturon de su capa azul una bolsita azul oscura.

- Hola- dijo amablemente- eres Harry Potter ¿no es asi?

- Si, soy yo- dijo Harry un poco asombrado de que le llamasen Potter y no Evans.

- Genial, yo soy el profesor Leone de Audacis doy Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas y soy el encargado de llevarte al comedor.

Harry y le profesor Leone salieron del barco y entraron en el castillo.

- Harry ¿te has fijado en lo que rodea la escuela?

- Si, señor

- Bien, el rio del sur, el que parece unas alas de hada, se llama Rio de los Gorgoritos, alli viven unas hadas de esa raza y es tradicion salir a capturarlas el ultimo dia de curso y darles una bayas de grosella antes de dejarlas en libertad

- ¿Y que pasa si no lo consigues?

- No pasa nada; pero almenos hay que intentarlo y es muy divertido porque son muy bromistas- dijo el con una sonrisa- luego esta el bosque que hay al lado oeste, se llama El Bosque Rebelde, esta prohibido meterse en su interior sin ir con un profesor, ya que el bosque se mueve a voluntad y sus caminos pueden cambiar, sin embargo si hay algun peligro es un buen sitio para esconderse pues ayuda a cualquier mago que este necesitado de proteccion. Detras de la escuela, estan las montañas nevadas y un poco antes de ellas el aula de vuelo; por ultimo al este hay una especie de desierto, se le conoce como La Colina del Deshonor y es muy peligroso asi que si por casualidad llegas hasta alli, no toques las rocas mas oscuras y las setas negras que crecen, pues son un potente veneno. Creo que por ahora nada mas ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

- No señor

- Bien entonces espera aqui hasta que oigas tu nombre

Sin darse cuenta habian llegado hasta una sala octogonal, cercana a lo que Harry imagino que seria el Gran Comedor y de repente oyo su nombre, por lo que se acerco a la puerta por la que antes se habia marchado el profesor Audacis y la atraveso.

El comedor era una gran sala con ocho mesas, colocadas de tal manera que se formaban dos cuandrados y entre ambos cuadrados un pasillo que acababa en la mesa de los profesores.

Harry avanzo hasta una gran tarima donde estaba el profesor Audacis al lado de un pedestal. En ese pedestal habia un cuenco con una sustancia plateada en su interior. Cuando Harry se acerco, el profesor mojo su propio meñique en el liquido y con el dedo impregnado de la sustancia dibujo en la frente de Harry un pez. Fue instantes despues, cuando una haz de luz roja emergio del cuenco y casi al instante la mesa donde estaba Cassie comenzò a aplaudir.

-Bien, parece que el señor Potter ya ha sido seleccionado para los arcangeles- dijo la directora- Asi que, espero que le ayudeis a integrarse.

Harry se acerco a su nueva casa y se sento junto con Cassie.

Cuando terminaron la cena y siguiendo un orden, cada casa salia al ser nombrada en direccion a su sala.

La sala de los arcangeles estaba en una de las torres mas altas y solo podias entrar en ella si llevabas un colgante especial; el colgante era un anillo plateado con su nombre y curso escrito en elfico. Segun Cassie le explico, cada sala tenia su propio colgante y te aparecia automaticamente cuando eras seleccionado.

Las clases eran tan interesantes como en Hogwarts, o incluso mejores, aqui no habia ningun Theodore Nott que le molestase ni ningun Severus Snape, lo cual ya era una mejora.

El jefe de su casa era el profesor Indomitus Alisei, era el profesor de encantamientos. El profesor Alisei era un hombre muy alto y delagado, su pelo estaba siempre revuelto y sus ojos eran de un azul electrizante, por lo que parecia un poco excentrico. Llevaba siempre una tunica azul impecable. Su aspecto parecia tranquilo, y lo era, siempre y cuando no estubieses en clase, nada mas entrar por la puerta se convertia en un perfeccionista capaz de hacer llorar al mas valiente de los alumnos. Como el decia los encantamientos debian poseer musicalidad para que fuesen mas potentes, algo que a los alumnos les costaba entender, sobretodo a los mas jovenes.

Lo que a Harry mas le sorprendio fueron las nuevas asignaturas que tenia, Aritmancia, Muggleologia y Gemologia.

Aritmancia estaba impartida por la profesora Otto Al-Jabr y basaba todo su estudio en las propiedades magicas de las numeros, al principio parecia sencilla; pero como Harry pronto descubrio era mucho mas compleja de lo que parecia en un principio.

Muggleologia por otro lado, era una asignatura bastante simple, que se basaba mas que nada en conocer las costumbres de los muggles, asi como las fiestas y tradiciones propias, ademas de lo mas cotidiano para los muggles. Era impartida por la profesora Electra Stradivari.

Por ultimo gemologia, esta asignatura era impartida por el profesor Fulgido Karati y era basicamente las propiedades magicas de las piedras, asi como su utilizacion en talismanes y amuletos.

No habia pasado ni una semana cuando ya era miembro del equipo de quidditch, al finalizar una de las clases de vuelo, el profesor Calypte Halietus le presento al capitan del equipo y esa misma tarde ya estaba entrenando con sus compañeros.

El resto del curso paso sin el mayor sobresalto, Harry conocio a mas chicos, se estrecho su relacion con sus amigos, en especial con Cassie a la que queria como a una hermana, estudio, se divirtio, escribio a Draco,Neville, Ron y Hermione... vamos un curso como cualquier otro.

Los años pasaron sin mucha variacion, todos los veranos Sirius, Remus y Draco pasaban una semana con Harry y Lily, Harry estudiaba mucho, sacaba buenas notas y se divertia con sus amigos. Sin embargo, en el verano de su quinto curso, poco antes de cumplir dieciseis años las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Era una noche lluviosa, Harry estaba en su habitacion leyendo una revista de quidditch cuando oyo un golpe en la ventana de su cuarto, se giro para ver mejor y descubrio a Cassie con una sudadera negra toda empapada, corriendo se levanto a abrirle la ventana; justo acabo de abrirla cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, preocupado le pregunto que habia pasado y ella se le abrazo al cuello sin poder aguantar el llanto.

Harry la sento en la cama, cogio una toalla del baño para Cassandra y cerro la puerta de la habitacion.

- Cassie ¿que ha pasado?- volvio a preguntar

- Es horrible Harry- dijo ella mientras no dejaba de llorar

- ¿Que es horrible?

- Mis padres no son mis padres

- ¿Como? Cassie tranquilizate, no entiendo a que te refieres.

- Pues que soy adoptada

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara- Estaba en mi cuarto; pero tenia hambre y he bajado a la cocina. Mis supuestos padres estaban hablando, asi que, me acerque a la puerta para ver sobre que era, estaban discutiendo sobre si debian decirme que era adoptada o seguir ocultandolo, hablaban de algo del periodico que se relaciona con mis padres- cuando termino volvio a romper en llanto

- No te preocupes, que seas adooptada no significa que no te quieran

- y ¿Porque no me lo han dicho antes?

- Tendrian sus razones. ¿Les has pedido explicaciones?

- No- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- En cuanto lo he oido he salido corriendo hacia aqui. No quiero hablar con ellos

- Harry- dijo la voz de Lily desde abajo- ¿Has visto a Cassie? sus padres estan al teléfono

- Si, mama- grito Harry- Esta aqui, ¿puede quedarse a dormir? es que estamos haciendo un trabajo para el cole.

- Esta bien, se lo dire a los señores Summer.

Harry se acerco a su armario y saco un pijama de cuadros rojos y blancos, se acerco a Cassie y se lo dio.

- Cambiate mientras bajo a por leche y galletas, mama acaba de acerlas.

Tras decir eso salio y cuando volvio a entrar en la habitacion ya estaba cambiada.

- He mirado el periodico mientras estaba abajo; pero solo hablan de que unos mortifagos llamados Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange han vuelto a escapar de Azkaban.

Este hecho puede parecer insignificante; pero fue el primero de una serie de extraños cambios que ocurririan en la vida de Harry Potter

A la mañana siguiente el sol bañaba la playa y como costumbre todos los adolescentes del pueblo estaban en la playa, incluido nuestro chico de ojos verdes, el cual para variar estaba haciendo surf. Cuando Harry fue a acercarse a las chicas, que estaban tomando el sol, vio a su madre con Remus, Sirius y Draco, los cuales se acercaban hacia el. Harry dejo la tabla y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban y abrazo a Draco haciendo que el chico se molestara por haberle mojado, provocando que los demas se riesen.

- ¿Porque habeis venido antes?- pregunto Harry mientras comian un restaurante de la zona.

- Para darte una sorpresa- dijo Draco.

- La verdad, es que no podremos venir en tu cumpleaños Harry- explico Remus

- ¿Por que?- quiso saber el pelinegro.

- Trabajo; pero ademas esta el hecho de que la madre de Neville, Alice, ha preparado una gran fiesta y nos matara si no vamos- dijo Remus

- Y no es bueno hacerla enfadar- añadio Sirius.-Eso me recuerda, Alice dijo que vendria con Neville un dia de estos para que paseis un dia de compras.

Draco, Remus y Sirius se pasaron todo el dia con Harry, al llegar la noche los tres partieron con un traslador rumbo a Londres.

Tal como habian dicho Alice y Neville vinieron pocos dias despues. Mientras Harry le enseño todo el pueblo a Neville, ambas mujeres se fueron de compras a un centro comercial cercano. Estaban tomando un refresco cuando surgio el tema de conversacion.

- Alice ¿Como estais Frank y tu?

- Muy bien, ¿por que me preguntas eso?

- No me refiero a eso- dijo Lily antes de dar un trago a su cocacola- Me refiero a como estais tras el escape de Azkaban.

-Oh, te refieres a eso. La verdad es que estoy un poco asustada; pero no quiero preocupar a Frank.

- ¿Como lo esta tomando el?

- Creo que se esta obsesionando un poco, esta todo el dia en la oficina o en la sala de la Orden.

- ¿Y Neville?

- El no sabe nada. Cuando nos intentaron atacar los Lestrange era muy pequeño y no lo recuerda, asi que, Frank y yo hemos decidido no decirle nada- Tras estar un momento en silencio, dijo- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Lily?

-Eso ni se pregunta. ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Podria pasar Neville una temporada con vosotros, con Harry y contigo?

- Claro que si, a Harry le encantara- dijo Lily sonriendo- Es mas, quedan tres semanas de vacaciones, si quieres se puede quedar aqui las tres y luego te lo mando en un traslador.

- Eso seria genial. No es solo por lo de los Lestrange, ademas esta el hecho de que la madre de Frank ha cogido una pulmonia y esta en San Mugo, asi que no hay nadie que se pueda encargar de el.

- No te preocupes, aqui estara bien.

Neville paso 3 semanas con Harry y Lily, volvio a Londres dos dias antes de tener que ingresar a Hogwarts y acompaño a Harry y a sus amigos a comprar el material escolar que necesitarian.

Al llegar al colegio, cada amigo se dirigio a su mesa. Harry se sento con Cassie y con algunos compañeros de habitacion. Cuando terminaron de comer la directora Wanda Maximoff se levanto y se quedo de pie, no tubo que esperar mucho antes de comenzar ahablar pues todo el mundo se callo en cuanto se levanto.

La directora era una mujer joven de unos treinta y tantos años, tenia el pelo castaño y rizado, sus ojos eran de color gris, mostraban mucha fuerza y determinacion; llevaba una tunica escarlata y debajo de ella un vestido rosado.

- Estudiantes, prestad atencion. Se va a celebrar un campeonato de quidditch entre nuestra escuela y otra del continente europeo.- Espero un momento antes de seguir, pues los murmullos comenzaron- Escuchadme.

Los estudiantes no parecian haberla oido, pues los murmullos iban de un lado a otro. hasta que un rayo salio de su mano en direccion al techo captando la atencion de los estudiantes.

- Bien, como iba diciendo. Se celebrara un campeonato. El motivo es, no solo que paseis un buen rato, sino que se estrechen los lazos entre diversos paises, ahora que Voldemort parece estar ganando terreno, destruyendo las ganas de luchar de los jovenes. El equipo ya esta decidido, por supuesto solo podran ser del equipo aquellas personas que esten en los qequipos de su casa. Los profesores y yo, hemos decidido quienes seran los mejores candidatos para dicho torneo.Los estudiantes que seais elegidos pasaran gran parte del año escolar en la otra escuela, sin embargo, eso no significa que no vayais a tener clase, algunos profesores os acompañaran y os instruiran en las materias. El campeonato comenzara en Noviembre. Por supuesto no hay que decir que se espera de los que seais escogidos que debeis dejarnos en un gran lugar. Yo marchare con el equipo, asi que durante mi ausencia el profesor Sohar estara al mando. Cuando el profesor Sohar os nombre poneos enfrente de nuestra mesa.

La directora se sento y poco despues el profesor Sohar se puso de pie con un pergamino que empezo a leer.

- Los nombres que dire a continuacion seran los nombres de los miembros del equipo. Buena suerte a todos, si alguno de los que a sido elegido no desea participar, cuando le nombre que lo diga. Empezamos, como guardian Benjamin Price de la sala de "tronos", como cazadores Cassie Summers "arcangel", Robert Drake "potestad", Marta Siguero "querubin", como bateadores Jhonnyl Storm "potestad" y Pheobe Halliwel "principados" y por ultimo como buscador Harry Potter "arcangel".

Harry no se lo podia creer, él, Harry iba a ir en el equipo que representaria al colegio, se levanto y se acerco a donde estaban los otros elegidos, mientras el resto del colegio les aplaudia con ganas. Cuando llego con los otros chicos se puso cerca de Cassie y les miro, les conocia a todos por supuesto, eran muy buenos, nunca penso que el iba a poder jugar con ellos en el equipo, sabia que era bueno; pero comparado con algunos de ellos se sentia algo torpe.

Estaba Benji Price, era el mejor guardian de la liga escolar, estaba en sexto curso, al igual que Harry, y en los proximos mundiales ya tenia puesto en la seleccion japonesa; Boby Drake tenia un fortisimo disparo desde lejos, cuando lanzaba el balon parecia una estaca de hielo; Cassie tenia tambien un buen brazo, su apariencia de debil lo ocultaba a la perfeccion, entro en el equipo en su segundo año cuando consiguio meterle un tiro a Benji, el hasta entonces invatido, durante una apuesta; Marta Siguero, era despistada y cuando no estaba sobre la escoba solia pasar mas tiempo en el suelo que de pie, era algo alocada y solia dar una imagen muy infantil, estando en quinto curso, era alguien a quien temer y, aunque a Cassie no le gustase, fue la mayor goleadora de la liga el año pasado; Will con su temperamento volatil era capaz de mandar las bludgers tan rapido que parecian bolas de fuego y Pheobe a pesar de ser una chica, se gano un puesto en el equipo, pues aunque no golpease tan fuerte como los otros, era capaz de mandar la bludger a cualquier extremo del campo. En conclusion era un buen equipo y Harry despues de todo, si que era un buen buscador, solo habia perdido dos partidos desde su primer año, el primero fue porque entro en el Bosque Rebelde y se rompio la muñeca, asi que como castigo no le dejaron jugar; la otra vez que perdio fue porque estubo con fiebre debido a que en pleno mes de enero se le ocurrio bañarse en el rio, a principio le parecio divertido...pero luego la idea no le parecio tan buena, como la enfermera le recordo.

- Bien chicos- dijo la directora- Pasar por la puerta que esta al lado derecho.

Los estudiantes asi lo hicieron y entraron en una sala circular con una chimenea en el centro y diversas estanterias en las paredes. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues poco despues entraron la directora, la profesora Becker de pociones, el profesor Halietus de vuelo, el profesor Karati de gemeologia y el jefe de la casa de los arcangeles el profesor Alisei.

- Felicidades a todos- dijo la directora cuando todos estaban dentro de la sala- Estos seran los profesores que iran con vosotros al colegio. Ya os he explicado como funciona, asi que ¿Teneis alguna pregunta?

- Si es para un partido ¿Porque debemos estar alli tanto tiempo?- pregunto Pheobe

- Es una buena pregunta señorita Halliwel- dijo la profesora Becker- El partido no sera hasta marzo; pero ambos directores han acordado que seria mejor ir antes para que os acostumbreis a la vida alli, tomadlo como un intercambio

-¿Quien sera el capitan del equipo?- pregunto Will

- Os lo dejamos a vuestra eleccion- dijo el profesor Halietus

- Yo creo que deberia ser Harry- dijo Cassie.

- ¿Yo?¿Porque?

- Tu eres un gran buscador y eres el que mas tiempo lleva jugando- dijo Cassie- A mi, Jhonny y Benji nos seleccionaron en segundo curso; Marta y Boby son de quinto, entraron despues y Pheobe esta en cuarto; tu eres el que tiene mas experiencia en esto.

- Cassie tiene razon- dijo Benji- Serias un gran capitan.

- ¿Todos de acuerdo?- pregunto la directora

- ¡Si!- repondieron todos

- Esta bien, Harry eres el capitan del equipo.

- De acuerdo- dijo Harry ¿A donde vamos a ir?

- A Hogwarts

Mientras en la otra punto del mundo, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, el profesor y director Albus Dumbledore, informaba a los alumnos de una importante noticia.

- Dentro de poco se realizara un partido entre nuestra escuela y el colegio Zone Angelus. Vendra en Noviembre y quiero que les deis una calida bienvenida. El equipo que representara a Hogwarts sera formado por integrantes de los equipos de quidditch de las casa; sin embargo como el quidditch es una fuente para conseguir puntos para la copa de la casa, la liga interna se jugara durante el primer trimestre y de esos partidos se elegira a los integrantes del equipo. Asi que, os recomiendo que entreneis muy duro si quereis entrar a formar parte del equipo.

Veamos, antes que nada ¿Os ha gustado? se que no ha sido un capitulo muy bueno, para todo lo que he tardado; pero por las razones que he explicado arriba os pido un poco de paciencia.

Si todavia hay alguien que sigue la historia, espero que me digais que tal me ha salido y me mandeis un review aunque sea para decirme_ "como tardes tanto te voy a morder" _o_ "das pena, dedicate a otra cosa"_

No he podido evitar poner mis aficiones en el fic, os explico, para muchos personajes me he basado en personajes de comics o series que me encantan; la directora Wanda Maximoff es la bruja escarlata "los Vengadores" y "x-men"; Benjamin Prince es de una serie que veia cuando era peque "Campeones hacia el mundial" o "capitan tsubasa" (no se si la conoceis); Bobby Drake es el hombre de hielo "x-men", Jhonny y Susan Storm esta basado en la antorcha humana y la mujer invisible "los cuatro fantasticos", Matt Parker esta basado en el prota de "spiderman", Pheobe Halliwel es de "embrujadas" o "charmead" y Marta Siguero es una de mis mejores amigas (si lo lees va por ti); no se si conocereis a estos personajes o si conoceis las series, el caso es que me encanta el cine y los comics a si que saco mucha inspiracion de ellos, cuando me invento un personaje me resulta similar a alguno de algun comic o peli, asi que termino fijandome en el.

Creo que no me enrollo mas

Una preguntita, por si hay alguien por ahi, ¿Sabeis si hay algun salon del comic o de manga en Valencia?

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y perdonad a su despistada autora que se mete en cada lio que luego no puede actualizar

kgs


	14. 13: campeonato 1era parte

¡Hola! siento haber tardado tanto.

No voy a poder contestar ahora a los reviews porque no tengo mucho tiempo; pero que sepais que los he leido todos y me han hecho muchisima ilusion recibirlos, han hecho que mi musa volviese, aunque lo haya hecho en epoca de examenes y ahora me este molestando.

En este capitulo salen dos personajes: Pansy y Blaise Zabini, a la chica la describo rubia porque es rubia en la mayoria de fics que leo y no recuerdo como la describe Rowling; a Blaise le he descrito como me lo imagino yo, dejando a un lado la descripcion que hace Rowling en el sexto libro.

No os entretengo mas, que disfruteis del capitulo.

Por cierto no tengo el corrector de faltas, asi que si veis algo mal escrito es por que tecleo muy rapido y no me fijo, si lo repasase no podria subir el capitulo hasta dentro de 1 mes; pero como se que quereis que siga con la historia he preferido que cuando lo tenga corregido lo subire modificare.

**Capitulo 13: El campeonato (1era parte)**

- Venga cassie, nos estan esperando- dijo Harry desde la parte de abajo de la escalera de su sala comun- Date prisa o se iran sin nosotros

Habian pasado dos meses desde que recibieron la noticia de que habian sido elegidos como miembros del equipo de quidditch que representaria a la escuela. Hoy era el tan esperado dia, hoy cogerian el barco que les llevaria a la que fue su casa durante unos meses, hoy volveria al sitio donde estaban sus amigos, la ciudad donde vivian Sirius y Remus, al lugar donde estudiaron los merodeadores... volveria a Hogwarts.

Harry no recordaba haber estado nunca tan emocionado con algo, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche, estubo tan intranquilo que a la una sus compañeros de habitacion le hecharon al pasillo y no le dejaron volver a entrar a la haboitacion hasta esa mañana. El equipaje habia sido rápido, ropa, libros, bengalas, petardos retardados, caramelos de humor, bombas de lluvia, golosinas, el equipo de quidditch... todo lo que penso que necesitaria. El problema era su compañera Cassandra Summer, habian quedado a las diez menos cuarto de la mañana en la sala comun de su casa, asi tendrian tiempo suficiente para llegar al puerto donde los otros miembros del equipo les esperaban a las diez y media; era un buen plan, podrian ir con tiempo, sin correr y no llegarian tarde; sin embargo algo escapo a su plan, ese algo fue su amiga, su casi hermana, Casandra Summer, tendria que haberlo previsto, la joven normalmente llegaba tarde a todas partes, asi que hay estaba, a las diez y cuarto esperando a su amiga.

Harry llevaba unos vaqueros azules desgastados y una camiseta de hockey negra con letras en rojo, sobre la cual estaba el colgante que le reconocia como miembro de la casa Arcangel y en sus manos unas gafas de sol.

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Cassandra mientras bajaba las escalera.

Cassandra llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta de la cara de Cactus con las mangas verdes, llevaba una cazadora en las manos y el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, tras de ella iban un baul y un bolso levitando.

- Ya era hora- dijo Harry- ¿A que hora habiamos quedado guapa?

- Ya lo se,es que no encontraba mis braguitas de la suerte.

- ¿Que?

- Ya sabes, mis braguitas de la suerte, las que son blancas con el borde rojo y sale Snoopy hace surf.

- Demasiada informacion para mi- dijo Harry incredulo- No hacia falta que me describieses tus bragas de la suerte.

- Bueno que, nos vamos, porque si hablas tanto llegaremos tarde.- dijo mientras salia por la puerta de la sala.

Para variar, tubieron que salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo al barco, desde que conocio a Cassie iba corriendo a todas partes, parecia que habia algo que impedia a la chica ser puntual, cuando en verano quedaban para ir a cualquier lado, solian quedar con la chica una hora antes que con el resto para llegar todos a la misma hora.

De camino al puerto, los alumnos que les veian les saludaban y les daban mucha suerte, animos...

Cuando llegaron corriendo al puerto se encontraron no solo con los miembros del equipo y los profesores, tambien habia un monton de alumnos que venian a despedir al equipo.

- ¡Chicos!- grito una voz a sus espaldas, cuando se giraron vieron a Susan correr hacia ellos seguida de Jhonny, Matt y Ashley- ¿Porque habeis tardado tanto?

- Ha sido culpa de Cassie, hemos quedado a menos cuarto y no a parecido hasta y cuarto.- dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amiga

- Tipico- dijo Jhonny- A este paso no va a llegar a tiempo ni a su entierro.

- Que chispa Jhonny, cuidado que prendes.- Dijo una Cassandra fingidamente molesta- Siempre os meteis conmigo.

- ¿Donde esta tu baul?- Le pregunto Harry al rubio para cambiar de tema.

- Esta en el barco, solo quedais vosotros por meterlos.

Harry hechizo su baul y el de Cassie ycomenzo a andar entre la gente hasta que llego a la entrada del barco, donde se encontro al profesor Alisei.

- Por fin llegais Potter

- Si, lo siento profesor Alisei- dijo Harry un poco abochornado- Cassandra se retraso.

- Claro, la señorita Summer, debi haberlo supuesto, quizas menos mal que le dimos mal la hora, sino lo mas probable es que aun estubiesemos esperandola.

- ¿Le dieron mal la hora?

- No es ningun secreto que la joven Summer llega tarde siempre, le digimos que el barco salia a las diez y media ; pero no saldremos hasta las once.

- Se las sabe todas ¿verdad profesor?

- Son muchos años con Summer. Ademas conozco a todos los miembros de mi casa a la perfeccion.- Dijo el prfoesor Alisei- Sera mejor que metas los baules en los comarotes, cada cual tiene el nombre del pasajero en la puerta.

Harry entro en el barco y bajo las escaleras hasta la zona de camarotes, habia 7 compartimentos en ese piso y en el piso de arriba otros cinco. Las puertas eran de roble y en cada una habia un letrero plateado con un nombre escrito en un color diferente segun a la casa a la que perteneciese su dueño, el de Harry y el de Cassie estaban escritos en verde, el de Benji, en rojo; el de Jhonny y el de Bobby, en azul; el de Marta en rosa y el de Pheobe en negro.

Harry dejo cada baul en su camarote correspondiente y subio corriendo a despedirse de sus amigos. Cuando llego con ellos vio a una molesta Cassandra haciendo pucheros mientras los demas reian.

- ¿Que pasa peque?- dijo el de ojos verdes al llegar

- Harry, no te lo vas a creer- dijo la chica mientras le abrazaba como si quisiese protegerse- diles que no me mientan, estan diciendo que los profesores me dijeron mal la hora a posta.

- Bueno... lo cierto es que...

- ¿Es verdad?- diojo incredula- No me lo puedo creer.

- Querian que no llegasemos tarde lo han hecho por nuestro bien, para que no nos dejasen aqui.

- Si claro, defiendeles.

Cuando llego la hora de partir, la directora les recordo a los estudiantes que durante su ausencia el profesor Sohar seria el director.

A las once en punto, el barco comenzo a elevarse, todos los estudiantes se despedian de los miembros del equipo, y estos a su vez se despedian de los alumnos. Con forme el barco se iba dejaba tras de si un rasto de polvo dorado.

La directora se acerco a los miembros del equipo junto con el resto de profesores.

-Bien chicos- empezo- os explicare como seran las cosas mientras estemos alli. El profesor Karati os dara clase de gemealogia, la profesora Becker os dara pociones, el profesor Alisei encantamientos, el profesor Halietus se encargara de los entrenamientos y yo os dare magia mental a los de sexto; hasta aqui como si estubiesemos en el colegio, las clases las dareis los siete juntos en un aula que nos va a prestar el director. Las otras materias las dareis con los alumnos de Hogwarts segun un horario especial que os prepararemos ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aqui?

Al ver que los chicos negaban con la cabeza la directora prosiguio.

- Bien, el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que nos tiene preparada una torre para que os alojeis, los profesores y yo estaremos en otras habitaciones, esta de mas decir que no se permitiran invitados ni fiestas en esa sala.

- ¿Tan mal concepto tiene de nosotros directora?- dijo Robert

- Por favor señor Drake que nos conocemos- dijo como respuesta la profesora Becker

- Como iba diciendo antes de que el señor Drake me interrumpiese, comportense y no dejen en mal lugar el nombre de la escuela. Hogwarts tiene sus propias normas y mas les vale que las sigan arrajatabla si no desean volverse al colegio en el primer traslador- dijo mirandoles seriamente.

Todos aceptaron y tras decir que la comida seria a las dos, dejaron a los chicos solos en la cubierta del barco.

- Bueno como no tenemos nada que hacer creo que ire a descansar- dijo Bobby- ¿Vienes a hacerme compañia Martita?

- Creo que paso Bobby- dijo la joven- ¿Nos vamos a la piscina de popa Pheobe?

- Vale- dijo la otra

- ¿Piscina?- dijo el Bobby antes de salir corriendo tras las chicas- esperadme que yo tambien quiero.

- Te lo advierto Drake- dijo Benji con tranquilidad mientras andaba en su misma direccion- Como te pases con mi novia tendremos que buscar un nuevo cazador.

- Benji, eres un aguafiestas

- No crees que Benji lo diga en serio ¿verdad?- dijo Cassie preocupada

-¿el que?- pregunto Harry- ¿lo de que tendremos que buscar un nuevo cazador?

-Yo creo que si Bobby sigue molestando a Marta le dara una paliza- dijo Jhonny

- De todas formas no te preocupes, Bobby sabe que Benji lo dice en serio, asi que no intentara nada- dijo Harry para tranquilizar a la chica

- Oye chicos, ¿Porque habeis tardado tanto?- pregunto Jhonny mientras los tres iban hacia la zona de la piscina.

- Aqui la amiga- dijo Harry mientras señalaba a la morena- Dice que no encontraba sus braguitas de la suerte

- ¿Las de Snoopy?- pregunto Jhonny

- Si- dijo ella antes de añadir molesta-¿Como sabes que son de Snoopy?

- Susan tiene unas igual y cuando le pregunto dice "son nuestras braguitas de la suerte y de la amistad, las tres las tenemos iguales"- dijo el imitando la voz de su hermana- despues me lanza una zapatilla y me amenaza con convertirme en huron si vulvo a preguntar.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de popa, vieron una gran piscina en la que habia un trampolin, colchonetas, una red... al lado habia una fila de tumbonas junto a las cuales habia una silla con toallas blancas sobre las que estaba grabado el escudo del colegio una espada con dos alas y una aureola encima.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron jugando, Bobby haciendo caso de las amenazas de Benji no volvio a tontear con Marta, la cual estaba en la piscina o en brazos de su novio, Pheobe se divertia con Jhonny y con Bobby jugando en el agua, lo que le dejo ocasion a Cassie para hablar con su amigo de ojos verdes.

- ¿Que ha dicho tu madre de que vayas a Londres?- le pregunto mientras se secaban en una tumbona.

- Nada, aun no se lo he dicho

-¿Como?- dijo ella incorporandose de golpe- ¿eres tonto? Cruzas medio mundo y no se lo cuentas

- Lo mas probable es que no me hubiese dejado.

- eso no lo sabes.

- Da igual, ademas ya no se puede cambiar lo hecho.- dijo el- Lo mas probable es que ya lo sepa

-¿Como segun tu lo va a saber si no se lo has contado?

- La directora y ellas son muy amigas, al parecer eran amigas en Hogwarts hasta que la directora cambio de colegio y despues de eso solo se vieron un par de vez, aunque mantenian contacto por carta. Lo mas seguro es que ella se lo haya dicho

- Aun asi, en cuanto lleguemos le vas a escribir diciendoselo

- Si mama- dijo Harry en tono de burla- Cambiando de tema ¿como estas con tus padres? no has querido hablar de eso desde ese dia

- A veces bien, a veces mal, dependia del momento, ahora estamos bien, no tan bien como antes; pero bueno- dijo ella tumbandose- Despues de ese dia estubimos hablando y me contaron muchas cosas de mis verdaderos padres

- ¿Ya sabes quienes son?

- Si al parecer me adoptaron cuando era pequeña, en esa epoca mi madre adoptiva, Caroline, trabajaba en los asuntos sociales en Londres, me llevaron un dia tras un ataque, ella investigo quienes habian sido mis padres para entregarme a algun familiar; pero cuando se entero de quienes fueron ella y su marido me adoptaron. Poco despues de eso nos vinimos aqui

- ¿Y quienes eran?- dijo el- murieron en ese ataque de los mortifagos.

- Ojala, no ellos eran los mortifagos Harry, asesinaron a muchisimas personas- dijo ella con rabia en la voz- No les importo tener una hija, fueron a matar a una pareja de aurores y les apresaron, asi que les mandaron a Azkaban y a mi me dieron en adopcion.

- No se merecen haberte tenido como hija. Tu eres mucho mejor que todo eso.

- Ya, lo que pasa es que eso no hace que me de menos rabia- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente- Caroline dice que esta buscando a algun familiar de mis padres que merezca la pena, por si quiero conocer a alguien de mi familia.

Sobre las nueve de la noche, el profesor Halietus les dijo que se pusiesen el uniforme porque estabamos a punto de llegar, asi que cada uno fue a su camarote para ponerse el uniforme.

Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca bajo un jersey azul con el logo del colegio, sobre lo cual llevaban una tunica azul oscura con capucha. La distincion de las casas se hacia garcias al borde de la tunica y del cinturon que llevaba, cinturon que los alumnos no solian llevar abrochado, cada casa tenia un color representativo, el mismo con el que estaban escritos sus nombres en las puertas de los camarotes.

Cuando todos estubieron listos salieron a la cubierta donde ya les esperaban los profesores, desde alli pudieron ver como se acercaban al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria.

Lo primero que les recibio fue una esplendida vista del castillo, las torres, los corredores, el frondoso bosque, ese inmenso lago que reflejaba el castillo y la luna... era una imagen claramente magica, parecia sacada de un cuento de princesas y dragones.

Harry lo veia todo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veia, todo estaba tal como lo recordaba, tal como se lo describian Hermione o Neville en sus cartas, ya se estaba imaginando los sitios donde sucedieron todas esas bromas de las que tanto le habian hablado Ron y Draco. Estaba deseando verles a todos, volver a pisar Hogwarts, los terrenos, el Gran Comedor... incluso estaba deseando ir a las mazmorras donde daba clase el profesor Snape.

Cuando el barco descendio la profesora les dio unas ultimas indicaciones antes de bajar del barco.

Al bajar se encontraron con el señor Filch y su gata

- Usted debe de ser la directora del colegio "Zone Angelus"- dijo el hombre

- Asi es, Wanda Maximoff.

- El señor director me ha pedido que les lleve hacia el Gran Comedor les espera alli.

- Muy bien- Se giro a sus alumnos y añadio- Poneos las capuchas, nuestra apariencia sera una sorpresa, recordais lo que preparamos para presentarno ¿verdad?

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron la capucha tal como les habia dicho la directora, la capucha caia como si no tubiese forma tapandoles de manera que no se pudiesen ver sus ojos.

Siguieron al señor Filch por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegaron a un gran hall, Harry lo recordaba, por ahi es por donde entran todos los estudiantes al Gran Comedor. El señor Filch les pidio que esperasen a que el profesor Dumbledore les anunciase, despues de decirles eso entro en el Gran Comedor cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Cuando creen que vendran los alumnos de ese colegio?- Pregunto un Ron Weasley desde su mesa de la casa de Gryffindore

- Lo mas probable es que lleguen un dia de estos- respondio Hermione.- ¿Creen que Harry vendra con ellos?

- No lo se, no me ha dicho nada de que fuese a venir- respondio Draco

- ¿Creen que podran con ellos Draco?- pregunto Neville.

- No lo se- dijo el rubio.

-¿Por que asumes que Draco estara en el equipo?- dijo Ron- a lo mejor eligen a otro.

- Si, claro, y a lo mejor comienzan a llover elfos domesticos Ron, ¿crees que deba ir a por el paraguas?- le respondio el joven Malfoy

- Ron, reconocelo, Draco es uno de los mejores cazadores de Hogwarts.- dijo la castaña- seguro que estara en el equipo.

En eso entro el señor Filch corriendo extrañamente en direccion a la mesa del director

- Mirale, parece Kreacher intentando correr- dijo Draco

- No deberias de burlarte del elfo domestico de tu tio, ha servido durante muchos años a tu familia.- defendio la castaña

- Hermi, Kreacher esta como una cabra y si pudiese nos estrangularia mientras dormimos, el nos odia.- le recordo el de ojos grises.

- Alumnos- dijo el profesor Dumbledore poniendose en pie -Alumnos, prestadme un minuto de atencion. El señor Filch me acaba de informar de que nuestros invitados acaban de llegar, no esta de mas decir que quiero que se comporten. Sin mas tardanza el equipo que representara a "Zone Angelus"

Cuando el profesor les nombro las puertas se abrieron y entraron siete figuras con una tunica azul que les tapaba la cara con una capucha.

Las tres primeras personas entraron dando toda clase de piruetas hasta llegar enfrente de la mesa de los profesores, donde empezaron a hacer movimientos de break dance; mientras los hacian otras dos figuras conjuraron unas figguras en el aire, un pajaro de fuego y un delfin de agua, las cuales se iban cruzando, hasta que una flecha de hielo perteneciente a una sexta personas las atraveso haciendo que comenzase a caer polvo plateado y por ultimo el septimo personajehizo mediante un hechizo que el polvo plateado se convirtiese en fuegos artificiales.

En el momento en que termino la presentacion los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza, habia sido una entrada espectacular.

Una joven morena atraveso el comedor seguida de otras cuatro personas y se dirigiueron a la mesa de los profesores.

- Señorita Maximoff- saludo el profesor Dumbledore.

- Albus- le saludo ella en respuesta.

- Alumnos, este es el equipo de quidditch de Zone Angelus, esta es su directora la señorita Wanda Maximoff y estos algunos de sus profesores, quiero que hagais que se integren y se lo pasen chachi, como dirian los muggles.- dijo con una sonrisa- Chicos podeis sentaros en la mesa que querais.

Los chicos asintieron y tras hablarlo un momento se dirigieron a la mesa de gryffindore, donde se sentaron entre sus alumnos, los cuales les hicieron un sitio en seguida.

- Hey Dray ¿que me recomiendas?- le dijo ujno de los chicos bajos la capucha a Draco, que era la persona que estaba a su lado .

- ¿Como me has llamado?- pregunto el rubio incredulo

- ¿Prefieres Drakito?- pregunto de nuevo el encapuchado

- No, ya sabes que prefiere rubito oxigenado- dijo esta vez la voz de una chica tras una de las capuchas.

- Solo hay una persona en el mundo que me llama Drakito- dijo el rubio antes de pegarle una colleja al encapuchado- ¿Verdad Jimy?

- No pegues, yo no te he pegado- dijo el joven quitandose la capucha y dejando ver a un moreno de ojos verdes.- Hola chicos

- Harry- grito la castaña empujando al rubio para poder abrazar a su amigo- Te hemos hechado mogollon de menos.

- Hermi, hacia falta que tirases al suelo- respondio el de ojos grises desde el suelo.

- Sin duda esa es la posicion en la que estas mas favorecido rubito oxigenado- dijo una chica mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver a una morena de ojos grises- Hola, Cassandra Summer; pero mis amigos me dicen Cassie, si sois amigos de Harry, podeis llamarme asi.

- Hola yo soy Hermione Granger, mis amigos me dicen Hermi o Mione- le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

El resto de miembros del equipo de quidditch se fue quitando la capucha dejando ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules, uno moreno de ojos negros, uno castaño de ojos grises, una joven castaña de ojos marrones y a otra morena de ojos color miel.

- El rubio es Jhonny Storm- comenzo Cassie a presentar- ese moreno es Benji Price, el castaño es Bobby Drake, la morena es Marta Siguero y la de pelo Castaño corto es Pheobe Halliwel.

- Yo soy Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña- el pelirrojo es Ron Weasley, el rubio es Draco Malfoy y el castaño es Neville.

Mientras en la mesa de los profesores.

- Gracias Albus, has sido un bonito discurso- dijo Wanda- Aunque si te soy sincera creo que la palabra "chachi" no es una palabra muy habitual en los muggles hoy en dia.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo el- A mi me parece una palabra super chula.

- ¿"Super chula"?¿Cuanto hace que no sales de Hogwarts?

- ¿Wanda Maximoff?- pregunto Remus Lupin desde el otro lado del profesor Dumbledore- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

- Hola Remus- le saludo ella- Si hace bastante

- Desde que te mudastes en nuestro sexto año

-¿Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos?- pregunto Severus Snape que se sentaba al lado de Lupin

- Ahora iba a saludarte Sev, ¿Como estas?

- Como siempre; pero no te entretendre, sigue hablando con tu amiguito Lupin. Despues de todo esta claro que prefieres estra con el antes que conmigo que soy tu amigo de toda la vida

- No te enfades, ahora iba a saludarte a ti.

- Si claro

- Es verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con los leoncitos te ha hecho olvidar tus enseñanzas de slytherine- dijo Severus Snape con una sonrisa sarcastica- Sino no te hubiese manipulado como acabo de hacerlo

- No vale que me engañes Sev, los sliytherine no nos engañamos entre nosotros

El resto de la cena paso entre risas, conversaciones y juegos. Una comida deliciosa fue el cierre de una noche que les costaria olvidar a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

De camino a la salida del Gran Comedor se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherine, cuando llegaron a su altura una joven de slytherine se adelanto, era una chica rubia que caminaba segura de si misma, como lo hace todo slythenrine que se precie de serlo.

- Que hay primito- le dijo la joven a Jhonny- Me desilusiona que te hayas sentado con los leoncitos antes que conmigo.

- No se puede tener todo en esta vida Pansy, ademas con esos gorilas de ahi atras no creo que haya sitio para mi.

- Como quieras de toda formas ya sabes donde estoy, por si te aburres de estar con sangres sucias, traidores y mestizos- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse.

- ¿Eres primo de esa arpia?- pregunto Cassie

- Si- dijo Jhonny- normalmente no es asi, lo que pasa es que ese novio suyo, ese tal Nott es un capullo y le tiene comida la cabeza.

Los dias pasaron y todo se volvio una rutina, como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho asi, daban clase, comian, entrenaban una vez a la semana, dormian, hacian los deberes, salian a los terrenos... los dias se hicieron semanas y pronto llego el primer partido de Hogwarts desde que llegaron, Ravenclaw contra Slytherine.

- !Harry no quiero ir, quiero dormir¡- decia una gritona Pheobe cada vez que Harry le quitaba las sabanas.

- Pheobe, despierta- decia Harry quitandole otra vez las sabanas

- Tengo sueño- replicaba la joven

- Pues la proxima vez no te quedes despierta esperando la retrasmision del concierto de Avalon.

- Eres un tirano- dijo ella levantandose porfin.- No entiendo porque tenemos que ir y menos porque tan temprano

- Primero, no es temprano son las once y media- dijo el- y segundo vamos para ver a los jugadores que puedan ser un peligro para que ganemos.

Harry salio de la habitacion y se encontro con los miembros del equipo intentando aguantar la risa.

- Sabes que en cuanto has salido se ha metido en la cama otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo Benji desde el sillon donde estaba abarazando a Marta

- Ya lo se- dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros- Habia que intentarlo.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos llegar tarde- dijo Marta

Los seis miembros del equipo salieron de la sala en la que se ospedaron y comenzaron a dirigirse al campo de quidditch. A mitad de camino la lechuza de Harry, Odin, se le acerco llevando un sobre verde en las patas.

- Chicos, iros adelantandoos- leds dijo Harry mientras desataba el sobre de las patas de la lechuza

- ¿Estas bien Harry?- pregunto Marta- te ves un blanco

- Este es uno de los sombres especiales de mi madre- dijo Harry enseñandoselo.

-¿Especiales?- pregunto Bobby

- ¿Sabes lo que es un Howler? multiplicalo por mil y es esto- voy a algun sitio a abrirlo. Cuando termine os alcanzare.

Harry se dirigio hacia el lago, lo suficientemente lejos del campo de quidditch, se sento en el y miro el sobre verde que giraba entre sus manos, respiro hondo y lo abrio con cuidado.

-¡HARRY JAMES EVANS! ¿QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? MAS TE VALE QUE ME EXPLIQUES PORQUE HAS CRUZADO MEDIO MUNDO Y NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA.- dijo la voz de su madre desde el interior del sobre- DEBERIA DARTE VERGUENZA JOVENCITO. ENGAÑAR A TU MADRE. POR TU BIEN ESPERO QUE TE DIVIERTAS PORQUE CUANDO VUELVAS NO VAS A SALIR EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA ¿ENTENDIDO?

Su madre continuo gritando durante cinco minutos mas. Harry estaba blanco, nunca habia visto a su madre tan enfadada, cuando volviese se le caeria el pelo. Harry se levanto y se dirigio pensativo al campo de quidditch.

Pasaba cerca de los invernaderos, cuando oyo un pequeño lloro, curioso se acerco al lugar del que venia el ruido, tras el invernadero 7, uno de los mas escondidos.

Apoyada sobre la pared del invernadero habia una joven rubia, con el pelo en una coleta que se abrazaba a sus rodillas, parecia estar llorando

-Hola- dijo Harry- ¿Estas bien?

La joven alzo la cabeza al oir la voz de Harry, se intento secar las lagrimas; pero era evidente que habia estado llorando, tenia los ojos rojos, la respiracion entrecortada y de nuevo lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

- A ti que te importa Evans- dijo la joven

- Solo queria saber porque estas llorando- dijo el mientras se sentaba a su lado

- No es asunto tuyo- dijo ella mientras volvia a esconder la cabeza

Harry se quedo sentado a su lado, mirando al frente, en silencio, esperando que fuese ella la que rompiese el silencio

- ¿Por que sigues aqui?- dijo ella- ¿no tendrias que estar viendo el partido de quidditch?

- Deberia. ¿Y tu? ¿no deberias verlo tambien? despues de todo es tu casa

- No tenia ganas- dijo ella secandose las lagrimas

- Si, te entiendo, es mucho mas divertido venir aqui a llorar sin motivo

- Tengo un motivo para llorar, aunque no lo creas.

- ¿A si? ¿Cual?

- ¿Porque deberia de decirtelo?

- Es una buena pregunta- dijo el sonriendola- A lo mejor porque soy un tio super atractivo que esta haciendote compañia

- Se te ha subido un poco el ego a la cabeza, Evans- dijo ella mirandole.

-Harry, llamame Harry

-Entonces puedes llamarme Pansy, mis amigos me llaman asi, o al menos eso harian si los tubiese.

- No digas eso, seguro que tienes muchos amigos Pansy

- Soy una slytherine, asi que las otras casas no quieren saber nada de mi; pero las personas de mi casa que pense que eran mis amigos no lo son

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode; perosnas que fingian ser mis amigas cuando mi novio era Nott.- dijo ella mirando tristemente al frente

- ¿Era? ¿has discutido con el?

- Lo hemos dejado- dijo ella

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

- Ya lo has hecho, ayer por la noche le pille acostandose con una Ravenclaw en las mazmorras- dijo ella empezando a llorar- Cuando se lo he hechado en cara esta mañana me ha dicho que yo me lo estaba buscando, que el tenia necesidad y que yo era niñata de tres al cuarto

- No deberias hacerle caso a Nott- diojo Harry abrazandola- Es un imbecil, si no se ha dado cua¡enta de lo guapa y simpatica que eres

- Mas despacio leon- dijo ella medio sonriendo- o pensare que estas ligando con migo

- De todas formas, si tu quieres puedo ser tu amigo.

- ¿Porque ibas a serlo?

- Porque yo siempre voy con chicas guapas, divertidas y que pinchen mi ego.

- En ese caso soy la persona correcta, porque cumplo esas tres cualidades, sobre todo la primera- dijo ella sonriendo de verdad a Harry, por primera vez desde que comenzo la charla

-¡Pansy! ¡Pansy!- gritaba una voz a lo lejos.

- Estoy aqui- respondio la joven

Al instante un joven castaño aparecio corriendo, llevaba el pelo corto de punta, tenia los ojos claros y parecia haber estado buscando a la chica desde hacia un buen rato.

Cuando llego al lugar donmde ellos estaban se acerco a la chica, la separo de Harry y la abrazo.

-¿Estas Bien?-le dijo mirandola a los ojos- Me acabo de enterar de lo del capullo de Nott.

- Si, no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor gracias a Harry

-En ese caso te doy las gracias Evans- dijo el chico mientras le estrechaba a Harry la mano- Has ayudado a Pansy asi que si quieres algo solo tienes que perdirmelo. Soy Blaise Zabini.

- No hara falta, solo espero que Pansy este mejor, cuidala no se merece a ningun otro Theodor Nott

- No hacia falta que lo digeses

Blaise y Pansy se marcharon de vuelta a la sala comun de Slytherine, dejando a un pensativo Harry de camino al campo de quidditch.

Cuando llego el partido estaba a punto de terminar Nott se habia lanzado a capturar la snitch; pero el otro buscador estaba bastante pegado a su escoba, el marcador iba 150-155, sin dudas los cazadores de ambos equipos eran mas que buenos, al final Nott capturo la snitch y los slytherine ganaron el partido.

De nuevo los dias comenzaron a pasar, de vez en cuando Harry se sorprendia a si mismo mirando a la rubia Slytherine, los primeros dias despues de su ruptura con Nott habia estado un tanto triste; pero ahora se la veia mas alegre, habia hecho nuevos amigos mucho mas rapido de lo que ella creia, segun le conto a Harry un dia que estaban paseando por el lago, al parecer a Blaise nunca le habia caido bien Nott, solo iba con el porque la rubia era su novia, cuando Nott rompio con ella, el joven castaño le presento a otra gente de Slytherine con la que ella no habia hablado nunca, a pesar de ser de su mismo curso.

Las semanas pasaron volando y el siguiente partido, Gryffindore contra Hufflepuf, acabo con una aplastante derrota por parte de los leones, los cuales ganaron 400-50

Estaban ya cerca las fiestas navideñas cuando en una de las cenas el director Albus Dumbledore, dio la gran noticia: se celebraria un baile de navidad para los alumnos mayores de quinto. Esa noticia hizo un gran alboroto en los dias posteriores, todo el mundo se moria por encontrar una pareja, algunos se quejaban del poco tiempo que tenian para prepararse y otros se quejaban por que no iban a poder asistir al baile.

Fue en la clase de historia de la magia que compartian con los Ravenclaw cuando Cassandra empezo a atosigarle.

-¿Con quien vas a ir?- le pregunto la joven en un susurro

- No se lo he pedido a nadie aun

- ¿A que estas esperando?

- Y a ti que mas te da, tu tampoco tienes pareja

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso, Potter?

- ¿Tienes pareja y no me lo habias dicho?

- Te lo dige ayer en la cena; pero me ignorabas porque se te caia la baba por cierta Slytherine rubia.

-No se me cae la baba con Pansy

- Lo que tu digas chaval

-¿Con quien vas a ir?

- Con Jhonny

-¿Que? ¿Estas de broma?

- No, ire con el al baile.

- Mas le vale que no se pase un pelo

- ¿Porque no le pides a Pansy que vaya al baile contigo?

- Estas loca si creer que voy a hacer eso

- ¿Acaso te da miedo que te rechace?

- ¿Miedo yo? ja me rio en la cara del peligro

- ¿En serio? demuestramelo, en el comedor acercate a ella y pidela que vaya la baile contigo.

- Lo hare, para que veas que no me da miedo

- Si claro, por eso y porque lo estas deseando.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Harry se acerco a la mesa de slytherine y le pidio a Pansy si podia hablar con ella.

- ¿Que hace?- pregunto Ron al ver a su amigo en la mesa de slythrine

- Le va a pedir a Pansy que le acompañe al baile- respondio Cassie

- Ya era hora- dijo Marta- Pense que no se lo iba a pedri nunca.

- Pansy ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro Harry- dijo ella mientras se levantaba- Ahora vuelvo, no dejeis que Blaise se coma mi postre.

-Me preguntaba si...- dijo Harry una vez fuera del comendor- ¿Ya tiernes pareja para el baile? imagino que si, que tonteria una chica tan guapa como tu, como no va a tener pareja, mejor olvidalo

- Tranquilo terremoto, si me haces una pregunta dejame responder- dijo ella- para el monologo que estas haciendo podria estar tomandome mi postre tranquilamente.

- Perdona, es que estoy un poco nervioso- dijo Harry mientras se alborotaba el pelo

- Lo cierto es que no, no tengo pareja para el baile, ya me lo han pedido; pero estoy esperando que me lo pida alguien.- dijo ella mirandole a los ojos

- Entiendo, en ese caso te ahorrare el tener que recvhazarme.

- Alto hay leon, no puedes saber la respuesta a una pregunta que aun no has hecho

- ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?- dijo el- Ya puedes rechazarme

- Me encantaria

- Ves, sabia que ibas a rechazar... un momento ¿has dicho que si?- dijo el sonriendo, mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza- Genial, no te arrepentiras

- Voy a terminar mi postre, ya nos veremos leon.- dijo ella mientras se iba de vuelta al comedor.

¿Hola? ¿hay alguien que todavia me lea? siento muichiiiiiiisimo la tardanza; pero me he mudado y en el piso de alquiler no tengo internet, ademas de que me ha costado un monton empezar este capitulo.

¿Que os ha parecido? Ya se que no pasada nada muy interesante; pero el proximo sera mejor, el tan esperado encuentro por fin.

¿Que me decis de Wanda? ¿La junto con Remus?¿Con Severus?¿Con Sirius?¿La dejo sola? os dejo elegir.

Espero que me mandeeis vuestros comentarios, haber si me vuelve la inspiracion y decide quedarse durante mas tiempo, sobre todo cuando no tenga examenes.

kgs


	15. 14:campeonato 2da parte

¡Hola! Esta vez he actualizado más rápido, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento.

Algunos me habéis comentado el cambio que le he puesto a Pansy y que no creéis que la chica pueda ser así, debo decir que la culpa de mi percepción de Pansy tan irreal, son los fics que suelo leer, en especial uno "En silencio", os recomiendo que lo leáis, es de **Black Kymera**, aunque reconozco que es del tipo slash (relaciones chico-chico), la culpa de mi Pansy surrealista es suya.

En un principio iba a poner el rencuentro en este capitulo; pero se me ha alargado demasiado el capitulo. De todas formas, como algunas habíais pedido salen los merodeadores, aunque James no mucho.

Os dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: El campeonato (2da parte)**

Era una sala circular, las cortinas tapaban toda la claridad que pudiese entrar por la ventana, en una de las paredes había una chimenea y sobre ella un retrato de un joven moreno de ojos morados vestido con una armadura plateada, sobre su brazo colgaba una capa verde en la que se podía ver una serpiente grabada; en el centro de la sala había un escritorio de roble con grabados de serpientes y tras él un oscuro butacón, en el que había sentado un hombre de ojos rojos.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de figuras encapuchadas que se pusieron delante del escritorio hincando una de las rodillas con la cabeza gacha. El hombre se puso de pies y rodeo su escritorio para llegar a donde estaban los encapuchados, los cuales a una señal suya se levantaron.

- ¿Que noticias me tenéis?- dijo el hombre

- Mi señor, se dará un congreso en Nueva Orleáns en pascua, ella estará allí- dijo uno de los encapuchados

- ¿Estas seguro Lucius?

- Por supuesto mi Lord

- Excelente- dijo el Lord- Os aviso, pertenecéis a mi circulo interno; pero no tolerare ningún fallo. Si lo hacéis bien seréis ampliamente recompensados; pero si falláis no habrá piedad para nadie y lo que os puedan hacer los aurores no será nada comparado con lo que os esperara aquí

Esas simples palabras hicieron que un imperceptible escalofrío recorriese la espalda de los encapuchados. Todos ellos habían sufrido lo que significaba fallar en una misión del Lord, sin embargo hasta ahora ninguna había sido tan importante como para reunir al circulo interno en su totalidad, sin duda esa podía ser la misión más importante hasta la fecha, si salía bien posiblemente ganasen la guerra, si algo salía mal... mejor no pensar en las consecuencias.

A kilómetros de allí, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nadie se imagina lo que el Lord planea; después de todo tienen muchas cosas en que pensar, sobretodo el inminente baile que tiene a los alumnos en las nubes.

- ¡Señor Finnigan!- grito la profesora McGonagall- ¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo?

- Lo siento Profesora McGonagall- dijo el joven apenado

- El hechizo consiste en cambiar el color de la túnica de su compañero, no en cambiarle el color del pelo.- dijo ella- Acompañe al señor Longbootom a la enfermería. Ese despiste le costara cinco puntos para gryffindore.

Accidentes como ese se daban por docenas en las clases, la mente de los estudiantes estaba más pendiente de que se iban a poner o a quien iban a llevar que en sus estudios, después de todo, clases habían tenido todos los días durante muchos años; pero un baile de navidad no, de hecho era el primer baile que se celebraba desde el comienzo de la guerra.

Una semana antes de las vacaciones de navidad durante la cena el profesor Dumbledore llamo la atención de sus estudiantes.

- Tengo dos noticias que anunciar- comenzó el profesor- La primera es que los partidos que quedan de quidditch seguirán este calendario: Gryffindore contra Ravenclaw el 14 de enero, Slytherine contra Hufflepuf el 28 de enero, Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw el 11 de febrero y el ultimo partido de la liga interna será Gryffindore contra Slytherine el 25 de febrero.

Cuando terminó de decir el calendario los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón, impidiendo que el profesor Dumbledore terminase de hablar.

- Por favor el profesor Dumbledore no ha terminado de hablar- dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que poco a poco el silencio volviese al comedor.

- Gracias profesora McGonagall- dijo el alegre director- Como iba diciendo, sé que el calendario esta un poco apretado; pero los profesores hemos acordado que esto para que los integrantes del equipo que represente al colegio tenga un mes entero para entrenar y familiarizarse con sus compañeros. El segundo punto es que, para que terminéis de comprar los últimos detalles para el baile este fin de semana habrá salida a Hogsmead. Ahora a comer.

Tal como había dicho el director todos los estudiantes empezaron a comer

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo Ron- Están todos los partidos apelotonados en dos meses.

- No veo cual es el problema- dijo Jhonny mientras se echaba en su plato unas patatas

- Es evidente, los partidos están muy justos y habrá problemas para entrenar- comento Draco.

- En mi opinión sois unos quejicas- añadió Benji- Nosotros tenemos un horario parecido para el quidditch y no nos pasa nada

- Quizás para vosotros sea normal; pero nosotros tenemos los partidos mucho más repartidos- añadió Ron.

- Hablando de eso- dijo Harry- deberíamos empezar a entrenar.

- Si- dijo Bobby- Por fin un poco de marcha, esto empezaba a ser aburrido.

La semana paso sin ningún sobresalto y pronto llego el día de la salida a Hogsmead.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Jhonny y Cassie habían decidido pasar ese día en el pueblo y el hecho de que las chicas tuviesen mucho que comprar hizo que decidiesen quedar mas temprano de lo normal en un fin de semana.

De camino a la puerta encontraron a Pansy y Blaise subir de las mazmorras en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- Hola- saludo Pansy cuando paso por su lado

- ¿Que hay primita?- dijo Jhonny

- Pues nada, vamos a desayunar obviamente.- Dijo la rubia- ¿Cómo es que estáis levantados tan pronto?

- Vamos a Hogsmead, a terminar de comprar algunas cosas para el baile- dijo Harry sonriendo a la rubia- ¿Queréis venir?

- Por favor Evans- dijo ella mientras se le acercaba- Yo solo llevo lo mejor y te aseguro que en Hogsmead no hay nada que merezca mi atención.

- Bueno, voy a estar yo- dijo Harry

- No es suficiente león. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor luego vamos, mas que nada para darle algo de estilo a ese pueblucho

-¿No tienes que comprar el vestido?- quiso saber el de ojos verdes

- Mi vestido vino hecho a medida desde Italia- respondió la Slytherine- Como he dicho solo llevo lo mejor.

Tras decir eso los dos Slytherine se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, dejando a los otros partir hacia el pueblo.

En esos momentos, en la mesa de los profesores se daba una pequeña discusión entre Severus Snape discutía con Remus Lupin ante la divertida mirada de los profesores, en especial de Albus Dumbledore, Wanda Maximoff y Minerva McGonagall.

-Wanda, haz el favor de explicarle a este lobo pulgoso adicto a los chocolates la razón por la que no nos puede acompañar a Hogsmead- dijo el profesor de pociones.

- Wanda dile al amargado de Snapy que no me insulte y que sí puedo ir con ustedes.- dijo el de ojos ámbar

- Sev, Remsy dice que siente que no le dejes ir con él- dijo ella- y Remus, Severus dice que estará encantado de que vengas con nosotros

- No es cierto- dijeron ellos dos a la vez- Te lo has inventado.

- Bueno, os espero en la puerta en media hora- dijo ella riendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- Sé lo que pretendes Lupin- dijo el pocimista- Y no lo permitiré

- No sé a que te refieres Snape

- Lo sabes perfectamente- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Cerca de media mañana, los tres profesores paseaban por Hogsmead con algunas bolsas encogidas en los bolsillos. Cuando vieron ir hacia ellos dos siluetas fácilmente reconocidas. La primera era un hombre de pelo negro azabache muy desordenado, de ojos color avellana ocultos tras sus gafas; junto a él, otro hombre, con el pelo negro azulado y corto, tenia un pendiente plateado en la oreja izquierda y unos ojos de color gris, ambos hombres eran altos y musculosos, los dos fácilmente reconocibles, andando y hacia el trío venían James Potter y Sirius Black.

- Hola Moony- dijo Sirius al llegar a su lado

- Hola chicos

- Snape- dijo James a modo de saludo

- Potter, Black

- ¿A mi no me saludáis?- dijo Wanda en tono bromista.- ¿Tanto he cambiado que no me reconocéis?

- Te reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo- dijo Sirius mas para si mismo que para el resto mientras la miraba- ¿Qué tal Wanda?

- Bien Sirius, gracias por preguntar

- Me alegro de verte Wanda- dijo Prongs- Estas más guapa de lo que recordaba

- Tu también estas muy guapo James

- Íbamos a Las Tres Escobas- dijo Remus- ¿Venís?

- Claro- dijo Padfoot- Íbamos a ver al profesor Dumbledore; pero aun tenemos algo de tiempo.

De camino a la taberna estuvieron en completo silencio. Al llegar cogieron una mesa y le pidieron a Madame Rosmerta algunas bebidas

- ¿Cómo es que has vuelto a Londres Wanda?- pregunto James intentando romper el hielo.

- He venido porque la escuela en la que trabajo esta en Hogwarts por un campeonato de quidditch-

- ¿Eres profesora?- pregunto de nuevo el de gafas

- así es- dijo ella sonriente- Soy la directora de un colegio de magia en Australia

- Vaya, es impresionante

- Si¿y vosotros?

- Sirius y yo somos alfas

- El grupo de aurores de elite ¿no?

- Exacto

- Lo que siempre quisisteis. Estar en la primera línea de batalla

- Ya sabemos porque estas en Londres; pero ¿qué haces en Hogsmead¿Habéis venido a comprar o solo a pasar el rato?

- Ambas- dijo Remus- Wanda quería comprar un vestido para el baile de navidad, Snape necesitaba ingredientes y yo dar un paseo.

Paso cerca de una hora, en la cual tres de las cinco personas sentadas no dejaron de hablar de infinitud de temas. Wanda estaba interesada en la vida de sus tres amigos ex-gryffindore, James quería saberlo todo acerca de la vida de Wanda desde que se fue de Inglaterra y Remus simplemente se lo pasaba bien; los otros dos integrantes Sirius Black y Severus Snape permanecieron en silencio hasta que el ultimo indico que deberían ir ya a hablar con Dumbledore

James y Sirius se despidieron y marcharon hacia el castillo.

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto el de gafas

- ¿A mí?

- No a mi, pues claro que a ti

- Nada

- Claro- dijo James sarcástico- Te conozco como si fuese tu, así que dímelo

- En serio que no me pasa nada

- Entonces el parlanchín de Sirius Black ha estado callado durante una hora porque no tenia nada que decir ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho- dijo el de ojos grises- No tenia nada que decir

- ¿Es por Wanda?

-¿Tu que crees?

- Que si- dijo Prongs parándose- Deberías hablar con ella

- No tenemos nada que decirnos- dijo el otro imitándole

- Pues yo creo que sí. Deberías hablar con ella y decirle que todavía la sigues queriendo, no querrás levantarte un día y darte cuanta de que la única oportunidad que tuviste de arreglarlo la desperdiciaste por culpa de tu orgullo.

- Yo ya no sé si la quiero Prongs, ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello.

-De todas formas habla con ella. Si es cierto que la sigues queriendo no la dejes marchar, puede que te arrepientas toda tu vida de hacer caso al orgullo

- Creo que ya no hablamos de Wanda y de mí- dijo Sirius reanudando la marcha al lado de Prongs.

Diez minutos después de que los aurores saliesen de Las Tres Escobas, entraron los alumnos, riendo y hablando, se sentaron y tomaron algo de cerveza de mantequilla para calentarse el cuerpo.

El día 24 de diciembre llego y por arte de magia las alumnas desaparecieron de los pasillos, fueses a donde fueses eras imposible encontrar a una joven mayor de segundo año. Las que iban al baile se estaban preparando y las que no les estaban ayudando, entrases en la habitación de chicas que entrases en todas se repetía el espectáculo, ropa tirada por el suelo, el vestido que habían escogido sobre la cama, los zapatos en una caja en el armario, ropa interior a juego con el vestido, en el cuarto de baño jovencitas recién duchadas peleando por un trozo de espejo en el que poder maquillarse y peinarse...

Los chicos sin embargo estaban mucho más tranquilos, tomándoselo todo con calma, jugando mientras se vestían...

Cerca de las diez de la noche Harry salió en busca de Pansy a la escalinata del Gran Comedor, llevaba unos diez minutos esperando cuando la vio subir de las mazmorras al lado de Zabini y de una pelirroja que le acompañaba.

Pansy, llevaba un vestido de tirantes plateado con un chal semitransparente y una tira dorada a modo de cinturón, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño dejándole algunos mechones sueltos y decorado con pequeñas flores blancas. Conforme Pansy se acerca pensó que era cierto lo que Cassandra solía decirle "Los ángeles están cerca de nosotros" sin duda la rubia parecía un ángel.

Tras los saludos requeridos, la pareja busco una mesa en la que sentarse para la cena, a la que poco después se les unió el resto del equipo de quidditch de Zone Angelus.

Al terminar la cena entre risas y conversaciones, el grupo Sith comenzó a tocar llenando la sala de canciones para bailar, Pansy cogió a Harry de la mano y le arrastro a la pista de baila, mientras se iban Jhonny reía por la cara de horror que ponía su amigo hasta que giro la cara y vio a su novia sonriéndole macabramente mientras tira de el para bailar.

Llevaban varias minutos bailando cuando Draco se acerco hacia donde estaban Harry y la slytherine, mientras Hermione iba cogida de su mano.

- Hola- saludo el rubio

- No os había visto- respondió el de gafas- Por cierto Hermi, estas muy guapa.

- Gracias Harry tu también- respondió la castaña sonriéndole- Me gusta mucho tu vestido Pansy

- Por supuesto que si- dijo ella como si lo dicho por la otra joven fuese algo obvio- El tuyo tampoco esta mal, para estar hecho en una tienducha cualquiera.

- Gracias, creo- dijo la joven un tanto confusa- Me lo tomare como un cumplido

- Tu misma.

- ¿Has visto quien a venido?- le dijo Draco al moreno

- ¿Quien?

- Mi tío Sirius

- En serio¿donde esta?

- allí, con tu directora y Remus.- dijo señalando hacia un lado de la sala.

Harry se giro para ver en la dirección que Draco le señalaba y vio como, efectivamente, Sirius, Remus y Wanda se encontraban hablando con un vaso de alcohol en la mano.

- En serio Sirius tienes que controlar ese carácter tuyo- le reprocho el profesor de defensa

- Tonterías, ese estúpido se lo merecía

- Siri, solo te rozo la moto con su coche

- Me da igual, a si se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo

- No creo que vaya a pensar nada- añadió Wanda- Lo más probable, es que después de volver a convertirlo en humano le desmemoricen

- Pues es una pena, ese gordo, el tal Dursley estaba mas guapo como caniche, y sin duda parecía mucho mas listo

- ¿Que te dijo Moody?

- Que si no fuese porque soy de los mejores, me convertiría en cabra y me metería en una jaula de colacuernos hungaros.

Sin embargo no todo es alegrías y risas, en un pueblo hay una colina, sobre ella hay un bosque frondoso y en su centro una mansión, una majestuosa mansión, sacada de un clásico cuento de terror llegado desde Transilvania. En una de sus mazmorras un oscuro personaje mira a los diez encapuchados que están a su alrededor.

Frente a el hay una gran losa de piedra sobre la que esta grabado un pentagrama, en cada una de sus esquinas hay un cristal plateado. Los encapuchados rodean la losa, ninguno de ellos sabe porque están ahí, a ninguno les importa, lo que importa es que su señor les necesita y eso es suficiente para ellos.

A una palabra de su señor los mortifagos comienzan a recitar un conjuro en una lengua que desconocen, un hechizo que ni comprenden ni quieren comprender, se lo han aprendido y lo repiten como si fuese un eco.

El Lord alzo sus manos desde dentro del circulo y destapo una poción, la cual comenzó a echar sobre el suelo haciendo extrañas formas mientras decía un conjuro en parsel, uno recién descubierto por sus mortifagos en China y que estaba grabado en unas tablas de plata. Cuando termino con el contenido de la poción, saco una daga de su cinturón y con un rápido movimiento se hizo un corte en el antebrazo, permitiendo que la sangre corriese y cayera al suelo. Cuando la primera gota de sangre toco el extremo de la poción, los mortifagos que repetían el hechizo en torno a su señor comenzaron a arder, con forme sus cuerpos se consumían en las llamas una barrera de luz cubrió al pentagrama saliendo de los cristales. Lord Voldemort sonrió al ver unos ojos morados mirándole desde la barrera de luz, sin embargo su sonrisa no duro mucho al ver como los ojos se desvanecían y la oscuridad reinaba en las mazmorras.

Nadie sabia que había pasado en las mazmorras, el circulo interno eran los únicos que conocían que algo importante estaba pasando en las mazmorras; pero todos sabían que algo iba mal cuando oyeron a su señor dar un grito de furia y el sonido de miles de maldiciones chocar contra las paredes.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, una joven rubia miraba preocupada a su pareja, la cual estaba inconsciente en la hierba.

- Harry, Harry, responde- dijo ella agitándole

-¿ Que pasa?- pregunto mientras abría los ojos

- ¿Que que pasa? Te acabas de desmayar.

- ¿En serio?

- No de mentira, pues claro que si tonto- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro- Como vuelvas a hacerlo te...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues Harry la atrajo hacia él y la beso haciendo que la chica cerrase los ojos y se recostase sobre él

- No creas que puedes hacer eso cuando quieras Evans- le dijo la chica cuando se separaron

- ¿De verdad?- dijo mientras volvía a besarla- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- Esto _aqua eructum -_dijo mientras movía la varita y un chorro de agua caía sobre Harry dejándole empapado- Para que se te enfríen las ideas.

- Pensé que uno podía besar a su chica cuando quisiera

- ¿Desde cuando somos novios Harry?- dijo ella

- Bueno... yo... pensé que... - tartamudeo mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojándose

- Si quieres que seamos novios primero tendrás que pedírmelo.

- Pansy, eres una chica muy especial, en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos debo decir que poco a poco te has metido en mi cabeza y has hecho que me enamore de ti así que¿Quieres ser mi novia Pansy?- dijo él subiendo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

- No- dijo ella poniéndose de pie  
- ¿Porque no?- dijo el levantándose de golpe

- Solo vas a estar aquí hasta mayo, después te iras- dijo mirando hacia el lago- ¿Qué pasara cuando te vayas y encuentres a otra? lo más probables que me dejaras o me engañaras, y en ambos casos los dos lo pasaremos mal

- Eso no va a pasar, y si pasase habremos pasado un buen rato juntos, nos separaremos y cada uno seguirá con su vida- dijo él- Te pido que seas mi novia no que te cases conmigo

- ¿Solo es para pasar el rato hasta que te vayas¿Para poder decir "cuando estuve en Hogwarts me lié con una estúpida increíblemente sexy que pensó que me importaba"? Creo que te equivocas de chica

- Yo nunca diré eso, porque me gustas Pansy, te quiero de verdad

- Esas palabras son fáciles de decir Evans; pero hay que demostrarlo con hechos- dijo mientras volvía al castillo dejando a un empapado Harry viéndola alejarse y durante un instante sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para convertirse en morados; un morado que duro un instante y que nadie percibió.

Harry se seco y se dirigió hacia el castillo, al entrar el sonido de las risas llegaba desde el Gran Comedor; pero el ya no estaba para fiestas, así que siguió su paso hasta su torre y se metio en su cama.

Al día siguiente no salió en todo el día de la habitación, ni siquiera para comer, lo que preocupo a Cassie y a Draco.

Cuando Cassie se acerco a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, él le contesto de malas maneras provocando una terrible discusión, que provoco que la chica le diese una bofetada antes de salir corriendo, dejando a todos asombrados, ya que Cassie y Harry nunca se habían peleado y ella nunca, en todos los años que se conocían, le había dado un tortazo.

Estuvieron una semana sin hablarse hasta que Los miembros del equipo les encerraron en una de las habitaciones de la torre.

- ¡Abridnos¡He dicho que nos abráis!- grito Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras intentaba abrirlas

- Ni lo sueñes- dijo Bobby- Os quedareis ahí, hasta que os reconciliéis y podamos volver a tener una vida normal, y no esta locura.

- Y no intentéis abrirla con un hechizo porque Marta la ha hechizado con un potente escudo

Pasaron siete horas antes de que se tragasen su orgullo y se pidieran disculpas. Cuando por fin hicieron las paces y pudieron salir de la habitación, Harry les miro y con una sonrisa tiránica dijo

- Como parece que queréis jugar, en cinco minutos en el campo de quidditch para entrenar

- Pero si son las nueve de la noche ¿Estas loco?- se quejo Jhonny

- Contra mas os quejéis, mas entrenaremos- dijo el capitán mientras salía por la puerta

Tal como dijo entrenaron duro, muy duro, tanto que a la mañana siguiente casi no podían levantarse de la cama, afortunadamente era domingo y ningún profesor lo noto.

La reconciliación con Cassie fue un bálsamo para sus ánimos, se tranquilizo y volvió a ser el chico que sus amigos le habían conocido.

- Pansy ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto Cassie cuando se le acerco en los terrenos de la escuela

- Claro¿qué pasa¿Es algo de mi primito?

- No, es sobre Harry

- Ahora vengo- le dijo Pansy a sus compañeros mientras se levantaba y se alejaba con Cassandra- ¿Qué pasa¿Te ha pedido que vengas a hablar conmigo?

-No, no lo ha hecho. Tiene demasiado orgullo para hacerlo; pero le conozco lo suficiente.

- Tu dirás

-¿Quién narices te crees que eres?- dijo encarando a la rubia- Harry es el mejor chico que conozco, es como mi hermano y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca ha jugado con una chica, creo que es la primera vez que le interesa alguien de verdad.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme

- No, no lo es. Puede parecer que es un don juan y que usa a las chicas como si fuesen pañuelos; pero no es cierto. Le gustas tanto, que estaba aterrorizado de que le rechazases, que es lo que has hecho. Nunca le había visto tan mal por una chica y a ti parece que no te importasen sus sentimientos.

- Puedo hablar

- Habla

- A mí también me gusta mucho Harry- comenzó la slytherine- Es uno de los chicos más simpáticos, inteligentes y guapos que conozco. Me hizo muy feliz que me invitase al baile con él; pero cuando me beso y me dijo que si quería ser su novia, me asuste, le vi tan seguro de lo que decía que me aterrorice. No quiero volver a pasarlo mal como cuando salía con Nott. Ni siquiera sé si le quiero tanto como él a mí, ni siquiera sé si conozco lo que significa querer a alguien

- Te voy a decir algo. Tus palabras no van a hacerme llorar, solo me das pena; todos tenemos miedo a que nos rompan el corazón; pero si no lo superas no puedes avanzar en la vida y te quedas estancada. Si necesitas tiempo para saber lo que sientes, pues tomate tu tiempo en pensarlo; pero esto deberías decírselo a Harry. Decidas lo que decidas, estar con él o no; te lo advierto, no juegues con sus sentimientos o te arrepentirás.

Cassandra se alejo dejando a una pensativa Pansy mirando las profundidades del lago.

Dos semanas después se hizo oficial, había una nueva pareja Harry y Pansy, era algo que dio mucho de que hablar durante días; todo el mundo especulaba acerca de porque habían empezado o si solo era una treta de la chica para darle celos a su ex-novio. Lo cierto es que fue una de las noticias bomba hasta, que se aproximo el próximo partido de quidditch.

Wanda estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando oyo unos golpes sobre en la puerta, así que dejo el libro sobre la mesilla y se acerco a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, ante ella estaba ni más ni menos que Sirius Black.

-¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro pasa- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado- Ya ni saludas

- Lo siento. Hola Wanda ¿Qué tal?

- No finjas Sirius ¿Qué quieres?- dijo haciendo aparecer dos sillones

- Hablar- dijo él mientras se sentaba

- ¿Sobre que?

- Cosas

-¿Que cosas?

-Tu.. yo... nosotros

- Sé mas claro Sirius, no tengo todo el tiempo antes de que tu decidas hacer frases hechas

- ¿Alguna vez piensas en nosotros?

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- ¿Lo haces?

- A veces- se sincero ella

- Yo sí, con bastante frecuencia. Me dolió mucho cuando me dijiste que te ibas

- No lo pareció, me dejaste y te liaste con esa estúpida Ravenclaw

- Esa fue una de las muchas estupideces que hice durante mi juventud. Lo cierto es que me dio tanta rabia que te fueses, que no te importase lo nuestro... que ya no me quisieras

- Yo siempre te quise Sirius, si me fui fue por mis padres, yo no quería dejarte y cruzar medio mundo.

- Eso lo entendí después, durante aquellos días, lo único que quería era hacerme ver que podía estar sin ti perfectamente; que no te necesitaba en mi vida

- ¿Por que me cuentas esto ahora Sirius?

- No lo sé. Quizás porque estas aquí, porque James me lo ha aconsejado o porque te sigo queriendo mas que a mi vida, no lo sé. Lo único que sé, es que si tu quieres tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.

- No lo se Sirius, no puedes llegar después de tantos años y pretender que no ha pasado el tiempo, yo he cambiado y tu también, no seria justo para ninguno de los dos volver a una relación como si volviésemos a tener 16 años.

- Entonces no volvamos a esa relación, comencemos otra nueva

- Sirius... necesito pensarlo ¿vale? poner en orden mis ideas.

- Como quieras, ya hablaremos- dijo levantándose y acercando su cara a la de ella para besarla; pero justo ella giro la cabeza y el la beso en la mejilla.

Pocos días después, Remus acompaño a Wanda a Hogsmead a comprar unos ingredientes que le hacían falta a la joven para una de sus clases.

- De verdad Remus, no hacia falta que me acompañases- le dijo ella mientras paseaban por el pueblo.

- No ha sido molestia, así me despejaba un poco de tantos trabajos por corregir

- ¿Tomamos algo en las tres escobas?

- Claro.

- ¿Que te apetece tomar?- le pregunto el licántropo a la joven cuando llegaron a la taberna

- Una jarra de hidromiel- dijo ella antes de buscar una mesa

- Su bebida hermosa damisela - dijo el de ojos ámbar caballerosamente cuando volvió con las bebidas

- A veces eres todo un payaso Remus- dijo en tono chistoso

- Por eso me adoras

- No, por eso te soporto ligeramente

- No finjas Wandi, yo sé que en el fondo me adoras

- Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius empieza a afectarte el cerebro

- Si, tienes razón, lo siento. La verdad es que te he mentido

- ¿Sobre que?

- La autentica razón por la que viene a Hogsmead contigo es porque quería hablarte de algo importante

- ¿Que pasa Remus? me estas asustando un poco

- Es solo algo que tendría que haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo

- Tu dirás

- Posiblemente sea un ser patético y egoísta; pero tengo que decírtelo- dijo él mirándola a los ojos

- No creo que seas patético ni egoísta Moony

- Déjame terminar, por favor. La primera vez que te vi en el tren, cuando teníamos 11 años y comenzábamos Hogwarts, recuerdo que pensé que eras la niña tonta que había visto nunca, con ese aire de superioridad que te acompañaba y mirando siempre a los demás por encima del hombro. Luego cuando te hiciste amiga de Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcisa, Snape... me confirmaste mis sospechas de que lo mejor era alejarme de ti. Pero paso el tiempo y en cuarto año algo cambio, de repente te juntaste con una sangre sucia como era Lily y pensé que algo bueno tenias que tener, si la desconfiada de Lily era tu amiga; así que te observaba sin que te dieses cuenta y poco a poco te fuiste convirtiendo en algo importante para mi. No recuerdo cuando fue pero me enamore de ti. Cuando a principios del año siguiente cogí el valor para pedirte salir, Sirius dijo que había conocido al ser mas espectacular de la creación, eras tu- dijo el bajando un poco la cabeza- Mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la chica que me gustaba, no podía decírtelo, eso le rompería el corazón a Sirius y yo no era capaz de esa traición. Luego cuando comenzasteis a salir me convencí de que era lo mejor, después de todo que te podía ofrecer un patético licántropo como yo.

- Remus tu no eres un patético licántropo- dijo ella levantándole la cara- Tienes mucho que ofrecer a cualquier chica que no este lo suficientemente ciega como para verlo.

- Déjame terminar- dijo el- Cuando te fuiste pensé que mi mundo iba a acabar, no podría verte todos los días, oírte hablar o reír... lo pase bastante mal. Pensé que lo había superado hasta que te volví a ver en Hogwarts a principio de curso, no me lo podía creer, estabas aquí de nuevo, me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Me da igual lo que piense Padfoot o Snape, por una vez voy a luchar por algo que me importe, por ti- dijo antes de besarla- Te sigo queriendo Wanda, tanto o mas que como el primer día.

Remus se levanto y dejo unas monedas sobre la mesa, antes de salir de la taberna, dejando tras de si a una perpleja Wanda Maximoff que no sabia que pensar, sobre lo que había ocurrido, uno de sus mejores amigos se le había declarado y la había besado. Definitivamente, las cosas se estaban complicando y por una vez no podía controlar los acontecimientos, no sabia que iba a pasar, con ella, con Remus, con Sirius... Moony y Sirius eran los mejores amigos, junto con James, y ahora Moony le decía que lucharía por ella; no sabia si soportaría ser la causante del fin de una amistad como la de los merodeadores,

Pero si pensó que las cosas no podían ir a peor, se equivoco; las cosas siempre pueden complicarse hasta puntos nunca vistos.

Varios días después, se dirigió a las mazmorras, necesitaba despejar sus ideas, hablar con alguien; pero Lily estaba demasiado lejos para tener la charla que necesitaba. No sabia a quien recurrir, solo había cuatro personas con las que podría hablar, Lily y Alice, estaban descartadas, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca y ella no podía ir a visitarlas; Remus, era parte del problema así que no podría ayudarla y, por ultimo,Severus Sanpe, así que ahí estaba, camino de las mazmorras, para hablar de temas amorosos con su amigo de la infancia.

Toco varias veces la puerta hasta que vio la cara de Severus asomarse.

- ¿Que pasa Wanda?

- Hola Sev¿podemos hablar? necesito consejo

- Claro, pasa- dijo el indicándole que podía sentarse en un sillón cercano a una mesa de ajedrez de marfil

- Últimamente estoy un poco confusa

- ¿Sobre que?- dijo sirviéndose un vaso de coñac

- Sobre todo

- No has venida por todo, algo te preocupa

- Tan observador como siempre; pero no hace falta que uses tus artimañas de slytherine contra mi

- Son parte de mi, así como una vez tan bien fueron parte de ti

- Esa época paso, paso en el momento en que conocí a Lily

- Si, esa granuja, sabes, no se realmente como nadie se dio cuenta de ello, en fin era bastante lógico.

- No mientas, nadie con dos dedos de frente lo habría visto, nosotros no lo vimos hasta que nos lo contaron.

- pero no has venido a hablar de Lily- dijo el dándole un trago a su vaso.

- Lo cierto es que, alguien vino a verme el otro día y destrozo el mundo que me había montado.

- ¿Quién fue?

- ¿A ver si lo adivinas?

- No se, dame alguna pista

- Vale, es un hombre y tiene un don muy especial con los perros

- ¿Black? No puede ser, ese maldito saco de pulgas - dijo Severus volviendo a llenarse el vaso

- Fue muy extraño. La primera que nos lo encontramos, prácticamente ni me miro y en navidad, sospecho que iba un poco bebido; pero se presento en mi cuarto y estuvimos hablando

- ¿Sobre que?

- De nosotros

- ¿Vosotros?- dijo mientras la miraba interrogativamente

- Si, empezó a hacerme preguntas muy raras, sobre que si aun pensaba en lo nuestro y que si quería que volviésemos de nuevo...

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que me lo tenia que pensar.

- ¿Que hay que pensar? Le dijiste que te ibas y esa noche se monto una fiestecita privada con Amy Thompson.

- No están sencillo- dijo ella- parecía tan sincero

- No olvides que es Black, un mentiroso profesional al igual que Potter- dijo el mirándola- Eso no es todo lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

- No- dijo negando con la cabeza- Pocos días después fui con Remus a Hogsmead para comprar unas cosas que me hacían falta, paramos a tomar algo y se me declaro, Remus se me declaro y luego me beso.

- ¿Estas de broma?

- Ojalá. Dijo que me había querido desde el colegio; pero que nunca me había dicho nada, porque cuando tuvo valor Sirius dijo que le gustaba y no podía hacerle eso.

- ¿Le dijiste que el perrito se te volvió a declarar?

- Lo intente; pero cuando pude reaccionar ya se había ido, no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.- ella se levanto y se lleno un vaso de coñac que se bebió de golpe- Estoy tan confusa, no se que hacer. Si se hubiese confesado hace tantos años, las cosas podrían haber sucedido de otra manera.

- Eso es algo que nunca sabremos. ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

- Gracias por escucharme Sev, me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole- Me pido las blancas.

Tras el ultimo partido interno, Gryffindore- Slytherine, un partido lleno de tensión y enfrentamientos entre ambos equipos, que acabo con la victoria de gryffindore cuando su buscador capturo la snitch deshaciendo el empate a 70 puntos, convirtiendo así a los leones en campeones de quidditch; por fin se dio a conocer la alineación del equipo de Hogwarts. Lo que supuso que ambos equipos viesen aumentados sus entrenamientos hasta tal punto que Benji tuvo que hechizar a Bobby y a Jhonny para que no le diesen una paliza a Harry al terminar uno de los entrenamientos.

La mañana del esperado partido, el cielo estaba despejado, como si supiese que ese día era importante. El cielo no tenia nubes, el sol brillaba con fuerza, corría una brisa que hacia que no hiciese demasiado calor... ciertamente un buen día.

Las gradas estaban repletas de gente, que ansiosa esperaba el inicio del esperado partido. Una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovgood era la comentarista del encuentro

- YA SALE EL ARBITRO DEL ENCUENTRO EL PROFESOR HALIETUS DE LA ESCUELA ZONE ANGELUS- comenzó la joven- Y POR AHI BIEN EL EQUIPO DE ZONE ANGELUS: COMO GUARDIAN BENJI PRICE, LOS CAZADORES CASSANDRA SUMMERS, ROBERT DRAKE Y MARTA SIGUERO; LOS BATEADORES JHONNY STORM Y PHEOBE HALLIWELL Y POR ULTIMO COMO CAPITAN Y BUSCADOR DEL EQUIPO HARRY EVANS.

Con forme iban saliendo los jugadores, Luna les iba nombrando mientras el publico aplaudía.

- Y POR AHI VIENE EL EQUIPO DE HOGWARTS. EL GUARDIAN RONALD WEASLEY, COMO CAZADORES BLAISE ZABINI, SUSAN BONES Y GINNY WEASLEY, COMO BATEADORES DRACO MALFOY Y MICHEL RICE; Y COMO BUSCADOR THEODOR NOTT.

Los jugadores salieron al terreno de juego y se colocaron enfrente del equipo rival, en espera del comienzo del partido. A una señal del profesor Halietus se dieron las manos y se elevaron en el aire. El profesor soltó la snitch dando por comenzado el partido, ambos equipos eran buenos, por algo eran los mejores jugadores de ambos colegios. Los pases entre cazadores eran precisos, los intercepciones de pases también, los bateadores tiraban las bludger con fuerza hacia los miembros del equipo contrario, todos eran muy hábiles de una u otra forma por lo que desde el primer momento se vio que seria un partido reñido hasta el ultimo momento. Después de una hora de partido el marcador iba 90-80 con Hogwarts a la cabeza, no por falta de puntería sino por unos excelentes guardianes difíciles de engañar; sin embargo ni rastro de la snitch, por lo que ambos buscadores vigilaban el campo con atención; algo que todo el mundo sabia era que con tan buenos jugadores, lo mas probable es que el equipo ganador fuese aquel que atrapara la snitch.

- Y AHI VA CASSANDRA CON LA QUAFFLE;PERO BLAISE VA A SU ENCUENTRO- narraba la comentarista- CASSANDRA NO PUEDE CON BLAISE Y SE LA PASA A BOBBY QUE SE LANZA HACIA LA PORTERIA, ESA BLUDGER HA DEBIDO DE DOLERLE, UNA MAGNIFICA BLUDGER LANZADA POR DRACO HA DADO AL CAZADOR EN UN BRAZO OCASIONANDO QUE SE LE CAIGA LA QUAFFLE; PERO HAY VA MARTA QUE DESDE DETRAS A COGIDO LA QUAFFLE Y SE LA COMIENZA A PASAR CON CASSANDRA, QUE RAPIDAS SON, ESTAN FRENTE A RON, PARECE QUE CASSANDRA VA A TIRAR... NO, SE LA ESTA PASANDO A MARTA PARA QUE TIRE- dijo ella ya de pie en las tribuna- PARECE UN PASE MUY FLOJO Y NO PARECE QUE MARTA VAYA A LLEGAR, UN MOMENTO BOBBY SE ACERCA POR DETRAS, LA COGE, LANZA Y TANTO PRA ZONE ANGELUS. RON FUE HABILMENTE ENGAÑADO POR LAS CAZADORAS Y LE DIO CAMINO LIBRE A BOBBY PARA QUE MARQUE.

En eso dos figuras llegaron al palco de los profesores.

- Hola- saludo James Potter- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?

- 1 hora de juego- respondió Remus- Pero parece que aun va para rato, ambos son muy buenos.

- Ves Paddfoot por tu culpa casi no llegamos

- Mi culpa; te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que se quedo dormido

- Claro, te tiras dos horas en el baño normal queme quede dormido esperándote.

- Mirad parece que mi buscador ha visto la snitch- dijo Wanda poniéndose de pie.- Vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar.

- No te emociones tanto Wanda- dijo Severus- Nott es un buen buscador

- Créeme que nadie es tan bueno como el mío

-¿Apuestas algo?

- Lo que quieras

- Si tu pierdes tiraras toda la ropa que tengas de ese estúpido color rosa- dijo Severus

- Si quieres que me quite la tropa solo tenias que pedirlo Sevy- dijo ella acercándose a el juguetonamente- Aun así, si tu pierdes tendrá que cortarte ese pelo.

- Como se que no voy a perder, trato hecho- dijo el seguro de su victoria, mientras le estrechaba la mano

- Vete pidiendo cita para la peluquería Snivellus- dijo James sin sacar los ojos del partido- El buscador del otro equipo ya ha visto la snitch.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el partido y vieron que, como había dicho James, Harry la había visto, un destello en los aros de su equipo, Nott parecía que no se había percatado de su situación, estaban mas o menos a la misma distancia, por lo que si jugaba bien sus cartas ganaría fácilmente, lo único que tenia que hacer era ser mas hábil que el otro. Harry se lanzo en dirección al suelo, Nott pensando que Harry la había visto le siguió; pero no fue lo bastante hábil, Harry giro justo antes de chocar realizando un perfecto Amago de Wrosky en el ultimo instante y se impulso en dirección a la snitch, a diferencia de Nott, que choco estrepitosamente contra el suelo y quedo aturdido durante unos instantes, tiempo mas que suficiente como para que Harry estirase el brazo para alcanza la snitch... pero justo cuando sus dedos rozaban las alas de la snitch una bludger lanzada por Draco le dio en la mano evitando que cogiese la pequeña pelotita.

- Ese es mi sobrinito- grito Sirius- Todo un bateador como su tío.

Cuando Harry se recupero Nott estaba prácticamente donde estaba el; pero la snitch había descendido y le llevaba demasuiada ventaja tendría que hacer algo extremo si quería ganar el partido. El marcador iba 150-160, por ahora iban ganando; pero había que coger la snitch o perderian. Así que se arriesgo, un acto desesperado, era algo que había estad ensayando algún tiempo, no lo había usado nunca porque solía tener problemas para enderezar la escoba. Sin embargo momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. Harry se sentó con los dos pies del mismo lado de la escoba y se dejo caer con la escoba en una mano, todo el estadio estaba de pie mirando como Harry caía en picado. Wanda estaba asustada desde la tribuna al igual que el resto de los profesores, los jugadores veían como su amigo caía y se lanzaron hacia el... Entonces Harry alargo la mano y cogió la snitch a escasos metros del suelo, intento volver a subirse en la escoba y enderezarla pero la parte trasera rozo el suelo y perdió el control, por lo que cayo al suelo y comenzó a rodar, mientras que su escoba salía disparada.

* * *

¿Que tal? Ya sabéis que espero que me dejéis un review, aunque sea pequeñito.

Si veis muchas faltas, no os preocupéis, espero, a mas tardar la semana que viene, corregir estos últimos capítulos, de todas formas exceptuando los acentos creo que no hay muchas mas faltas.

kgs


	16. 15: encuentros y descubrimientos

**Capitulo 14: Encuentros y descubrimientos**

Lo primero que Harry noto cuando abrio los ojos es que ya no estaba en el campo de quidditch, no sabia donde estaba; pero le dolia increiblemente la cabeza. Se intento incorporar; pero sintio que alguien le volvia a tumbar, giro la cara hacia esa persona, sin embargo, no la podia ver con claridad porque no llevaba las gafas puestas. Alguien se dio cuenta de esto y se las dio, en el momento en que volvio a enfocar a su alrededor, supo que lo mejor hubiese sido seguir durmiendo.

La persona que le habia vuelto a tumbar habia sido un ojerosa Cassandra Summers, la chica estaba despeinada y con claros signos de no haber podido dormir en varios dias, llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados, por lo que el joven supuso que habia estado llorando. A su lado estaba Draco Malfoy, en condiciones bastantes similares a la de la chica, aunque habia conseguido mantener su aspecto de elegancia casual que siempre le acompañaba.

- ¡Eres tonto!- le grito la chica- ¿Como se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? Podrias haber muerto. ¿Es que no tienes cerebro?

- Me encanta el sonido de tu voz al despertar Cassie- dijo el de gafas sarcastico

- ¿Te crees que estoy para chuistes idiotas?- dijo ella comenzando a sollozar- Has estado inconsciente una semana y te comportas como si no te importase lo mal que lo he estado pasando

-¿Una semana?- pregunto incredulo -Lo siento Cassie no sabia que habia sido tanto tiempo.

- Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca jamas en la vida¿Entendido?- dijo ella abrazandole

- Dejale ya- intervino Draco- No le dejas casi respirar canija

- Me da igual- dijo la joven mientras le sacaba la lengua al rubio

-¿Y los demas?- pregunto el de gafas

- Los miembros de tu equipo se han estado turnando para estar contigo, Madame Pomfrey no les dejo a todos a la vez- dijo el rubio- Cassandra no ha querido separarse de tu lado en todo este tiempo. Pansy, acaba de irse a dormir, lleva aqui toda la semana y Blaise le ha dicho que como no se fuese a la cama, no le dejaria volver a la enfermeria. Y nosotros igual, nos hemos estadio turnando para estar contigo.

-La profesora Maximoff estasba enfadadisima, casi le da algo- dijo Cassandra- Remus, fue a ver a tu madre, parece que no ha recibido aun la noticia, por lo que parece cogio una pulmonia y esta en el hospital; y Sirius ha venido siempre que ha podido.

- ¿MI madre esta bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado

- Parece que si, oi que la profesora Maximoff le comentaba al profesor de pociones que Lily estaba ya en casa.

- Siento habreos preocupado tanto; pero no sabia que mas hacer para ganar el partido.

- Tonto- dijo la chica mientras le daba una colleja al moreno- El partido no era tan importante.

- No me pegues

- No hagas estupideces

- No puede evitarlo- añadio el gryffindor con una sonrisa de superioridad, con lo que se gano otro golpe de parte de la joven morena.

En lo que paso de dia, siguio recibiendo las visitas de sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, los profesores, incluso de mucha gente que no conocia pero que venian a felicitarle por el partido y las grandes jugadas que habia hecho su equipo.

A media tarde, aparecio la directora Maximoff, junto a Sirius. Los dos se acercaron a la cama de Harry, con distintas actitudes. Sirius se lanzo a abrazarle y a comprobar que no le pasaba nada, mientras que la directora se limito a observale durante algun tiempo. Harry habalba con Sirius, mienmtras con el rabillo del ojo seguia todos los movimientos de la silenciosa directora. Despues de media hora de tensa conversacion Wanda dijo:

- Espero que te hayas divertido jovencito haciendo esas estupideces.

- Lo lamento, no pense que terminaria asi- dijo Harry

- ¿Como pensastes que terminaria¿Con tu cuerpo dentro de un ataud?

- No- dijo Harry megando con la cabeza- Pense que controlaria la escoba

- Pensastes mal. Terminastes en el hospital, inconsciente durante una semana, con un barzo tan destrozado que tubieron que reconstruirlo y un par de costillas rotas ¿ESe es tu control de la escoba?

- Lo lamento mucho- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza

- ¿Lo sientes?- dijo ella con el mismo tono pausado-¿Que quieres que haga con una disculpa, cuando tu madre me mande un sobre lleno de maldiciones? No dices nada

- ¿Que quiere que diga profesora?

- Tu escoba a sido requisada y mandada al colegio- le informo- La unica razon por la que no la tiene tu madre, es que ha estado enferma ¿Lo sabias?

- Me lo dijo Cassandra

- Tu accidente no le sento nada bien. Afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor y esta en tu casa reposando. De todas formas, tienes prohibidas las salidas de tu habitacion hasta que nos vayamos, saldras para ir a clase, las comidas en la torre; prohibido que tengas visitas o que alguien se quede contigo en la habitacion, cuando volvamos al colegio seguiras recluido, no podras montar en escoba, hasta que tu madre lo decida, limpiaras todos y cada uno de los cuartos de baño de la escuela, sin magia; y daras tutorias para los alumnos de pociones que vayan peor. ¿Te ha quedado alguna duda?

- ¿Y si no lo termino?

- Seguiras el año que viene, de todas formas volveremos despues de Pascua

- De acuerdo

- Estupendo- dijo ella y abrazandole mientras cambiaba de tono le dijo- Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados, no vulvas a hacerlo. Tu padre casi lo descubre

- ¿Que?- dijo Harry sobresaltandose

- Vino conmigo al partido- dijo Sirius- Ibamos a venir a verte, porque Prongs queria conocer al super buscador, cuando recibimos una llamada del ministerio y tubimos que irnos. Esta vez tuvistes suerte... dentro de lo cabe, claro.

Tras diez minutos mas de conversacion, Sirius y Wanda se despidieron de Harry y salieron de la enfermeria. Iban los dos caminando por el mismo pasillo en silencio, cuando Sirius bloqueo a la mujer con una columna sin dejarla escapatoria

- ¿Que estas haciendo?- dijo ella

- Algo que he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi

- ¿Y que es eso, Black?- dijo ella mirandole fijamente

- Tu ya lo sabes- le respondio besandola apasdionadamente

Wanda, que ya no se lo esperaba, se quedo quieta hasta que poco despues se dejo llevar por la pasion del momento y correspondio el beso del moreno cogiendole de la tunica y acercandole mas a ella.

- Parece que eres toda una gatita- dijo el cuando se separaron

- No hagas que me arrepienta Black.

- Nadie se arrepiente nunca de Sirius Black- le duijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

- ¿A que ha venido eso?- dijo ella cuando le alcanzo

- ¿El que?- dijo haciendose el despistado

- ¿El beso?

- ¿Cual beso?

- No hagas el payaso, Padfoot, ya sabes a lo que me refiero¿acaso la edad te hace olvidar las cosas?

- Sacrilegio- le dijo el señalandola acusadoramente- Nunca digas que Sirius Black esta mayor, nunca.

- Entonces respondeme. Me habias dado tiempo para pensarlo, y hasta donde yo se, besar a alguien no es darle tiempo.

- Es solo que cuando te he visto regañar a Harry... reconozco que ha sido demasiado para mi, estas preciosa cuando te enfadas- dijo antes de volver a besarla y salir corriendo

Sirius salio corriendo, dejando tras de si a una confundida Wanda Maximoff y a unos penetrantes ojos negros ocultos tras una columna

Cuando Harry pudo salir de la enfermeria se enfrento a su castigo, la directora habia hechizado las puertas del cuarto y solo dejaba salir a Harry a determinadas horas, por lo que su relacion con el resto de estudiantes se reducio al horario de clases y a los intermedios entre ellas. NI siquiera las fistas de Pascua pudieron aplacar su castigo, tal como le habia explicado la directora, pasaria unas bonitas vacaciones castigado en su habitacion. Se iban en pocos dias y no iba a poder ni despedirse de su novia, es mas, habian ganado el campeonato y no pudo articipar en las celebraciones por que estaba castigado o inconsciente, algo que, para el, era completamente injusto.

Sin embargo tubo que hacer de tripas corazon viendo como Hogwarts quedaba a tras y el junto con el equipo de quidditch volvia a Zone Angelus, dejando atras a su novia y a sus amigos, con promesas de que intentaria volver en verano y que mantendrian el contacto

En el ministerio, en el departamento de aurores alfa, para ser mas esactos, tmpo se tienen vacaciones, ni siquiera en pascua, por lo que dos de los merodeadores pasarian las fiestas en una mision, tal como les habia explicado su superior, Alastor Moody, les acababa de llamr a su despacho donde les daria los detalles de su mision.

Los dos eran jefes de grupo, lo que significaba que por encima de ellos solo habia dos personas, Alastor y el ministro de Magia, lo que les daba bastante margen de accion. Habia cuatro jefes de grupos, ellos, Frank Longbottom y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Cuando llegaron los merodeadores se encontraron a Frank y a Kingsley habalndo frente a la entrada del despacho. No tubieron que esperar mucho antes de que Moody les dejase entrar al despacho.

El despacho era bastyante simple y ordenado, una mesa, sillas, una estanteria con los informes, una luz... lo basico y necesario para que el jefe de los aurores trabajase bien y rapido. Cuando les hizo entrar, aparecieron magicamente cuatro sobres encima de la mesa, de diferentes colores, rojo, azul, violeta y negro.

- Cada uno de estos sobres indica la mision encomendada a su grupo.- Comenzo Moody- Las instrucciones estan dentro del sobre.

A continuacion le entrego a cada jefe de gurpo un sobre,a James el rojo, a Siorius el azul, a Frank el violeta y a Kingsley el negro. Cuando cada uno tubo su sobre los cuatro hombres salieron de la habitacion rumbo a su despacho.

Dos horas despues la oficina de los alfas estaba repleta de aurores, todos en espera de recibir las ordenes de su jefe de grupo, cuando los cuatro jefes entraron se hizo silencio absoluto en la habiatacion y cada auror se dirigio al lugar donde se encontraba su jefe de grupo. James miro un momento la cara de los miembros de su grupo, sacando su varita hizo el rutinario hechizo silenciador que hacian todos los jefes de grupo, sus misiones eran secretas y nadie debia conocerlas, ni siquiera los miembros de otro grupo, y con tranquilidad saco el sobre rojo que Moody le habia dado

- Aqui estan nuestras ordenes- dijo enseñandoles el sobre- Por supuesto, ya se de que tratan y lo que se espera de nosotros. Reconozco que la mision que se nos a encomendado es bastante simple y por debajo de nuestras posibilidades, sin embargo, somos la elite y eso se demuestra dia a dia señores, un dia estas en lo mas alto, eres un alfa y al duia siguientes haces las maletas para volver al negocio familiar de montaje de escobas.

James espero un momento antes de hablar.

- La mision es bastante simple por lo que no deberia haber ningun problema para nosotros- dijo el- Para esta mision se necesita sigilo y alos mejores, por esdo vamos nosotros y no el grupo de Black- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que se contagio a sus subordinados- La mision es apoyar a la policia muggle de los estados unidos.

Cuando termino de decir eso, espero las replicas, replicad que no tardaron en llegar; Jamwes espero a que los animos se tranquilizasen antes de seguir hablando.

- Les ayudaremos en una importante convencion que se dara a cabo en Nueva Orleans dentro de tres dias.

- ¿Por que nos necesitan señor?- pregunto uno de los miembros del grupo

- Hemos recibido noticias de que hay algo enesa convencion que interesa a los mortifagos; por esdo vamos nosotros. Se les ha dicho a los muggles que son terroristas y nosotros una fuerza de choque- dijo el- A nosotros eso nos da igual, nuestra mision es interceptar a los mortifagos, evitar que cojan lo que hayan ido a buscar y patearles el culo. ¿Estais conmigo?- grito James

- ¡Si!

- ¡No os oigo¡Estais conmigo!- volvio a gritar

- ¡Si!

Mientras desde fuera del circulo, los otros jefes de grupo veian como James les decia algo a sus chicos y estos levantaban el puño como si estubiesen gritando algo, fuera de si, euforicos al cien por cien

- ¿Me pregunto que les dira?- dijo Kingsley mientrase acercaba a Sirius y a Frank

- A saber- respondio Sirius- James tiene un don para hacer que la gente le siga

- Recuerdo un dia que nos convencio de que seria una estupenda idea robar los sujetadores de las chicas y luego mandarselos por correo- dijo Frank recordando viejos tiempos

- ¿De verdad hicisteis eso?- pregunto Kingsley incredulo

- James es un gran demagogo- dijo Sirius- Es una pena que no hayas oido ninguno de sus discursos, te convence de cualquier cosa, incluso de que pasear al perro es una mision importante de la que depende la humanidad.

- No me lo creo

- Pues creetelo- dijo Longbottom- James te convence de cualquier cosa, despues de uno de sus discursos, te aseguro, que podrias salir corriendo a luchar contra Voldemort con la certeza de que tienes suficiente poder y el no es mas que un muggle con suerte.

- Pareceis tan convencidos, que tendre que creeros

- Mirales- dijo Sirius señalando el grupo de James-Su mision es trabajar con muggles ¿Porque crees qure estan tan contentos? Sin duda James lo ha montado de tal forma que parece la mision mas entretenida y peligrosa del mundo

-¿Como sabes de que trata su mision?- pregunto Frank

- Parece mentira Franky, tanto años juntos y aun no sabes que entre Jimmy y yo no hay secretos.

_Un cementerio al sur de Londres, las tumbas y los almendros estan por todas partes, las flores de todos los tipos decoran las lapidas y los mausoleos de la zona; en la cumbre de una pequeña colina se celebra un entierro, en torno al feretro el sacerdote preside la misa._

_Los amigos y familiares de la difunta estan acompañando a su esposo y a sus hijas, mientras se despiden de ella. El señor Evans, el esposo de la fallecida intenta ser fuerte por sus hijas, aunque las lagrimassurquen su rostro; a su lado esta sentada su hija mayor, Petunia, que llora desconsolada; al otro lado del señor Evans, su hija Lily, no entiende muy bien lo que pasa, a pesar de tener 13 años no es capaz de afrontar el hecho de que sea el funeral de su madre, unicamente es capaz de mirar al frente como si no estubiese ahi._

Lily se levanto de golpe, en su cama en Australia, con parsimonia retira las sabanas y se calza con las zapatillas de estar por casa, con la mirada ausente se dirige al baño y se moja la cara. Hacia mucho que no soñaba con el funeral de su madre.

Habia muerto en las navidades de su tercer año, fue en un accidente de coche de camino al trabajo, un camion la arroyo al volcar. al principio soñaba con el en repetidas ocasiones; pero con el tiempo dejo de hacerlo, no recordaba la ultima vez que habia soñado con el.

Sin embargo no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, en pocas horas tendria que ir a trabajar y debia terminar algunos informes antes del congreso de la semana que viene; asi que con pesadez volvio a su cama y se tumbo intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

A medio mundo de distancia, en la sala de reuniones de La Orden del Fenix, James esta esperando a Albus Dumbledore mientras repasa los percances de la mision de la que se encargara proximamente. Estaba absorto en los papeles, leyendo una y otra vez toda la infotmacion que le habian distribuido, en tiempos de guerra no se pueden consentir fallos, cualquier mision es importante, aunque no fuese mas que vigilar a unos cuantos muggles.

Se paso la mano por el pelo y se desentumecio los musculos, cuando oyo una voz al fondo del pasillo; y aunque no podia entender lo que decia, tardo dos segundos en decidir que queria saber que era esa voz y a quien pertenecia. Con sigilo se levanto del asiento y se adentro en el pasillo del que venia la voz, ando unos metros antes de toparse con una puerta de con el escudo de Hogwarts, asomo la cabeza por una pequeña abertura y vio que la habitacion estaba vacia, extrañado abrio la puertas y se introdujo en la habitacion, cuando se convencio de que no habia alli nadie mas que el observo la habitacion; pues seguia oyendo la voz, era un susurro que no dejaba de repetir nombres, uno de tras de otro. James se giro para contemplar la habitacion, en el centro de la misma, habia un pedestal sobre el cual estaba una pluma dorada sobre un pergamino plateado, en los laterales de la habitación había una gran cantidad libros sin titulo y en la pared más grande un enorme tapiz, del cual procedia la voz.

James se acerco con lentitud al tapiz mientras lo observaba con atencion y fue asicomo descubrio los cuatro nombres situados en la parte superior del mismo: Helga Hufelpuff,Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherine y Godric Gryffindore. Al lado de cada nombre salian unos hilos plateados que se enlazaban con otros nombres; tal como lo hacia el arbol familiar de los Potter.

Tenia ante sus ojos todos y cada uno de los nombres de los descendientes de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

El joven no podia despegar los ojos del atpiz, en especial a la descendencia del fundador de los leones, fue leyendo todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar al nombre que estaba buscando: Melinda Gryffindore y Frederick Potter. Con esos nombres empezaba el arbol genealogico de la mansion; aun asi no era un hecho desconocido, para Jamese, hecho de que su antepasado fuese el fundador de su antigua casa.

El moreno sigui leyendo con clama esos nombres que tambien conocia, todos y cada uno de los Potter desde Frederick y Melinda; ahi estaba su abuelo, Harold; su tia, Penelope; su padre, William, él.

- Pero que...- dijo James al descubrir otro nombre debajo del suyo- ¿Harry James Potter?

El auror paso su mano por el nombre, como si quisiera hacer constancia de que el nombre era real; a continuacion siguio la otra direccion del nombre y vio que estaba unido al nombre de ella, su pelirroja, su pequeña Lily.

Estaba tan ensimismado mirando esos dos nombres que no se percato de la llegada del profesor Dumbledore hasta que oyo la voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola James. ¿Un caramelo de limon?

- No, gracias profesor- dijo James cuando se dio la vuelta- No le he oido entrar

- Bueno, estabas extasiado mirando el tapiz, no es raro que no te percataras de mi presencia.

- Si, bueno... es que no lo entiendo ¿Harry?- dijo el moreno- Es mi hijo ¿Cierto?

- Asi es, tuyo y de Lily.

- ¿Usted lo sabia?- dijo James con cierto tono de incredulidad

- Si, lo cierto es que lo descubri hace algunos años

- ¿Y no se le ocurrio decirmelo?- le recrimino

- No era mi deber decirtelo

- Usted lo sabi y mantubo la boca cerrada durantre años

- James tranquilizate.

-¿Tranquilizarme?. Vayase al infierno- dijo antes de salir como una furia de la habitacion dejando tras de si a un desolado Albus Dumbledore

En la mansion Potter, Sirius Black jugaba al ajedrez con su buen amigo Remus Lupin, cuando su calma fue rota por la repentina llegada de enfurecido James Potter.

- ¿Que pasa Prongs?- quiso saber el de ojos grises

- Me engañaron

-¿De que hablas?- quiso saber esta vez el licantropo

- De Lily y Albus- dijo mientras daba vueltas en la habitacion, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de alarma de sus dos amigos.

- Explicate mejor

- Muy sencillo, Black. Hablo de que tengo un hijo, de a saber cuantos años y a nadie le parecio importante que yo lo supiera

-A lo mejor tenia un buen motivo- comento el castaño

- ¿Que motivo van a tener Moony? Me han engañado durante años.

-¿Y sabes algo de el?- dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba a por un vaso de wisky de fuego

- ¿De quien?

-¿De quien va a ser? De tu hijo

- Lo poco que he podido descubrir es que se llama Harry

- ¿Y que mas?- quiso saber Remus

- Nada mas- dijo un abatido James Potter tirandose sobre el sofa- Es tan injusto, en fin, es mi hijo y no le conozco, no se cuantos años tiene, ni conozco su primera palabra, no le vi dar sus primeros pasos, ni verle montar en escoba. ¿Creeis que se parecera a mi?

- James, no te agobies con eso. Lo pasado, pasado es y no se puede cambiar.- dijo el licantropo- La decision de Lily ya estubo tomada y actuo en consecuencia a esa decision. Por mucho que te atormentes no vas a cambiar el pasado.

James le miro fijamente a los ojos, avellana contra dorado, una lucha que parecio durar horas y que termino tan pronto como habia comenzado.

- Voy a prepararme para la mision- dijo James saliendo del salon

- A faltado poco- dijo el animago cuando el de gafas ya no pudo oirles

- Y que lo digas padfoot

- No me gusta engañar a James fingiendo que no conocemos a Harry.

- Es lo mejor, James no debe saber que nosotros lo sabiamos o nos matara por haberselo ocultado tantos años.

- Sobre todo a ti.

- Si, sobre todo a mi.

- En cierto modo me alegra que lo haya descubierto, Harry se merece un padre y James saber la verdad.

- Espero que Harry no se lo tome muy mal cuando se conozcan, padfoot. No creo que Prongs pueda superar ese rechazo.

- ¿Prongs? Moony, nos va a matar cuando sepa que lo sabiamos.

- ¿Sabes? me sorprende que no se te haya escapado hace un momento

- ¿Bromeas? no quiero que Lily me decapite, el mundo se quedaria sin el atractivo y sexy de Sirius Black.

- Si, una autentica lastima- ironizo Remus.

Los dias pasaron y James tubo que mantener su mente despejada, despues de todo tenia una mision que cumplir y, aunque insignificante, era su deber. Como pudo dejo de lado los pensamientos referentes a su hijo, pensamientos que no le dejaban tranquilo ni por un instante, tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza; sin embargo una sobrepasaba a las demas ¿por que Lily no se lo habia dicho cuando lo supo?. Era esa pregunta la que mas le torturaba hasta el puntop de que comenzo a ver la pelirroja como la principal culpable de esa situacion, luego caia en un estado de depresion en el que se culpaba a si mismo por haberla dejado marchar. Un circulo lleno de culpabilidades hacia uno u otro que le torturaban a todas horas.

Por eso no fue extraño que el dia que partio a Nueva Orleans se viese, en cierto modo, liberado de una carga; por fin su subconsciente dejaria de torturarle con el pasado.

El Hotel en el que se celebraria la convencion que tenian que vigilar, era un bonito hotel de cinco estrellas en el centro de la ciudad. Un enorme edificio beige, que ocupaba una manzana entera; poseia una puerta acristalada con una alfombra de terciopelo azul, junto a la cual un hombre de avanzada edad daba la bienbenida a los huespedes; la recepcion tenia dos niveles,el primero de los cuales estaba decorado finamente con unos comodos sillones de piel azules y unas mesas bajas de cristal con platos de bombones de diferentes sabores, el otro nivel poseia la recepcion del hotel, finamente decorada en marmol con tres guapas recepcionistas que llevaban todas el mismo uniforme azul y dorado; dicho nivel poseia unas lujosas escaleras que conducian a los pisos superiores, asi como 5 lujosos ascensores y 3 puertas, una de ellas de cristal que daba paso al bar del hotel mientras que las otras eran puertas de roble cuyos picaportes estaban atados con unos cordones dorados.

Los aurores estaban perplejos, era uno de los lugares mas lujosos que habian visto en sus vidas, para muchos de ellos esa seria la unica oportunidad de estar en un sitio de tan alto estatus social. James por su parte miro todo con ojo critico, tras mandar a sus hombres que viesen las medidas de seguridad de la planta y los jardines, se acerco con paso firme a recepcion.

- Buenos dias- dijo con una sonrisa seductora a la joven recepcionista- Busco al señor Brown

- ¿Quien le digo que desea hablar con el?- pregunto la joven tocandose el pelo de forma coqueta

- James Potter, me esta esperando.

La joven se levanto y a instante se dirigio a la puerta trasera de la recepcion para desaparecer por ella uos instantes, antes de volver con un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo canoso y un abundante bigote.

- Señor Potter no le esperaba hasta la noche.

- si bueno, cuanto antes empecemos a trabajar mejor ¿no cree?

- Por supuesto, por supuesto. De todas formas el equipo del agente Brody ya a aumentado las medidas de seguridad.

- ES posible; pero solo nos fiamos de lo que nosotros revisamos. No es por ofender; pero nuestras tecnicas son un tanto...especiales.

- No lo dudo. Bueno, la mayor parte de los huespedes ya se encuentran en el hotel; faltan unos cuatro miembros mas- comenzo a explicarle el gerente del hotel- De todas formas, se estima que llegaran en las proximas horas.

- Entiendo. ¿que le parece si comenzamos viendo la sala donde se dara la conferencia?

- Como guste, acompañeme señor Potter.

El gerente comenzo a andar en direccion a una de las puertas del vestibulo que poseia los cordones dorados. No fueron las jovencitas de recepcion lo que llamo su atencion, ni siquiera el hecho de que hubiese una cantidad inusual de gente en el vestibulo, ni siquiera el hecho de un niño pequeño hubiese atrabesado el vestibulo siendo perseguido por su niñera; no, lo que atrajo su atencion, fue una figura que penso que nunca volveria a ver y en la que habia estado pensando durante años. Una joven pelirroja, enfundada en unos pantalones vaqueros y una cazadora vaquera, una joven de increibles ojos verdesque le observaron con incredulidad mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban llevandola a su piso y dejando tras de si aun atontado James Potter.

No sabia como lo habia conseguido; pero el caso es que estubo centrado todo lo que quedaba de dia,habian mirado todos los sitios estrategicos, asi como todos y cada uno de los rincones del hotel. Al finalizar decidio salir a pasear por los jardines del hotel y andando llego hasta la piscina, serian cerca de las 6 de la tarde, pero el caluroso tiempo atmosferico propiciaba el estar en la piscina; por eso no era extraño la cantidad de personas que estaban bañandose o tomando el sol, leyendo o simplemente disfrutando de la compañia. Pasaba cerca de la terraza del hotel cuando se dio cuenta de que al otro lado de la piscina, tomando el sol, estaba Lily Evans, su demonio pelirrojo, ahi estaba como si nada, disfrutando del clima con su viquini verde oscuro mientras leia una revista y tomaba un refresco con total tranquilidad.

_¿Que os parece? Pensaba hacerlo un poco mas largo; pero entonces no sabia cuando podria subirlo._

_James ya sabe la verdad y esta a punto de encontrarse con Lily ¿que pasara?_

_kgs_


	17. 16: Hechos

¡Hola! Aquí traigo el próximo capitulo, espero que os guste y perdonéis la tardanza; pero es un capitulo importante y no quería precipitar los hechos.

Y ahora, voy a contestar los reviews que hace mucho que no los contesto...jeje.

**JohannyPotter:** Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste. Te voy a ser sincera, no es que la escena se parezca a la película de "Juego de Gemelas" es que la peli era la inspiración para el fic; pero las ideas se modificaron a medida que escribía; pero aun así quise ser un poco fiel a la idea original y decidí hacer la escena parecida. Otra cosa, te concedo el deseo que me pediste (no se si te acordaras).

**Lonely. Julie:** Se que he tardado mucho; pero el próximo llegara antes, lo prometo

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** No pasa nada, puedes tardar todo lo que quieras en enviar el comentario, lo importante es que te guste la historia. Te lo digo en primicia, el encuentro sera en el próximo capitulo, así que estate atenta.

**Ginebra:** si bueno, ya era hora de que lo supiera, espero que te guste el capitulo y sigas leyendo la historia

**Dras:** Me alegra que leas el fic, con respecto a tu pregunta, no, Harry no esta en la conferencia, solo Lily; sin embargo eso no quita que pronto se conocerán Padre e hijo.

**tomoe:** Como siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, se que he tardado un montón; pero cuando estoy de vacaciones en vez de escribir mas, me quedo falta de inspiración; así que tengo que esperar a estar agobiada con las clases para poder escribir. Espero que te guste el capitulo; aunque me mates luego por el final.

**Brooke Onix: **Me alegra que te animases a mandar un review y espero que no sea el ultimo; espero que sigas leyendo la historia aunque sea una tardona actualizando

**Gwen Diasmore:** Espero que te guste el capitulo y no desesperes que en el próximo se encontrarán padre e hijo

**Luna Radcliffe**:Espero que te guste el capitulo y de verdad siento dejarlos así, con ganas de saber que pasa...pero sino la gente no seguiría leyendo jeje

**althea elenear**: No me odies, siento tardar tanto; pero con el curso empezado intentare ir un poco mas rápido en las actualizaciones, aunque eso si, te permito mandarme una maldición (pequeñita) por el final del capitulo

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son sueños.

Sin mas tardanza el capitulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Hechos**

James se acerco hasta donde había visto a Lily;pero unos niños jugando provocaron que perdiese el equilibro y cayese estrepitosamente a la piscina.

Cuando saco la cabeza del agua y elevo la vista, la vio, allí, de pie a su lado, con su pareo y sus gafas de sol.

- ¿James?- pregunto ella dudosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bañarme un poco- dijo James acercándose al bordillo- Tenia calor. Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

- Si, un poco

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras salia del agua.

- Secate primero- dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole una toalla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy trabajando ¿y tu?

-En un ciclo de conferencias de cirugía.

- Terminaste la carrera por lo que veo

- así es- dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en su hamaca- ¿De que querías hablar?

- ¿Harry? es un buen tema,¿no crees?

Ante la sola mención de su hijo Lily se puso pálida y nerviosa.

- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho¿Remus?¿Sirius?¿Alice?

- ¿Qué¿ellos lo sabían y no me dijeron nada? increíble- dijo el moreno asombrado

- ¿No te lo dijeron ellos?

- No, lo descubrí yo solo y Dumbledore me lo confirmo.

- Ese viejo cotilla, siempre metiendo las narices en los asuntos de los demás- dijo la pelirroja con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

- No te enfades con el, soy yo el que debería estar enfadado- dijo el- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

- No era asunto tuyo

-Es mi hijo, claro que es asunto mio- dijo elevando la voz

- Mi hijo ha vivido perfectamente sin ti- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

- Todo chico necesita un padre

- Nunca has sido un padre para el

- No me distes oportunidad. Si no me lo dices ¿como suponías que debía saberlo?- dijo el enfadado- No soy adivino, por mucho que lo pienses

- No te hubiese importado- dijo ella marchándose

James la cogió del brazo haciendo que la joven girase de manera que le viese a los ojos

- No puedes saber eso Lily. Tu me negaste esa decisión

- No me hagas ver como si fuese la mala y tu una víctima Potter

- ¿Y yo? no digo que seas la mala; pero desde luego que no fue culpa mía.

- Tu, tu y tu ¿Piensas en alguien aparte de en ti?¿Qué pasa conmigo o con Harry?

- Lo estas volviendo a hacer, lo mismo que haces siempre

- ¿Qué se supone que hago siempre James?- dijo la de ojos verdes poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Le das la vuelto a todo lo que digo, para que yo parezca un ser sin corazón y tu la pobrecita que lo sufre todo. Deja de hacerte la víctima. Yo soy el que no conoce a su hijo, yo soy el que no le vio dar sus primeros pasos o escucho su primera palabra. tu si, y resulta que luego soy yo el egoísta. Como siempre tienes una concepción muy Slytherine del asunto.

- Siempre me estas recordando mis orígenes James, superalo.

En ese momento de la discusión, Lily estaba cabreadisima y James completamente fuera de si, la escena pareció pasar a cámara lenta, ya que en cuanto Lily dejo de hablar le empujo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que James volviese a caer a la piscina, dejándole totalmente mojado y mas enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

Lejos de allí, de vuelta al viejo continente, encontramos a Remus Lupin visitando las tiendas del Callejón Diagon. En concreto una joyería ante la que estaba absorto mirando un anillo expuesto, el anillo en cuestión era un corazón con una corona sobre el y a su alrededor dos manos sujetandolo.

-Espero que no estés pensando comprar eso para Wanda, Lupin- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

- ¿Algún problema Severus?- dijo viendo su reflejo en el escaparate.

- Gastate tu dinero en túnicas nuevas, que buena falta te hacen, en vez de hacerlo en tontos regalos

- No es un regalo tonto, y mi dinero lo gasto como yo lo creo conveniente.

- Me das lastima Lupin. Sabes de los dos, te prefiero a ti para ella, antes que al chucho. Aunque eso no signifique que tu seas lo suficientemente bueno para ella- Dijo el profesor de pociones- Te daré un consejo, para que dejes de ser tan patético, habla con Black, creo que tiene algo que decirte.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo el licántropo girándose para verlo

- Tu pulgoso amigo ha estado tonteando con ella desde que la vio en Hogsmead.

- Mientes- dijo apretando la mandíbula

- Preguntale, yo les vi después de que visitasen a Potter y anteriormente Wanda me lo había comentado- respondió divertido por las reacciones del Gryffindore.

- No te creo Snape

- Como quieras Lupin, sigue en la ignorancia. No es asunto mio- dijo marchándose por el callejón.

Remus se quedo mirando como desaparecía, y aunque no lo admtiría el moreno había plantado la semilla de la duda. ¿Sirius lo había vuelto a hacer¿Volvería a quitársela?¿ y el¿Se lo permitiría, de nuevo? miles de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su mente, lo mejor seria que hablase con Sirius.

Remus se fijo en el reloj de la y vio la hora, lo mas probable era que Sirius ya hubiese partido hacia su misión, así que no podría hablar con el hasta que volviese; por lo que con resinación decidió terminar sus compras antes de volver a Hogwarts.

- Harry ¿podrías recoger mas rápido?- dijo Cassie al ver la lentitud de su amigo al recoger sus apuntes de encantamientos

- Lo cierto es que no tengo prisa- respondió el cerrando su mochila

- ¿No quieres ir a montar en escoba?- dijo mientras se reunían con Jhonny y los demás en la puerta del aula

- Tengo tutorías de pociones con los de 2do- dijo el de gafas

- Pensé que era los jueves y estamos a martes- añadió Jhonny

- Tienen examen mañana y hemos cambiado la hora

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dijo Cassie

- Vale, hasta luego- se despidió el moreno con dirección a las mazmorras

Hacia 1 mes desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts y tal como le había advertido la directora, al día siguiente de volver había dado comienzo su castigo. No tenia casi tiempo libre con todas las cosas que debía hacer y entregar; sin embargo, prefería eso mil veces ante que su madre le requisase la escoba, algo que había prometido hacer si oía las mas mínima queja con respecto a su castigo.

Cuando volvió tres horas mas tarde a su sala común, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sentada en el poyete de la ventana mientras miraba al horizonte. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno, hasta que este le toco el hombro.

- ¿Cassie?

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella sobresaltandose- ¿Harry? me has asustado

- Lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿tan pronto te has cansado de volar?

- No he salido a volar, al final.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me dolía un poco la cabeza y necesitaba pensar- dijo mientras la temblaba un poco la voz

- ¿En que?

Ella le miro con ojos llorosos y se tiro a sus brazos. Harry la abrazo y sus ojos se volvieron morados unos instantes; fue tan rápido que nadie se percato, sin embargo para el joven de gafas una infinidad de imagenes pasaron ante sus ojos.

- Lo has dejado con Jhonny- afirmo mas que pregunto

Ella lloro con fuerza sin pensar que Harry lo sabia sin que nadie se lo hubiese contado. Cuando se tranquilizo un poco, se seco las lágrimas y le sonrió dándole las gracias.

- Es un capullo- dijo Harry- No sabe lo que se pierde.

- Me dijo que había conocido a una querubín durante un trabajo de gemalogia y le quería intentar algo con ella, así que me pregunto sino me importaría que lo dejásemos para seguir siendo amigos. Como si eso pudiese pasar. Merlín, soy tan idiota.

- No digas eso

- Es cierto, lo soy- dijo bajando la cabeza- Nunca debió gustarme y jamas debimos salir juntos, es mi amigo desde antes de que pueda recordar y ahora todo se ha estropeado

El resto de la noche la pasaron en la sala común comiendo helado de chocolate y jugando, evitando que la otra no pensase en su antiguo novio y amigo.

Esa noche el joven Potter comenzó a levitar sobre su cama mientras tenia un sueño perturbador.

_ Estaba en unas mazmorras delante de un caldero del que emanaban vapores, cortaba ingredientes con cuidado a una velocidad pasmosa mientras los mezclaba en el caldero ante si, de vez en cuando tomaba algunas notas o controlaba la temperatura._

Luego la imagen cambio...

_ Ahora estaba en un salón donde gente de época con antifaz bailaba en el centro de la sala, desde una esquina vio a una mujer hermosa, con un vestido rosado y plateado, con un antifaz blanco como la nieve alrededor del cual caían graciosamente tirabuzones de un negro azulado. La joven le estaba mirando intensamente y el no podía apartar la mirada de ella; pero una pareja se interpuso entre ellos rompiendo el contacto visual, para cuando se apartaron la joven había desaparecido._

_Perturbado aun por la enorme belleza de la joven que había conocido tan solo unos instantes antes, se giro y a su lado encontró a un joven moreno de pelo alborotado que hablaba con una joven castaña._

_ - ¿Y tu que opinas Sal?- le pregunto el joven_

_ - Creo que Godric ha tenido una gran idea- añadió la mujer- Te unirás a nosotros, espero._

_ - Debo meditarlo con tranquilidad mi Lady, no deseo precipitarme y como vos emprenderéis es un asunto delicado que debe ser sopesado._

La escena cambio de nuevo...

_ Ahora podía ver a su madre con toda claridad, llevaba un vestido verde oscuro y su pelo caía formando bucles, mientras que alrededor de sus pies había una gran serpiente. Lily estaba en una casa delicadamente decorada._

_Con forme la vista se fue alejando, Harry pudo ver como la casa en la que se encontraba su madre, era en realidad una casa de muñecas, dentro de un recipiente de cristal._

Ver eso hizo que Harry despertase de golpe, provocando a su vez, que dejase de levitar y cayese sobre el colchón de la cama alterado al no saber que significaba ese sueño.

Hacia meses desde que esos extraños meses comenzaron, al principio muy borrosos; pero cada vez mas nitidos. Los sueños empezaban con varias escenas o recuerdos donde el interactuaba con otros personajes, mientras a su alrededor se recreaban escenas medievales, después de ellas, venían extrañas imagenes llenas de significados y dobles sentidos, escenas que tomaban sentido días después cuando de cierta modo esos sueños ocurrían de verdad.

Al otro lado del océano Lily Evans terminaba de arreglarse para la cena. Mientras estaba maquillandose no dejaba de pensar en James, hacia tanto que no le veía que había olvidado lo guapo que era y lo nerviosa que se ponía, cuando aun estando en Hogwarts, la miraba con esos ojos avellana, se sentía tan vulnerable junto a el que solía enfadarse.

Sin embargo, reconocia que algo de razontenia, quizas si había sido una egoista al no hablarle de Harry, quizás debería haberle hecho caso a Remus y habérselo contado; pero cada vez que había pensado en escribirle volvía a su cabeza el recuerdo de la ultima vez que le vio y la fuerte discusión que tuvieron, y eso bastaba para guardar el pergamino y desechar la idea.

Lily se miro en el espejo, llevaba un vestido verde oscuro palabra de honor con una cadena plateada a la cintura. Cogió aire y tomo sus tarjetas con el discurso, antes de salir por la puerta rumbo a la sala de conferencias de la planta baja.

La cena paso como cualquier otra, los comensales charlaban entre si, mientras esperaban la cena, a la vez que los aurores de incógnito vigilaban la recepción desde distintos ángulos.

James vigilo a Lily durante toda la noche, realmente estaba preciosa, había olvidado lo guapa que estaba cuando sonreía, y no hacia mas que reprocharse lo tonto que había sido al dejarla escapar.

Pero todo puede cambiar en un segundo y la razón de la presencia de los aurores pronto se hizo patente.

Un hombre mayor con el pelo canoso estaba terminando su discurso en el atril...

- y por todas estas razones, nos complace entregarle el premio Watson de medicina a la doctora Lilian Evans- acabo dando un aplauso al que se le unió el resto de la sala, mientras una sonrojada Lily se acercaba a recoger el premio

Al instante decenas de mortifagos se aparecieron ante la incrédula mirada de la multitud; mas no de los aurores que enseguida amenazaron atacar a los mortifagos, los cuales les devolvian el ataque mientras atacaban a los invitados.

Las maldiciones volaban por la sala, los muggles gritaban y corrían intentando escapar.

James esquivo una maldición imperdonable ocultándose tras una columna, desde la cual vio a Lily escondida tras una mesa que la servía de escudo. James, lanzo un desmaius mientras iba hacia allí.

- James ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo nerviosa

- No es obvio- dijo el mientras se levantaba ha echar otro hechizo- Saca tu varita y ayudanos

- No la tengo aquí

- ¿Por que no?- dijo el extresado- ¿Has olvidado a Moody?

- Venia a recoger un premio no a ser atacada

- ¿Y que me dices de esa magia mental que heredaste? Es un buen momento para usarla ¿no crees?

- ¿Y tu por que no usas tu magia elemental?- dijo ella mientras miraba a un mortifago y le empujaba telekineticamente contra columna

- Podría dañar a alguien, hay demasíada gente histérica por medio- dijo James - ¡Cuidado!

Lily se giro y vio a un mortifago a su espalda lanzándole una maldición, la cual fue repelida por un hechizo protector hecho por James alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el de gafas.

- Si. ¿Sabes? Siento no haberte dicho sobre Harry, fui un poco egoísta

- ¿Lily, crees que es el mejor momento?- dijo mientras seguía lanzando maldiciones.

- He tenido sueños, como los de antes y ahora se que significan- dijo acercándose a el- Si algo me pasa esta noche, escribirle a Wanda, ella sabrá que hacer para que estés con Harry. Y prometeme que no te enfadaras con Remus y Sirius yo les pedí que guardasen el secreto.

- No te va a pasar nada, así que deja de decir esas cosas

- !James cuidado¡- dijo Lily mientras empujándole mientras evitaba que una maldición le diese de lleno.

James y Lily corrieron hasta una esquina de la sala

- Quedate aquí- dijo el de gafas, mientras volvía al campo de batalla

El moreno estaba luchando contra un mortifago cuando un grito a sus espaldas llamo su atención, James se giró y lo ultimo que vio antes de que todo se volviese negro era que 4 mortifagos cogían a Lily y se desaparecían de la escena.

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Ha estado a la altura de la espera?_

_En el capitulo se ve un poco mas de la transformación de Harry y se desvela un poco del misterio que envuelve a Lily¿alguien se atreve a decir cual?_

_espero vuestros comentarios que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._

_kgs_


	18. 17: La verdad tanto tiempo esperada

Hola! Despues de dos semanas intentando subirlo por fin me ha dejado la pagina.

Siento mucho haber tardado tantisimo, no fue mi intencion. Espero que os guste el capitulo y me deis vuestra opinion.

He leido en algunos reviews qeu creeis que Lily habia estado en slytherine y no, estaba en gryffindore. A lo mejor no lo he explique bien; pero en el proximo capitulo lo entendereis mejor.

* * *

**17.- La verdad tanto tiempo esperada  
**

San Mugo, el hospital mágico situado en el centro de Londres. A la vista de los muggles no es mas que un viejo centro comercial abandonado; para los transeúntes es difícil imaginar que al traspasar el escaparate de viejos maniquíes se encontraran un hospital lleno de familiares médicos y enfermos.

Con los tiempos que corren es fácil que siempre haya bullicio en la sala de maldiciones, lo normal es que siempre haya un auror en alguna de sus muchas salas, más aun si acaba de haber un ataque.

- Buenos días Remus- dijo una de las enfermeras de la planta al verle llegar

- Hola Jennifer ¿Ha despertado ya James?

- No que yo sepa; pero mi turno acaba de empezar. Sin embargo acabo de ver a Alice en su cuarto, pregúntale a ella.

- Genial, gracias por la información.

Remus camino por el blanco pasillo, saludando a los médicos y enfermeras que encontraba a su paso. En esos tiempos de guerra la gente cercana a los aurores, podían decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, que conocían a todo el personal del hospital. Por supuesto Remus no era una excepción.

Cuando el licántropo llego a la habitación 223 abrió la blanca puerta y entro en la habitación. La primera vista que obtuvo fue el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo cubierto por las blancas sabanas de la cama. No tenía buen aspecto; pero aun así le daba gracias a Merlín porque siguiese con vida.

La primera vez que fue, tras el ataque los médicos no le dejaron pasar a verle; sin embargo sus sentidos de licántropo le alertaron de que algo no iba bien y no se equivoco. Había pasado una semana y James seguía inconsciente. Durante el día Remus no se separaba de su lado, mientras que por las noches otros amigos se encargaban de él por unas horas para que el de ojos ámbar pudiese descansar. Lo que más le inquietaba aparte del estado de James, era que aun no sabia nada de Sirius, quien sabe si le había ocurrido algo como a James, no soportaría perderles a los dos a la vez.

- Hola Alice

- Hola Rems ¿Has dormido?

- Un poco- dijo él sentándose a su lado- Ha dado alguna mejoría

- No, hace un rato vino la enfermera y dijo que todo seguía como siempre. ¿Has recibido noticias de Sirius?

- Aun no.- dijo negando con la cabeza- Albus y Moody intentan contactar con él. ¿Se sabe algo de lo que se llevaron?

- No, por lo menos en el cuartel de aurores no tenemos ni idea- dijo la mujer- Todos los aurores presentes en el ataque están muertos o inconscientes, y los que por algún milagro están despiertos no saben que buscaban los mortifagos. Tendremos que esperar a que los otros despierten.

En otro lugar, Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, su sueño. ¿Que podía significar? No hacia mas que pensar en él, dándole vueltas a lo mismo repasando los hechos continuamente, lo cual se incremento al no recibir ninguna carta de su madre. Al principio lo había achacado al congreso, iba a recibir un premio así que lo más probable es que estuviera muy nerviosa por ello; pero el congreso termino hace días y su madre ya debería haberle escrito contándoselo todo.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que ese día el profesor Alietus le daba una pregunta, solo fue consciente de ello al sentir un codazo en las costillas, cortesía de su morena amiga.

- Señor Potter, le espero después de clase.

- Claro profesor

Y por ese despiste alargo un par de días más su castigo, por lo que sin poder esperar más tiempo noticias, esa misma noche volvió a escribir a su madre.

- Bella ¿Ha despertado ya?- pregunto Lucius Malfoy a su compañera

- Aun no, McNair la dio una poción y todavía no ha despertado

- Mas vale que lo haga pronto, el Lord empieza a impacientarse

En esos mismos momentos un magullado Sirius Black corría como alma que lleva el diablo atravesando los pasillos del hospital londinense, hasta llegar a la habitación 223. Con rapidez abrió la puerta y fue hasta la cama, en la que James seguía inconsciente.

- Sirius ¿Donde estabas?- dijo Remus- Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes. Debiste regresar hace días, estaba muy preocupado desde del ataque que sufrió James

- Estuvimos aislados por una ventisca, así que no pudimos volver hasta hace unos minutos, en cuanto me entere de lo de Prongs vine enseguida.

- Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía si te había pasado algo. No soportaría si hubieses terminado igual que James y perderos a los dos a la vez

- No nos vas a perder Moony. Ni a mí, ni a Prongs- dijo Sirius despegando la mirada del cuerpo inconsciente de James Potter- No te preocupes, seguro que despierta pronto.

- Deberías ir a que te mire un medico, Paddy- dijo el licántropo al ver las heridas del otro

- Y tu deberías estar en Hogwarts

- James esta en coma, no me voy a ninguna parte. El profesor Dumbledore lo ha arreglado con una estudiante en practicas- Dijo el de ojos ámbar- Tu por otro lado, estas hecho una porquería, parece que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar.

Sirius parecía dispuesto a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos ilustres magos, Albus Dumbledore y Alastor Moody

- Sirius, me alegro que estés bien y de vuelta, muchacho- le saludo Albus, al ver a su antiguo alumno

- Gracias señor

- Black¿Ha ido a ver a un medimago?- le pregunto su jefe

- Estaba a punto señor

- ¿A que espera? no le veo moverse

- quería ver primero si James estaba bien

- Ya le has visto. Ahora andando- le ordeno Moody- No se va a mover de la cama

- Pero...

- Pero nada, andando- dijo siguiéndole en busca de un medimago.

Cuando los dos aurores volvieron, un par de horas después, todo estaba tal cual lo habían dejado. James en la cama inconsciente, Albus en un sillón comiendo un caramelo de limón mientras hablaba con Remus, el cual miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Remus al oírles entrar

- Si, no te preocupes Moony, un par de pociones y estoy como nuevo- dijo el de ojos grises sonriéndole- Se necesita algo mas que un grupito de mortifagos para terminar con el gran Sirius Black.

- Bueno muchachos, Moody y yo nos vamos. Mañana os comentare lo que se hable en la reunión de esta noche

- De acuerdo profesor- dijo el animago

- Espero tu informe Black.

Moody y Albus se disponían a salir de la habitación, cuando algo detuvo sus pasos, un murmullo, débil y poco audible, tan bajo que parecía un engaño de sus sentidos; pero no era así, ahí estaba de nuevo, un murmullo que ocasiono que los cuatro hombres se acercasen a la cama en la que el auror estaba inconsciente.

- Lily... mmm. Li...ly- susurraba James para alegría de los presentes.

Sirius salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de algún medimago que revisase a James y les confirmase que estaba saliendo del coma y pronto se recuperaría del todo. El medimago entro en la habitación al oír los gritos del de ojos grises y con rapidez comprobó a James, después de haberles ordenado salir de la habitación.

Un par de minutos después el médico salió de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿Cómo esta doctor?- le pregunto Black

- Perfectamente, se recuperara por completo en algunas semanas.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verle?- quiso saber el de ojos ámbar

- Por el momento lo mejor será que le dejéis descansar. En cuanto despierte podréis pasar. pero no antes, necesita descansar, así que tampoco le alteréis

- ¿Descansar¿Que tiene que descansar?- pregunto incrédulo Black- Ha estado inconsciente mas de una semana

- No te preocupes Sirius, James ya esta fuera de peligro- dijo el profesor Dumbledore- Hagámosle caso al medico.

Con la noticia de que James había despertado, las cosas parecían mejorar. Era el primer indicio de que las cosas, por una vez en mucho tiempo, solo irían a mejor y por fin podrían pasar pagina; o eso pensaban los dos merodeadores, claro que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que estaban a punto de descubrir.

Mientras esperaban a que la enfermera les dejase entrar, se les unió Frank y Alice, los cuales al enterarse de su mejoría fueron al hospital. Un par de horas después, una enfermera les aviso que ya podían pasar a ver al paciente. No hizo falta que lo dijese dos veces ya que falto tiempo para que los seis entrasen a la habitación.

Alice se adelanto a los cinco hombres y llorando se abalanzo sobre un cansado James Potter

- No vuelvas a hacernos pasar por esto- murmuraba ella

- Tranquila, no esta en mis planes

- Chico, me alegro que estés bien- dijo Alastor- Pero hay asuntos importantes que atender ¿Qué paso exactamente?

- ¿No lo sabéis?- dijo James

- Nadie parece saber lo que sucedió- dijo el director- Pero por tu pregunta deduzco que tu sí.

- Se llevaron a Lily

- ¿Que?- dijo Remus- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si- contesto el de gafas con un tono inusualmente frió que desconcertó a los presentes

- ¿Se llevaron a alguien mas o algo?- volvió a preguntar el jefe de los aurores

- No, al menos que yo viese

- En ese caso nosotros nos vamos a ver como nos organizamos para rescatar a Lily- Dijo Albus antes de salir de la habitación seguido de Moody- Que te recuperes James.

- Gracias profesor.

- ¿Vistes a Lily antes del ataque?- pregunto Sirius

- Si tanto quieres saberlo, la respuesta es sí.

- ¿Y como estas?- pregunto Frank

- Como si me hubiese pasado por encima una manada de centauros.

- ¿Quieres algo?¿Un vaso de agua?¿Comida?- le pregunto nervioso Sirius

- No, lo que quiero es que mis ex-amigos se marchen y me dejen tranquilo.

- ¿Que dices?- dijo Sirius- Nosotros seguimos siendo tus amigos

- Si lo fueseis me habríais dicho que tenia un hijo

- Lo sabes- dijo un abatido Remus Lúpin

- Lily me lo dijo cuando le pregunte por Harry.

- ¿Un hijo?- pregunto Frank desorientado- ¿Desde cuando tienes un hijo?

- Al menos no soy el único que no lo sabia- afirmo el herido- Tiene 16 años y se llama Harry. No sé mucho mas porque no le conozco y me entere hace poco de que existía; porque alguien no me lo dijo ¿Verdad ex-amigos?

- No nos llames así- dijo Sirius empezando a enfadarse- No es culpa nuestra que perdieses a la mujer de tus sueños por una estúpida pelea y se te haya vuelto a escapar

- Basta chicos- dijo Alice intentando evitar la pelea- No digáis cosas de las que luego os arrepintáis

- Déjalo Alice- dijo un triste Remus- James tiene derecho a estar enfadado con nosotros

- Remus...

- No Paddy, James tiene razón. Lo siento Prongs, debí habértelo dicho cuando lo descubrí

- Si, debiste; pero lo que más me molesta es que cuando os lo conté hace unos días, seguisteis sin decirme nada.

- Créeme James cuando te digo que si pudiese retroceder en el tiempo quizás cambiase de opinión; pero eso no va a pasar, lo hecho esta.

- No la tomes con él- dijo Sirius- de verdad siento que Lily te lo ocultase; pero no me voy a disculpar por la decisión que tomamos. Por favor discúlpanos, tu amistad es muy importante para nosotros, mas de lo que te imaginaras jamás

- Si es tan importante; ¿por que no me lo dijisteis?

- ¿La verdad?- dijo el de ojos grises

- La verdad

- En ese momento solo podía pensar en que Lily no me sacase los ojos- reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa- Era lo único en que pensaba, hacer lo que quisiera la pelirroja para salir con vida de esa casa

- Estoy seguro- dijo un divertido James Potter- Tenéis razón en algo y es que Lily da miedo, yo le prometía todo lo que quería con tal de que no me hechizara. De todas formas era su responsabilidad decírmelo no la vuestra. Lo siento de verdad.

- En nuestra defensa diré que nunca preguntaste.

- No pensé que debería preguntaros sobre un tema así padfoot.

- Otra vez espabilas

Pronto esa pequeña riña quedo olvidada, no valía la pena discutir por algo que ya no se podía solucionar

Esa misma tarde James escribió dos cartas, 1 para Wanda y otra para Harry. No sabia cuando las iba a poder mandar; pero prefería tenerlas escritas para mandarlas tan pronto como encontrara a su lechuza.

La enfermera estaba ya cansada de las dichosas cartas, James las leía una y otra vez, tachando cosas, añadiendo otras... así que se apiado de el y permitió que Sirius trajese la lechuza del auror para mandarlas.

- ¿Por qué no me has dejado las cartas para que las mandase?- le pregunto Sirius mientras veía como su amigo ataba las cartas a la lechuza.

- ¿La verdad?- dijo el de gafas mirándole- No me fío de ti, de Remus todavía; pero ¿de ti? Creo que no

- Me ofendes Prongs

- Aprende a vivir con ello- dijo mientras veía a la lechuza partir

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos no sabia donde estaba, al menos al principio. Se encontraba en una cama de matrimonio de sabanas blancas y un edredón azul claro. Al incorporarse vio que su vestido negro era ahora un pijama, el cual estaba compuesto por unos pantalones de rayas amarillas y rosas, y una camiseta de manga corta rosa. No era un pijama cualquiera, no, era su pijama, alguien había entrado en su casa y había tocado sus cosas hasta encontrar el pijama; el solo pensar en un desconocido mirando en sus cajones hizo que un escalofrió le recorriese la espalda.

Cuando, por fin, fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba la ira recorrió cada parte de su ser. Inmediatamente se levanto y se puso unas zapatillas de estar por casa que había a los pies de la cama, al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con un hombre alto de espaldas anchas que le impidió el paso.

- Quítate de en medio- dijo ella con voz fría

- Mis ordenes son que no salga de la habitación hasta que el Lord la visite- dijo el hombre encarándola

- Tu no me das ordenes mortifago de tres al cuarto

- El Lord ha dicho que no salga de la habitación, mujer

- Muéstrame mas respeto o te arrepentirás- dijo dándole un empujo y metiéndose en la habitación cerrándole la puerta al otro en las narices

De vuelta a la habitación, la pelirroja se sentó en la cama. Nada había cambiado en esa habitación, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado años atrás, las mismas sabanas, las mismas cortinas, los muebles, sus libros de magia...

Harry estaba en la clase de defensa sin ser consciente de que su mundo estaba apunto de cambiar para siempre.

Estaban practicando hechizos mientras hablaba con Cassandra

- Te lo juro- dijo mientras esquivaba un hechizo de su compañera- Los sueños me están volviendo loco. ¡Rictusempra!

- Exagerado... - dijo a la vez que realizaba un escudo- No creo que sea para tanto

- Claro, como tu no los tienes. Me frustra tanto no ver la cara de la chica con claridad. ¡Expelliarmus!

- Auch- se quejo la chica cuando el hechizo la alcanzo quitándole la varita- Sé que tu no necesitas concentrarte; pero yo si, así que deja de hablar de los sueños que tienes con una chica misteriosa

- Vale, no hablare mas de mi chica misteriosa- dijo él devolviéndole la varita- ¿Qué tal con Jhonny?

- ¡Harry!

Harry comenzó a reír al oír el grito de su amiga, momento que la otra aprovecho para atacarle; pero el lo esquivo y volvió a desarmarla.

En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la directora

-Lamento la interrupción profesor Tillus¿puedo sacar al alumno Potter de la clase un momento?

- Por supuesto. Harry acompaña a la directora.

-Si- dijo el moreno antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Cuando salieron a l pasillo Harry vio la tristeza en la cara de su directora y supo que algo no iba bien con su madre.

- ¿Que ha pasado?¿Esta bien?

- La han secuestrado- dijo antes de abrazar a un Harry que no hacia mas que mirar al infinito.

- ¿Cuando?

- Hace un par de semanas

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

- El único auror que lo sabia estaba en coma mágico y despertó hace poco

- ¿Saben algo de mi madre?

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿Quien fue?

- No lo saben, creen que han sido los mortifagos; pero no están seguros

- Me refiero al auror¿quien fue?

- Tu padre, James

-¿Que?

- Harry, James me ha escrito diciéndome que se encontró con Lily y que ella le hablo de ti

- Mientes, mamá nunca haría eso- dijo con furia en los ojos

- No se que paso exactamente; pero tu padre me ha escrito y también a ti- dijo la mujer entregándole un sobre.

Harry cogio el sobre y lo miro sin decir nada, Le daba vueltas en sus manos, nervioso de lo que su padre pudiera contarle en el.

- Tu padre quiere que vayas a Londres cuando termines los examenes, hasta que tu madre vuelva. Ya los has terminado así que lo mejor será que recojas tus cosas

Harry asintió distraídamente y se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra mas.

Cuando Cassie lo encontró dos horas después estaba subido a un árbol dándole vueltas al sobre y mirando al vació. La joven le miro desde abajo y comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a una rama debajo de la que se encontraba Harry.

-¿Que quería la directora?, no volviste a clase así que te lleve las cosas al cuarto.Estaba preocupada

- Decirme algo

- ¿Durante dos horas?

- No, llevo aquí bastante tiempo

- ¿Que te ha dicho? no tienes buen aspecto

- Los mortifagos se han llevado a mi madre

- Pensé que tu madre estaba segura de que no le harían nunca nada

- Lo se, siempre decía que los mortifagos no se acercarían a nosotros, que estábamos a salvo, que teníamos un seguro que nadie mas tenia; pero nunca me dijo porque.

- ¿Cuando fue?

- Hace algunas semanas

-Poco después de tu sueño

-Si...

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que tu madre vuelva.

- No hace falta- dijo tendiéndole el sobre a la joven- Mi padre quiere que vaya a Londres con el

-¿Tu padre?

- Si, mi madre le hablo de mi poco antes de su secuestro. Me ha enviado esa carta

Cassie la cogio y la leyó en silencio, mientras Harry a su lado no hacia nada mas que mirar al horizonte.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- dijo ella al terminar de leerla

- Empacar mis cosas

- ¿Cuando te vas?

- No lo se...

- En ese caso aprovechemos para hacer un poco de turf, allí no podrás hacer mucho turf

- Esta bien- dijo el de gafas mientras ambos descendían del árbol

- Mira el lado positivo, pasaras un verano de sol, para variar

- Si, porque aquí hace tanto frío en verano- dijo sarcástico el moreno

- Que chispa, no te hará tanta gracia cuando te ases como un pollo

- Lo mas probable es que acabe pasado por agua. Odio que en Londres llueva tanto

Los dos fueron a buscar sus tablas de turf y se dirigieron al lago. Cualquiera diría que no hacia tiempo de bañarse o de hacer turf; pero la gran cantidad de chicos con tablas demostraba lo contrario, pues a pesar de que no hacia demasiado calor en esa época, eran las mejores olas del año.

Al llegar al lago vieron que Susan les saludaba con la mano, así que fueron hacia donde ella y los demás estaban esperándoles

Los días pasaron y por fin las cosas parecían que iban a mejorar. James se recuperaba con rapidez, el moreno pronto conocería a su hijo, Voldemort estaba extrañamente tranquilo...

Aunque no todo puede ser tan bonito ¿Verdad? Remus aún tenia esa duda que Severus había plantado en el. ¿Su amigo volvía a quitarle a la chica de sus sueños? Con todo el ataque y la hospitalización de Prongs no había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello; pero ahora que las cosas se estaban enfriando las dudas volvían a atacarle con fuerza. Esa misma noche hablaría con el sin falta. Lo que Remus no sabia era que no haría falta que esperase tanto...

Estaba en su despacho con Johanny, una joven profesora en practicas. Johanny era una joven alta de pelo castaño, que hoy llevaba recogido en dos trenzas. Estaban organizando la próxima clase de la joven con los de primer curso cuando la chimenea del despacho se encendió avisando de la llegada de un visitante, poco después Sirius Black hizo su aparición.

- Hola Moony- dijo al llegar- veo que no estas solo

- Hola Paddfoot. Te presento a Johanny esta haciendo sus practicas como profesora conmigo.

-Un placer, Sirius Black

- El placer es mió- dijo la joven- Os dejo solos, luego volveré para que acabemos esto.

- Es mona- dijo cuando la joven salio

- ¿Como dices?

- Que es mona. Pídele salir

- No gracias, solo somos amigos

- Como quieras

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro pregunta

- El otro día me encontre con Severus y me dijo algo que me inquieto bastante

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque puedo ir a hechizarle si quieres, como en los viejos tiempos

- No, solo contéstame a una pregunta ¿Has vuelto con Wanda?- dijo el licántropo mirando al otro seriamente.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Respóndeme Paddy.

- No, no hemos vuelto; pero lo haremos pronto, estamos en un momento de acercamiento. Ya me entiendes.

- Entiendo- dijo el moreno bajando la vista

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, es solo que soy un idiota

- ¿Por qué dices eso Moony?

- Como se suele decir, el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Parece que no aprendo

- ¿Moony¿De que hablas? No hay ninguna piedra

- Es una piedra metafórica Sirius, da igual. ¿Para que has venido?

- Venia a avisarte de que Harry viene esta noche- dijo Sirius- De todas formas explícame lo de esa piedra

- Es un dicho muggle

- Si; pero lo habrás dicho por algún motivo

-No insistas, no me gustaría decir cosas de las que luego me arrepienta- dijo el de ojos ámbar recogiendo unos papeles sobre su mesa

- No, quiero saberlo, soy tu amigo ¿acaso no confías en mi?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre dices esa frase?

- Si- dijo con orgullo- Es mi táctica de haceros sentir mal para que contéis las cosas. Pero ese no es el tema, respóndeme

- En serio Sirius, es mejor que no.

- Dímelo Remus

- Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y se que lo diga cambiara las cosas

- Los cambios son buenos. Como somos amigos no parare hasta que me contestes a que te referías con esa dichosa piedra

- Esta bien, si así consigo que me dejes en paz te lo diré. No entiendo porque siempre terminas quitándome a la chica de mis sueños

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba al animago, con forme las palabras salían de la boca del profesor, Sirius se quedo atónito. El no podía haberle quitado a Remus su chica, eran amigos y los amigos no hacen eso. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿De quien estas hablando Moony?

- De Wanda, de quien mas podría hablar, me la quitaste entonces y me la vuelves a quitar ahora.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Hubiese cambiado algo si lo hubieras sabido?

- Lo habría cambiado todo- le dijo el animago- Nuestra amistad es mas importante que una chica

- No me digas que no lo sabias, porque me estarías mintiendo- dijo mientras le miraba a la cara- Era obvio que me gustaba y tu me la quitaste. Sino me gustara por que iba a acercarme a ella en 4º curso, a una slytherine, a la amiga de Severus, nuestros peores enemigos de aquella época.

- No lo sabia, Moony, te lo juro

- No me mientas- grito- ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí¿eh? No, el gran Sirius Black no puede pensar en nadie que no sea el

- Eso no es cierto- dijo el moreno empezando a enfadarse ante las palabras de su amigo- De todas formas te diré algo, si te hubiese importado tanto como dices, no ,a hubiese dejado ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El motivo por el que no te lo reproche entonces fue que ella te hacia mejor persona; pero eso no significa que no me doliese veros juntos- dijo el otro tristemente- Os deseo lo mejor a los dos. Me voy, tengo clase. Avisa a James de que iré a cenar para ver a Harry

Remus salio de la habitación dejando tras de si a un abatido Sirius que se paso con la mano con el pelo con pesadez mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Repetía la conversación en su cabeza, una y otra vez, enfadándose cada vez mas consigo mismo por haber estado tan ciego todos esos años, reprochándose no haber descubierto antes los sentimientos de su amigo para evitarle así ese sufrimiento. El hecho de que Moony no se lo hubiese dicho para no romper su felicidad, era algo muy propio del castaño; siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás antes de en la suya propia. Pero eso no era excusa, Remus era su amigo y el debería haberlo imaginado por sus reacciones..

Poco a poco vinieron a su mente muchos recueros de su época de estudiante, de la época en la que Wanda y el salían juntos, recuerdos relacionados con Moony; reacciones que no habían tenido sentido; pero que ahora tenían todo el sentido del mundo.

Sirius volvió taciturno a la mansión y con pesadez fue a su cuarto donde se encerró. Su idea inicial era meterse en la cama y no salir hasta el próximo siglo o la boda de Draco, lo que llegase primero. Sin embargo sus planes fueron truncados con la llegada de su amigo.

El animago estaba tumbado en la cama hecho un ovillo, completamente tapado hasta l cabeza con el edredón, cuando una figura conocida por él le destapo y se acostó a su lado tapándose también completamente.

- Prongs ¿Qué haces?- dijo en un susurro

- ¿Qué haces tu?- respondió también en un susurro

- Es mi cama, hago lo que quiero en ella. Vete

- No quiero salir

-Pues enciérrate en tu cama- dijo empujándole

- No, no quiero

- ¿Por qué?

- Si estoy allí no dejo de pensar y no quiero pensar

- ¿Pensar en que?- pregunto, pero al ver que el de gafas no hablaba añadió-Prongs responde o fuera de mi cama

-….- dijo muy bajito James.

- Perdona ¿Te crees que tengo super oido o leo el pensamiento?

- No se, se supone que eres un chucho y ellos tienen muy desarrollado el sentido auditivo.- dijo bromista

- Mira que te tiro de la cama

- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas

- No cambies de tema, prongsie ¿En que no quieres pensar?

- Estoy teniendo pesadillas últimamente y no dejo de darle vueltas en mi cabeza.

- Oh, pobre Prongs, le da miedo el monstruo de sus pesadillas. Cuéntale a tu amigo Paddy y yo te rescatare del monstruo feo- dijo abrazándole teatralmente, tanto como podía estando tapado hasta por encima de las orejas

- Estoy en un jardín y hay una figura, yo me acerco y mientras lo hago la figura va creciendo hasta que llego a su lado, empiezo a rodearle buscando su cara; pero no tiene cara. Luego estoy en una casa y frente mi esta Lily diciéndome "le olvidaste en el parque", luego esta todo negro pero la cabeza de Lily aparece flotando y diciéndome " Se trago una canica" "se ha caído de la escoba" y cosas así

- Tío, necesitas ayuda profesional

- Ya lo se. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Es mi cama

- No me refiero a eso. Deberías salir y empezar a vestirte para recibir a Wanda y a Harry por mi

- ¿Por ti?- dijo el de ojos grises alzando las cejas- Primero, tu vas a recibir a Harry, no yo, ni Remus y segundo, no quiero ver a Wanda

- ¿Estas bromeando? Te mueres por verla, no has dejado de hablar de ella en toda la semana.

- No es cierto

- Claro que si- respondió el de gafas divertido- Parecía que venia tu hijo en vez del mió

- Bueno…es posible que me hiciese un poquito de ilusión- dijo mientras le enseñaba dos dedos muy juntitos

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Habéis discutido?

- No

- ¿Entonces? Seguro que no es para tanto

- Te aseguro que es peor

- Cuéntaselo a tu amigo Prongs

- A Remus le gusta Wanda

- ¿Qué?- dijo mientras se incorporaba de golpe- ¿Desde cuando?

- Vaya, no tenia ni idea – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo

- Me alegro de no ser el único amigo que no lo sabia

- Que asco- dijo mientras se volvía a tumbar- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se lo sonsaque hoy- dijo el de ojos grises mientras volvían a taparse y a hablar en susurros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo se

- Eso es una mierda

Los dos se quedaron en la cama de Sirius tapados y hechos un ovillo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba; pero la compañía mutuo lesa aclaraba un poco las ideas, aligerándoles de paso el peso que cargaban.

Remus por su parte, tampoco dejaba de pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con su amigo. Se repetía una y otra vez lo estupido que había sido, después de tantos años guardando el secreto tenia que soltarlo precisamente ahora, no había habido momentos a lo largo de los años. Ojala Sirius no hubiera sido tan pesado, sino lo hubiera sido nunca se hubiese enterado de sus sentimientos y ahora los dos serian medianamente felices, unos mas que otros; pero felices al fin y al cabo. Lo malo es que las cosas no se pueden cambiar y ambos tendrían que vivir con las consecuencias de esa maldita conversación.

- ¿Remus estas bien?- le pregunto Johann al verle distraído durante la clase- Has estado distraído desde que tu amigo se fue.¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, no te preocupes solo estaba pensando- le dijo antes de girarse a la clase y a decirles- Muy bien chicos, ahora cambiar d e pareja y coger una pelota de aquella caja, solo una por pareja.

Cuando media hora después volvió a su despacho se encontró con una sorpresa en forma de elfina domestica de los Potter esperándole al lado de su escritorio. Con sus grandes ojos mirándole fijamente mientras se alisaba su conjuntito morado, con sus nerviosas manos.

- Handy.¿Que haces aquí?

- Remus Lupin señor, Handy esta muy preocupada- dijo la elfina retorciéndose las manos- Handy no sabia a quien recurrir.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

- Señor Lupin, señor, Handy no sabe donde esta el señor Sirius Black ni el amo James Potter, señor

- A lo mejor han salido a pasear

- No Handy lo sabia. El amo James Potter se lo habría dicho, hoy hay visitas importantes.

- ¿Quieres que les busque

- Si por favor, señor Remus Lupin, Handy ya no sabe que mas hacer- dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Esta bien, ya voy para allá. Vete yendo tu, en unos minutos iré.

Esos minutos fueron lo que Remus necesito para avisar a Johanny de que tendría que dar la clase ella y tranquilizar a la joven que casi tuvo un ataque de nervios solo de imaginárselo. Desde la chimenea de su despacho y gracias a la red de polvos Floo, el maestro no tardo demasiado en llegar a la casa de sus amigos, donde Handy le esperaba frente a la chimenea.

- Remus Lupin, señor, Pflanzen ha dicho a Handy que la ultima vez que vio al amo James Potter entraba en la habitación del Señor Sirius Black.

Remus comenzó a recorrer los pasillo de la mansión hasta que , cuatro pasillos, dos tramos de escaleras y numerosas puertas después, llego a la habitación del animago de ojos grises. La puerta estaba cerrada; pero eso al licántropo poco le importo, sabia que había alguien en la habitación, sus sentidos de lobo, mas desarrollados que de costumbre por la proximidad de la luna llena, se lo decían. Su lobo interior le decía que James y Sirius estaban allí dentro. Toco un par de veces la puerta y oyó como las respiraciones de los dos animagos se paraban como si quisieran fingir que no estaban allí en la habitación, lo que hizo que una débil sonrisa adornara la cara del castaño

El de ojos ámbar rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco una navaja de color azul, regalo de Sirius en su 5º año en Hogwarts. Solía llevarla siempre encima desde ese día; porque nunca se sabia cuando podía necesitarla. Con ayuda de la navaja abrió la puerta y al entrar un gran bulto en la cama centro su atención, así que se acerco a la cama y oyó como sus dos amigos volvían a intentar aguantar la respiración intentando no hacer ruido. Rodando los ojos se situó a un lado de la cama y retiro de golpe la colcha.

- Pasado mañana es luna llena, no dejéis de respirar para fingir que no hay nadie- les dijo el licántropo mientras los dos se hacían mas bola- Además apestáis a colonia.

- ¡No es cierto!- gritaron los dos animagos sentándose de golpe- ¡Retíralo!

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí encerrados?

- No estábamos encerrados- dijo James

- Si lo estabais

- Si lo hubiéramos estado no habrías podido entrar- dijo Sirius

- La he abierto con la navaja que me regalaste en Hogwarts- dijo levantando una ceja divertido

- Sabia que no era una buena idea comprártela- dijo el de ojos grises mas para si mismo que para el resto

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberíais estar preparándoos para Wanda y para Harry

- Recíbeles tu y diles algo…que estamos enfermos…-dijo James

- Una enfermedad muy grave…- añadió Sirius

- Tenemos muy mal aspecto…

- Y es contagioso…

- así que no podemos verles- concluyeron los dos a la vez

- Dejad de comportaros como crios y levantaros de la cama

- ¡No!- dijeron mientras cogian la colcha y volvían a taparse con ella

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa? – pregunto el licántropo sentándose en una esquina de la cama- Ayer estabais ansiosos

- Tu lo has dicho, ayer- dijo la voz de James amortiguada por las sabanas

- ¿Qué ha cambiado desde entonces?Prongs, tu llevas días mas hiperactivo que de costumbre y Paddy, tu estas muy emocionado hace solo unas horas

- Eso fue antes de saber que soy el peor amigo del mundo- dijo Sirius sacando los ojos por encima de la colcha

- Sirius eso no fue culpa tuya

- Si, si que lo fue, yo debí darme cuenta antes

- Paddy, tu quieres a Wanda y ella te quiere a ti; lo que yo piense o sienta no importa

- Claro que importa

- No, no importa. He pasado años culpándote de no poder estar con ella; pero no fue culpa tuya- Dijo Remus- Yo tuve que ser mas valiente de lo que fui. Tu fuiste valiente, sabias lo que querías y fuiste a por ello y yo en vez de luchar me resigne. Tu te enamorate de ella, aun lo estas. Tu no eres un mal amigo, lo soy yo

- Moony…

- ES cierto Paddy, yo fui egoísta. Eres mi amigo y quiero que seas feliz, si tu felicidad es con Wanda me parece bien. Aunque te lo advierto, si vuelves a hacerla sufrir me acompañaras en las noche de luna llena.

- Entendido. Gracias Moony- dijo dándole un abrazo- Yo te voy a buscar a una buena chica. ¿que tal tu ayudante?

- Olvídalo Black- dijo sonriendo-¿Y a ti que te pasa Prongs?

- Prongsie tiene sueños perturbadores- dijo Black con un tono graciosillo

James le respondió con un almohadazo a su amigo, logrando que el de ojos grises intensificase mas su risa, arrancándole de este modo al de gafas una sonrisa. James comenzó a relatarle al licántropo sus sueños; pero el otro no reacciono como el de gafas esperaba, al contrario cuando termino de hablar soltó una carcajada que consigue que por poco se caiga de la cama

- A ti lo que te pasa es que estas aterrorizado.

- No es cierto- dijo el de gafas picado en su orgullo- Un Potter no conoce el significado de esa palabra

- Lo que tu digas; pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que eso es lo que te pasa. Te da miedo ser un mal padre y meter la pata. Tranquilízate, Harry no es un niño pequeño al que le tengas que enseñar, tiene 16 años y nada de lo que hagas le hará daño, no te preocupes por cosas que son imposible que sucedan, porque reconozcámoslo, es improbable que Harry vaya a un parque contigo y te le dejes y si se traga una canica, no será culpa tuya, sino de el, y se lo merecerá por hacer el tonto.

- ¿Y que hago?

- NO se, tu veras. Yo en eso no puedo ayudarte mucho

- eso no es justo, A Paddfoot le das un consejo y a mi me dices eso.

Remus iba a responderle cuando Handy se apareció en la habitación. Al ver a James en la cama sus pequeños ojos saltones se llenaron de agua y corrió a abrazarse a su amo, ante la divertida mirada de los magos. Cuando la elfina pudo recobrar la compostura, miro a su amo y su mirada se convirtió en una dura mirada, llena de reproche.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer nada, la elfina le estaba regañando por no tener en cuenta lo preocupada que ella iba a estar, y luego se giro a Sirius y le regaño a el, porque había hecho que su amo se comportara como adolescente inmaduro. Los dos adultos soportaron estoicamente la regañina de la elfina, es cierto que ellos le sacaban casi tres cabezas; pero eso no era importante los dos adultos se sentían como en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, cunado durante el verano hacían trastadas y después de escuchar la regañina de la madre de James, debían escuchar la regañina de la elfina. Después de todo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en esa casa, a pesar de los años.

Cuando la elfina termino de regañarles, les aviso de que tenían visitas esperando al amo James en el salón.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. James se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo en dirección al salón. Los cuadros que le veían pasar corriendo cuchicheaban entre si y miraban curiosos cuando el de gafas pasaba por su lado. James paro poco antes de llegar y se obligo a controlar su respiración. Lleno de nervios e impaciencia, cogio con fuerza el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Sentada en un sillón Burdeos estaba Wanda, con su pelo castaño cayéndole por los hombros y buna túnica celeste. Cuando la mujer vio al auror se levanto y salio de la sala en silencio, consciente de que nada de lo que ella hiciera seria capaz de sacar a esos dos hombres de la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor, aislándolos del resto del mundo.

James estaba parado en la puerta, veía a su hijo , aun le sonaba rara esa palabra; pero era su hijo. Eran muy parecidos, el mismo pelo alborotado, la complexión, el mismo aura de determinación, el mismo porte de los Potter… sin duda era como verse en un espejo temporal, como si a través de una ventana volviera a ver el pasado; pero sin duda era hijo de Lily, no solo por esos ojos verdes sino también por multitud de pequeños detalles, como sus orejas o la forma de la nariz.

Harry estaba frente al ventanal, en la otra punta de la habitación, estaba muy nervioso, intentando memorizar todo lo que veía de su padre. Eran tan parecidos como Remus le había dicho. Se había imaginado cientos de veces esta situación, estar con su padre en una misma sala; había imaginado lo que le diría, como se comportaría… y ahora que tenia la oportunidad, no podía hacer nada lo que siempre había pensado que haría, los diálogos que se formaron en su cabeza, precian absurdos e ingenuos.

- Hola. Soy James, tu…padre- dijo acercándose al joven

- Lo se, yo soy Harry

- Siento que nos hayamos conocidos en estas circunstancias

- Si bueno, por lo menos ha servido para que te conozca. Sino hubiera pasado nunca te habría visto. No me malinterpretes, ojala mi madre estuviese aquí; pero es la excusa para que este en tu casa

- Eso no es cierto, me entere hace pocos de que existías. había planeado visitaros en vacaciones.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Te lo prometo- dijo James sonriéndole- Ven te enseñare tu habitación


	19. 18: Encierro

No sabia cuando había llegado, ni los días que pasarían aun hasta que alguien fuera a verla, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo la dejarían consciente. Solo sabia que tenia que irse, que Harry la necesitaba y que no podía dejarle solo.

Desde que Lily fue secuestrada, los días fueron una copia exacta uno de otro. Una elfina la despertaba a las 9.30, su desayuno aparecía medía hora después, comía a la 2.00 y cenaba a las 9.30 y a las 10 se encargaban de que ya estuviera durmiendo. Eso si se portaba bien y estaba tranquila, sino la desmayaban y esperaban a que volviera a levantarse para volver a la rutina. Los días que estaba tranquila, permanecía tumbada en la cama mirando al techo ideando un plan de escape o reencontrándose con sus recuerdos; pero otros días en los que no estaba tranquila comenzaba a romper cosas, maldecir y gritar hasta que un hechizo la desmayaba.

Pero hoy era un día raro, Lily lo sentía, no sabia que era solo tenia la sensación de que ese día no seria como los otros.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de furia, rompiendo algunas de las figuritas de la habitación, que sabia que repararían mas tarde, cuando una fue a dar contra la cómoda haciendo que el mueble se moviera un poco y rechinase, fue muy leve y casi imperceptible; pero lo suficiente para que Lily recordase.

Corriendo fue hasta la cómoda y la empujo. Sin su varita era demasiado pesada y no consiguió que se moviera de su sitio más que un par de centímetros; pero no era suficiente. Ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa, comenzó a vaciar los cajones, sin cuidado, tirando la ropa encima de la cama, por la alfombra, daba igual, solo la cogia y la tiraba, para después sacar los cajones para poder mover la cómoda con facilidad.

Cuando consiguió apartarla busco el abrecartas del escritorio y empezó a hacer palanca entre algunos de los tablones del suelo hasta que consiguió quitar las suficientes tablas como para meter su mano. Palpo un poco hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando y emocionada lo saco. Era una caja metálica con el dibujo de unas flores en relieve, pasó con delicadeza los dedos por encima y poco después la abrió.

Lily recordaba esa caja, se la regalo su padre pocos días antes de que se fuera de casa para vivir con su tío. Allí había guardado, tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos olvidados, hacia muchos años de eso y ya lo había olvidado, nunca pensó volver a esa casa y mucho menos creía que algún día esa cajita volvería a estar en sus manos, cuando se fue lo hizo tan rápido, por miedo a que no la dejasen salir que la olvido; pero allí estaba de nuevo entre sus manos.

Con cuidado soplo sobre la tapa para quitarle el polvo acumulado y la abrió. En su interior había algunas fotografías dañadas por el paso de los años de sus padres y su hermana, de cuando aun eran una familia feliz, antes de Hogwarts; en esa caja estaba las cartas de su padre después de que ella se tuviera que ir a vivir con su tío, estaba el relicario de su madre, sus alianzas…tantos recuerdos de su anterior vida, de la familia que tenia antes de la muerte de su madre, cuando aun vivía con sus padres y todo era tan perfecto.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que lagrimas solitarias recorrieran su cara, Merlín como echaba de menos esa vida. Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que todo cambio, el día que conoció a su tío.

Fue pocos días después del entierro de su madre, volvía a casa después de hacer la compra y unos gritos llamaron su atención. Curiosa se acerco al salón y vio como su padre discutía con un hombre, moreno de ojos verdes como los de su madre y los suyos. No dijo nada; pero ellos notaron su presencia y se giraron, entonces su padre se había acercado a ella y le dijo que tendría que irse. La pequeña Lily no entendía nada y comenzó a discutir con su padre; pero fue en vano, cuando ese hombre, su tío, la cogio de la mano para llevársela, había gritado, pataleado y llorado. Esa había sido la última vez que piso aquella casa.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien había entrado en la habitación, hasta que una voz hablo.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿la pequeña gatita ha sacado sus garras?

Lily sabia quien era, sin necesidad de girarse. Bellatrix Lestrange, hace tiempo fueron algo así como amigas. La pelirroja se limpio las lágrimas antes de girarse y encararla; pero la morena no estaba sola, junto a ella se encontraba su esposo Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, sin duda el que mas le llamo la atención fue el último.

-¿A que se debe esta visita de cortesía, Bellatrix?- dijo la de ojos verdes poniéndose en pie

- Solo queríamos ver como estabas, después de todo no te vimos desde el secuestro.- dijo Lucius

- ¿Cómo te va la vida Lilian? Hace mucho que no charlamos como las amigas que somos.- dijo la mortifaga con una falsa sonrisa en la cara

- Quizás por que ya no somos amigas. Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho relacionarme con asesinos y torturadores

- ¿Todavía enfadada por el asunto Longbottom? Deberías superarlo- dijo la morena divertida- ¿Cómo esta tu pequeño? Ya debe ser todo un apuesto caballero, seguro que tan guapo como su padre.

Ante la mención de Harry Lily fue hasta la otra y la abofeteo, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos

- Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi hijo, ni siquiera pienses en el o te despellejare viva hasta que desees la muerte- dijo en un susurro

Bellatrix ya había echado mano a su varita cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de para en par la interrumpió. Allí en la puerta estaba ni más ni menos que Lord Voldemort, con su pelo rojizo oscuro, sus ojos esmeralda y ese aire de poderosidad que desprendía, infundiendo miedo y respeto.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- No mi señor- respondió Rodolphus antes que nadie- Bella se había encaprichado con visitar a Lilian y la estábamos acompañando

- Tres hombres para escoltar a una sola mujer, espero que te sientas honrada por ello- dijo el Lord aun desde la puerta- Ahora, ¡Fuera!

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces, al instante los mortifagos salieron de la habitación dejando a la prisionera donde estaba mirando fijamente a su captor. El comenzó a andar en dirección a ella, mirándola fijamente, analizándola, mientras ella le mantenía la mirada. Cuando llego a su lado el la abrazo y al separarse ella le abofeteo, dejando al otro perplejo

- Puede que me lo merezca

- Puede que si

- Te he extrañado

- Es curioso; pero yo a ti no- dijo ella caminando hacia la ventana

- Seguro que si; aunque no quieras reconocerlo

- No, tío Tom, te aseguro que no he echado de menos esto ni un solo instante desde que me fui

- Es una pena. La mansión no ha sido la misma sin ti

- ¿Para que me has traído?

- Ya te lo he dicho te extrañe y aquí es donde debes estar. Como herederos del noble Salazar Slytherine debemos estar unidos frente a nuestros enemigos

- ¿Enemigos? Los únicos enemigos que hay son los que tu has creado- dijo ella girándose- Ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

- Te lo he dicho te extraño

- Por favor, tío Tom, no me vengas con eso, los dos sabemos que no es cierto

- Si tan segura estas, dime ¿para que te he traído?

- Por que me necesitas para algo…lo más probable que para un ritual o algo semejante relacionado con los escritos de Salazar

- Siempre has sido muy lista, pequeña, más de lo que deberías

- ¿Y bien?

- Tendrás que traducir unos textos

- Pues dámelos para que me pueda ir

- No, tu no te iras

- No puedes retenerme

- Por supuesto que puedo, soy el Lord Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, y hago lo que me da la gana

- Ya me fui una vez, puedo volver a irme

- Me gustara ver como lo intentas. Mientras tanto disfruta de tu estancia, como veras tu habitación esta tal cual la dejaste la última vez.

El se fue dejándola sola en la habitación, acurrucada a los pies de la cama llorando amargamente.

Mientras el cautiverio de Lily proseguía, lejos de allí en la mansión de los Potter, padre e hijo plantaron los cimientos de su futura relación. El joven se divertía mucho con su padre, Remus, Sirius y Draco, se había adaptado rápidamente a su vida en esa casa. Descubrió que su padre y el tenían mucho en común cosa que alegraba a ambos; sin embargo después de las risas y charlas del día, algo molestaba a Harry por las noches, cuando en la soledad de su cuarto pensaba y no hacia mas que recriminarse el hecho de que mientras él se divertía su madre estaba encerrada Merlín sabría donde y él no hacia nada para ayudarla.

Una noche, dos semanas después de su llegada los sueños volvieron…

_Estaba en un verde prado, subido a un hermoso caballo negro y junto a él, el que se hacia llamar Godric Gryffindore._

_- Sal, tengo que presentarte a alguien, me ha dejado claro que desea conoceros, aunque eso se aleja de mi comprensión._

_- ¿Y quien es esa persona que desea conocerme?_

_- La hija de unos nobles de nuestro reino, muy allegados a mi familia_

_- No estarán intentando engatusarme a una joven dama solo para acceda a tu descabellado proyecto, ¿cierto?_

_- No pienses mal de mi, Salazar- dijo Gryffindore riendo- Os juro que desea conoceros. Ahí esta_

_Godric señalo a un grupo de mujeres, sentadas junto al lago. Con paso decidido, camino hacia ellas y el cuerpo que habitaba Harry le siguió. Al llegar, las jóvenes hicieron silencio y algunas giraron la cabeza para ver a los recién llegados._

_- Bianca._

_Una de las jóvenes, se giro, haciendo con los rizos morenos que sobresalían de su gorro se moviesen en sentido contrario al movimiento de su cabeza. Harry, estaba impaciente, había soñado con esa joven decenas de veces en esas ultimas semanas; pero nunca se le había acercado, hasta ahora, por fin podría saber quien era…_

_Sin embargo antes de poder verla un fogonazo hizo que cerrase fuertemente los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no estaba donde antes, sino que solo había oscuridad, el negro vació le rodeaba y la única fuente de luz era una pequeña vela a lo lejos._

_Harry iba en dirección a la vela; cuando llego a su lado se dio cuenta de que lo que en un principio pensó que era una vela, en realidad era una esfera de luz, en las manos de una niña pequeña. Harry intento acercarse a ella; pero una fuerza invisible le empujo varios metros hacia atrás. El ruido llamo la atención de la pequeña que levanto su pelirroja cabellera y le miro mostrando dos hermosas esmeraldas. Hay fue cuando Harry la reconocio, la había visto muchas veces mirando los viejos álbumes de su casa, esa niña era su madre, con seis o siete años._

_- No te acerques o la luz te volverá a dañar- dijo la vocecilla de la niña_

_Harry, se volvió a acercar, aunque no tanto como la anterior vez y estudio a la pequeña con atención, centrando su atención en esa esfera de luz, intentando averiguar donde podría encontrarse_

_- No la mires- dijo la niña dándole la espalda- Por mucho que la mires no nos liberaras_

_- ¿Nos?- le pregunto Harry_

_- Yo solo soy parte de lo que buscas, solo soy su magia encerrada; pero ella ya no esta aquí._

Hay fue cuando se despertó de golpe, de nuevo sin saber el significado de lo que había soñado. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, regulando su respiración, y se giro para coger la varita de su mesilla y hacer el hechizo para ver la hora, las 9.30. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se levanto de la cama y con las zapatillas de estar por casa fue hasta el salón.

Ese día consiguió ir sin perderse, por primera vez desde que había llegado, lo cual era un logro dado su mala orientación y lo grande que era la casa. Cuando abrió las puertas se sorprendió ver a todo el mundo levantado. De Draco y Remus se lo esperaba; pero de Sirius y su padre no; desde que llego, Sirius y su padre solían luchar por ser el que mas dormía de la casa.

- Hola Harry, ¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto James, cogiendo una tortita

- Si.- dijo sentándose y sirviéndose un poco de leche con chocolate- ¿Cómo es que os habéis levantado tan pronto?

- Tenemos una reunión de la Orden- le explico Remus

- ¿Se sabe algo de mi madre?- dijo esperanzado, a lo que los adultos solo se miraron con tristeza

- Aun nada; pero quien sabe, a lo mejor los espías han encontrado algo

- ¿Como es posible que aun no sepáis nada? ¿Cuanto hace que se la llevaron? ¿Tres semanas? ¿Un mes?- dijo enfadado- ¿Cómo vais a ganar una guerra si ni siquiera podéis encontrar a mi madre?

- Harry, tranquilízate, yo también quiero que tu madre vuelva- le dijo James agarrándole de la mano- Te prometo que la encontrare; aunque tenga que torturar a todos y cada uno de los mortifagos que atrapemos

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Harry; pero lo que sucedió a continuación le hizo dejar a un lado ese pequeño ataque de rabia. Unas negra lechuza entro y dejo un sobre al lado del desayuno de Sirius, antes de salir volando por donde había venido.

Sirius la leyó curioso, con forme avanzaba la lectura su cara paso de una de curiosidad, a una de asombro.

- ¿Qué pasa, paddy?

- No te lo vas a creer Prongs.- dijo mirando a su amigo- Es de los servicios del menor

- ¿Pasa algo conmigo tío Sirius?- pregunto Draco preocupado

- No, no es por ti. Al parecer, Bellatrix y Rodolphus tuvieron una hija

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- pregunto Remus mientras bebía un poco de su chocolate

- Los servicios la dieron en adopción a una familia de magos; porque pensaron que todos sus parientes eran mortifagos- explico el de ojos grises- Aquí dice que quiere conocernos, a Draco y a mí.

- Dile que venga a pasar unos días con nosotros- dijo James- Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a la reunión

Los tres adultos desaparecieron de la casa, sin percatarse del escurridizo visitante que había escuchado esa matutina información y que en esos momentos se dirigía a comunicarse con su amo, quizás si le hubieran visto las cosas no habrían ocurrido como lo hicieron


	20. 19: Un nuevo aliado

_Hola!_

_Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, en el que espero se resuelvan alguna de vuestras dudas ,_

_Estoy buscando una beta-reader, asi que si a alguien le interesa mandadme un email. Seria para lo tipico; corregir acentos, decir si algo sobra o falta, si hay algo que no tiene sentido o no esta bien explicado, darme sugerencias... cosas de esas y sobre todo darme la lata para que escriba. Bueno que si os apetece mandarme un e-mail, la direccion esta en mi profile._

_Ahora si, no me enrollo mas, el capitulo._

* * *

Cuando los tres merodeadores llegaron a la sala de rueniones de la Orden se dirigieron cada uno a su asiento. La mítica sala no había cambiado mucho en las casi dos décadas desde su fundación, la enorme mesa central, los asientos tan cómodos como el primer día, las infinitas antorchas de las paredes, los mismos estandartes blancos con la figura el fénix, tan brillantes y limpios como el primer día… Lo único que habían cambiado era las personas que se sentaban en torno a la mesa, muchos amigos habían caído en esa guerra que parecía no tener fin, muchos nuevos miembros se habían unido a ella, caras jóvenes y viejas que habían decidido luchar por algo mas que por sus vidas. 

Las reuniones de la Orden siempre eran iguales, diferentes temas, diferentes luchas; pero muy similares en cuanto el Orden de cosas a tratar. Sin embargo esta no tenia nada en común con las otras. Para empezar James y Sirius solían intervenir continuamente para decir sus puntos de vista o los fallos que veían, no se callaban y esperaban a que les cediesen la palabra, si querían hablar lo hacían; pero hoy no Sirius no dejaba de darle vueltas al echo de que Bellatrix hubiera tenido una hija y el no lo hubiese sabido, se recriminaba no haber estado con la chica como lo estuvo con Draco; James por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en Lily y en Harry, era la primera reunión a la que asistía desde que Harry llego a Inglaterra y le asustaba no estar a su lado ¿y si le pasaba algo?... pero Los dos merodeadores no fueron lo único destacable de la reunión. A la hora de empezar, una chispa salió del círculo de aparición de la Orden, señal de que alguien llegaba, el visitante fue Severus Snape.

- Severus, muchacho no te esperábamos- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con su eterna sonrisa bonachona- Intuyo por eso que tienes noticias importantes para nosotros

- Así es. Lily esta en la morada del Lord- dijo sin alterar en lo mas mínimo sus expresiones faciales

- ¿Y a que esperas para contárnoslo todo?- dijo James enfadado- Necesitas una invitación

- Mira ciervo, tranquilízate o te usare la próxima vez que salga de caza

- ¿Tú y cuantos más?- añadió el de gafas levantándose de su asiento

- Para acabar contigo, me sobro y me basto

- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas- dijo echando su cuerpo hacia delante apoyándose sobre la mesa

- Cuando quieras

- James, Severus, no es momento para vuestras discusiones- dijo Albus- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que has descubierto?

- El Lord necesita que Lily le traduzca unos pergaminos relacionados con los últimos estudios de Salazar Slytherine. Ella esta bien, ni esta en las mazmorras, ni esta siendo torturada. Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, si olvidamos el hecho de que le han arrebato su magia, claro.

- Hay que rescatarla, no sabemos lo que ese maniaco hará con ella una vez le haya ayudado- dijo Ojoloco- Además en esos pergaminos podría haber información vital que podría torcer la guerra a nuestro favor.

- No creo que Voldemort haga ningún daño a Lily¿no lo crees así James?- dijo Albus con seguridad, ante lo cual el otro afirmo con la cabeza- Sin embargo, corroboro que deberíamos conseguir esos pergaminos y liberarla.

- Me alegra que todos viváis en un mundo de fantasía- dijo Severus con ironía- Porque si vivierais en el mundo real, os daríais cuenta de lo imposible de realizar ese plan. Para empezar, no sabéis dónde esta la guarida del Lord, no tenéis ningún modo de entrar sin ser vistos y superar las enormes defensas de esa fortaleza. Sin olvidar que los famosos pergaminos están en su despacho privado por lo que será imposible cogerlos y huir, sobre todo si además tenéis que rescatar a una prisionera.

- Severus tiene razón- dijo Alice desde su asiento- Nosotros no podemos entrar allí y esperar salir con vida. Tendría que hacerlo alguien de dentro.

- Pues que lo haga Snivellus, para algo es un espía- dijo Sirius

- Oh, sí, que gran plan. Dejémosle al espía que arriesgue su vida un poco mas- dijo sarcástico el profesor de pociones- ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Ah, si, porque ese gran plan tuyo tiene un enorme fallo. Solo una persona tiene acceso a su despacho aparte de él y esa es Bellatrix.

A la luz de la nueva información de la que disponían, numerosas teorías y planes fueron tomando forma, algunos posibles y otro simplemente demasiado arriesgados o imposibles de llevar a cabo.

En la mansión de los Potter, un joven moreno estaba a puntos de sufrir un ataque de nervios, llevaba mas de medía hora esperando a su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy; pero el rubio seguía sin bajar al salón donde el moreno le esperaba. Así que subió con pesadez las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación

- Draco¿te falta mucho?- dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama

- No, es solo que esta ropa no reconvence demasiado- dijo la voz desde el baño- No entiendo porque no puedo llevar mi túnica nueva

- Ya te lo he dicho, vamos al Londres muggle, debes vestir como un muggle

- ¿Y por que vamos al Londres muggle?

- Por que los muggles ingleses son mucho mas divertidos que los magos ingleses

- No creo que eso sea cierto; pero esta bien

El rubio por fin salio del baño y fue a volver a mirarse al espejo, mientras se colocaba los botones de su camisa grisácea. La camisa clara de manga corta hacia contraste con los pantalones vaqueros negros que su amigo de gafas le había obligado a ponerse. Harry por otro lado, llevaba unos pantalones anchos y algo caídos de color verde oscuro, con una camiseta negra con algunos signos en la espalda. Los dos listos y tras coger un poco de dinero salieron por la chimenea del salón rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, la puerta al mundo no mágico

Al atravesar las puertas del bar mágico un nuevo mundo de olores se abrió ante el rubio que nunca había ido al mundo muggle, aunque si había oído a su novia numerosas de las maravillas que tenia. La primera parada fue una tienda de nuevas tecnologías, nada mas entrar el heredero de los Malfoy se vio atrapado por la magia de la televisión, ante el, una enorme pantalla por la que salían personitas hablando, como hipnotizado se fue acercando a la gran pantalla con la mano estirada y justo cuando iba a tocarla Harry le cogió la mano y le saco de allí

- Esa era mucho más grande que la que tú tienes

- Claro, la mía es normalita esa es una tele gigante

- ¿Qué eran esas personas?- pregunto Draco

- Eso era una peli, como nuncas has querido ver la tele en mi casa no sabes lo que es- le explico el moreno llevándole hasta la zona de discos

Estuvieron unos diez minutos escuchando música, luego jugaron con algunas de las videoconsolas que había expuestas. Pero la mañana tan solo estaba comenzando, tras cogerse un helado, fueron paseando por un parque, a las afueras del cual vieron un mercadillo hippie, en el que pasaron bastante tiempo en los distintos puestos, se probaron gafas de sol cada cual mas fea que la anterior mientras reían, Draco compro una cazadora de cuero negro que vio, "para Sirius, seguro que le vale con esa motocicleta que tiene", Harry se hizo un tatuaje de henna en el hombro, un tribal.

De vuelta al caldero Chorreante el moreno vio un fotomatón y no dudo en empujar a Draco a su interior, conforme salían las flashes Harry ponía caras raras, mientras que Draco le miraba con una ceja en alto y con cara de no saber porque su amigo parecía tener tres años. Al ver las fotos una vez reveladas el moreno frunció el ceño y le volvió a empujar dentro

- Como no pongas caras graciosas nos quedaremos aquí todo el día

Ante esa amenaza el rubio tuvo que dejar a un lado su orgullo y puso caras como su amigo. Esta vez al ver el rebelado de las mismas los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír.

Hacia mucho que Harry no se divertía tanto, en los últimos días todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que tenia eran en torno a su madre y sus misterioso sueños, los cuales estaban a punto de volverle loco de un momento a otro. Por eso no pensó mucho cuando vio la oportunidad de salir al mundo exterior y olvidarse de todo, sin importarle lo que podría pasar si su padre volvía a casa y no le encontraba allí. No es que con su padre no se divirtiera, lo que pasaba es que estando con él, el sentimiento de que faltaba su madre era mucho más notable y su padre estaba con el cada vez que salía de la mansión; por eso estaba ahora tan feliz, por fin había conseguido olvidar, durante unas cuantas horas, el descontrol que se había vuelto su vida.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, lo primero que los ojos del moreno vieron fue a un histérico James Potter recorriendo el salón de un lado a otro, mientras que su rubio amigo estaba siendo gritado por un nervioso Sirius Black. Cuando su mirada conecto con la de su padre supo que por fin iba sentir en carne propia una charla paternal como las que siempre había echado de menos, y una parte de él se alegraba porque sabia que seria la primera de muchas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto acortando la distancia entre ellos con dos zancadas

- Salí con Draco a dar una vuelta

-¿Y no se te ocurrió escribir una mísera nota para que tu padre no se muriese de preocupación cuando no te viese al regresar?

- Lo siento, no pensé en ello- admitió abochornado

- Pues debiste hacerlo, casi me da un infarto al ver que no estabas. pensé que te había pasado algo

- No lo volveré a hacer

- Mas te vale jovencito o tendré que castigarte

-¿No vas a castigarme?

- Por esta vez te la dejare pasar; pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo James alborotándole el pelo

- Mama me hubiese castigado- dijo el de ojos verdes con la mirada entristecida

- No pienses en eso ahora. Por cierto tengo noticias sobre tu madre

- ¿Y que esperabas para decírmelo?

- No seas tan ansioso. La Orden ha descubierto que esta en la base de Voldemort

- Oh dios- dijo Harry cayendo de rodillas al suelo- Entonces van a matarla

- No pienses en eso Harry- dijo James agachándose a su lado y abrazándole- Voldemort no le hará nada a tu madre

- Eso no puedes saberlo- dijo aferrándose mas fuerte a el mientras intentaba no dejar caer las lagrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos

- Te contare algo. Poco después de casarnos, cuando la guerra ya era una realidad, ella me regalo este colgante y me dijo que lo llevara siempre encima- dijo levantándole la cara a su hijo para que pudiese ver el colgante, una serpiente enroscada en torno a una pequeña esmeralda- En una de las luchas un mortifago me acorralo contra una pared, solo tenia que decir la famosa maldición y todo habría acabado para mi; pero sucedió algo y retrocedió asustado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sabia así que lo comente con Lily, tu madre parecía tranquila con la idea de que un mortifago podría haber acabado con mi vida. Yo quería saber porque estaba tan tranquila, de hecho discutimos por ello y ella me contó algo que me enfado como no te puedes ni imaginar

- ¿Es por eso por lo que mama se fue?

- No- dijo James negando con la cabeza- Esa es una historia que prefiero no contarte hoy- El caso es que la razón por la que el mortifago retrocedió es por que había visto el colgante y lo había reconocido como el colgante que Slytherine le regalo a su esposa. Todo el mundo sabe que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherine así que el echo de que yo lo tuviera me convertía en su protegido y nadie quería molestar a su señor matando a su protegido.

- Si es de Voldemort ¿cómo lo consiguió mama?

- Parece ser que tu bisabuela Merope Gaunt se enamoro de un muggle Tom Riddle y tuvo dos mellizos que el padre no reconoció, cuando Merope murió al dar a luz fueron dados a un orfanato. Tu abuela fue adoptada poco después y hasta donde yo se nunca mas volvió a ver a su hermano. Lily me contó que cuando su madre murió, poco después un hombre fue a su casa y exigió a su padre llevársela con el.

- ¿Ese hombre era Voldemort?

- así es, desde entonces Lily vivió con el y al parecer se formo un lazo muy estrecho entre ellos, por eso se ella tenia el colgante que me dio a mi.

- ¿Por eso sabes que no le pasara nada?

- Si

- Mama nunca me contó esa historia- dijo en voz baja intentando ordenar sus pensamientos

- Tu madre tiene una mente muy complicada y su relación con Voldemort no es algo que le guste pregonar a los cuatro vientos. Solo lo sabe un reducido grupo de personas, Voldemort, Lily, Dumbledore, posiblemente algunos de los mortifagos mas cercanos y yo.

- Siempre pensé que mamá fue a Gryffindor

- Oh, lo fue.

- No entiendo¿si es la heredera de Slytherine no debería haber terminado en la casa de su antepasado?

- El sombrero no te selecciona según tu sangre, sino según tu personalidad, por eso tu madre fue una leona al igual que Sirius o Draco.

- Es raro que descubra cosas sobre mi madre estando contigo, siempre pensé que cuando nos encontráramos descubriría todo lo que no se de ti.- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Bueno sabes que puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras- dijo James siguiendo su ejemplo e incorporándose

- De acuerdo; pero ahora mismo no me encuentro demasiado bien

- ¿Qué te pasa¿qué te duele?- pregunto alarmado

- Solo es un dolor de cabeza, creo que iré a acostarme un rato- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

James veía como su hijo iba hacia la puerta, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos, temeroso de que algo le pasara. Por eso se sorprendió cuando se paro y tras algunos segundos se giro; pero James supo que algo no iba bien, ese ya no era Harry.

Los antes verdes ojos ahora eran morados, su piel bronceada había palidecido ligeramente, todo el tenia un aire de poder que antes no tenia y su inocente mirada era ahora astuta e intimidante. Sin duda ese ya no era Harry. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando comenzó a hablar en parsel, no es que no conociera esa faceta de su hijo, le había echo contarle toda su vida durante los primeros días; pero era la primera vez que oía esa lengua de su propio hijo

-_No te preocupes heredero del león- _siseo el joven

- ¿Harry?

_- Pronto ella volverá, el fin se acerca._

- No te entiendo si hablas en parsel, no se lo que me quieres decir

_- Lo se; pero aun es el único medio por el que puedo comunicarme, aun es pronto, la mente no esta preparada, aun no._

Lo siguiente que James vio fue como el cuerpo de su hijo caía inconsciente contra el suelo.

En la mansión Lestrange, una pareja hacia su aparición después de la reunión urgente a la que su señor les había convocado.

La mujer no hizo caso a lo que la rodeaba, directamente fue hasta su dormitorio y se enfundo un camisón de seda gris y fue al tocador donde peino su larga y morena cabellera, obviando por completo el semblante de su marido. El por otro lado tenia miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, la información que le había dado su señor era sin duda mas de lo que podía soportar en esos momentos. Con lentitud se desprendió de la capa negra que llevaba y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa mientras veía el reflejo de su esposa en el espejo que usaba para peinarse.

- ¿Qué piensas de lo que ha dicho el Lord?- pregunto sin dar ninguna muestra del ansia que sentía por conocer la respuesta de la otra

- ¿Francamente? Me importa poco- respondió ella sin para por un momento lo que hacia

- ¿Te da igual que Casiopea este viva y no lo hayamos sabido nunca?

- Si- respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto- Yo nunca quise tener un mocoso que destrozase mi figura Rodolphus; pero lo tuve para que tu apellido tuviera un heredero. Dar a luz fue el fin de implicación con esa criatura. Por eso no me importa lo mas mínimo lo que le ocurriese a esa mocosa.

- Hablas de nuestra hija, Bellatrix

- La verdad ¿no entiendo a que viene esta conversación?- dijo girándose para mirar a su marido- No es como si la hubieses echado de menos desde que salimos de Azkaban, no se a que viene este repentino interés por tu parte

- Por supuesto que no lo entiendes mujer, esta conversación es mas de lo que sin duda puedes soportar.

Y con eso Rodolphus Lestrange dio por finalizada esa conversación al salir de la habitación justo antes de oír el estallido de un jarrón contra la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

Los días pasaron y allí estaba el, Severus Snape, espía de la Orden, exmortifago y próxima victima de la tortura del Lord. Por que si había algo de lo que estaba cien por cien seguro era de que como el Lord le descubriese le iba a torturar indefinidamente. No tenia muy claro porque estaba arriesgando tanto su vida, no era porque fuese tan leal a Dumbledore, ni porque Potter le cayese bien... lo mas probable es que lo estuviese haciendo para salvar a Lily. así que ahí estaba con una poción somnífera en la mano a punto de engañar a Bellatrix Lestrange y poderle quitar la llave que tan fielmente guardaba.

El plan no tendría que fallar, unas cuantas gotas en la copa, ella bebía, caía inconsciente, le quitaba la llave, la copiaba y devolvía la original. El plan dejaba muchas cosas al hacer; pero no se podía posponer por mas tiempo la obtención de dicha llave.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo tal y como debían pasar, fue a la casa de la morena con la excusa de ultimar los detalles de la próxima misión, ella le había invitado a una copa de Whisky mientras ella se servia vino tinto, un poco de distracción y la poción ya estaba dentro del vino. Ella bebió de su copa y al instante cayo al suelo dormida.

Severus se acerco al cuerpo de la joven y comenzó a palpar buscando la famosa llave que tanto problemas le estaba causando.

- ¿Debería preocuparme que manosees a mi esposa mientras esta inconsciente?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Rodolphus, me temo que te estas equivocando- dijo Severus sin girarse, intentando inventar una excusa convincente

- No insultes mi inteligencia Severus, yo no insulto la tuya. Sé exactamente lo que estabas haciendo

- Entonces dime que según tu estaba haciendo- dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiendo firmemente su varita

- Buscabas la llave que el Lord le dio a Bellatrix. La que abre la puerta de su despacho privado. Pero tendrás que buscar mas al norte de su cuerpo, espía

- Podría desarmarte y coger la llave- dijo dándose la vuelta y apuntándole con su varita

- No me hagas reír- dijo el otro apuntándole al mismo tiempo con su varita- Sabia que eras tu desde hace mucho mas tiempo del que imaginas

- ¿Por qué no me entregaste?

- Me convenía guardar tu secreto, para este momento

- ¿Qué tiene de particular, este momento?- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de la figura ante el, ambos en posición de ataque- ¿No tendrá que ver con tu reciente hija encontrada?

- Dime lo que la Orden conoce de ella, todo, y yo te conseguiré lo que sea que estés buscando del despacho del Lord

- ¿Cuál es la trampa?

- No hay

- Antes me dijiste que no insultara tu inteligencia, te pido ahora, que tu no insultes la mía.

- Hablo completamente en serio. Consígueme la información de Casiopea y yo te daré lo que sea que estés buscando

- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me estas engañando?

- Bueno, ni te he entregado, ni te he desarmado y sabes que soy mejor que tú en duelos, así que podría haberlo hecho.

- Esta bien.

- Sabia que elegirías la opción más sabia.- dijo extendiendo la mano- ¿Qué te tengo que dar?

- Los pergaminos que Lily esta traduciendo- dijo estrechándola mano del otro

- Una copia, nada de originales. Aun aprecio mi vida.

- Me vale.

Severus salió de la mansión aun no muy seguro de las repercusiones que podrían tener los nuevos acotencimientos. El echo de que Rodolphus hubiese accedido tan fácilmente no podía significar nada bueno.

Una joven termina de recoger sus cosas, mete ropa en la maleta que compro hace pocos días; aunque no es muy consciente de lo que hace. Su mente viaja a miles de kilómetros de allí, con unas personas a las que aún no ha visto y que se pregunta si desea conocer. Hubo un tiempo en que no tuvo ninguna otra cosa en mente; pero ahora no esta tan segura de ello. Después de todo si sus padres fueron mortifagos¿quién puede asegurarle que ese tío suyo no lo sea también? Que no le viesen la marca y le encerrasen en Azkaban no es una seguridad, muchos mortifagos escapan de los juicios, y nadie le había afirmado que su tío no era uno de ellos.

Una cama de hospital, un joven moreno de pelo azabache lleva allí, inconsciente, algunos días. A su lado un hombre adulto, igual en apariencia al chico esta sentado a su lado, como los días pasaron desde que cayo inconsciente.

El ruido de la puerta abierta atrae su atención y aleja su vista del cuerpo encamado. Por la puerta acaba de entrar Remus Lupin. Con un vaso de té en las manos.

- ¿Cómo va?

- Como siempre. Aun nada

- ¿Saben ya que paso?- pregunto dándole el vaso

- Creen que se agoto toda su magia y por eso se desmayo. Según los médicos en cuanto recupere su magia despertará.

- ¿Quieres que me quede para que vayas a descansar?- se ofreció Remus

- No, no. – le sonrió James cansadamente- Ve a tu cita y disfruta, que hace mucho que no sales con nadie. Además te hará bien para olvidar un poco el tema de Sirius y Wanda

- ¿De verdad?

- Si- dijo asintiendo mientras le sonreía- Además Sirius vendrá pronto

- Entonces nos veremos luego- dijo despidiéndose desde la puerta- Si ocurre alguna novedad con Harry, no olvides avisarme

- Vale, ahora vete lobito y no asustes a caperucita ¿eh?

- Ni cansado tienen gracias tus chistes Prongs- dijo con su eterna sonrisa el licántropo.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo. Ya me direis que os parece._

_Y os recuerdo lo de la beta (para mas informacion el principio del capitulo)_

_kgs_


	21. 20: La doncella del sueño

_Hola!_

_Siento el retraso con este capi; pero tengo inspiracion 0._

_No me enrollare demasiado, solo vengo a presentaros a mis dos betas **AnnMagus **y **Gwen Diasmore **que espero me ayuden a mejorar este fic ,_

_Bueno a lo qeu toca, el capitulo..._

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos, parpadeó e intento fijar su vista en el blanco techo de la habitación. Tras unos instantes en los que intento asimilar la situación en la que estaba, trató de incorporarse con cuidado para ver si podía descubrir donde estaba; pero una mano en su hombre le volvió a tumbar. El moreno giró la cabeza para saber quien estaba a su lado y vio a su padre con una débil sonrisa en la cara; pero mirada de preocupación.

Harry intento tranquilizarle regresándole la sonrisa; pero estaba demasiado cansado y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar devolviéndole al estado de inconsciencia del que acababa de despertar.

Lejos de allí, en el cuartel de La Orden del fénix, tres de sus miembros, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore, tienen una discusión sobre un tema del que ya están hartos de discutir durante las últimas horas.

- No Albus, escúchame- dijo Sirius-. No pienso participar en esto, ni obligarla a ella.

- Es la única opción- añadió Severus Snape desde la butaca en la que estaba sentado-. Es eso u olvidaros de Lily y de que siga siendo el espía.

- Sirius, se lo que piensas mi muchacho- dijo afable el director de Hogwarts-. Pero Severus ya nos ha explicado la situación y esa niña es nuestra única opción.

- No puedes pedirme esto- dijo agarrándose el pelo con nerviosismo-. No voy a darle información a Lestrange sobre una hija a la que abandono.

- Es su padre, tiene derecho a saber de ella.

- No, no lo tiene. Lo perdió el día que se la llevó para que presenciase como torturaban a la gente.

- Esta mal lo que hizo, nadie le esta justificando; pero es su hija y es lógico que quiera saber cosas de ella- dijo Albus-. Es más, no estoy tan seguro de que él fuera el que decidiera llevarla.

- El punto no es si quiso llevarla o no, lo importante es lo que hizo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Además ya sabes como son las familias como los Lestrange, tu familia pensaba igual, tú piensas igual. La seguridad de la familia por delante de todo, y los hijos en especial ¿no es cierto? Si mal no recuerdo eso fue lo que hizo que Narcisa te nombrase tutor de Draco.

Sirius no respondió nada, solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- No puedo prometeros nada. Si cuando ella venga, no desea participar en esto, no la obligaré.

Lily miraba por la ventana, igual que había echo ayer y antes de ayer y el día anterior a ese… miraba los jardines de la que había sido su casa y pensaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en salir de allí, en volver a ser libre, en volver a estar con Harry. La desesperanza comenzaba a hacer mella en ella, los pensamientos negativos no la dejaban ni un momento de tranquilidad, el solo imaginar que nunca mas volvería a ver a su pequeño le oprimía el pecho.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la devolvió a la realidad. Parado en el umbral estaba la imponente figura de Rodolphus Lestrange mirándola fijamente.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- El señor requiere tu presencia en la biblioteca.

Lily iba a protestar, decirle que nadie le daba órdenes y mucho menos un maldito mortífago; pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y él simplemente la agarró del brazo para sacarla de allí.

Recorrieron los largos pasillos de la mansión en silencio, hasta que poco antes de entrar Rodolphus le susurró.

- Si Severus cumple su parte del trato te iras muy pronto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confusa, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta.

En la biblioteca estaba él, el Lord Oscuro, tan altivo y seguro como siempre. La miraba desde una butaca con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en la mano y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para nadie.

Rodolphus se inclinó mostrando respeto a su señor y le dio un ligero empujón a la pelirroja para que continuara andando hasta llegar a una mesa de roble que la separaba de su tío. Sobre la mesa en un lado de la misma había varios pergaminos antiguos enrollados como papiros, al lado contrario un montón de pergaminos nuevos, una pluma de águila real y varios frascos de tinta.

-Siéntate.

Ella reticente; pero, conociéndole lo suficiente para saber que no le gustaba que le desobedecieran y las consecuencias si se le ocurría intentarlo. Así que se sentó en una butaca que acababa de aparecer a su espalda.

Tom le alargó uno de los pergaminos más antiguos, ella lo cogió con una mano y lo desarrolló con cuidado, siendo consciente de la antigüedad del mismo. Pasó sus ojos por él y vio algo que la asombró, el pergamino estaba escrito en pársel, y no solo eso, era una especie de código.

- Descífralo- le ordenó con voz autoritaria-. Dijiste que lo harías.

- He cambiado de idea- dijo altanera, intentado mostrar un valor que no sentía-. No puedo hacerlo y arriesgarme a lo que sea que provoque esto.

- Sabes Lilian. Cuanto antes lo descifres antes te dejare ir.

- Como si me fuese a creer eso.

- Es la verdad. El único motivo porque el que te retengo aquí es para que lo traduzcas.

- Hazlo tú. No me necesitas para descifrar pársel- dijo mirándole fijamente mientras que en su cabeza se encendía una lucecita-. A no ser que no puedas porque el código sobrepase tus capacidades.

- No te hagas la listilla o te retirare los privilegios de los que ahora dispones.

- ¿Privilegios?- preguntó sarcástica-. ¿Te refieres a estar encerrada en mi habitación?

- Da gracias a que he sido magnánimo y no estas en una de las mazmorras siendo torturada para que yo consiga la información- dijo amenazante-. La clave está en tu cabeza.

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Claro que lo sabes. El libro que te hizo memorizar tu madre y que tú le entregaste a Dumbledore para que lo protegiese de mí.

Lily no dijo nada, sabía a que libro se refería y no valía la pena mentir sobre ello, sobre todo cuando había sido ella la que le habló sobre él a Tom en un primer momento. Ese libro era una herencia familiar que se trasmitía de madres a hijas desde que la esposa de Salazar, Bianca, se lo dio a la esposa de su hijo. En él se relataba toda la vida de la señora Slytherin, así como todo lo que significaba pertenecer a tan distinguible estirpe, numerosas leyes sobre como comportarse… pero lo que le interesaba al señor Oscuro, no era nada de eso. Al final del libro, en una parte que Lily había descubierto por casualidad, había unas directrices en pársel, escritas de puño y letra del fundador, en las que se explicaba como desencriptar el código que este utilizaba en ocasiones para proteger sus más peligrosos e importantes descubrimientos.

Lily sabía que no había nada que hacer. Sintiéndose derrotada suspiró y se dejo caer en la cómoda butaca tras ella, arrancándole al otro una mirada de victoria y regocijo.

- Empieza.

Hacía no más de un par de días desde que había vuelto a casa. Todos se habían comportado como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer inconsciente, lo que estaba consiguiendo ponerle de quicio, ya que no le dejaban ni un momento de tranquilidad. Su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima, al igual que Remus y Sirius, Draco no le dejaba ir a ningún sitio sin estar él a su lado… hasta Cassandra, que acababa de llegar se había sumado a la iniciativa y no le dejaba hacer nada que ella considerara peligroso.

Había sido toda una sorpresa, cuando Sirius apareció con ella por el hospital y dijo que ella era la hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, la prima de Draco, su sobrina y que se quedaría con ellos una temporada.

Harry estaba tumbado en una tumbona de la piscina durmiendo tranquilamente, como no lo había hecho en semanas.

_Abrió los ojos y lo que vio no se parecía en nada a la hamaca sobre la que estaba tumbado momento antes. Sobre él había un cielo estrellado, parecida que estaba conseguido mediante un hechizo similar al del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts. Estaba tumbado en una gran cama, muy cómoda y caliente; pero no estaba solo, a su lado noto un cuerpo, el cuerpo de una mujer, que le abrazaba por la cintura acercándose a él._

_La mujer, acostada a su lado, apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, con sus rizos morenos alborotados. Los reconocería en cualquier sitio, eran de Bianca, la joven que se suponía que Gryffindor le había presentado a Slytherin y que tanto le atormentaba en sueños, siempre lejana y nunca accesible lo suficiente como para saber quien era._

_Un llanto en la lejanía hizo que la joven se moviese en sueños señal de que estaba despertando._

_- Sal, ve tú- dijo adormilada._

_Harry no respondió, lo que frustro a la joven que aun sin levantar la cabeza volvió a murmurar._

_- ¿Sabes? También es tu hijo. No te pasara nada porque te levantes y vayas a ver lo que quiere._

_Ella se incorporó cansada y le miró con un cierto reproche y Harry por fin pudo contemplar a la mujer de sus sueños…_

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio le hizo pensar que aun estaba soñando, encima de su cabeza estaba ella, Bianca… no, no era ella, era Cassie… Se parecían mucho, Harry solo podía pensar en que eran la misma persona, como si hubiese podido viajar en el tiempo hasta el presente, algo que sabía era absurdo. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, con sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo, su misma nariz, la misma cara…

- ¿Qué miras¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó ella curiosa por el escrutinio que le daba su amigo.

-Eh… no, nada… estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Cosas.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- Pensé que me costaría más haber terminado con Pansy; pero ha sido muy fácil- dijo diciendo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

- ¿Habéis roto¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo golpeándole el hombro-. Soy tu mejor amiga.

- No sé, se me olvidaría.

- ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo.

- No sé, en realidad no hay mucho que contar. Hablamos y decidimos que era lo mejor.

- No pareces muy afectado.

- Lo sé, es raro, creo que en el fondo sabía que lo nuestro no llegaría muy lejos.

Un elfo domestico apareció al lado de los jóvenes y tras una pronunciada reverencia se giró hacia la joven.

- Señorita Cassandra, el señor Sirius Black la espera en el salón.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Harry.

Cassandra dejó a Harry en la piscina y entró al interior de la mansión Potter. Al principio le había sorprendido cuando al llegar vio aparecer a Sirius para recogerla, sin duda descubrir que el casi padrino de su mejor amigo era su tío había sido un gran shock. Había pasado años intentando descubrir cosas sobre sus padres y todo ese tiempo podría haberse lo ahorrado si hubiese sabido de su relación con la familia Black.

Al entrar al salón no le sorprendió ver a su tío sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones; pero si le sorprendió ver que no estaba solo. Junto a él estaba el anciano director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, y cerca de la ventana el misterioso hombre que era Severus Snape.

- ¿Me has llamado, tío Sirius?

- Si, pasa.- dijo moviendo la mano indicando que entrase-. Ellos son Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, a lo mejor les recuerdas de tu breve estancia en Hogwarts.

- Si, claro.

- Bien. Ellos están aquí, por lo que habíamos hablado. Lo de si quieres que tu padre sepa cosas de ti.

- No creo que importa si quiero o no. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

- Nadie te esta obligando a nada- dijo Sirius cogiéndole las manos y mirándola fijamente-. Tienes derecho a no querer saber nada de él y de mantenerlo alejado de tu vida.

- Es la única manera de ayudar a la madre de Harry. Lily siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y quiero que este bien.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué cosas quieres que Severus le diga a tu padre?- preguntó amablemente el anciano.

- No es mi padre- respondió ella molesta- Mis padres están en Australia esperando a que termine el verano y vuelva a casa.

- Por supuesto. Entonces¿qué quieres que Severus le diga a Lestrange?

- Yo… yo le he escrito una carta. Esta arriba en mi cuarto.

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla Cassie?

Severus mira a su alrededor, recordándose los motivos por los que se encuentra en esa situación, sólo, en la casa de la más fiel seguidora del Señor Oscuro, esperando al esposo de esta para darle una carta que ha escrito una hija dolida por el abandono que sufrió…

Se puso en pie y comenzó a andar por la sala, se había acercado a la gran librería que cubría la pared norte de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo que se girase y mirase en esa dirección. Allí vio a Rodolphus, tan imponente como siempre. Lestrange le sonrió de lado con una sonrisa perversa y fue hacia él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Cassandra ha accedido y te ha escrito una carta- dijo sacando el sobre de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su negra túnica.

- ¿Cassandra?

- Tu hija.

- Se llama Cassiopea.

- Ahora ya no.

Rodolphus asintió en silencio y se fue a sentar en una gran butaca de cuero negra tras el escritorio de roble que había frente a un gran ventanal. Sacó un abrecartas de plata del cajón superior del escritorio e introdujo la punta por una de las esquinas del sobre. Estaba a punto de rasgarlo cuando noto una mano que le aferraba con fuerza la muñeca impidiéndole el movimiento. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con los negros ojos de Severus Snape mirándole fijamente.

- Tu parte del trato Lestrange- dijo en un susurro amenazador.

- Cuando compruebe la veracidad de la carta- le respondió con un tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

Tuvieron un intenso duelo de miradas, hasta que Severus movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y le soltó la mano.

- Aquí me quedare entonces.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Con un movimiento fluido abrió el sobre y sacó la carta de su interior. La desdobló y comenzó a leerla. Severus le observaba analizando todas sus reacciones y no pudo sonreír internamente al ver la avidez con la que los ojos del mortifago recorrían las frases de ese trozo de papel.

Tardó unos minutos en leerla y dejarla sobre la mesa. Se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de la butaca y pasó la varita por uno de los cajones, el cual se abrió y de él sacó un sobre que lanzó al pocionista.

- Es un mapa de la sala en la que tiene encerada la magia de Evans.

- ¿Y el resto?

- ¿Qué resto?

- No juegues conmigo. ¿Dónde están los pergaminos y Lily?- dijo enfadado.

- No tientes tu suerte traidor. Suficiente estoy haciendo dándote esto.

- Pensé que tu hija valía algo más que un simple mapa. Veo que me equivoque.

- Cassiopea es lo más importante para mí. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ella vale.

- No mucho por lo que estoy viendo.

- Te conseguiré tus pergaminos- le dijo tras un momento en silencio- A cambio, tú deberás darle una carta de mi parte.

- ¿Tengo pinta de lechuza?- le preguntó con acidez.

- Ese es el trato. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

- ¿Porqué debería de volver a confiar en ti?

- No deberías; pero que yo sepa es la única forma que tienes de conseguirlos.

Severus odiaba que Rodolphus tuviese razón, esa podía ser la única forma de conseguir esos valiosos pergaminos que la Orden necesitaba y que el Lord Oscuro tanta importancia les había dado. Sabía que no tenía otra alternativa más que caer en ese absurdo juego de las cartas y suspiró resignado.

- Dos minutos. Sino la tienes me iré de todas formas.

El moreno odiaba que el otro tuviese razón; pero odiaba aún más esa sonrisa de superioridad que tenía cuando ganaba alguna discusión, por absurda que esta fuese, la misma sonrisa que estaba plantada en su cara mientras escribía la carta para su hija.


	22. 21: Planes de fuga

_Hola!_

_Hace un monton de tiempo que no actualizo esta historia y queria explicaros el porque antes de que leais el capitulo. Esto es una explicacion del porque de la tardanza y sois libres de leerlo o de pasar directamente a lo que os importa, el capitulo en si._

_Mas o menos desde la publicacion del sexto libro mi interes por el fandom ha ido disminuyendo, sobre todo si no se trata de fics slash (relaciones chico/chico); asi que se me hace muy cuesta arriba escribir sobre este fandom y que me guste lo que termino escribiendo. Eso no significa que la vaya a abandonar, ni mucho menos, se lo que disgusta que te dejen una historia a medias, yo lo odio cuando lo hacen otras autoras, y es por eso que aunque tarde, pienso terminarla, solo os pido un poco de paciencia, no quedan muchos capitulos pero no quiero escribirlos de cualquier manera solo por terminar la historia. No creo que fuera justo._

_Ahora tras esta explicacion, aqui esta el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruteis

* * *

_

Bellatrix no puede evitar sonreír con prepotencia cuando sale del despacho del Lord. Pocos son lo que entran y pueden salir por su propio pie mostrando la actitud arrogante de la que la mujer esta haciendo alarde. Con la mirada fija al frente sin molestarse en los mortifagos que rondan los pasillos de la mansión. Nada hay en ellos que merezca ni un segundo de su atención.

Cuando llega a los dormitorios que el Lord les ha cedido para que ella y Rodolphus vivan, su sonrisa se borra de la cara para ser cedida por una de hastío al ver a su esposo, sentado tras su escritorio, leyendo el pergamino que ha leído una y otra vez desde que lo recibió. La desespera no saber que es lo que el otro la oculta tan celosamente. No son celos, hace años que aprendió que la fidelidad no tiene cabida en el mundo. Lo que la molesta es sentirse ignorada y no saber quien es la persona que la ha relegado a un segundo plano en la mente de Rodolphus.

Con paso decidido se acerca al escritorio. El hombre la mira y guarda la carta, metiéndola en uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica. Ella alza la ceja desafiante y sin rastro del buen humor que la había acompañado desde que dejo el despacho del Lord Oscuro.

- ¿Otra vez esa dichosa carta?

- No me hagas responder obviedades querida.

- ¿De quien es?- le pregunta, con un tono de voz que exige una respuesta

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces- le responde él poniéndose en pie. – Voy a las mazmorras. Hay un par de aurores a los que nuestro señor desea sacar información

- Eso me recuerda que yo también tengo un trabajo que hacer- añade mientras en su cara aparece una sonrisa de lado

- ¿En serio?- abrazándola por la cintura acercando sus cuerpos

- El Lord no esta nada contento con la pequeña Lily- le explica con malicia- Quiere que me encargue de que comprenda que tiene que darse prisa.

- Estoy seguro de que serás muy capaz de ello.

- Por supuesto- dice antes de besarle con pasión.

- Debo irme- le explica Rodolphus al separarse de ella.

Cuando el hombre salió del despacho, gruño de frustración. Que su esposa fuese a encargarse de Lily no era una buena noticia. No podía importarle menos lo que pasara a esa mujer, es cierto que durante la adolescencia habían tenido algo parecido a una relación de cortesía, nada más allá de los típicos saludos y alguna que otra conversación banal referente a los estudios. Lo que verdad le preocupaba era que, la seguridad de esa mujer era la única forma de tener noticias de su hija. Si algo le pasaba a Lily, Severus cortaría su flujo de información y, realmente, necesitaba a ese maldito espía si quería conocer a su hija.

La impaciencia del Lord hacia que tuviese que adelantar sus planes. Tendría que conseguir ese maldito pergamino, la varita y la magia. De la fuga ya se encargaría Severus, puede que quisiera recuperar a su hija; pero no estaba tan loco como para traicionar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Al menos no de una forma tan clara como dejando huir a una de los prisioneros mas valiosos de la mansión.

Esa misma noche se escabullo del lecho que compartía con su esposa. Le hecho un hechizo para que no se despertase y le saco la cadena que siempre llevaba, y en la que estaba la llave que le daría paso a la biblioteca personal del Lord. Se puso su túnica negra y su mascara, para que los mortifagos que hacían las rondas no reparasen en su presencia y salió de la habitación. Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión cruzándose con algunos de los vigilantes, no miro a ninguno a los ojos y ellos no le miraron a él. Bajo al segundo piso y pocos minutos después se dio de lleno con la puerta de la biblioteca. Saco la llave de la cadena y la introdujo en la cerradura, la giro mientras repetía la contraseña, que había oído decir a su esposa en ocasiones anteriores, y casi al instante oyó el sonido del pestillo al abrirse. Miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien en los alrededores; pero no era así, estaba solo. Abrió la puerta y con sigilo se introdujo en la enorme sala. Siendo demasiado arriesgado conjurar una luz, espero entre las sombras al lado de la puerta a que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad que envolvía la sala. Cuando lo hizo vio la enorme mesa en el centro de la habitación, la misma sobre la que estaban los pergaminos cada vez que había llevado allí a la prisionera. Ando hacia ella y los vio, pulcramente doblados en una esquina de la misma. Solo tendría que alcanzar la mano y los tendría. Estaba a punto de cogerlos cuando una alarma en su cabeza le hizo detenerse. Eso era demasiado fácil. Pasó la varita por encima de ellos y vio el hechizo que les protegía. Lo conocía muy bien, era la especialidad de su hermano, una copia que al tocarla se desvanecía convirtiendo en acido todo lo que tenia contacto con ella. Eso le planteaba un problema ¿Dónde estarían los auténticos? Si bien es cierto, que la búsqueda de los mismos era algo que ya se esperaba eso no lo hacia menos frustrante.

Saco un viejo pergamino en el que había una reproducción de los planos de la mansión y lo extendió en el suelo. Después saco una poción de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y la agito hasta que la poción incolora se volvió de un color morado oscuro. Lo destapo y lo vertió por todo el pergamino, empapándolo de la sustancia. Cogió su varita, apunto al pergamino y recito el hechizo. Casi al instante un buen número de lucecitas doradas se elevaron del mismo y flotaron ante él sin dejar de moverse.

- El pergamino de Salazar Slytherin.

Las bolas de luz empezaron a volar en círculos frente a él antes de volar alrededor de la habitación, subiendo, bajando, metiéndose entre los libros, de un lado, del otro… Rodolphus no alejo la vista de ellas y hasta que vio como se detenían frente a la enorme chimenea que adornaba la habitación. Fue hacia allí y movió su varita. Se decepciono al ver que está no mostraba nada. Sabia que estaba allí lo que buscaba, el hechizo que había echo se lo decía y ese conjuro nunca daba resultados erróneos. Miro la superficie de mármol blanco intentado buscar alguna señal de que lo buscaba realmente estaba allí. Recorrió con los ojos cada detalle de la misma, cada marca, cada esquina… todo parecía normal. El tiempo pasaba y estaba empezando a desesperarse, tenía que encontrar algo, lo que fuera y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio. En la base, en uno de los laterales había una pequeña fisura que casi no se veía, de echo si el no hubiese estado buscando algo como eso lo mas probable es que le hubiese pasado desapercibida. Se agacho y comenzó a palpar el trozo de piedra buscando alguna manera de moverlo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió vio que estaba tapando una caja de piedra negra, la cual saco y abrió. Allí en el interior del armazón de madera estaba lo que había ido a buscar, los pergaminos. No los cogió, sino que paso su varita sobre ellos para hacer una copia, la cual redujo y la metió en una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro que llevaba colgando de la muñeca y que ocultaba con la túnica.

Estaba hecho, había cumplido su parte, el resto era asunto de Severus. Salió de la sala dejándolo todo tal cual lo había encontrado y volvió a su dormitorio. Le volvió a colgar la cadena a su esposa, la cual dormía tranquila a su lado, sin sospechar la traición que había sufrido. Guardo su túnica y la mascara en el armario. Después se tumbo en la cama y apretó con fuerza la cadena plateada que colgaba de su cuello.

A kilómetros de allí, Severus Snape se despertó de golpe al notar como la cadena que llevaba en su cuello quemaba. La toco y noto como ardía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo había pasado y el plan había tenido que adelantarse. Rodolphus ya tenía los pergaminos con él, así que la próxima vez que fuera a la mansión del Lord tendría que conseguir la magia de la pelirroja y sacarla de allí.

El pocionista volvió a dejarse caer en la cama y se froto los ojos con cansancio. Después se puso en pie y fue a su despacho. Allí entre un libro de "Historia de Rebeliones Mágicas" y "Viajes por la selva amazónica: Las vivencias de Gilderoy Lockhart" estaba el mapa que le llevaría hasta la magia de su amiga. Había elegido ese escondite, tan simple y tópico, porque a nadie se le ocurriría que sus mayores secretos los escondería al lado del libro de un farsante tan grande como Lockhart.

Coloco el mapa sobre la mesa del escritorio y volvió a estudiarlo con cuidado. Cada pasadizo que tendría que recorrer, cada cuadro a esquivar, las mejores horas para ello… cientos de anotaciones echas por Rodolphus Lestrange para que su plan tuviera éxito.

Las primeras luces de la mañana le encontraron en su despacho. Toda la noche forjando y deshaciendo planes para recuperar la magia. Sopesando los pros y los contras de cada uno de ellos. El principal problema era que dependía totalmente del señor Oscuro, hasta que este no le llamase no podría aparecer en el castillo y poner en marcha su plan. Así que, sabiendo que tendría que tener paciencia decidió dormir algo de lo que no había dormido en toda la noche, antes de que tuviera que ir a la reunión de La Orden.

Otros de los miembros de La Orden, hacían sus propios planes. En la mansión Potter, James y Sirius hablaban en emocionados susurros ante las divertidas miradas de Wanda y Remus.

- Sera genial- dijo Sirius emocionado por la idea- La fiesta de cumpleaños más grande de la historia

- Pensé que esa había sido la de Draco del mes pasado- comento Wanda

- Eso es porque lo había sido- dijo James- Pero los merodeadores nos superamos en cada ocasión.

- Exactamente, amor- dijo Sirius antes de darle un rápido beso a su novia.

- Por cierto Moony, ¿Traerás a tu amiguita?- dijo James como si tal cosa logrando un sonrojo a su amigo

- ¿Amiguita?- dijo Sirius mientras arqueaba las cejas- Moony ¿Quién es ella? Y lo mas importante ¿por que yo no sabia nada de ella?

- Quizás si no os pasaseis todo el día en la habitación con un hechizo silenciador lo sabrías- dijo James, consiguiendo que ahora la chica también se sonrojase.

- ¿Envidia?

- Más quisieras.

- Si, si… ya se que soy irresistible Prongs; pero recuerda que voy a ser un hombre casado.- dijo el de ojos grises- Pero no cambiéis de tema. Moony, ¿Quién es ella?

- Es Johana.

- ¿Tu ayudante?- dijo el animago después de unos momentos en silencio

- Si- contesto el de gafas por él- ¿Vendrá?

Remus iba a contestarle cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y por ella entraron tres adolescentes riendo. El castaño no pudo sonreír al pensar que con ellos allí no habría motivo para responder a la incomoda preguntar que le habían echo los dos animagos

- Hola chicos- les saludo

- Hola Rems

- ¿Vais a salir?- les pregunto James

- No lo teníamos pensado la verdad- respondió Draco sentadose enfrente de su tío- Harry quiere quedarse en casa y mi querida primita y yo habíamos pensado en ir al Callejón Diagón.

- ¿No quieres ir Harry?

- ¿La verdad, papá? No me apetece pasarme horas mirando tiendas hasta que decidan que regalo de cumpleaños será mejor. Reconozco que será divertido ver como intentan ocultar lo que piensan comprarme; pero creo que voy a pasar de ir.

- No íbamos a comprar tu regalo- dijo la chica- Yo lo compre hace semanas. Solo hemos pensado que deberías comprar algo de ropa para estrenar en tu fiesta

- Más motivo aun para quedarme, como no habrá fiesta no tengo que comprar nada

- ¿Cómo que no habrá fiesta?- grito Sirius- ¡No puedes no tener fiesta, es tu cumpleaños!

Harry no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y se metió un panecillo en la boca.

- ¡Prongs dile algo! ¡No puede no querer una fiesta! ¡Castígale!

- Sirius tranquilízate. Harry esta en su derecho de no querer hacer una fiesta- dijo James tranquilizando a su amigo.

- gracias papá. Sabia que lo entenderías- dijo cogiendo otro bollo y saliendo del comedor

- ¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi mejor amigo?- dijo Sirius zarandeándole por los hombros

- Paddy, él tiene derecho de no querer fiesta y nosotros tenemos el derecho de hacérsela.- le dijo con esa sonrisa que ponían cuando estaban planeando algo

- Entiendo- respondió Sirius con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Eso significa fiesta sorpresa?- pregunto Casandra

- Exacto mi joven aprendiz. Eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir.

- Siento cortar vuestros desvaríos; pero la reunión de La Orden empezara dentro de poco.

Los miembros de La Orden se levantan de sus asientos al finalizar la reunión. Las noticias no son demasiado esperanzadoras, los gigantes les han negado su apoyo y los vampiros lo están considerando, no les apoyan ; pero al menos no les han rechazado. Los miembros se dirigen a la sala de apariciones para marcharse, ya sea al trabajo, a casa o a realizar la misión que se les haya encomendado para ese día.

- Hey Frank, Alice- les llama James andando hacia ellos seguido de Sirius y Remus- Vamos a celebrar una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Harry y…

- Remus- dice Albus interrumpiendo a James- Quédate un momento

- Claro. Luego nos vemos chicos- responde el joven antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia el anciano- Ocurre algo

-Veras Remus, Severus – dice señalando al moreno que todavía permanece en su asiento- Nos ha dado una valiosa información para el rescate que Lily

- ¿Qué información? Pensé que no ibas a molestarte

- Lily es mi amiga, eso que te quede claro. Nunca dije que no fuera a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla- dijo Snape cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa- Lo que no iba a soportar era que tu "amiguito" me dijera como y cuando hacerlo

- Caballeros, tranquilícense- dijo Albus intentando evitar un posible conflicto entre ambos hombres- Como iba diciendo Severus ha llegado a un punto muerto en el plan de rescate de la señorita Evans

- No estoy en ningún punto muerto- mascullo el pocionista- Solo es que no puedo terminarlo sin ayuda

- ¿De que se trata?

- Veras Lupin. Rodolphus y yo hicimos un trato a cambio de cierto intercambio de correspondencia, él iba a poner a mi disposición cierta información vital para Voldemort y que no podía conseguir por mis propios medios. Ayer me dio la señal de que ya lo tenía en su poder, con lo cual para liberar a Lily solo faltan dos cosas. Su magia y su varita.

- ¿Su magia?- pregunto Remus sin estar seguro de haber oído correctamente- No pueden extraerte la magia

- No se la han extraído, Lupin. Han aislado su flujo. No puede acceder a ella.

- ¿Y como pensáis volver a darle acceso a ella?

- Con un pequeño ritual y una bola de cuarzo

- ¿Y la varita? Porque supongo que estará muy vigilada

- Recuperar la varita será el menor sencillo de nuestros problemas.

- Veo que lo tenéis todo planeado, así que… ¿para que me queríais?- pregunta Remus mirando a los hombres ante él

- El ritual que va a realizar Severus requiere de ingredientes nada sencillos de conseguir. Uno de ellos es sangre de licántropo- le explica Dumbledore- Necesitamos tu sangre Remus.

Harry cogió la escoba y salió a fuera para volar aprovechando que se había quedado solo. Cuando ascendió montado en su Saeta de Fuego que su madre le había comprado las pasadas Navidades, sintió la brisa en su cara y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de la sensación. Comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, ascendiendo, descendiendo, dando vueltas… en un intento de alejar de su mente esos pensamientos que, desde hacia días, amenazaban con volverle loco. Cassie y la forma en la que tendía a pensar en ella, esos sueños en los que una voz le hablaba desde la niebla que le rodeaba diciéndole una y otra vez que se acercaba el momento, su madre y el hecho de que nadie le contara nada sobre su rescate o la fiesta de cumpleaños que no quería pero que, por lo que conocía a Sirius y por las historias que había oído sobre su padre, sabía que tendría.

De repente se le comenzó a nublar la vista por lo que intento llegar al suelo lo más pronto posible, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. A unos diez metros del suelo sintió como todo se le cerraban los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir sus ojos esmeralda había adquirido una tonalidad violácea y en su cara aparecía una sonrisa de arrogancia y suficiencia. Con pasos elegantes recogió la escoba y entro en la mansión rumbo a la gran biblioteca de los Potter.

Allí, dormido sobre un sofá con un libro abierto sobre su pecho, fue donde le encontraron Draco y Cassie al volver del Callejón Diagon. La joven sonrió con travesura consiguiendo que su primo negara la cabeza con resignación, ella alzo las cejas y se lanzo sobre el cuerpo del durmiente que se levanto sobresaltado por el golpe y la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Harry miro desconcertado a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al reconocer el decorado de la biblioteca. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado volando antes de que su vista se nublara. No era capaz de recordar el momento en el que entro en la casa o el motivo por el que estaba en la biblioteca.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Draco al ver su confusión

—Sí… sí, no pasa nada

—¿Seguro? No tienes buena cara —Dijo Cassie mirándole fijamente y arrancándole con ello un sonrojo al joven

—A lo mejor es porque contigo encima no puedo respirar —respondió irónico tirándola al suelo

—¡Oye! Me has hecho daño

—No haberte tirado encima

—¿Que leías? —le pregunto Draco

—¿Cómo? —pregunto sin saber a lo que el rubio se refería

— El libro que tenías sobre el pecho ¿que de qué es?

Harry miro al suelo y vio al lado del sofá el libro al que Malfoy debía de referirse.

—Rituales arcanos —respondió al ver el titulo

—Y ¿Para qué lees ese libro?

—Curiosidad —dijo sin encontrar nada mejor que responder ya que él se hacia la misma pregunta—, ¿Habéis comprado mucho?

—He tenido que sacarle de la tienda de ropa porque llevamos allí tres horas y ¡No se ha comprado ni la mitad de lo que se ha probado! —Le dijo Cassie sentándose a su lado en el sofá— Es una pesadilla ir con él de compras, peor que yo. No dejes que lo vuelva a hacer

—Muy graciosa —dijo el aludido con sarcasmo— Te pasaste media hora antes de decidirte por un sabor en la heladería

—Entonces no habréis comprado mucho

—Al contrario. Draco se ha comprado diez camisas y ocho pantalones, tres pares de zapatos y cuatro túnicas

—Y ella dos vestidos, tres pantalones, una túnica, dos biquinis y cinco pares de zapatos con bolso a juego

—Vaya —dice Harry asombrado por lo productivo que fue el día de compras— Me alegro de no haber ido

—Ha sido divertido —Comento Malfoy—, hasta vimos a Remus y a mi padrino cuando nos íbamos.

―No tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es divertido.

Por fin, después de días de trabajo, Severus había conseguido terminar la poción y, aunque le costara admitirlo, Remus había tenido mucho que ver en ello. Estaba embotellándola cuando sintió un dolor abrasador en su antebrazo. La marca dolía y, aunque en cualquier otro momento Severus lo hubiera odiado con cada fibra de su ser, ahora se alegraba de contar con ella, por fin serviría de algo portarla. Llevaba días esperando y, a la vez temiendo que llegara ese día; si hubiera ocurrido un par de días antes hubiera sido desastroso, porque la poción no estaba terminada, pero afortunadamente no había sido así y la llamada había ocurrido en el mejor momento posible. Su señor le reclamaba y eso significaría que podía empezar a contar las horas que quedaban para poder liberar a su amiga. Cogió la poción y aseguro su sellado antes de guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica negra de mortifago y desaparecerse.

Lo primero que vio fue la mansión del Lord, alzándose imponente al otro lado de la gran verja de metal frente a la que estaban. Camino hacia ella y las gruesas puertas se abrieron dándole paso a los terrenos. En el momento en el que atravesó el umbral y puso un pio en los terrenos sintió la vibración de las barreras mágicas a su alrededor reconociendo su marca y, con ello, el derecho a estar allí. Subió la escalinata de madera y las puertas de roble se abrieron y entro sin molestarse en divisar a los elfos domésticos del lugar. El plan se había puesto en marcha y solo bastaba con esperar el mejor momento para acabar con esa situación.

De camino a la sala de audiencias donde le esperaba el Lord, se encontró con Rodolphus caminando en su misma dirección, este inclino levemente la cabeza en su dirección, no tanto como un saludo sino como una afirmación de que había cumplido con su parte del trato. Severus respondió su gesto con discreción y siguieron su camino. No habían recorrido más que un par de metros cuando la fuerte y segura voz de Lestrange rompió el silencio del pasillo.

―Por cierto, he pensado en los ingredientes que te faltaban. A lo mejor se los han llevado las ratas.

―Lo comprobare ―respondió el pocionista descifrando lo que el otro le quería decir y deteniéndose frente a las puertas cerradas de la sala de audiencias.

Toco un par de veces la puerta antes de que esta se abriera. Allí, con la mano en el picaporte estaba Peter Pettigrew, con ese aspecto asustadizo que ya tenía en sus tiempos escolares, pero más acentuado a causa de los años pasados en Azkaban. El pocionista no se molesto demasiado en él y pasó con seguridad hasta colocarse frente al asiento del Lord, donde se arrodillo en señal de respeto mientras aguardaba a que el otro le diera permiso para levantarse.

―Severus. Harás una poción de doblegación de voluntades.

―Por supuesto mi Lord ―dijo sin levantar la cabeza―. En cuanto esté lista la traeré de inmediato.

―No me has entendido. Te quedarás aquí hasta que este hecha. No quiero esperar.

―Necesitare la sangre de Lily para que sea más efectiva.

―Crucio ―dijo el Lord apuntándole con la varita.

Severus sintió la fuerza de la maldición y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar ningún quejido de dolor. No fue sometido al hechizo mas que unos cuantos segundos, pero aun así le parecieron horas.

―No he dicho que sea para ella ―comento Voldemort sonriendo con arrogancia―, no deberías suponer tanto Severus.

―Lo lamento mi señor.

―Esa poción es para un viejo conocido que está deseoso de recuperar lo que es suyo ¿no es cierto Lucius? ―añadió el hombre girándose para mirar a una figura situada en un lateral de la habitación― ¿Verdad que quieres que te devuelvan a tu heredero?

―Así es mi señor, estoy ansioso por ver a Draco de nuevo.

Severus miro de reojo al hombre que, según el Lord, era Lucius Malfoy. Estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que le había visto, varios años antes, tras su escape de la prisión mágica. Su presencia volvía a ser tan imponente como antaño; si bien es cierto que aun tenia la mirada algo oscurecida por el efecto de los dementores, eso no le quitaba presencia ni le daba el aire de locura que rodeaba a otros expresos como Bellatrix.

―Pettigrew te acompañara al laboratorio.

Severus se volvió a bajar la vista para despedirse antes de ponerse en pie y abandonar la sala siendo seguido por el antiguo merodeador, el cual tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarle.

En uno de los pasillos cercanos al laboratorio de pociones, Snape se detuvo obligando al otro a imitarle. El pocionista miro a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie por los alrededores, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie rondaba por allí, cogió a Peter con fuerza del brazo y fijo su mirada en la del otro para poder introducirse en su mente. Cientos de imágenes invadieron su mente, no les dio demasiada importancia, ninguna de ellas era la que estaba buscando. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un obliviate cuando lo vio. El recuerdo del Lord dándole la varita de Lily. Le lanzo el hechizo de olvido a pesar de los esfuerzos del antiguo gryffindor por escapar de su agarre y que se detuvieron bruscamente cuando el imperius impacto contra él.

Lily apoyo la frente contra el cristal y suspiro con cansancio mientras su vista se perdía en el horizonte. Al principio no había sido consciente del paso de los días, por lo que no había sabido a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado; aunque eso no era algo que le preocupara en exceso ya que su mente estaba enfocada en buscar una forma de salir de allí y volver a su vida normal. Con el paso de las semanas había aceptado que escapar era algo que no podría hacer por sí misma. Fue entonces, cuando el deseo por conocer la fecha, por saber cuánto tiempo había pasado separada de su hijo, se volvió una necesidad cuyo desconocimiento la había desesperado. Entonces Peter lleno de remordimientos por su comportamiento hacia Lily, la chica que siempre se había preocupado por él, se lo había dicho. Desde entonces llevaba la cuenta de cada día que pasaba y sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Harry. Su pequeño cumplía dieciséis años y ella no podía estar con él. Al menos, se decía, no estaría sólo, James lo estaría cuidando, o al menos eso esperaba. Harry y ella habían hecho muchos planes para pasar ese día, pero al final ninguno podría llevarse a cabo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención y se giro para mirar hacia ella. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa al ver entrar a Severus empujando a Peter delante de él y desmayarle con un efectivo hechizo.

―¿Sev? ¿Qué haces?

―No hay tiempo para preguntas Lily ―dijo acercándose a ella―. En estos momentos el Lord debe saber que alguien le ha traicionado y estará furioso buscándole.

―¿De qué hablas?

El moreno no contesto. Empezó a buscar entre los pliegues de su túnica la poción que había envasado horas antes y que tanto esfuerzo le había costado crear. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se la tendió a Lily, que la cogió con curiosidad y la rodaba entre sus manos.

―No juegues con ella o se romperá.

Ella asintió y la cogió con firmeza. Iba a preguntarle que se suponía que debía hacer con ella cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos giraron la cabeza hacia ella con brusquedad. Instintivamente la varita de Severus se había alzado hacia la figura que había entrado en la habitación, mientras que Lily había llevado las manos a su espalda para ocultar el frasco de poción.

Al ver a Rodolphus, Severus bajo la varita ante la incrédula mirada de Lily.

―¿Lo tienes?

El mortifago no respondió. Se acerco a ellos y le tendió un pequeño saco que llevaba oculto en el interior de la manga. El pocionista lo cogió y se lo tendió a Lily, pero Rodolphus le agarro del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

―El Lord sabe que has sido tú y ha pedido tu cabeza. No te puedes quedar.

El semblante de Severus no se inmuto con la noticia de la posibilidad de su muerte inminente. Por dentro los sentimientos se enfrentaban, miedo, alivio por poder dejar de ser un espía, euforia, terror… sin embargo, nada de eso se reflejaba en su cara.

―Venga, no queda casi tiempo ―murmuro Rodolphus.

―Tienes razón, debemos darnos prisa ―añadió el moreno antes de girarse hacia Lily―. Tomate la poción.

Ella asintió y se la tomo de un trago. Tras eso Snape le dio la esfera que contenía su magia y que había conseguido gracias a Peter. Cuando la esfera se poso en sus manos pudo sentirlo. Las fluctuaciones de magia, que intentaba escapar de su encierro y volver al lugar del que no debería haber salido. La pelirroja se dejaba embargar por la sensación sin ser consciente del momento en el que Severus recita el hechizo. Sus sentidos están centrados en la esfera maciza que empieza a brillar y a perder consistencia hasta que la luz finalmente se apaga y entre sus manos solo queda un puñado de arena blanca.

―Ha funcionado ―dice en un susurró mientras deja que la arena se escurra entre sus dedos―. Sev, ha funcionado puedo sentir mi magia.

―Estupendo. Ahora hay que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la zona de desapariciones.

Ella le mira aun sonriente por lo bien que se siente al volver a sentir la magia en su interior. Se da la vuelta y corre hacia uno de los laterales de la habitación, colocándose al lado de un gran ropero blanco que comenzó a empujar.

―¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto Rodolphus

―No os quedéis ahí mirando y ayudadme a mover esto.

―Creo que preferirás esto a nuestra ayuda.

Severus saco una varita de su bolsillo y la expuso ante la mujer que la reconoció al instante como la suya, laque Voldemort le había quitado. Fue hasta los dos hombros y prácticamente se la quito de las manos antes d volver al ropero.

―¿Cuándo pensabas devolvérmela? Wingardium Leviosa.

El mueble levito y Lily lo separo un par de metros de la pared, lo suficiente como para poder colarse y arrodillarse de cara a la pared. Los dos magos se miraron de reojo incapaces de entender que era lo que la mujer hacia en un momento tan crítico como ese, en el que en cualquier momento una horda de mortifagos podría entrar por la puerta y atraparles. Todo cobro sentido cuando de la boca de la pelirroja salieron unos siseos y un trozo de pared se deslizo formando un hueco por el que una persona podría pasar de rodillas.

―Lo utilizaba cuando vivía aquí y Tom no me dejaba reunirme con mis amigos o con James ―les explico desde su posición―. No podía utilizarlo antes porque el parsel es una parte de mi magia.

―¿Hasta dónde lleva? ―pregunto Severus andando hacia ella.

―Un bosque que, si no han cambiado el límite de las barreras, está fuera de la zona de antiaparicion.

―¿Hay alguna forma de bloquearlo para que no nos sigan por ahí?

―La puerta solo se abre con parsel ¿no te parece suficiente?

―No. Si viene el Lord en persona podrá abrirla con facilidad.

―Severius tiene razón ―añadió Rodolphus―. Deberíais de bloquearla desde dentro.

―Eso es un laberinto ―dijo Lily―. Si no conoces el camino de salida es fácil dar un giro en la esquina equivocada y perderse.

―¿Y recuerdas el camino?

―Por supuesto. Lo he estado memorizando una y potra vez desde que llegue aquí.

―De todas formas lo bloquearemos desde dentro ―comento Snape agachándose y mirando el oscuro túnel ante él.

―Lo mejor será que modifiquéis mis recuerdos y me hechices para que quede inconsciente ―dijo Rodolphus.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunto Lily preocupada― Puedes escapar con nosotros.

―No. Esto será lo mejor. De todas formas, crearemos una palabra clave que desencadenara los recuerdos para cuando acabe esto.

―¿Por qué lo haces? ―le cuestionó el pocionista― ¿Vas a jugar a dos bandas? ¿Te convertirás en espía de La Orden?

―No se trata de eso. Sigo apoyo las ideas del Lord. Tan solo quiero tener todas mis opciones abiertas para que cuando todo esto termine Cassiopea vuelva a estar conmigo, segura y a salvo.

―De acuerdo. ¿Cuál será la palabra secreta?― le pregunto Severus poniéndose delante de él.

―Cassiopea.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y recito el hechizo. Miles de imágenes de las últimas horas pasaron por su cabeza, superponiéndose unas a otras, escenarios parecidos con situaciones y personas diferentes. El dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos unos instantes que fueron los que el antiguo espía utilizo para lanzarle contra una pared y que se desmayara por el golpe. Después se giro hacia Lily y no la encontró, comenzó a andar hacia el túnel y cuando estaba por llegar vio como su amiga sacaba por el la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

―Vamos. Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y no quiero llegar tarde.


End file.
